


La casa de atrás

by minigami



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Gothic, HP: EWE, Horror, M/M, Minor Character Death, Weasley Family
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-30 01:46:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 80,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10866450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minigami/pseuds/minigami
Summary: Verano de 1998. Acaba de terminar la guerra, y Harry no sabe muy bien qué hacer con su vida; Draco tampoco. Quizá es por eso que, en un primer momento, el número doce de Grimmauld Place parece la salvación de los dos.





	1. I - HARRY: Posguerra

**Author's Note:**

> La idea de este fic no es cosa mía. La idea de este fic surgió de un tweet descuidado de Lizara, hace ya varios meses, que planteaba la siguiente cuestión: ¿por qué no existe un drarry a lo gótico?  
> A mí, personalmente, me pareció una pregunta importantísima, así que aquí está el fic, varios meses, muchas palabras y un viaje a los páramos de Yorkshire (!) más tarde.
> 
> Las cuestiones importantes. Primero: el fic ya está terminado y la idea es ir subiendo un capítulo cada dos días, si no me pilla un coche o algo así. Segundo: estas ochenta mil palabras de niñatos mirándose muy fuerte y fantasmas no habrían pasado sin la ayuda de Lizara, Ali, Iratxe y mucha gente más, que me ha aguantado y me ha animado y me ha preguntado que qué tal el fic y ha dado likes a los tweets que subía con muchas exclamaciones hablando de la cantidad de palabras que llevaba. Y, finalmente, tercero: este fic está pensado como una historia de fantasmas. Con todo lo que eso conlleva.
> 
> Espero que os guste.

**Primera parte: POSGUERRA**

 

> […] the “uncanny” is that class of the terrifying which leads back to something long known to us, once very familiar.  
>      Sigmund Freud, _The Uncanny_ , 1919

  
  


    La lluvia traquetea contra el techo de la carpa, pero la fiesta ruge, ahoga el sonido. El calor y la humedad son asfixiantes: más de veinte magos, algunos muy borrachos y otros no tanto, bailan y ríen bajo las velas que flotan alrededor de sus cabezas. Están los Weasley, gran parte del ED, algunos miembros de la Orden. Es treinta y uno de julio de 1998, y celebran la fiesta de cumpleaños de Harry Potter, dos meses después del fin de la guerra que para muchos ha durado más de una vida.  
    Todos tienen sus fantasmas. Cada vez que ríen, que brindan, que se abrazan, pletóricos de vida, celebran y recuerdan también a todos los que no están ya. Estoy aquí por ti, parecen decir; no lo olvidaré jamás.  
  
    Es la única razón por la que Harry concedió que se celebrase la fiesta. De vez en cuando alguien se acerca, le toca el hombro, le desea un feliz cumpleaños. Hay una pequeña montaña de regalos al lado de la mesa de la comida: mientras mira, un paquete colocado de manera precaria en la cima se tambalea y resbala, provocando una avalancha en miniatura. El desastre pasa desapercibido entre el griterío, pero Harry lo ve, con la extrañeza y la preocupación abstracta del que sabe que algo debería importarle pero no le sale. No sabe cuántos regalos hay ahí; uno por persona, supone, lo que hace, en conjunto, más regalos de los que ha recibido en toda su vida. Como si el mundo se hubiera decidido a pagarle todos los cumpleaños y las Navidades atrasadas.  
  
    Bajo el suelo de lona se nota la textura mullida de las malas hierbas del huerto de la casa de los Weasley. Harry, de pie en un rincón de lo que es en realidad su fiesta, se cambia de mano el vaso de whiskey de fuego y utiliza la mano libre para restregarse los ojos bajo las gafas. Tiene el puente de la nariz dolorido de la montura, mojado de sudor. La camiseta se le pega a la espalda, empapada, y el alcohol está tibio en el vaso de cristal. Harry bebe, más por costumbre que por necesidad, y de nuevo el sabor le hace torcer el gesto. Su estómago parece estremecerse, asqueado, pero así la fiesta le resulta más soportable. Llevan lo que siente que han sido horas ahí, horas de música y comida y gente llorosa y gente abrazándose y abrazándole: lo único que quiere es encontrar un rincón silencioso en el que disfrutar de su borrachera en paz, pero no para de llover, y le parece de mala educación escaquearse de su propia fiesta.  
  
    En cierta manera es el fantasma de la boda de Billy y Fleur, proyectada un año en el futuro. La diferencia es que Fred no está, y Remus y Tonks tampoco. Andromeda se marchó hace poco, un Teddy cansado y enfurruñado cabeceando en sus brazos. No tiene ni seis meses, pero Harry se pregunta si recordará a sus padres cuando crezca, aunque sea en sueños, aunque sea como poco más que el eco de una voz, una sensación de tranquilidad. Él no tiene ni eso, pero desea lo contrario para Teddy con una fuerza que le sorprende. Recuerdos de sus padres, una infancia feliz, una familia enorme y ruidosa, paz y seguridad.  
  
    Cuando el techo de la carpa cede, y una tromba de agua helada se cuela en la fiesta y les empapa a todos, Harry es el único que no grita. Alza la cabeza, deja que la lluvia le resbale por la cara. Luego deja su vaso de whiskey aguado en una mesa cualquiera y corre, varita en ristre, a ayudar a arreglar la lona de la tienda.

 

* * *

  
  
    Son las siete de la mañana, y Harry se ha escondido en el viejo cobertizo de la parte de atrás, entre electrodomésticos desmontados y escobas antediluvianas. Hace frío, y está aún un poco borracho; un dolor de cabeza penetrante comienza a latirle en las sienes, y siente el sabor del whisky de fuego en la boca. La mayoría de los invitados se han marchado ya, pero Harry puede escuchar un par de voces masculinas berreando una canción de Oasis en algún lugar de la finca. La luz del amanecer se cuela a través de las ventanas sucias del cobertizo, un resplandor gris, lluvioso, que ilumina poco. A la tenue claridad del sol Harry se mira las manos, los nudillos huesudos, “No debo decir mentiras” en blanco sobre la piel oscura. Está sentado en el borde de un viejo sillón lleno de polvo, y el respaldo le oculta de la vista, pero Hermione le encuentra con facilidad.  
  
    —¿Harry? – dice, abriendo la puerta. Su voz suena demasiado alta en el silencio somnoliento del cobertizo, y en algún sitio se escucha el ruido que hace algún animal pequeño al escabullirse. Las voces de los cantantes se cuelan durante un segundo con más fuerza, y luego desaparecen, al otro lado de la puerta.  
    —No estoy. – contesta el adolescente. Hermione bufa una risa y camina con cuidado entre el desorden hasta encontrarle. En la penumbra es difícil distinguir su expresión, pero Harry alza la mirada para poder mirarle a la cara. Su pelo, aún más rizado de lo normal debido a la lluvia, forma un halo alrededor de su cabeza.  
    —¿Qué haces aquí? Seamus y Dean estaban buscándote. – dice. Harry le hace sitio en el borde del sillón, y sin decir palabra Hermione se sienta a su lado, le coloca la cabeza en el hombro. Aún está un poco borracha ella también, pero aún así Harry puede sentir su mirada de medio lado, inquisitiva. – ¿Estás bien?  
  
    En el fresco del amanecer, Harry agradece la fuente de calor que es Hermione. Apoya un poco más de su peso en ella.  
  
    —Sí. No sé. – Harry se mira las manos de nuevo. – Mucha gente, supongo. Mucha gente borracha.  
  
    Hermione entrelaza un brazo con el suyo, y luego le agarra de la mano izquierda. Como por instinto, sus dedos buscan también la cicatriz.  
  
    —No como tú, que no estás nada borracho. – dice, bromeando, pero hay un fondo de comprensión que Harry aprecia infinitamente. No por primera vez se replantea su decisión de quedarse en Inglaterra.  
    —Es mi cumpleaños. – responde Harry, un poco petulante. – Tengo derecho.  
  
    Alguien abre la puerta, y Hermione se separa para asomar la cabeza por detrás del respaldo. Antes, sin embargo, suena la voz de Ron.  
  
    —Soy yo. – dice, con voz un poco tomada. En un par de zancadas se planta frente al sillón, y luego se deja caer en el trozo de suelo que hay ahí, apoyándose en las rodillas de Hermione y Harry. Tiene el pelo rojo muy revuelto, y la nariz colorada de frío. Cuando habla se dirige a Hermione. – ¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿Planeamos otra rebelión?  
    —Nos estamos escondiendo. – contesta ella. De una manera natural, su mano y la de Ron han acabado entrelazadas en su rodilla. Harry las observa de reojo, y luego desvía la mirada.  
  
    Ron alza las cejas.  
  
    —¿De quién? – pregunta. Luego mira a Harry. – Seamus y Dean ya se han ido, puedes salir si quieres.  
  
    Harry se encoge de hombros, y durante unos segundos los tres callan, escuchando el ruido de los pájaros al despertarse.  
  
    —Harry. – dice de repente Ron. El adolescente alza la mirada, y se encuentra con la de su mejor amigo. Ron es el mejor iluminado de los tres: la luz que entra por las ventanas parece haberse refugiado en sus claros ojos azules, que brillan en la penumbra. – Vente con nosotros a Australia.  
  
    Harry se muerde el labio, sin saber qué decir, y desvía la mirada de nuevo.  
  
    —Ron-  
    —Lo digo totalmente en serio. Hermione también quiere. – Ron mira a Hermione, buscando apoyo – ¿Verdad, Hermione?  
  
    La chica tarda unos instantes en contestar.  
  
    —Sí. Pero entiendo – Hermione alza la voz y corta a Ron antes de que pueda interrumpirla – por qué preferiría Harry quedarse aquí en vez de acompañarnos y respeto su decisión y creo que no es mi lugar intentar presionarle para que la cambie.  
  
    Lo dice con la voz de quien se ha repetido la frase muchas veces mentalmente para convencerse a sí misma. Harry lo oye, Ron lo oye, y los dos intercambian una mirada con las cejas alzadas.  
  
    —Muchas gracias por respetar mi autonomía, Hermione. – dice Harry, muy serio. Hermione le da un codazo.  
    —No seas imbécil. – responde ella. Ron resopla y se empieza a reír, farfullando algo por lo bajo. – Yo también lo digo totalmente en serio. Me gustaría que vinieras, Harry. Pero entiendo que quieras empezar una vida aquí, ahora que Qui-Vol- Tom Riddle ya no está.  
  
    De nuevo, un silencio se instala entre los tres. Harry baja los ojos, mira la mano de Hermione en la suya. Es más pequeña y tiene la piel más oscura, y las uñas muy mordidas.  
  
    —De verdad que queremos que vengas, Harry. – dice Ron, de repente. Cuando Harry alza la mirada, ve que ha cuadrado la mandíbula, como preparado para una lucha. Preparado para convencerle.  
    —Yo también quiero ir con vosotros. – responde Harry finalmente. Carraspea para intentar eliminar el nudo que se le ha formado en la garganta. – Pero creo que ahora mismo mi sitio está aquí, y….  
    —¿Por qué crees que tu sitio está aquí, Harry? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Volver a Hogwarts? – esta vez la que habla es Hermione. Ha vuelto a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Harry, y su voz suena un poco ahogada.  
    —No sé. Quiero estar con Teddy. Hablarle de Remus, de Tonks. Quiero estar con Ginny. – Harry mira a Ron, muy serio. – Quiero ayudar a tu familia, en lo que sea.  
  
    Esta vez es Ron el que desvía la mirada.  
  
    —Harry, no nos debes nada. – parpadea un par de veces y traga saliva. – Fred no es tu responsabilidad.  
    —¿Y luego qué, Harry? – dice de repente Hermione, interrumpiéndole. – ¿Qué harás después de eso?  
    —¿Jugar al Quidditch? ¿Hacerme Auror? ¿Convertirme en Ministro de Magia? – responde, intentando bromear. Ron resopla, pero Hermione no cede. Sigue hablando somo si Harry no hubiera contestado.  
    —Qué vas a hacer con tu vida, Harry. – dice, a media voz. – No hace falta que vengas con nosotros, pero. Deberías aunque fuera hablar con la gente de El Profeta. Pronto se cansarán de insistir y empezarán a escribir cosas por su cuenta.  
  
    Un nudo de ansiedad comienza a formarse poco a poco en el estómago de Harry. Ron debe de vérselo en la cara, porque interviene.  
  
    —Déjale en paz, Hermione. Ya verá qué hace. – con un crujido de huesos se levanta. – Vámonos de aquí, anda. Tengo hambre, hace frío y huele raro.  
  
    Ron extiende una mano a Harry, y la otra a Hermione. Utilizando a Ron de contrapeso los dos se levantan a la vez. El pasillo es demasiado pequeño como para salir juntos, así que caminan en fila india, Harry el último. Una vez fuera se entretiene cerrando la puerta. Ya ha salido el sol, pero está el cielo tan tapado que la diferencia es casi inapreciable. Un hilillo de humo sale de una de las muchas chimeneas de la Madriguera, al otro lado del campo, y mientras Harry mira alguien sale disparado hacia el cielo subido en una escoba. Huele a verde, a limpio, y la humedad corta de frío.  
    Hermione y Ron le esperan, a un par de pasos de distancia, los brazos entrelazados. Tras echar el pestillo, Harry se acerca a ellos a zancadas, y los tres emprenden el paseo de vuelta a la casa, juntos por última vez en meses y meses.

* * *

  
  
    Harry está metido en la cama, insomne, mirando el techo de la habitación de Ron. Es la primera vez que duerme allí sin la tranquilizadora presencia de su mejor amigo en la otra cama, y es muy consciente de los rincones en sombra, de la manera que tiene el ghoul de moverse, sigiloso, por el desván. Sigue siempre el mismo camino, de una esquina a otra de la habitación, y de vez en cuando un leve olor a cosas pudriéndose parece descender a través de las vigas y el yeso del techo. Una enorme mancha de humedad se extiende por el material, y a la luz de la lámpara de la mesita parece moverse, cambiar de forma.  
  
    Cuando la explosión sacude la casa es noche cerrada, pero Harry salta de la cama, varita en ristre. Al coger las gafas de la mesita tira la lámpara al suelo, y la bombilla se hace añicos, pero Harry no vuelve atrás. Descalzo, abre la puerta de un tirón y se lanza escaleras abajo. En el rellano, dos pisos más abajo, puede ver luces blancas, escuchar el ruido de cuchicheos. Huele picante, a pólvora pero más penetrante, y cuando Harry termina de bajar las escaleras tiene que taparse la cara con la camiseta.  
    No es el único: Charlie tiene un pañuelo floreado atado alrededor de la cabeza. Ginny y Percy, sin embargo, no parecen sentir el olor. Van todos en pijama menos la pequeña de los Weasley, que además huele a verde, a humedad.  
  
    Hay muy poco espacio en el rellano, y los cuatro se aprietan alrededor de la puerta cerrada, en la oscuridad, pendientes de los ruidos que llegan desde el otro lado de la puerta. En el desván, como sintiendo el movimiento, el ghoul empieza a aullar, un ruido ronco y desesperado, pero la señora Weasley no aparece.  
    Tras un momento de duda, Charlie levanta una mano y da tres golpes en la puerta.  
  
    —¿George? – grita, su voz algo ahogada a través de la tela que le tapa la cara. Ha encantado un pequeño fuego fatuo para que le siga, una lucecita que flota entorno a su cabeza y le tiñe de blanco. – ¿Estás bien?  
  
    Nadie contesta. Harry intenta intercambiar una mirada con Ginny, pero ella tiene la vista fija en la puerta cerrada, el ceño fruncido.  
  
    Los minutos se extienden en silencio. Al otro lado, George sigue moviéndose por su habitación, pero no contesta. Charlie vuelve a golpear la puerta, tres palmadas que parecen hacer sacudir la casa, pero lo único que le responde es ruido de pasos, el susurro de algo rozando contra el suelo.  
  
    —¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que la cerradura esté maldita? – pregunta Charlie al aire, varita en ristre.  
    —Muy altas. – contesta Percy. La luz del fuego fatuo de Charlie se refleja en el cristal de sus gafas y oculta sus ojos a la vista. Luego grita. – ¿George? ¿Pasa algo?  
  
    George les chista al otro lado de la puerta cerrada. Suena muy cerca, como si estuviera pegado a la madera, pero los ruidos que suenan por la habitación no cesan. Algo se cae al suelo y rueda, y las paredes se quejan. Harry siente cómo un escalofrío le recorre la espalda, y de nuevo se pregunta dónde está la señora Weasley, dónde está Arthur. El silencio de la casa es sepulcral, solo roto por los aullidos quedos del monstruo del último piso y los crujidos que de vez la hacen tambalearse, de las vigas a los cimientos.  
  
    —¿Has visto si está abierta? – dice de repente Ginny. Su voz resuena por la casa, y cuando se mueve entre ellos y agarra el pomo les pilla por sorpresa. La puerta cede. Revela una habitación en penumbra, atestada de cosas que en la ausencia de luz no tienen forma definida. Harry intuye una cama, las sábanas deshechas, un escritorio abarrotado, un armario con las puertas abiertas de par en par, un espejo de cuerpo entero.  
    Ginny palpa en la pared hasta que da con el interruptor, y pronto la bombilla desnuda que cuelga del techo vuelve a la vida e ilumina la habitación de una luz amarilla y enfermiza. Hay una cosa en el suelo, bajo el escritorio, que chisporrotea y humea. La ventana está abierta, y en la habitación no hay nadie.  
  
    Ginny se lanza al interior, seguido de sus hermanos, tres cabezas apiñadas entorno a la ventana, escudriñando la noche; Harry se queda atrás, respirando por la boca. No huele mal, exactamente, pero el extraño olor a pólvora es más fuerte, y le revuelve el estómago, le da mal sabor de boca.  
  
    —Tenemos que encontrarlo. – está diciendo Charlie. – Y alguien debería quedarse por aquí, por si acaso, y para avisar a mamá y a Bill.  
  
    Harry mira a Ginny, pero Charlie se le adelanta.  
  
    —Ginny-  
  
    Ella le corta.  
  
    —Soy la única que ya está vestida. – les espeta. Resuelta, se da la vuelta y echa a andar hacia la salida de la habitación. – Os espero abajo, con las escobas.

 

* * *

  
  
    Le encuentra cuando ya es de día. La Madriguera está rodeada de campos sin cultivar, donde el trigo crece salvaje y a veces se esconden los gnomos. En uno de ellos es donde suelen jugar al Quidditch, y el resto son una especie de tierra de nadie que separa la casa de los Weasley del resto del mundo, y que les mantiene fuera de la vista de los muggles. Sin embargo, desperdigadas por los campos se pueden encontrar las ruinas de casas de piedra: cimientos, algún trozo de madera completamente podrido, los restos de una puerta o una mesa o un tejado derruido. Harry le preguntó un día a Ron sobre ellos, pero su amigo no supo decirle. Siempre habían estado ahí, trozos de un pasado más abundante que ni él ni sus padres ni sus abuelos han llegado a ver.  
  
    Es Harry el que, cansado y mojado y aterido de frío, decide curiosear dentro de una de las ruinas que está en mejor estado, el que se asoma a través de lo que solía ser el umbral de la puerta y se encuentra a George, sentado en el suelo de tierra y mirando el amanecer. El Weasley lleva puesto el abrigo, el cuello subido. Huele muy fuerte a tabaco y está rodeado de colillas consumidas, y en uno de los rincones de la casa hay un caldero viejo con un montón de ejemplares viejos de El Profeta apilados dentro. A la luz grisácea del amanecer el agujero en el que solía estar su oreja izquierda, aún sin cicatrizar del todo, tiene un color rosa intenso, enfurecido, que se confunde un poco con el rojo de su pelo.  
  
    Cuando escucha los pasos, George salta en el sitio. Se vuelve a mirar por encima de su hombro, el cigarro enganchado entre los dientes y la mano dentro del abrigo. Está de un blanco que es casi transparente, y tiene los labios morados de frío. Al ver que es Harry se relaja, pero solo un poco.  
  
    —¿George? ¿Estás bien? – Harry se siente estúpido, repitiendo palabras que ya ha escuchado decir. Se acerca un poco, las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Agarra la varita tan fuerte que le duelen los nudillos. – Te estábamos buscando.  
  
    A lo lejos se escuchan los gritos de los otros, acercándose cada vez más. George no contesta. Vuelve a mirar para delante y se quita el cigarro de la boca con una mano que tiembla. El humo que exhala tiene el mismo color que el cielo, y se pierde en segundos. Es la primera vez que Harry le ve fumar, y la imagen le confunde.  
  
    —¿Por qué me estabais buscando? – responde finalmente, con voz apagada.  
    —Ha explotado algo en tu cuarto. – contesta Harry. – ¿Estás bien?  
    —Llevo toda la noche aquí. – dice George, y señala con un ademán de la mano que sujeta el cigarro a las colillas que le rodean. Harry mira la casita ruinosa. Hace mucho frío, y huele a excrementos, como si algún animal pequeño la hubiese utilizado recientemente como madriguera.  
    —¿Por qué? – pregunta, un poco sin querer.  
  
    George bufa una risa, pero no contesta. Poco a poco, como si le dolieran los huesos, se levanta, y cuando Harry echa a andar de vuelta a la Madriguera le sigue en silencio. Harry sabe que probablemente debería estar preguntándole cosas, que debería estar insistiendo, pero hay algo tenso y frágil en equilibrio entre los dos, y no sabe cómo hablar sin romperlo. Sabe que George le culpa de la muerte de Fred, un poco a su pesar; a Harry no le molesta. Él también se siente responsable. Está comenzando a aceptar que se va a pasar la vida rodeado de fantasmas.  
  
    —A veces me veo en el espejo. – dice de repente George, mientras cruzan uno de los campos de trigo – Y tengo que recordarme que no es él. Que soy yo. Y la mayoría de las veces funciona, pero otras. Otras no estoy seguro.  
  
    Harry piensa en el espejo de Oesed, pero no dice nada. George continúa hablando, cada vez más rápido, cada vez más alto, como si las palabras hubieran roto algún tipo de sello y no pudiera contenerlas.  
  
    —Y hay otras veces que le oigo, o le escucho en la habitación. O aparecen cosas cambiadas de lugar. Y si no me lo estoy imaginando. Y si es él de verdad.  
  
    Con el corazón hecho un puño, Harry no contesta. Sigue caminando al lado de George, hombro con hombro, mientras el sol del amanecer comienza a asomar entre las chimeneas de la Madriguera.  
  
    —No se lo digas a nadie. – dice George de repente, y tira el cigarro al suelo.  
  
    Harry se encoge de hombros.  
  
    —Vale.

* * *

  
  
    No es la última vez que George pasa la noche fuera de la habitación que solía compartir con Fred. A veces, cuando Harry no puede dormir, escucha el ruido que hace al Desaparecerse de manera discreta fuera de la casa en medio de la noche, y al asomarse  por la ventana puede ver el resplandor naranja de la colilla al perderse entre los campos. Alguna vez se plantea decírselo a Ginny o a Charlie, incluso a Percy, pero siempre acaba guardando el secreto.  
  
    Mientras tanto, el verano sigue avanzando a velocidad de caracol. La primera semana de agosto se convierte en la segunda. Los días son copias los unos de los otros, y el tiempo no acompaña, la lluvia otra constante más en la rutina gris que lentamente vuelve a la casa de los Weasley. La ausencia de Ron y Hermione deja un vacío que nadie sabe cómo llenar: de repente, la Madriguera parece muerta en vida.  
  
    A veces, Harry piensa que la familia no se recuperará jamás, que la muerte de Fred ha sido una herida mortal, que poco a poco se enconará e infectará hasta convertir la piña que siempre han sido los Weasley en una sentencia de muerte. Percy está dedicando toda su energía de manera obsesiva a reconstruir el Ministerio, y la mitad del tiempo Arthur parece funcionar en piloto automático, sin saber muy bien dónde está.  
    Charlie intenta sujetar los restos de su familia con una cabezonería ciega, Ginny es como un animal herido que la emprende contra todo y Molly cocina para demasiados y no sale de casa.  
  
    Una mañana, Harry baja a desayunar y se encuentra con un ejemplar de El Profeta encima de la mesa de la cocina. Está abandonado boca bajo al lado de una taza de té con los posos secándose en el fondo. Con una curiosidad masoquista Harry coge el diario, un poco por ver qué se han inventado. Desde la caída de Voldemort, el periódico cada vez vende menos. La mayoría de la gente sigue comprándolo por rutina, pero ya sea porque recuerdan que durante la guerra no tardó ni un segundo en ponerse del lado de los vencedores, o porque el periódico no ha sobrevivido a las purgas del nuevo Ministerio de Magia, El Profeta no levanta cabeza. Sus editores cada vez recurren a cosas más ridículas, así que una parte de Harry no se sorprende cuando da la vuelta al periódico y ve una de las fotos que le tomaron durante cuarto curso, durante aquella memorable sesión de fotos con los campeones del Torneo de los Tres Magos.  
  
    El Harry que saluda desde la portada del periódico tiene aún la cara algo redonda. Sonríe nervioso e incómodo, se sube las gafas, intenta esconderse detrás de su flequillo. Parece muy joven, aún  más joven de lo que Harry recuerda haberse sentido aquel día, todo pelo revuelto y ojos verdes muy grandes.  
    Encima de la foto, con letras mayúsculas bien claras, pone “El Niño Que Nos Salvó”.  
  
    Harry cierra los ojos. Toma aire. Después deja el periódico en la mesa, con cuidado. Cuando abre los ojos, el Harry de hace ya casi cuatro años le sigue sonriendo, inseguro e inocente. Ese Harry aún no había perdido a Sirius, ni había visto morir a Cedric. Se pregunta si habrá alguna forma de conseguir que el periódico quite las fotos. No sabe qué es peor, el apodo o la foto o el hecho de que, aparentemente, ahora hasta una foto de hace años vale como propaganda.  
  
    —Oh. – dice Percy. Harry salta en el sitio. Cuando se vuelve a mirarlo se lo encuentra con el pelo mojado y el rostro contrito en la entrada de la cocina. – Eso es mío. Pensaba que no había nadie despierto.  
    —Es basura. – responde Harry. Sabe que le tiemblan las manos, así que se las mete en los bolsillos de los pantalones y mira a Percy a la cara.  
    —Ya, bueno. – Percy mantiene la mirada baja. Cuando pasa al lado de Harry tiene mucho cuidado para coger el periódico sin tocarle, y Harry le mira y recuerda y siente cómo poco a poco le llena la furia, vieja conocida. – Hay un vacío de información, y El Profeta nunca ha sabido resistirse a la tentación.  
    —Sigue siendo basura. – contesta Harry.  
  
    La taza de té se tambalea encima de la mesa con un tintineo de porcelana, y luego rueda hacia el borde. Percy la detiene con un dedo cuidadoso y luego alza la vista, sonriendo educado.  
  
    —Nadie te está obligando a leerlo, ¿sabes?  
  
    Algo golpea contra el cristal, y ambos se vuelven a la vez hacia la ventana. Hay una enorme lechuza marrón en la repisa. A Harry le da un vuelco el corazón en el pecho cuando reconoce que es una de las del colegio, de las de Hogwarts. En un par de zancadas cruza la cocina, y cuando abre la ventana el animal se apresura a revolotear hasta el interior, donde se queda encima del respaldo de una de las sillas. Está muy mojada, y comienza a gotear en el suelo, pero el par de cartas que le extiende a Harry con aspecto sacrificado están totalmente secas. Hay dos: una es para él, y la otra es para Ginny.  
  
    —¡Mamá! ¡Ginny! – grita Percy. – Han llegado las cartas de Hogwarts.

 

* * *

  
  
    Molly Weasley no es una mujer alta, pero domina la cocina con la facilidad de quien se sabe en su reino. Hay una olla borboteando en el fogón, y los cristales de las ventanas se han empañado. La lechuza del colegio está durmiendo en un rincón, para recuperarse del viaje, y en el silencio de la habitación lo único que se escucha es la sopa, rompiendo a hervir, y el ruido que hace el animal al respirar.  
    Las cartas están en la mesa de la cocina, presidiendo la reunión improvisada: están todos, hasta George, que observa desde las escaleras que llevan a la planta de arriba apoyado en la barandilla y con las manos en los bolsillos. Percy no para de mirar el reloj, impaciente por marcharse al Ministerio, pero no se mueve de la silla. La expresión de Molly es tormentosa.  
  
    Ginny está sentada en otra de las sillas de la cocina, acariciando a Crookshanks. Parece tranquila, pero Harry reconoce la fuerza desafiante con la que aprieta la mandíbula, lo falso de su aparente calma. En el silencio eléctrico de la cocina el ronroneo del gato es escandaloso.  
    Crookshanks parece bastante satisfecho al respecto.  
  
    —Cómo que no vas a volver al colegio. – repite Molly. Aún no se ha vestido, y el estampado desvaído de su bata de flores no la hace parecer menos imponente.  
    —Las Holyhead Harpies me mandaron una carta hace dos semanas. Me han ofrecido un puesto en el equipo. – responde Ginny, sin dejar de acariciar al gato. Charlie, apoyado en la encimera al lado de Harry, hace un ruido de interés.  
    —Enhorabuena. – dice Harry. Cuando Ginny levanta la vista, sorprendida, la sonríe, un poco confuso – Te lo mereces.  
  
    De reojo, Harry ve cómo Molly aprieta los puños en los bolsillos de la bata, y lamenta haber abierto la boca.  
  
    —¿Qué posición? – pregunta Charlie. Hay una mezcla de curiosidad y envida en su voz.  
    —Segunda cazadora. – contesta Ginny, con mal disimulado orgullo. – En teoría solo soy la suplente, pero no por mucho tiempo.  
  
    Arthur, suspirando, se incorpora en la silla y levanta la vista. Está sentado en su sitio habitual, en la cabeza de la mesa, y cuando se pone de pie se mueve como si le pesaran los mismos huesos. En los últimos meses, los pocos pelos que le quedaban se le han vuelto totalmente blancos.  
  
    —Ginny. – dice, con voz queda, sin mirar a su mujer. – ¿Estás segura de esto?  
    —Arthur. – la voz de Molly suena como un relámpago en la cocina. Arthur se gira hacia ella, pero no la mira a la cara.  
    —Es mayor de edad, Molly. Tiene derecho a tomar sus propias decisiones.  
  
    Molly aprieta los labios. Harry sabe que no se imagina la mirada que le echa a George, aún en la escalera, cuando Arthur se quita las gafas y baja la mirada. Mordiéndose el labio, Percy se pone también de pie y se dirige hacia su madre, poniéndose entre ella y Arthur. Comienza a hablar, pero Ginny le interrumpe. Se levanta de la silla, haciendo saltar a un Crookshanks muy molesto.  
  
    —Mamá. – dice Ginny, la voz un poco temblorosa y la cabeza muy alta. Aún lleva la ropa del día anterior, y no ha desaparecido la marca que la almohada ha dejado en su mejilla – No pienso volver a Hogwarts ni este año, ni el que viene, ni jamás.  
  
    Molly pasea la mirada por toda la habitación, los labios apretados y los ojos brillantes, duros. Les mira a todos a la cara y luego se da la vuelta sin decir una palabra y sigue haciendo la comida. En silencio absoluto la cocina se vacía poco a poco, hasta que solo quedan ahí Harry y Charlie, que se miran, sin saber qué decir. Finalmente, Charlie niega un poco con la cabeza, y luego señala a la puerta de la cocina. Cuando sale al jardín Harry le sigue, abandonando su carta en la mesa de la cocina.  
  
    —Por aquí. – dice Charlie, y le coge del codo. Harry echa a andar a su lado, chapoteando entre los charcos. Caminan por uno de los senderos de barro que rodean los campos de trigo sin cuidar. Un silbido suena por encima de sus cabezas, y cuando ambos levantan la vista ven a Ginny perderse en el cielo gris en su escoba, sin mirar atrás. Ambos observan cómo desaparece en silencio, y luego Charlie se gira hacia Harry. – ¿Sabías algo de lo de las Holyhead?  
  
    Harry niega con la cabeza, la vista aún fija donde ha desaparecido Ginny.

 

* * *

  
  
    Ginny no aparece por la Madriguera durante el resto del día. La casa en general parece sumida en un silencio tenso, que ni siquiera el ghoul del desván parece dispuesto a romper. Harry pasa la mañana en el jardín con Charlie, ocupándose de los gnomos, y después de comer, cuando éste se marcha a Londres a ver a unos amigos, sube a la habitación de Ron e intenta leer un rato uno de los libros menos imponente de los que se ha dejado Hermione.  
    No se acostumbra a estar sin ellos. Después de años y años de vivir en su compañía de manera más o menos constante, estar solo es como perder un brazo o una pierna. Cada poco los busca con la mirada, su ausencia un dolor fantasmal que, en vez de desvanecerse, con el paso de los días se hace más agudo. Está en una casa llena de gente, pero aún así, Harry se siente solo.  
    La novela es de una autora muggle. Harry recuerda haber visto alguna vez el mismo título en la estantería del salón de la casa de los Dursley, entre las decenas de tomos sin tocar que decoraban la librería. La historia le atrapa durante casi una hora, pero poco a poco va perdiendo el hilo.  
  
    Cuando abre los ojos, una de las esquinas del libro le ha dejado la marca en la mejilla, y ha empezado otra vez a llover. Harry se incorpora en la cama, desorientado y tembloroso, y se recoloca las gafas. En el desván, el ghoul está haciendo traquetear las tuberías, pero no ése el ruido que le ha despertado. Harry escucha pasos en las escaleras, y se levanta para poder asomarse a través de la puerta de la habitación de Ron.  
  
    Ginny sale de su habitación. Tiene el pelo recogido en una coleta mal hecha, y sujeta una manzana entre los dientes mientras cierra la puerta. Lleva un chubasquero de un amarillo brillante colgado del hombro. Harry mira el reloj: son las cuatro de la tarde. Ginny lleva sin pisar la casa desde esa mañana.  
  
    —¿Ginny? – llama Harry. La adolescente salta en el sitio, y la manzana se le cae al suelo y rueda escaleras abajo. Ginny suelta un “Mierda” muy bajito, y Harry se muerde el labio para no reírse. – Perdón.  
    —¿Quieres algo, Harry? – le dice Ginny. Comienza a ponerse el impermeable a tirones. – Tengo que irme.  
  
    Por un segundo, Harry se queda en blanco.  
  
    —¿Tienes hambre? – pregunta, un poco a la desesperada. Desde el rellano de su habitación, Ginny parpadea, confusa. Harry siente cómo, poco a poco, se le calientan las orejas. – No has comido, ¿no?  
    —Soy una persona adulta que sabe alimentarse a sí misma. – le responde Ginny, un poco cortante. Harry frunce el ceño, confuso.  
    —No quería decir eso. – contesta, y comienza a bajar los escalones. Ginny se cruza de brazos, pero no se mueve del sitio. – Creo que queda comida de hoy al mediodía.  
  
    Ginny le sigue a la cocina. Espera sin quitarse siquiera el impermeable mientras Harry rebusca en los armarios, y luego engulle un par de sandwiches y un vaso grande de zumo de calabaza y desaparece en la lluvia. No le dice dónde va, y tampoco le pregunta si quiere acompañarla, y cuando Harry la pierde de vista no sabe muy bien qué hacer. No es tarde, pero la lluvia hace que parezca casi de noche. Acaba sentándose en el sofá del salón y encendiendo la radio, por primera vez echando seriamente de menos que los magos no tengan televisión.  
  
    La mayoría de los programas que hay después de la guerra son más o menos iguales que los que había antes: existen las mismas tres cadenas musicales, una que retransmite Quidditch, otra que suele emitir radionovelas, y finalmente otra de noticias. Harry va cambiando de una a otra sin prestar demasiada atención, acurrucado entre los viejos sillones y Crookshanks en su regazo, cuando escucha algo que le hace detenerse.  
  
    El locutor del canal de noticias está repasando los sucesos más interesantes del día. En una comunidad tan pequeña e insular como la de los magos británicos, la mayoría de las veces la lista suele reducirse a cosas como que el señor Wilkins, de Southend-On-Sea, ha vuelto a perder a su Crup. El locutor está hablando de Albus Dumbledore. Aparentemente se ha creado una fundación con su nombre. La idea es recordar a los caídos durante la guerra, honrar la memoria de los héroes, impedir que se olvide a las causas y a los culpables, cosas así; Harry lo escucha todo con una mezcla de interés y desconfianza.  
    Recuerda los meses anteriores a la muerte de Dumbledore, y también los meses que la siguieron. Kingsley está haciendo bastante por cambiar las cosas, pero tal y como suena la tal Fundación tiene mucho que ver con el gobierno, con la opinión pública del mundo mágico.  
  
    Aún así, escucha hasta el final, hasta que el locutor termina el programa y da paso a la radionovela de las cinco y media, y cuando aparece Molly por la puerta de la cocina y se pone a preparar la cena, aún está dándole vueltas.  
  
    Cuando unos días más tarde aparece Percy con una invitación a la primera gala de la Fundación Albus Dumbledore, Harry no sabe por qué se sorprende.


	2. I - DRACO: Arquitectura

La fundación de la primera Azkaban es muy anterior a la fundación del primer Ministerio de Magia británico. Es algo que a Draco siempre le ha hecho gracia, de una manera retorcida. Cada pocos siglos, algo sucede y la prisión salta por los aires, o arde hasta los cimientos, o simplemente desaparece, y hay que construirla de nuevo.  
La nueva Azkaban es exactamente igual a la anterior, si obvias la ausencia de dementores. El mar del Norte rompe, furioso, contra los muros de la prisión, y los vientos de tormenta la hacen silbar.  
  
    Eso es lo que Draco recuerda del mes que pasó allí. Los aullidos del viento. El ulular continuo, cómo se colaban las ráfagas entre las grietas invisibles de las paredes y metían el frío en los huesos, cómo llegaba hasta las celdas más profundas, a metros y metros bajo las olas. Lleva media hora esperando en la azotea del sitio. Es el único punto de entrada. Llegó en Traslador, un calcetín mohoso y maloliente que en esos momentos está en su bolsillo. En menos de veinte minutos se reactivará, para llevarles a él y a su madre de vuelta a la Mansión Malfoy. Tuvo que pedir varios favores a las personas que aún le tienen algo de respeto a su padre para conseguirlo. Es imposible Aparecerse o Desaparecerse en Azkaban, y el ferry que conecta con el resto de las Islas Británicas solo pasa dos veces al día. Mientras el fuerte viento de tormenta le golpea, Malfoy mira fijamente a la puerta cerrada que hay en medio de la azotea. Es una puerta de metal, del mismo gris acerado que el cielo y el mar y la piedra de la prisión. Su superficie no refleja la luz, y en ella no se ve ni picaporte ni cerradura ninguna. Su presencia es lo único que rompe con la fría uniformidad de la azotea de la torre, lo único que destroza la monotonía.  
  
    Draco mira su reloj. Quedan quince minutos para las doce. No puede parar de temblar, y le duelen los pies de estar de pie. Los faldones de la capa y de la túnica se le enredan entre las piernas, le intentan tirar hacia atrás. _Qué tiene el viento de Azkaban,_ se pregunta.  
  
    La puerta se abre sin hacer ruido. Lo que parecía no ser más que una plancha gris se mueve hacia afuera, y salen dos personas vestidas del mismo gris grafito, agarrando a una tercera entre ambas. Los nuevos guardianes de Azkaban son tan monótonos, tan en apariencia inmutables, como la misma prisión. Miran a Draco sin expresión, y no dicen nada cuando él se acerca en un par de zancadas.  
  
    Narcissa Malfoy nunca ha sido una mujer grande, pero los tres meses en Azkaban la han dejado casi intangible. Su pelo rubio es poco más que una pelusa, casi invisible, y su rostro es todo ojos y pómulos. Cuando una de las guardias la suelta, para poder quitarle las esposas, se balancea, como si la mera fuerza del viento fuera demasiado para ella. Tiene los ojos cerrados: la poca luz del día es demasiado. Lleva la misma ropa que el día que ingresó en prisión, y parece una niña jugando a los disfraces con la ropa de su madre.  
  
    El horror que siente Draco le mantiene congelado en el sitio mientras la guardia le termina de quitar las esposas, mientras su compañera suelta a su madre, mientras ambas desaparecen de nuevo al otro lado de la puerta gris. Cuando ésta vuelve a cerrarse no es capaz de moverse. En su cabeza, su madre seguía siendo la bruja orgullosa y elegante y valiente que entró en la prisión hace tres meses. No contaba con la capacidad de Azkaban para sorberte la vida segundo a segundo, con el frío y el aburrimiento y la penumbra constante y la certeza de que sería muy fácil dejarte olvidado en una celda para siempre. Draco no se ha recuperado aún de sus treinta días, y salió hace dos meses; ¿por qué debería ser Narcissa diferente?  
  
    El aullido del viento es lo único que se escucha en la azotea de Azkaban durante unos instantes. Luego Narcissa intenta abrir los ojos, levanta unos brazos esqueléticos. Sus manos parecen los de una vieja, los huesos de las muñecas enormes y frágiles.  
  
    —¿Draco? ¿Draco, estás ahí? – pregunta, con voz ronca. Draco se muerde el labio.  
    —Mamá – hace años que no la llama así, pero se le escapa. Suena como un niño pequeño. La expresión inmutable que llevaba hasta entonces Narcissa en la cara se derrumba como un castillo de naipes, y comienza a andar hacia él, a ciegas, buscándole con las manos. Es patético, y triste, y horrible. Draco avanza, se tropieza con sus propios pies. Cuando la abraza, se da cuenta de que Narcissa está temblando, sin parar. Narcissa le agarra con dedos débiles de la capa, le palpa la cara y el pelo, como si quisiera asegurarse de que es él. Draco mira su reloj, se da cuenta de que falta un minuto para que active el Traslador, se apresura a sacárselo del bolsillo.  
    —Mamá, el Traslador. – dice, y Narcissa alza una mano temblorosa. Le resbala una lágrima silenciosa por la nariz afilada. Draco le ayuda a coger el calcetín, y un segundo más tarde ambos desaparecen sin dejar rastro.

 

* * *

  
  
    Los cimientos de la mansión Malfoy datan de finales del siglo XI, después de la conquista normanda de las Islas Británicas. Una rama menor de la familia se trasladó a Inglaterra; las crónicas familiares cuentan que tras un intento fallido de tomar el control del clan, para escapar de las represalias. En su huida lo perdieron todo; durante años dependieron de la bondad del rey muggle de entonces, bajo cuyo servicio estuvieron durante décadas y décadas hasta que, en un momento dado y como recompensa, el monarca les dio unas tierras, en las cuales se construyó la pequeña fortaleza que con el paso de los siglos se convertiría en la mansión en la que Draco ha crecido.  
  
    Esta historia no es una que su padre le haya contado nunca. Escuchando a Lucius Malfoy, uno diría que la familia siempre se ha mantenido pura y poderosa, que siempre han estado en Wiltshire, y que el único trato que han tenido con muggles ha sido desde el lado correcto de una varita. Sin embargo, en los sótanos de la casa aún perviven los viejos cimientos de piedra. Cuando Luna Lovegood estuvo prisionera le preguntó una vez a Draco por ellos, y éste, en un intento desesperado de ahogar los sentimientos de impotencia y culpabilidad, investigó un poco sobre el tema. El hecho de que la biblioteca familiar, en la que se mantienen la genealogía y la historia de los Malfoy, fuera un lugar evitado por la amplia mayoría de los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso, fue algo a favor.  
    Draco estuvo varias semanas enterrado hasta los codos en manuscritos iluminados, descifrando latín arcaico, el pergamino ajado y quebradizo aún bajo la multitud de hechizos de preservación, hasta encontrar la verdad; y, una vez llegó a ella, no supo muy bien cómo reaccionar.  
  
    Durante un par de noches pensó que, si ignoraba los hechos lo suficientemente fuerte, la realidad desaparecería; pero entonces llegaron Potter y compañía, y Luna escapó del sótano, y el Señor Tenebroso pasó varios días castigándolos, a él y a sus padres y, en menor medida, a su tía. Draco no olvidó la verdad, y la certeza de las mentiras que se le habían contado sobre la historia de su familia fue tan solo una más de las muchas cosas que destrozaron lo que hasta entonces había formado el cimiento de su mundo.  
  
    Aún está reconstruyendo. No sabe qué pensar: ha terminado la guerra, pero el mundo no vuelve a tener sentido. Es difícil, y extraño; la piezas del puzzle que conforma la realidad encajan entre ellas de maneras imposibles. Ni siquiera ha conseguido limpiar la mansión. El año y medio en el que fue el cuartel general del Señor Tenebroso y sus mortífagos ha dejado secuelas; hay pocos rincones que no tengan asociados malos recuerdos, y un tipo de magia, salvaje y cruel, ha retorcido la casa. Aún así, durante los primeros días, justo después de la batalla y antes de los juicios y Azkaban, Draco hizo lo que pudo. Desvaneció los montones de basura más obvios, revisó todos los sótanos y habitaciones en busca de prisioneros y supervivientes,  arregló la cocina y uno de los baños. Sin embargo, entonces contaba con la ayuda de sus padres, de Narcissa y Lucius, que tenían tantas ganas como él de volver a la normalidad.  
  
    Pero luego llegó junio, y los treinta días que Draco hubo de pasar en una celda en Azkaban. Su condena fue de las más ligeras; su padre, como el resto de mortífagos veteranos que fueron atrapados con vida, va a estar allí hasta que se muera. A Narcissa le cayeron tres meses.  
  
    La Mansión Malfoy es una de las casas de magos más grandes de las Islas Británicas. A lo largo de casi mil años, sucesivas generaciones de la familia han ido añadiendo a la fortaleza original, pisos y anexos y sótanos y habitaciones, hasta crear un laberinto de épocas y estilos en el que es muy fácil perderse.  
    El ala sur es, como el sótano en el que encerraron a Luna Lovegood, parte de la construcción original de la casa. Está oculta tras la parte principal de la mansión, como un recuerdo vergonzoso, toda piedra basta y pasillos estrechos. Las paredes están adornadas por tapices, y hay habitaciones cuya  decoración no ha cambiado en seiscientos años, que llevan sin usarse todo ese tiempo. Cuando Draco era pequeño, pasaba las tardes de verano jugando al escondite en el laberinto de pasillos, a veces con Vince y Greg y los demás, otras consigo mismo o los elfos domésticos o su madre.  
    Una incómoda escalera de caracol sube por el centro de lo que Draco cree que es la torre del homenaje de la fortaleza Malfoy original. Hay cuatro plantas, incluida la cocina, a ras de suelo. El sótano es donde solían estar los calabozos, oubliette incluida, y comunican con los del resto de la mansión.  
  
    Durante la guerra, Draco jugueteó alguna vez con la idea sacar a Luna y a los demás de allí, y guiarlos por los pasadizos de la casa hasta llegar al exterior. El miedo le detuvo todas las veces: la certeza de que, si ayudaba a alguien, no ponía solo su vida sino también la de su familia en peligro. A veces se sentía valiente por siquiera atreverse a pensarlo, pero solo a veces.

 

* * *

  
  
    Cuando Draco y Narcissa llegan de Azkaban, el traslador los deja en la puerta trasera del ala sur. Una vez allí, Draco coge a su madre del brazo y les Aparece a los dos a la habitación más alta de la torre, que ha preparado con esmero durante los últimos días. Está limpia, y caliente; el viejo aseo que hay instalado en el último piso funciona. Cuando Narcissa ve dónde están, parece no reconocer la habitación. Está muy cansada, blanca como el yeso.  
  
    —Es la habitación principal del ala sur, madre. El resto de la casa aún no está a punto. – explica. Sabe que suena a la defensiva.  
  
    Sin embargo, lo único que hace Narcissa es asentir. Se sienta en la cama que preside la habitación sin quitarse siquiera la capa. Con una mano delgada, acaricia el edredón azul, como deleitándose en el tacto fresco de la seda.  
  
    —¿Madre? ¿Quieres comer algo? – hace meses que no tienen elfos domésticos; hace más de un año, Narcissa los despidió a todos, contra la voluntad de Lucius. Draco ha tenido que aprender cómo se hacen cosas tan sencillas como tostadas o té. No está disfrutando la experiencia.  
    —Siéntate a mi lado, Draco. – dice Narcissa. Draco titubea un segundo. No se acostumbra al tono de voz de Narcissa. Es poco más que un susurro. Obedece y se sienta con cuidado en la vieja cama con dosel de la habitación. Las columnas de madera están grabadas con animales fantásticos, bestias imposibles, y cuando Draco se apoya contra una de ellas, el material cruje pero no cede. Ha aguantado siglos y siglos; un adolescente flacucho no va a poder con ella.  
  
    Narcissa le agarra de la mano. Draco, sorprendido, se vuelve a mirarla. La mujer tiene los ojos bajos. Repasa con sus manos de anciana las líneas de la palma izquierda de Draco, como quien lee un libro. Éste se pregunta qué ve; Narcissa siempre ha tenido una habilidad especial para la quiromancia. No hace la pregunta en voz alta, no está listo para más malas noticias.  
Su madre se lo dice de todas formas.  
    —Nos esperan años difíciles, – dice. A Draco se le escapa un bufido de risa, y ve por el rabillo del ojo como la boca de su madre se curva un poco – pero lo peor ya está, Draco. Ahora solo queda reconstruir.  
  
    No le pregunta ni por Lucius, ni por lo que ha pasado fuera de Azkaban durante los últimos tres meses, ni por la casa. Tampoco le suelta la mano. Draco siente cómo su madre coloca la cabeza en su hombro, cómo se relaja, cómo poco a poco se queda dormida. Su respiración es un silbido gorgoteante, grotesco. La pelusilla que le cubre la cabeza le hace cosquillas a Draco en el cuello, y huele a desinfectante.  
  
    Mientras tanto, al otro lado de los gruesos cristales que tapan la única ventana de la habitación, el viento restalla, y ráfaga tras ráfaga de lluvia empapa poco a poco los prados y los bosques que rodean la mansión.

* * *

  
  
  
    La cocina está a oscuras cuando Draco se despierta. El fuego que encendió en uno de los fogones de hierro negro que bordean las paredes se ha apagado, y por las ventanas no entra nada de luz. Los cristales son informes planchas negras que no se distinguen del resto de la habitación.     Hace mucho frío, y Draco se endereza en el banco en el que se ha quedado dormido, la cabeza y los brazos apoyados en la mesa. Sabe que está solo, pero aún así se siente avergonzado. Cuando se levanta, tiritando, da sin querer con el codo a la taza de té que no recordaba haber dejado a su izquierda, y  el ruido que hace el recipiente al rodar hasta el suelo le sobresalta. El eco parece viajar distancias infinitas, y da a la oscuridad un matiz distinto: de repente, Draco deja de saberse solo. La sensación de soledad no desaparece, pero la certeza de la ausencia de otros habitantes en la casa le abandona. Cuando la taza se rompe contra el suelo de piedra, Draco se asusta, se tropieza con el banco y pierde el equilibrio. Intenta parar la caída con el codo, y el dolor del golpe se extiende como una explosión por todo el brazo, lo vuelve todo blanco, se come todo lo demás. Durante un momento, lo único que Draco puede hacer es agarrarse la articulación, acurrucado en el suelo helado, sintiendo cómo el té frío gotea por la mesa y el banco hasta mojarle los pantalones, los calcetines, los zapatos.  
  
    Lleva la misma ropa que cuando llegó de Azkaban. La varita sigue en el bolsillo interior de la chaqueta. Draco la saca con la mano izquierda, todo el brazo derecho dormido, e inmediatamente la luz blanca e indiferente de un Lumos ilumina la cocina, se refleja en el charco de té que se ha formado en el suelo. Encender las lámparas de gas que hay en las paredes es más difícil: Draco necesita tres intentos. A la tercera, los fogones de hierro, los bancos, la larga mesa del centro, la cocina toma forma definida. Una gruesa capa de mugre cubre todo: las hileras de cacharros de cobre y hierro que cuelgan de las paredes están empañados, los hornos están manchados de hollín, las  esquinas de los arcos del techo están llenas de telarañas oscuras y espesas. Con un movimiento torpe de varita, desvanece el té derramado y los fragmentos de la taza rota, el brazo derecho inmóvil y latiéndole de dolor.  
  
    Lleva horas y horas sin comer, pero no tiene hambre. Aún así, se obliga a caminar hasta la despensa, al final de la cocina, y buscar algo que llevarse a la boca. Cada vez queda menos comida: antes de la guerra, los elfos domésticos reponían todas las semanas la enorme habitación, pensada más para alimentar a un pueblo pequeño que a una sola familia de tres miembros. Fruta de los invernaderos y huertos de la Mansión, dulces del continente, sacas de harina y azúcar y café, cajas  y cajas de té: casi todo ha desaparecido. Draco lleva meses intentando no pensar en ello, en qué harán cuando se acabe la comida, de la misma forma que intenta no pensar en muchas otras cosas.  
    Hay un cesto de manzanas verdes y ácidas en una de las estanterías. Tras un instante de vacilación, Draco se guarda la varita y coge una, limpia la piel contra la tela de su pantalón y muerde. El primer bocado le revuelve el estómago, pero se obliga a masticar, a seguir comiendo. El crujir de la manzana es el único ruido que se escucha en la cocina, y parece levantar eco en el profundo silencio de la estancia.  
  
    Durante la ocupación, Fenrir y los suyos se acostumbraron a esconder trozos de carne en alguno de los rincones de la despensa. A veces, a Draco aún le parece percibir la peste a sangre, conservada siempre fresca gracias a siglos y siglos de hechizos de preservación.  
  
    El reloj de carillón del primer piso comienza a sonar; es medianoche. Draco tira el corazón de la manzana al cubo de basura ya rebosante y echa a andar hacia la salida de la cocina, flexionando un poco el brazo derecho. Le late el pulso en las sienes y le duele el cuello de haber dormido tanto tiempo en una posición tan incómoda. Está desorientado, y cuando las lámparas de gas se encienden solas, iluminando de improviso el pasillo y las escaleras a oscuras, luces blancas le bailan frente a la mirada, y tiene que agarrarse a la pared para no perder el equilibrio. Utiliza los pasadizos de los sirvientes para llegar a su habitación, tres pisos más arriba. La mayoría son tan antiguos como la casa, y las únicas huellas que irrumpen la gruesa capa de polvo son las de sus pies. De vez en cuando, se encuentra con un cabo de vela olvidado, un pañuelo tirado en el suelo, unas iniciales grabadas en la pared, casi irreconocibles en la oscuridad y la suciedad que cubre la piedra centenaria.  
    Es complicado acceder a estos pasadizos; Draco está seguro de que es el primer Malfoy en generaciones en saber orientarse por ellos. Atraviesan las paredes de la Mansión como madrigueras de topo, y es posible llegar a cualquier parte de la casa sin que nadie se entere, como un fantasma.  
  
    Cuando Draco llega al pasillo en el que está su habitación, utiliza una puerta disimulada en el interior de un cuadro para salir del pasadizo. La luz de su varita ilumina a medias la puerta de su habitación, entreabierta como la dejó al salir esa mañana, un trozo de pared arañada, la madera polvorienta del entarimado del suelo. La oscuridad del pasillo le rodea, opresiva. Draco es muy consciente de la espesura del silencio, de que vive solo en una casa que jamás fue pensada para habitar en soledad. La vuelta de su madre cambia muy poco.  
  
    Draco sabe que dormirá varios días. Quizá tenga pesadillas, quizá no: él soñó con Azkaban, y se alegra de no haber visto nada peor. Otras veces piensa que preferiría volver a la prisión, en lugar de tener que enfrentarse a ese mundo frío y solitario en el que su casa parece la Casa de los Gritos de Hogsmeade. La prisión acabó por convertirse en un lugar seguro, al margen del tiempo y la realidad.  
  
    Cuando Draco se mete en la cama, las sábanas están húmedas y frías, y huelen raro. Esconde la varita bajo almohada. En la oscuridad, da igual tener los ojos abiertos, así que los cierra, y escucha cómo cruje la casa, cómo susurran los árboles en el jardín bajo la lluvia.  
  
    Mañana será mejor. No es de sus mejores engaños: no se lo cree.

* * *

  
  
    Un sol líquido y lluvioso entra por la ventana. La habitación de la torre tiene una vista privilegiada: hectáreas y hectáreas de bosque de apariencia impenetrable, y, a lo lejos, una colina, verde y solitaria. La luz otoñal parece desdibujar los contornos de las cosas: todo parece menos tangible de lo que es en realidad. A Narcissa, especialmente, la hace aún más pálida de lo que está. No le ha crecido nada el pelo en las dos semanas que lleva en la Mansión, y aún duerme casi todo el tiempo. Draco la lava, la alimenta, a base de té y sopa aguada que no sabe a nada, e intenta mantenerla despierta, con muy poco éxito.  
    Narcissa, por su parte, en vez de mejorar empeora. Cada vez está más delgada. A veces mira a Draco sin reconocerle, sus ojos grises muertos e inmóviles. En ocasiones llama a gente que no está ahí, a sus dos hermanas, a Lucius, a su madre. Sin embargo, cuando está lúcida es casi peor: Draco siente cómo Narcissa mira a su alrededor, y cómo desaprueba de todo. Le dice que le gustaría volver a su habitación, salir de Reino Unido, comer fresas, beberse una taza de café en su cafetería favorita de Florencia. Y Draco siempre le contesta que luego, más tarde, cuando esté mejor, sintiendo cómo las mentiras le queman en la lengua.  
  
    Miente mucho. Todo funciona perfectamente, podría pensarse, de escucharle hablar. Aún queda comida en la despensa, la casa está limpia y reluciente, no han perdido la guerra.  
  
    Son las diez de la mañana de un día de finales de agosto. Draco lleva horas despierto. Ha desayunado dos galletas rancias de chocolate y una manzana aún verde de las del invernadero, y está haciendo tiempo, esperando a que Narcissa se despierte. Se ha sentado con un libro en el sillón que hay construido en la pared bajo la ventana, pero no lee. Hace un día perfecto para volar: frío y reluciente, no hay nubes en el cielo azul. Las colinas que habitualmente solo se adivinan se distinguen perfectamente en la distancia, y el sol que entra por la ventana calienta. Hace mucho tiempo que Draco no juega al Quidditch, y  de repente lo echa de menos con todas sus fuerzas: la emoción del juego, la satisfacción de la victoria, lo que se siente cuando engañas a una bludger. Echa de menos hasta perder contra Potter.  
  
    Draco juguetea con la idea. Su escoba sigue con las cosas del colegio, en un rincón de su habitación, donde lo dejó todo la última vez que volvió a casa durante las vacaciones de Navidad. Podría dar un par de vueltas por encima del bosque. La última vez que voló fue durante la batalla, a espaldas de Potter. Draco recuerda el rugir del fuego maldito, los gritos de Crabbe, el tacto del jersey basto que llevaba puesto Potter al aferrarse. Después le dolió la garganta durante días, del humo y de gritar sin parar.  
    No sabe qué habrá sido de Goyle. No sabe qué ha sido de nadie. Hace meses que no reciben cartas.  
  
    Draco escucha el crujir de la seda del edredón, y se gira rápidamente. El libro se le cae al suelo, pero no hace nada por recogerlo. Se acerca a la cama y se arrodilla cerca del borde. Su madre se está despertando: le tiemblan las pestañas, y su respiración es irregular. Necesita varios intentos para abrir los ojos, y cuando lo consigue su mirada vaga por la habitación, sin fijarse en nada, brillante y apática. Cada vez que inspira, Draco escucha un borboteo, y en ocasiones la oye toser, un ruido desgarrado y desesperado. Lleva varios días con un nivel bajo de fiebre, y se están acabando tanto las reservas de poción como los ingredientes. Es como si el frío y la humedad de Azkaban se le hubieran metido a Narcissa en los huesos, y no quisieran salir: en vez de ganar fuerzas, cada día está más pálida, más demacrada. A veces delira.  
  
    Cuando mira a Draco y sonríe, ausente, éste sabe que Narcissa en realidad no le está viendo a él. Tiene unas manchas rojas en las mejillas, y cuando habla su voz es un susurro roto.  
  
    —¿Regulus? ¿Qué haces aquí, Regulus? ¿Has vuelto a pelearte con Sirius? - dice, como quien habla a un niño pequeño. Draco traga saliva; no sabe quién es Regulus. Probablemente otro familiar muerto.  
    —Madre, soy yo. Soy Draco. - es inútil, pero siempre lo dice, como si así Narcissa fuera a reconocerle. Queda un poco de poción Pepper-Up en la botella de la mesita, y Draco hecha un par de gotas en un vaso de agua, recordando las veces que su madre ha hecho lo mismo por él. - ¿Quieres un poco de agua?  
  
    Narcissa bebe igual que un niño pequeño. Intenta agarrar el vaso, pero no tiene fuerza, y Draco ha de hacerlo por ella. Aún así se le cae algo de agua en el camisón y sobre la cama, y tuerce el gesto, molesta. Draco ve por el rabillo del ojo cómo extiende un poco los dedos de su mano derecha, como buscando su varita.  
    La poción tarda casi un cuarto de hora en hacer efecto. Narcissa pasa parte de ese tiempo manteniendo conversaciones con gente que no está; luego comienza a callarse, cada vez más, mientras le baja la fiebre. Draco mientras tanto camina en círculos por la habitación, que cada vez odia más: se le antoja que huele a enfermedad, como San Mungo o la enfermería de Hogwarts.  
  
    Cuando Narcissa intenta sentarse en la cama, Draco se acerca presuroso, la ayuda a colocar el cojín y a incorporarse. Luego obedece el ademán de su madre y se sienta a su lado con cuidado en el colchón, deja que Narcissa le agarre de la mano. De vez en cuando hace eso, le coge de la muñeca y estudia las líneas que recorren su palma, escudriña las intersecciones y las curvas. A Draco siempre se le ha dado muy mal la Adivinación: no tiene ni idea de qué ve, ni qué está buscando, pero le gusta el ritual y la deja hacer. Es una de las pocas cosas que le quedan familiares. Tiene las manos cuarteadas, muy frías, pero no le tiemblan los dedos.  
  
    —Creo que deberíamos llamar a la Sanadora Plamplin, Draco – dice de pronto. Draco salta en el sitio, e intenta alejarse para mirarla a la cara, pero Narcissa se lo impide apoyándose en su hombro.  
    —Madre-  
    —No mejoro, Draco. - le interrumpe Narcissa, en algo ronco que es casi un grito. En el silencio que sigue, Draco escucha cómo su pecho silba al respirar, cómo jadea al intentar tomar aire.  
  
    La Sanadora Plamplin lleva ocupándose de la salud de los Malfoy desde antes de que Draco naciera. Él la recuerda como a una mujer tranquila y competente, que a pesar de ser de una familia antigua y de sangre limpia nunca pareció apoyar de manera explícita los ideales de sus padres. Cree que durante la guerra huyó al continente, o a Irlanda. No tiene ni idea de si podrá siquiera contactar con ella, o de si ella se dignará a responder a cualquier tipo de lechuza, sea lo que sea que diga en el mensaje. La alternativa sería entonces San Mungo – una de las condiciones para reducir la condena para ellos dos fue una prohibición a salir del país –, y la mera idea de su madre en San Mungo le llena a Draco de un miedo difuso. La familia lleva años y años haciendo donaciones al hospital, pero Voldemort y el encarcelamiento de Lucius han cambiado muchas cosas.  
    Pero no es solo eso: es también todo el procedimiento, el tener que romper su aislamiento y retomar contacto con el mundo exterior. Azkaban y todo lo que precedió al viaje a la prisión, desde pedir los favores para conseguir el Traslador de manera legal a acordar la fecha y la hora con el Ministerio, se le hizo casi imposible. De repente, Draco entendió que de él dependía el bienestar de su madre,  que tenía que comportarse como el adulto que no es en realidad.  
    Draco sabe que no está a la altura, pero de alguna manera lo consiguió, pensando que una vez Narcissa estuviera fuera de Azkaban todo comenzaría a volver a la normalidad.  
  
    Draco se muerde los labios. Mintiendo entre dientes, consigue convencer a Narcissa de que es normal, de que pronto mejorará. Sabe que su madre no le cree del todo, pero aún así le deja hacer, agotada. Vuelve a quedarse dormida poco después, y no se despierta de nuevo en lo que queda de día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo: si todo va bien, el siguiente capítulo se subirá el día 15, este lunes.


	3. I -HARRY: La gala

  
  
  
    La carta pesa como un ancla en el bolsillo de su vaquero. Es uno de los viejos de Dudley, demasiado grande en la cintura y con las rodillas destrozadas. Resulta tan incómodo como se siente Harry en el umbral de la habitación de Ginny, mirando fijamente la puerta cerrada. Desde el otro lado de la madera llega el rumor de la radio, la retransmisión de un partido de Quidditch. De vez en cuando la cama cruje, o Ginny suspira, y Harry se dice que se es el momento: pero la valentía no tarda en disiparse como la escarcha bajo el sol, reemplazada por unos nervios que no entiende muy bien de dónde salen.  
  
    Después de la batalla de Hogwarts, Harry se encontró con que ya no sabía como tratar a Ginny. No era la misma persona, y él también había cambiado, y todas las formas en las que los dos solían encajar como las piezas de un puzzle se habían convertido en aristas y barrancos, silencios incómodos en los que era muy fácil caer. Harry la quiere; quiere volver a como estaban antes, a la primavera de sexto año, antes de la muerte de Dumbledore y todo lo demás. Cuando rompió con ella no pensó que sería para siempre.  
    La risa de Percy, súbita y escandalosa, llega desde el piso de abajo, acompañada del rumor de la voz de Charlie y la señora Weasley, charlando mientras preparan la cena. Huele a horno, y una luz dorada entra por la ventana de la habitación de Charlie y se escapa por la puerta abierta.  
  
    Harry llama a la puerta del cuarto de Ginny, un par de golpes incómodos que suenan demasiado alto, y espera con las manos en los bolsillos del vaquero mientras suenan pisadas descalzas al otro lado, cómo alguien baja la voz de la radio.  
  
    —Pasa, está abierto. – dice Ginny. Suena… alegre, normal. Harry toma aire y gira el pomo. Cuando ve quién, la adolescente alza las cejas, sorprendida. – Oh. Harry. ¿Pasa algo?  
  
    La ventana está abierta. Da al oeste, y se ve el atardecer. Una brisa con olor a verde llena la habitación. Harry cierra la puerta tras él, intentando no mirar demasiado a su alrededor. Ginny está al lado de la cama, sus pies descalzos pálidos y pecosos contra la madera desnuda del suelo. La cama es un nudo de mantas y ropa descartada, y la varita de Ginny asoma por debajo de la almohada.  
    Harry le extiende la carta con una mano que tiembla un poco, y Ginny frunce el ceño, duda un segundo antes de cogerla. Tiene la piel de las manos áspera y enrojecida, los nudillos arañados, las uñas pintadas de un rosa que refleja irisado la luz de la tarde. Harry se fija en cómo coge el pergamino, arrugándolo sin cuidado, hipnotizado.  
  
    —Es la gala. La de la Fundación. – explica, inútil, por llenar el silencio. – Me ha dado antes Percy la carta. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?  
  
    Ginny cierra los ojos un segundo. Harry ve cómo toma aire, cómo se tensan sus hombros y cómo los relaja a la fuerza. Luego dobla la carta, esta vez cuidadosa, y se la devuelve.  
  
    —No. – dice. – No voy a ir contigo.  
  
    Harry se mete la carta en el bolsillo sin pensar. Una avispa desorientada se cuela por la ventana de la habitación y luego vuelve a salir.  
  
    —Oh. – contesta Harry. Baja la mirada, la mente en blanco y un agujero negro y pesado de emociones que no sabe separar bien en el estómago. Ginny chasquea la lengua, y cuando alza la vista, Harry ve que tiene el ceño fruncido, tormentoso, y se ha cruzado de brazos.  
    —¿No me vas a preguntar por qué? – dice, la voz tensa. Sus ojos color avellana observan fijamente a Harry, frustrados.  
    —¿Me lo vas a decir? – responde Harry, molesto, las manos de nuevo en los bolsillos. Se siente humillado, feo por dentro.  
    —¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – le espeta Ginny.  
    —No tenía ni idea de lo de las Holyhead, – responde Harry – y te pasas todo el tiempo fuera. No sé por qué tendría que cambiar esto algo.  
  
    Ginny entrecierra los ojos.  
  
    —Harry, no sé si te das cuenta – dice, con voz engañosamente dulce – pero tú fuiste el que rompió conmigo.  
  
    En el silencio que se apropia del cuarto, súbito y espeso, Harry escucha el rumor de la radio, los crujidos de la casa, la conversación de los Weasley en la cocina, el ruido de los insectos en el jardín. Ginny le mira fijamente, el ceño fruncido pero los ojos brillantes. Cogiendo aire, continúa.  
  
    —Sé por qué lo hiciste. – dice. – Y te podría decir incluso que lo entiendo. Pero esto no es- no es una radionovela, o un libro, ¿sabes? Tú me dejaste, y te fuiste por ahí, y tenías tus razones, pero. Mi vida sigue. La vida sigue. Y ahora, ahora no puedo hacer esto.  
  
    Harry se siente como si le hubieran cortado el aire de los pulmones. No tiene palabras: Ginny parece a punto de llorar y él se siente en blanco, seco por dentro, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir. Finalmente saca las manos de los bolsillos, y se acerca a ella, tropezándose con sus propios pies. Le pone una mano dubitativa en el hombro, y Ginny se tensa, pero no le aparta. Es como Cho otra vez: Harry sabe que pasa algo, pero no qué, ni qué hacer para solucionarlo. Está confuso y se siente frustrado e inútil. Le pican los ojos tras las gafas.  
  
    —¿Gin? ¿Ginny?  
  
    Ginny se da la vuelta, abrazándose a sí misma, y se coloca frente a la ventana.  
  
    —Déjame un momento. Ahora se me pasa. – dice, sorbiéndose la nariz. Harry se muerde el labio, su mano aún en el aire.  
    —¿Quieres que me vaya? – le pregunta a Ginny, totalmente en serio. La chica le mira por encima del hombro. No está llorando, pero tiene la nariz un poco roja y los ojos húmedos, brillantes.  
    —Por favor. – dice, finalmente, con voz ronca. Harry baja la mirada y se dirige hacia la puerta. Se detiene en el rellano, la habitación de Ginny un recuadro de color en medio de la oscuridad creciente de la casa.  
    —Lo siento mucho. – dice. En la habitación suena un bufido de risa, y sorprendido, Harry levanta la vista. Ginny está negando con la cabeza, sin mirarle.  
    —Ni siquiera sabes por qué te estás disculpando. – le responde, con la voz un poco ahogada.  
  
    Harry se encoge de hombros, aunque nadie le ve, a solas en el rellano.  
  
    —Ya. Pero lo siento mucho igual. – responde.  
  
    Harry no se da cuenta de que ya no se escucha a Charlie en la cocina hasta que ya está abajo, un pie en el último escalón. La cocina está vacía, excepto por Molly y Percy, que hablan con voz queda, cerca de la mesa que preside la habitación. Percy está colocando los cubiertos de la cena, y Molly tiene un ojo en la bandeja que hay en el horno y otro en el contenido del cazo que borbotea, casi inaudible, en uno de los fogones.  
    Ninguno de los dos ve a Harry, y es quizá por eso que Percy empieza a hablar: no ha vuelto a comportarse de manera natural con él desde que terminó la guerra, Harry no sabe si por vergüenza, culpabilidad, o una mezcla de las dos. Esa tarde parece, sin embargo, muy satisfecho de sí mismo, y siguiendo un presentimiento, Harry  se queda donde está, escondido en la sombra de la escalera.  
  
    Quizá sea la guerra, o la costumbre, o la expresión de Percy, la satisfacción algo pomposa del que cree que ha hecho algo bueno a pesar de las circunstancias. Es una expresión familiar, que Harry recuerda haber visto antes, y nunca predice nada bueno. Porque puede que Percy, en el fondo, sea una buena persona: pero para llegar a ese núcleo de integridad hay que bucear primero a través de varias capas de prejuicios, arrogancia y una tendencia a seguir ciegamente órdenes. Harry sabe que se culpa de la muerte de Fred; es la primera vez en meses que ve siquiera el más mínimo rastro del viejo Percy, ése que Harry conoció un primero de septiembre en King's Cross y que tan orgulloso estaba de su insignia de Prefecto.  
  
    —¿La Mansión Malfoy? – está diciendo Molly, preocupada. - ¿Qué hacías allí? ¿Lo sabe tu padre?  
    —No hemos llegado a entrar, mamá. Solo estábamos reconociendo el terreno. - contesta Percy. Tiene las gafas un poco torcidas, pero no parece darse cuenta.  
    —¿Qué hacíais entonces en ese sitio horrible? ¿Cosas del Ministerio? No me gusta nada que vayas allí, Percy, durante la guerra…  
    —Los Malfoy van a perder la Mansión. - la frase cae como una losa. Durante un instante, Molly se queda en silencio, una mano sobre la boca. Percy, por su parte, se sonríe, una satisfacción un poco salvaje en su cara. - La Mansión, y lo que el Ministerio tenga a bien de quitarles, vamos. Ellos y el resto de familias que ayudaron a los mortífagos.  
    —¿Por qué? - Molly suena confusa. Percy se gira a mirar a su madre, sin entender.  
    —¿Cómo que por qué? Se lo merecen. La mayoría de esas familias se recuperarán en menos de una generación, independientemente de lo que hayan hecho o dejado de hacer durante la guerra, y mientras tanto, nosotros… - la voz de Percy va subiendo en intensidad hasta que se le acaban las palabras, y luego se queda en silencio, la vista fija en el suelo desgastado de la cocina. Está viendo otra cosa, Harry lo sabe sin tener que mirarle a la cara. Fred, quizá, un mundo sin Voldemort y sin la posibilidad de que otro mago como él vuelva a aparecer. – Se lo merecen, mamá.  
  
    Molly mira a Percy, una expresión imposible de definir en el rostro. Dolor y amargura y rencor y un poco de decepción, todo junto y confuso y cambiante. Se acerca y le pone la mano a Percy en la nuca, y él se apoya en su hombro, su cuerpo larguirucho encorvado como un paréntesis sin compañero.  
  
    —¿Lo sabe tu padre? - repite  Molly, en voz queda, peinándole con los dedos los rizos pelirrojos a su hijo. Percy cierra los ojos y niega, mudo.  
  
    Es la primera vez que Harry entiende de verdad que Percy solo tiene cuatro años más que él. Antes parecían una distancia insalvable, un cortafuego de normas y distancia y condescendencia, pero apoyado en su madre Percy parece muy joven.  
  
    Harry no sabe qué hacer, ni cómo sentirse. No quiere romper el momento, ni que Percy sepa que le ha estado escuchando. No tiene que tener que enfrentarse a las preguntas que probablemente llegarán, porque no sabe qué piensa sobre el hecho de que Malfoy y los suyos vayan a perderlo todo. Hay una parte de él, furiosa y retorcida, que se alegra; pero está muy cansado, y la guerra ha terminado. Hay miles de cicatrices sin cerrar; no entiende la necesidad de más heridas abiertas. Durante los juicios Harry declaró a favor de Malfoy y su madre: recuerda la estoicidad con la que Narcissa escuchó la condena de tres meses en Azkaban, pálida y elegante bajo las luces crueles de la sala del tribunal, y cómo Malfoy no parecía estar ahí siquiera, la mirada perdida, contestando de manera automática las preguntas de los jueces.  Harry solo quiere vivir, seguir adelante, llegar a un punto en el que la guerra no sea más que un mal sueño. La mayoría de mortífagos están sirviendo condena de por vida en Azkaban, y aun sin dementores, eso es un castigo más que suficiente sin recurrir a represalias.  
  
    Finalmente, sube silencioso hasta el primer piso, y luego baja las escaleras haciendo todo el ruido que puede. Cuando llega a la cocina, Percy se ha separado de Molly. Ambos se giran a mirar a Harry, y durante un instante éste sabe que ellos saben que les ha estado escuchando. Pero entonces Molly sonríe, cálida y maternal como siempre, y Percy le saluda con un gesto algo incómodo de barbilla, y el nudo de tensión que sin que Harry se hubiera dado cuenta se había formado en su estómago desaparece.  
  
    —¿Te has pensado lo de la gala? – pregunta Percy mientras coloca los cuchillos con precisión milimétrica. Suena algo nervioso, y Harry mira por la ventana y se encoge de hombros.  
    —Estoy en ello. No me gustan mucho esas cosas. – responde. Luego señala hacia los cubiertos que Percy aún tiene en las manos. – ¿Te ayudo?  
    —No, no me queda nada, no te preocupes. – dice Percy, y comienza a colocar los tenedores, todos a la misma distancia de los cuchillos. Harry siente cómo se pone ansioso solo de verlo, y desvía la mirada. – Están haciendo un buen trabajo, Harry. Creo que la directora de la Fundación te gustaría. Es una mujer muy valiente.  
    —Harry, cariño, ¿puedes ir a ver dónde se han metido Charlie y Arthur? – interviene Molly. – Esto ya está casi listo.  
  
    Harry toma la pregunta como la vía de escape que es y sale al jardín sin perder un segundo. Es el primer día de calor después de casi dos semanas de lluvia casi continua, y Harry está un segundo en la entrada de la cocina, mirando el atardecer y oliendo la hierba. Se está levantando viento, pero no hay nubes en el cielo, y hace calor. Harry escucha un ruido, y al alzar la vista ve cómo desaparece la cabeza pelirroja de Ginny al otro lado de las cortinas de la ventana de su habitación.  
  
    A la izquierda está el cobertizo de Arthur, y Charlie está sentado en el banco que hay frente a la puerta, la mirada perdida y las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Cuando escucha a Harry acercarse, se incorpora un poco en el asiento y se lleva un dedo a los labios. Señala con la cabeza a su espalda, y habla en voz queda.  
  
    —Ten cuidado. Está durmiendo.  
  
    Sobre los sonidos propios de la soleada tarde de finales de verano, Harry puede escuchar el ruido inconfundible de los ronquidos de Arthur Weasley. A través del cristal sucio de la ventana del cobertizo se ve un poco de su cabeza, recostada de lado sobre el respaldo del viejo sillón.  
    Charlie da un par de palmaditas al espacio que queda a su lado en el asiento, y Harry obedece, un poco incómodo.  
  
    —Tu madre os está buscando. – dice, en voz baja. Luego bufa, un poco incrédulo. – No sé cómo puede dormir ahí, la verdad.  
  
    Charlie se ríe un poco, y se vuelve a apoyar en la pared de piedra del cobertizo, su hombro derecho una presencia sólida y tranquilizadora al lado de Harry.  
  
    —Es algo de familia, creo. Ron y Bill son igual que él. – responde. – ¿Qué vas a hacer con la cosa de Percy?  
  
    Durante los últimos días pasan bastante tiempo juntos, pero Harry aún se siente un poco incómodo hablando con él. Es el Weasley que menos conoce, y tiene la sensación de que la única razón por la que Charlie se esfuerza en intentar darle conversación es una mezcla de pena y sentido de la responsabilidad.  
  
    —No lo sé. – contesta finalmente Harry. Contiene el impulso de encogerse de hombros. – No me inspira mucha confianza.  
    —Sé a lo que te refieres. – dice Charlie, bufando. – Percy está muy emocionado, pero con él nunca se sabe.  
    —Barty Crouch. – responde Harry, y Charlie se echa a reír.  
    —Barty Crouch, efectivamente.  
  
    Durante unos minutos, un silencio fácil se instala entre los dos, y Harry comienza a relajarse.  
  
    —Pensaba que habías ido arriba a preguntarle a Ginny si quería ir contigo a la gala. – dice de pronto Charlie, y Harry se ahoga un poco con su propia saliva.  
    —No estabas equivocado. – responde unos segundos más tarde, con la voz ronca y mirando muy decididamente hacia adelante. A su lado, Charlie hace un ruido contemplativo con la garganta.  
    —Algo me dice que te ha dicho que no. – contesta, y Harry suelta una carcajada irónica, demasiado alta. A su espalda, Arthur se remueve un poco en el sillón, y Charlie agarra a Harry del brazo y le chista.  
    —Me pregunto el qué. – dice Harry unos instantes más tarde, cuando está seguro de que Arthur no se va a despertar.  
  
    Charlie tarda un poco en contestar.  
  
    —¿Quieres que vaya yo contigo? – dice de repente. – Probablemente la gente hablará, y El Profeta no te dejará en paz, pero no tiene mala pinta la Fundación ésta, a pesar de Percy. Y entiendo que no quieras ir solo con él.  
    —Como El Profeta habla poco de mí normalmente. – contesta Harry, sarcástico. Luego se da cuenta de lo que Charlie acaba de decir, y se gira a mirarle. – Espera, ¿qué?  
  
    Charlie sonríe, y se encoge de hombros. Por primera vez, Harry se da cuenta de que tiene los ojos del mismo color que Ginny.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
    Esperando bajo la lluvia a que el portero les deje entrar, Harry se pregunta qué es lo que ven los muggles. Es la reunión de magos más importante desde la guerra, y la acera está llena de gente llevando túnicas, esperando a entrar en la casa del centro de Londres en la que se ha organizado la fiesta. Harry reconoce algunas caras, de pie al lado de Charlie, y sabe que casi todo el mundo reconoce así mismo la suya. Antes de salir se metió la capa invisible en el bolsillo de la túnica de gala, y le hormiguean los dedos de las ganas de meterse debajo y desaparecer.  
    La presencia de Charlie a su lado, estable y tranquilizadora, le ayuda a centrarse, a hacer como que no escucha los cuchicheos.  
  
    Percy está en las escaleras que dan a la casa, en su elemento, hablando con todos los invitados y estrechando manos con toda la energía del mundo. No lleva las gafas, y se ha peinado el pelo hacia atrás, para hilaridad de Charlie, que lleva desde que él y Harry han llegado soltando risitas a costa de su hermano pequeño.  
  
    A Harry la túnica de gala le aprieta en los hombros y el cuello. Fue una compra de último momento, y se siente fuera de lugar al lado de Charlie, que lleva la suya como si no fuera nada especial. Es extraño verle tan vestido: desde que le conoce, Harry no le ha visto en nada que no sean botas de campo, vaqueros y camisetas en diversos estados de descomposición.  
  
    —Creo que ya podemos entrar. – dice de repente Charlie, señalando hacia Percy, en la puerta. El Weasley está saludándoles, haciendo gestos con las manos.  
    —Maravilloso. – dice Harry. Se está arrepintiendo mucho de haber aceptado la invitación. Por ahora parece otra gala más, otra de las tantas a las que no ha querido ir desde que terminó la guerra.  
    —Si es muy horrible – dice Charlie, poniéndole la mano en el hombro. – nos largamos.  
  
    Harry se sonríe un poco. Sabe que Charlie lo dice totalmente en serio, y le sorprende lo mucho que lo agradece.  
  
    —¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar? – se dice Harry, en voz alta. Charlie bufa, y echa a andar hacia la puerta, sin responder.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
    La fiesta ruge al otro lado de la puerta de la salita. La banda de música que preside el pequeño escenario se confunde con el rumor de las voces y las risas. Aún faltan los discursos, pero Harry no puede más. Después de varias horas de esquivar desconocidos y dar manos y saludar a viejos compañeros de colegio, Harry ha aprovechado un despiste de Percy y se ha escondido en una de las habitaciones que hay a lo largo de la sala de baile principal. Allí, un elfo doméstico muy aturullado había intentado primero echarle, y luego le había traído una bandeja con zumo de calabaza y pastel y le había dejado en paz, obviamente compadeciéndose de la expresión un poco desesperada de la cara de Harry.  
    Charlie está al otro lado de la puerta, intentando mantener entretenido a su hermano. Harry no sabe cómo se lo va a pagar.  
  
    No sabe por qué se siente así. Nunca ha sido muy aficionado a las multitudes ni a la atención, pero en esta ocasión su reacción ha sido algo visceral. Le ha comenzado a faltar la respiración, los ruidos, las miradas y los roces con otros invitados eran demasiado, y al final ha aprovechado que Percy estaba puntualmente entretenido con otra cosa para ponerse la capa invisible y desaparecer. Ahora está sentado en la única silla que hay en la habitación, la cabeza entre las piernas, intentando hacer desaparecer las náuseas. La habitación está casi en silencio, y huele un poco a comida revenida y sudor. Al contrario que el resto de la casa, muestra los efectos del tiempo y el desgaste: el suelo de madera está arañado, algunas de las tablas sueltas, y las paredes pintadas de amarillo pálido muestran machas de humo y humedad. Un par de velas iluminan el cuarto, flotando sobre la cabeza de Harry como abejas preocupadas, y el olor dulzón de la cera le marea.  
  
    —¿Harry? – alguien abre la puerta, y cuando el adolescente alza la cabeza se encuentra a Charlie asomándose por la puerta entreabierta. – ¿Te encuentras bien? Hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.  
  
    Harry se incorpora, el ceño fruncido.  
  
    —¿Es Percy? – pregunta. Tiene la boca muy seca, y se obliga a tomar un trago de zumo de calabaza demasiado dulce. Charlie le mira de arriba a abajo, preocupado. No tiene muy buena cara tampoco: está sudoroso, cansado, y el pelo rojo se le pega a las sienes.  
    —No, no es Percy. – dice. Se muerde el labio, y tras abrir un poco más la puerta se aparta del umbral, dejando pasar a la persona que tiene detrás.  
  
    Es una mujer negra, delgada como una caña. Lleva una túnica sin mangas color rojo oscuro, y el pelo recogido en un pañuelo a juego. Su brazo derecho termina en una cicatriz ennegrecida y horrible en el lugar que debería estar el codo, y se mueve con el cuidado del que tiene que concentrarse más de lo normal para poner un pie detrás de otro. Aparenta unos setenta años, pero a Harry nunca se le ha dado bien adivinar la edad de los magos. Por lo que a él respecta, la señora podría tener cien.  
  
    —¿Señor Potter? – dice la mujer. Tiene una voz bonita, grave y cascada, y los ojos de un castaño muy claro que reparan en todo. – Me llamo Margareta Wallis.  
  
    Harry intercambia una mirada con Charlie, aún en la puerta. Reconoce el nombre: es la directora de la Fundación Albus Dumbledore. Sabe que a Percy la señora le cae muy bien, pero no se esperaba alguien así.  
    No sabe qué decir, así que Harry sonríe, incómodo, y se aparta de la silla, vagamente consciente de que es de buena educación dejar sentarse a la gente mayor.  
  
    —¿Sabe quién soy? – continúa hablando Wallis en el silencio que sigue a su presentación. Harry asiente sin hablar.  
    —Es la directora de la Fundación. – dice, finalmente. Aún le tiemblan un poco las manos, pero la posibilidad de concentrarse en algo distinto que no sea lo mucho que odia las multitudes le está ayudando a relajarse.  
    —Efectivamente. – responde Wallis, a pesar de que no es una pregunta. Tiene una manera lenta y pausada de pronunciar las palabras que obliga a mantener la atención sobre ella hasta el último momento. – Tengo una proposición para usted, señor Potter. ¿Le importa que me siente?  
  
    Harry niega con la cabeza, y la anciana cruza con cuidado la habitación hasta llegar a la silla. Una vez sentada, arregla con cuidado los faldones de su vestido y sonríe a Harry.  
  
    —Tengo una proposición para usted, señor Potter. – repite.  
    —¿Qué clase de proposición? – le pregunta Charlie. Está parado frente a la puerta cerrada, los brazos cruzados, y su rostro habitualmente risueño está serio. Harry se pregunta si se arrepiente de haberle dicho a la mujer dónde estaba.  
    Walllis mira un segundo a Charlie, fijamente, reparando en su expresión y en el rojo encendido de su pelo, y parece entender algo.  
    —¿Eres hermano de Percy, verdad? – dice, de repente. Charlie asiente. La mujer asiente para sí misma. – Siento mucho vuestra pérdida.  
  
    Charlie, pillado por sorpresa, tarda un poco en responder. – Gracias.  
  
    La anciana se vuelve de nuevo hacia Harry.  
  
    —La Fundación tiene la idea de crear una red de museos y casas de memoria por todo el país, en lugares que han tenido un papel a destacar durante la guerra. – dice, con su voz calma. – Sabemos la historia de Sirius Black, y que te dejó la casa de su familia en herencia, y que durante los últimos años, hasta la muerte de Dumbledore, fue el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix.  
    —¿Se lo ha contado Percy? – pregunta Harry.  
    —No. – contesta la mujer, y sonríe, contrita. – Hasta 1996 fui parte del grupo dentro del Ministerio que apoyaba a Cornelius Fudge en su campaña contra Albus Dumbledore. Era mi función recopilar toda la información posible sobre él y sus aliados.  
  
    Harry se pasa una mano por el pelo. Cree que sabe adónde quiere llegar Margareta Wallis. La mujer exuda arrepentimiento por todos los poros.  
  
    —¿Qué quiere su fundación de mí y de la casa de mi padrino? – pregunta, finalmente.  
    —No queremos nada de usted, señor Potter. A mi modo de ver, ya ha dado bastante. – contesta la anciana. Harry alza las cejas y bufa una risa, incrédulo. – Aparte de autorización para usar Grimmauld Place, para convertirla en un monumento a la memoria de la Orden del Fénix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡El próximo se subirá el miércoles 18!


	4. I - DRACO: La mansión Malfoy

A través de la ventana abierta entra el olor a flores y tierra mojada. Hace un calor húmedo y sofocante, y Draco, sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala de visitas del primer piso, siente cómo se le pega la camisa a la espalda. La sala es una de las favoritas de su madre, y una de las primeras que arreglaron después de la batalla: no hay cristales rotos, el papel azul pálido de las paredes está impoluto, y solo huele un poco a polvo. Draco ha rescatado una de las pocas botellas de zumo de calabaza que quedan en la despensa y un par de vasos y los ha colocado en la mesita que preside la habitación. La luz del atardecer entra a raudales a través de las cortinas blancas que visten las ventanas, y si no fuera por la ausencia de sus padres, por el silencio  que llega del resto de la casa, uno podría pensar que no han pasado los años.  
  
    En uno de los rincones de la sala está la vieja arpa encantada de la abuela Black, que murió cuando Draco era muy pequeño. De vez en cuando, un par de notas resuenan en la habitación, como si unos dedos fantasmales estuvieran acariciando las cuerdas.  
  
    La Sanadora Plamplin es una mujer de mediana edad, alta y sólida. Tiene la piel muy oscura y lleva el pelo cortado casi al rape. Cada vez que se mueve, la seda de su túnica de seda verde claro susurra contra el tapizado del sofá en el que se ha sentado, la espalda muy recta y sus ojos castaños perspicaces, reparando en todos los detalles: el silencio, el obvio estado de abandono de la mayoría de las habitaciones, el hecho de que ha sido el mismo Draco el responsable de servir las bebidas. La manera en la que Draco intenta no usar para nada su brazo izquierdo, muy consciente de la cosa  horrible que aún tiene en la piel.  
  
    La Sanadora acepta el vaso de zumo que Draco le ofrece con un agradecimiento en voz queda y bebe un poco. Luego deja el vaso de nuevo en la bandeja y cruza las manos sobre el regazo. Draco, que no ha tocado su propia bebida la observa fijamente, un temblor casi inapreciable en su pierna derecha.   
  
    Mandó una lechuza a Plamplin hace casi una semana, desesperado. En vez de mejorar, Narcissa empeoraba de manera clara, y ninguna de las pociones que Draco probaba hacían más que ralentizar el avance de la enfermedad, que parecía haberse instalado en los pulmones de su madre y no tener intención de desaparecer en un futuro próximo. La Sanadora tardó varios días en responder: Draco estaba ya preparándose para ir a San Mungo con su madre a cuestas cuando esa misma mañana apareció en la puerta de la Mansión, solicitando entrada, tan educada y circunspecta como siempre. Draco la llevó hasta la torre, consciente del hedor en la habitación a enfermedad, sudor y cuerpo sucio, a Pepper-Up y té derramado. La mujer pasó horas allí, realizando diagnósticos con expresión tormentosa, una pluma despeluchada tomando apuntes por sí misma en un trozo de pergamino. Luego, entre ella y Draco prepararon una dosis de una nueva poción, se la administraron a Narcissa y luego le dieron un baño: la mujer no se despertó durante todo el proceso.  
  
    Draco toma aire.  
  
    —¿Cómo de malo es? – pregunta. Su voz suena demasiado cortante en el silencio de la habitación, un poco ronca. Hace meses que no habla con nadie que no sea su madre, y se siente incómodo de una manera que no recuerda haberse sentido nunca al intentar mantener una conversación. Todas las normas de educación se han esfumado de su cabeza, de la mano de las lecciones de etiqueta.  
  
    La Sanadora Plamplin casi parece compadecerle.  
  
    —No es bueno. – contesta la mujer, con su voz pausada y queda, y luego se queda en silencio. Draco, impaciente, tiene que contener la tentación de meterle prisa. – Es una enfermedad infecciosa de los pulmones muy común. Con reposo y las pociones que ha estado tomando ya debería haberse recuperado.   
    —¿Entonces? – dice Draco. Si estuviera aquí su padre le estaría recriminando la desesperación patente en su voz, pero Lucius no está.  
  
    La Sanadora guarda silencio durante unos instantes.  
  
    —¿Qué sabe sobre Azkaban, señor Malfoy? – pregunta. Algo le dice a Draco que la mujer da por hecho que no sabe mucho.  
    —¿Sobre qué versión de la prisión, Sanadora? – contesta. La mujer le mira fijamente durante un segundo, poco impresionada.  
    —La actual, señor Malfoy. – dice, y luego sigue hablando sin esperar a que Draco responda. – Es relativamente reciente: tiene menos de doscientos años. Sin embargo, los cimientos son mucho más antiguos. Miles y miles de años de magos han vivido, sufrido y perdido la vida y cosas peores en esa isla. Todo eso, señor Malfoy, deja un residuo. A todas las personas que pasan por la prisión les afecta, a mayor o menor grado. La señora Malfoy parece ser especialmente sensible.  
  
    De una de las paredes de la salita cuelga un reloj. Draco deja que el tic tac, constante y familiar, llene los segundos. Piensa en la prisión. En su celda, con su agujero en la pared. En la comida, siempre igual, siempre insuficiente. En el frío. En lo solo que estaba, día tras día, noche tras noche. En los suspiros que parecían surgir de las grietas del suelo, a veces, como si hubiera alguien durmiendo enterrado bajo la piedra. No le cuesta nada imaginarse de vuelta.  
  
    —¿Señor Malfoy?   
  
    Draco abre los ojos. Por un segundo, la claridad del atardecer es demasiado para sus ojos. Tiene las manos frías.  
  
    —¿Qué se puede hacer? – pregunta a la Sanadora. La mujer le mira fijamente, el ceño un poco fruncido y sus ojos, siempre ágiles, escudriñando su rostro. Tarda un poco en contestar.  
    —Lo que ha estado haciendo hasta ahora. – dice entonces. – Reposo, paciencia y tranquilidad, más la poción que le he recetado antes.   
  
    La mujer guarda silencio durante un segundo. Se muerde el labio, como tragándose las palabras, y luego se levanta, alisando con cuidado los faldones de su túnica de seda.  
  
    —También le recomiendo que busque un nuevo Sanador o Sanadora. Esta es mi última visita.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
    Draco sigue a Plamplin con la mirada hasta que la mujer desaparece al otro lado de la verja que cierra la propiedad. Es casi mediodía, pero no tiene hambre. Mientras se arremanga la camisa, intentando no mirar para abajo, piensa en la comida que queda en la despensa, añorando con todas sus fuerzas el pequeño ejército de elfos domésticos que tenían antes de la guerra. No sabe qué ha sido de ellos.  
  
    El cielo tiene un color muy azul: hace un día perfecto para volar.   
  
    —¿Draco?   
  
    El adolescente salta en el sitio. Cuando se da la vuelta, al principio se cree que está imaginando lo que ve: Narcissa está en el umbral de la puerta. Lleva un vestido azul intenso que ha tenido que arreglar a escondidas y se ha tapado su pelo aún demasiado corto con un pañuelo blanco. Está pálida y ojerosa, y se agarra al marco de la puerta con una mano de nudillos blancos, pero sus ojos grises observan a su alrededor con perspicacia.  
  
    —Madre. – en un par de zancadas, Draco cruza la habitación. Narcissa le agarra del brazo y los dos juntos se sientan en el sofá, frente al lugar que hasta hace un segundo la Sanadora había ocupado.   
    —¿Dónde está la Sanadora Plamplin? – pregunta Narcissa. Su voz sigue siendo demasiado queda, pero hay algo de la vieja señora Malfoy que Draco recuerda de su infancia. – Quería hablar con ella.  
    —Se acaba de marchar. – contesta Draco. Su madre no le ha soltado del brazo: una de sus manos no para de acariciar el punto de su muñeca en la que la vena está más cerca de la superficie, una vieja manía. – Ha dicho que no va a volver.  
    —¿Oh? – dice Narcissa. Durante un segundo baja los ojos, la mirada perdida. – ¿Qué te ha dicho sobre mi… condición?  
  
    Mientras Draco se lo cuenta, las caricias de Narcissa se detienen. Cada vez que respira, Draco sigue escuchando cómo sus pulmones gorgotean, y la mano con la que se sujeta a su brazo tiembla ligeramente y está helada. Es la primera vez que Narcissa se levanta sin ayuda y se mueve por la casa en meses, pero Draco no se siente como si la guerra ya estuviera ganada. No es más que una batalla: aún queda mucho por luchar. En el silencio que queda en la salita cuando termina de hablar, adivina que su madre también lo sabe.  
  
    —¿Qué sabes de tu padre? – pregunta de pronto Narcissa. – ¿Ha escrito?  
    —Está en Azkaban. – responde Draco. No lo ha intentado, pero es imposible comunicarse con la gente que está en el interior de la prisión.  
    —¿Y? – aparentemente, a Narcissa no le parece una buena razón. Con cuidado, se pone de pie y camina hasta la ventana. Una vez allí, inspira con cuidado el aire veraniego. – Es Lucius Malfoy. No estará allí mucho tiempo.  
  
    Lo dice como si fuera un hecho. A Draco le recorre un escalofrío la espalda. Han perdido la guerra, esta vez de manera definitiva, pero su madre mantiene la espalda recta, y su voz tiene la frialdad práctica que Draco recuerda de los primeros meses, cuando aún no sabía que todo estaba perdido. De repente, se le ocurre que, quizá, a pesar de todo, a Narcissa la muerte del Señor Tenebroso no le parece lo mejor que ha podido pasar.  
  
    —¿Draco? – repite Narcissa, y le mira por encima del hombro. Draco no sabe qué contestar.   
    —Sí, Madre. – dice finalmente, la mirada fija en su vaso de zumo de calabaza, aún sin tocar. El susurro del vestido de Narcissa es la única alerta que tiene antes de que ella se le acerque. Le pone una mano en la mejilla y le obliga a levantar la cabeza. Tiene una expresión extraña en el rostro, que Draco no sabe cómo leer. Con cuidado le aparta el pelo de la cara.   
  
    Los dos tienen los ojos del mismo color, el gris de los Black, pero el de Narcissa siempre ha resultado ilegible.  
  
    —Estás tan delgado. – dice, en voz queda. Su pecho sube y baja con dificultad: desde tan cerca, Draco escucha cómo silba el aire. – No han sido fáciles estos meses, ¿verdad?  
  
    De repente, Draco tiene que luchar contra unas incontrolables ganas de llorar. Narcissa le rodea los hombros con un brazo, y Draco inspira el familiar perfume del vestido de su madre, que pervive a pesar del tiempo y de todo lo demás.  
  
    —Lo siento. – dice, la voz ahogada. – Mamá, lo siento tanto. Podría haber hecho más, lo sé, pero no sabía por dónde empezar.  
    —Draco. – es obvio que Narcissa se está agotando, pero a pesar de eso se esfuerza en seguir hablando, las piernas temblorosas. – No es culpa tuya.   
  
  
    Cuando las barreras comienzan a tañer, al principio Draco no sabe qué es el sonido. Luego siente cómo se tensa su madre, y adivina qué es. Levantándose del sillón, se separa de Narcissa y se asoma por la ventana: un pequeño grupo de personas están intentando cruzar la verja. Llevan el rojo y gris de los aurores, y a pesar de la distancia Draco distingue la manera inequívoca en la que enarbolan sus varitas. Los hechizos con los que intentan romper la barrera son pequeños pellizcos contra la membrana más exterior de su conciencia.   
    Es una imagen muy similar a la que enfrentaron justo antes de los juicios.  
  
    —Son aurores. – dice Draco. Nota la garganta seca.  
    —¿Las barreras… ? – comienza a preguntar Narcissa. Está agarrándose al respaldo del sofá con los dedos casi blancos. Draco se da cuenta de que no las siente igual que él.  
    —Aguantarán. – contesta, y luego se vuele a mirar hacia los aurores. Uno sigue intentando entrar en la casa por la fuerza, pero el resto están discutiendo. – Debería ir a ver qué quieren.   
  
    Con toda probabilidad, su padre habría dejado que intentaran entrar hasta cansarse. Por desgracia, Draco no es Lucius, y los tiempos han cambiado.  
  
    —Ten cuidado. – dice Narcissa, y luego rodea el sofá hasta dejarse caer en el sillón.  Con un gesto de la mano, se acerca la copa aún sin tocar de zumo de calabaza. – ¿Tienes aún mi varita?  
      
    Draco asiente. La suya aún la tiene Potter. A esas alturas supone que debería despedirse de ella para siempre, pero hay algo en él que se resiste.  
      
    —Sí, Madre. – Draco se obliga a sonreír. – Será una tontería. Ahora mismo vuelvo.  
  
    Utiliza uno de los túneles que cruzan el jardín para llegar antes a la puerta de la propiedad. Una vez allí, espera unos instantes, en silencio tras el muro de piedra, escuchando cómo discuten los aurores entre ellos.  
    Son tres: dos de ellas parecen demasiado mayores, y el otro apenas acaba de salir de Hogwarts. Es una situación que se repite allá donde vayas, en el Mundo Mágico: a Draco siempre le ha parecido de lo más irónico que una revolución como la del Señor Tenebroso, que en teoría tenía como objetivo mantener pura la raza, haya acabado resultando en la manera más eficaz de reducir la población mágica de Reino Unido.  
  
    Es el joven el que le ve primero, ocupado como está lanzando hechizos sin ton ni son a la barrera invisible que cubre los terrenos. A Draco le suena su cara de Hogwarts, pero no es capaz de ponerle nombre. Aparenta dos o tres años más que él, y parece un buey pequeño. Sus ojillos oscuros reparan en Draco, cruzado de brazos a un lado, y se gira a toda prisa hacia el lugar en el que sus superiores están discutiendo.   
  
    —¡Capitana! ¡Malfoy está aquí! – grita, y luego alza la varita, la punta fija en Malfoy, que no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco.   
    —Te das cuenta de que la barrera sigue estando ahí, verdad. – le dice, sarcástico. El chico se pone rojo pero no baja la varita.  
    —Cállate, mortífago. – le espeta.   
   
    Una de las dos aurores le agarra del hombro y le obliga a apartarse de en medio. La otra avanza hasta colocarse a centímetros de la verja de metal. Es una mujer de unos sesenta años, con largo cabello blanco recogido en una trenza severa. Una cicatriz ennegrecida le recorre la frente de lado a lado, como si alguien hubiera intentado levantarle la tapa de los sesos, y no sonríe. Sus ojos azules reparan en la Marca Tenebrosa, al aire en el antebrazo descubierto de Draco, y se entrecierran, llenos de asco.   
    —Rob. – le advierte a su subordinado, en voz queda. Luego se vuelve hacia Draco de nuevo. – Señor Malfoy. Disculpe a mi subordinado. Perdió a una hermana durante la guerra.  
  
    Draco se obliga a sonreír. Reconoce a la mujer.  
  
    —Madame Burrow. – la saluda, con una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Es sangre limpia, así como una importante traidora, según el Señor Tenebroso. Draco sabe que durante la guerra ella también perdió a una hermana, entre otros miembros de su familia, pero le parece de mal gusto mencionarlo.  – ¿Qué trae a Oficina de Aurores por aquí? Tanto mi madre como yo ya hemos cumplido nuestras respectivas condenas. ¿Le ha pasado algo a mi padre?  
    —No que sepa la Oficina de Aurores. – la auror saca un sobre de los bolsillos de su capa gris. – Hemos venido a entregarle esto.   
  
    La mujer hace el amago de intentar pasarlo entre los barrotes, pero la barrera no se lo permite. Draco se cruza de brazos.  
  
    —¿Desde cuándo hacen los aurores de lechuza? – pregunta. Sabe que está sudando, y le empieza a doler la cabeza. Tiene un muy mal presentimiento.   
    —Es un caso muy puntual, señor Malfoy. – dice Madame Burrow. No baja el brazo con la carta. – ¿Si me hace el favor? Empiezo a estar mayor.  
  
    Draco suspira, afectando una tranquilidad que no siente. Estira el brazo izquierdo, la Marca bien visible y la varita en la otra mano, a través de las barras de la verja hasta agarrar el sobre de pergamino. La auror lo suelta como si quemara, y luego retrocede un paso.   
  
    —¿Algo más? – dice Draco. El sobre pesa de manera extraña.   
  
    La mujer niega. Sonríe por primera vez.  
  
    —Por ahora no. – hace un gesto casi invisible con la mano, y sus dos compañeros se Desaparecen con un pistoletazo. – Hasta pronto, señor Malfoy.   
  
    La mujer saca la varita, y Malfoy se encuentra solo, la carta en una mano, mirando el lugar en el que hasta hace nada estaba el trío de aurores.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
    Son las seis de la mañana según el reloj que tiene Draco en la mesita de noche. El sol del amanecer comienza a entrar por la ventana de su habitación, y más allá del cristal, hacia el este, los bosques de los terrenos de la Mansión son una masa oscura e indeterminada teñida de dorado por los bordes. En algún sitio canta un pájaro, y de vez en cuando suenan las llamadas de los pavos reales que viven desde hace generaciones en los jardines.  
  
    La carta del Ministerio está en el escritorio de su habitación, sobre el libro de Pociones de sexto curso. El pergamino ha perdido sus dobleces de las veces que ha sido leído. Draco lo puede ver desde donde está sentado, en la alcoba que hay en la repisa de la ventana, el blanco del pergamino reflejando la luz creciente del día que llega. Su madre está dormida en la habitación que solía compartir con Lucius, al otro lado del pasillo, y si afina el oído a Draco le parece escuchar el sonido que hace Narcissa al respirar por encima de los crujidos de la casa.   
  
    El cuarto es apenas habitable, pero después de enseñarle la carta a Narcissa, Draco no se sintió con fuerzas como para intentar convencerla de que volviera a la torre. La certeza de que vas a perder tu casa pone las cosas en perspectiva.  
  
    Un día más tarde, la realidad del asunto sigue sin calar del todo en su conciencia: la Mansión lleva tanto tiempo siendo lo único constante de su vida que es incapaz de imaginarse sin la certeza de ella en su futuro. En sus habitaciones ha reído y ha llorado; se conoce todos y cada uno de los pasadizos que recorren sus muros mejor que las palmas de su mano; ni siquiera la presencia del Señor Tenebroso y su posterior decadencia han conseguido que Draco la deje de considerar su casa, su hogar.   
    Los Malfoy llevan casi mil años viviendo en la Mansión, generación tras generación de magos dándole forma, añadiendo o quitando alas, dejando su huella en el mundo en la forma de un retrato o un libro favorito o un par de zapatillas apolilladas olvidadas en un armario. Con su padre en prisión, Draco es el heredero de la familia y de la casa, y aún no se ha hecho a la idea de que la cosa por la que será recordado es por ser el Malfoy que perdió la Mansión.  
    No quiere ni pensar en lo que dirá Lucius, cuando se entere, pero no le cuesta imaginarlo.  
  
    Lleva toda la noche pensándolo.   
  
    Cuando queda poco para las siete, Draco se levanta de la alcoba. Le duelen los huesos de las piernas de intentar encajarse en el hueco al lado de la ventana, y el frío de la noche veraniega se le ha metido en los huesos. Temblando, se desnuda en medio de su habitación aún en penumbra y luego rebusca en su armario desordenado algo que ponerse. Hace tanto que no sale de la Mansión que hasta algo tan inocuo como un viaje a ninguna parte se ha convertido en su cabeza en una odisea. Es aún muy pronto, pero les quedan tres días: tres días para cerrar la casa, para encontrar un nuevo lugar en el que vivir, para hacerse a la idea de que una vez más lo han perdido todo y encontrar la manera de sobrevivir.  
    El armario se puede cerrar desde dentro. Cuando Draco termina de vestirse acaricia con los dedos el cerrojo, pasa una mano que tiembla ligeramente por el panel de madera que oculta el falso fondo y la puerta que lleva a uno de los pasadizos que recorren la casa.   
  
    Tuvo que usar el camino secreto dos veces durante la ocupación: la primera vez, la primera luna llena que pasaron los hombres lobos de Fenrir Greyback en la Mansión Malfoy. No llegaron a pasar de la puerta de la habitación, pero Draco recuerda el terror, los aullidos, el olor a animal enfermo que se quedó luego durante días flotando por la casa. Aquellas tres primeras noches durmió en el pasadizo, en la oscuridad más absoluta, aislado del ruido y de la luz por la piedra y por los siglos.  
  
    Antes de cerrar de nuevo el armario, abre el fondo falso. A la luz de la varita ve que ahí está aún la manta que se llevó tras la primera noche, uno de los cojines de la salita del tercer piso, una vela medio derretida. Una capa de polvo cubre los tres objetos, y tras unos segundos de duda, Draco los deja donde están.   
  


 

* * *

  
  
    En Yorkshire está lloviendo. Draco se Aparece en un bosquecillo de árboles achaparrados, y se cubre bien con la capa antes de salir al camino embarrado. Los páramos se extienden a su alrededor, millas y millas de nada. Hacia el este se ven viejos campos de cultivo, abandonados hace años, y detrás de una formación rocosa de piedra gris acero se distinguen estructuras medio derruidas que, como los dedos de un gigante de hierro, surgen retorcidas y desafiantes de la tierra. Sabe que la soledad es una ficción, pero la enorme casa de piedra negra que se levanta frente a él, al final del camino de tierra, se le antoja el lugar más solitario de Inglaterra.  
  
    Blackstone Hall es como una versión pequeña y triste de la Mansión Malfoy. El jardín que crece a su alrededor está descuidado, parte de su tejado se ha hundido, y las ventanas miran sin cristales, la madera de los marcos podrida. La valla que rodea la propiedad, de la misma piedra negra de la que está construida la casa, se ha derruido en varios sitios, y el brezo crece por encima, el morado de las flores de un tono púrpura bajo el cielo encapotado. A pesar de la estación, un viento frío y húmedo azota la casa y los terrenos de los alrededores, haciendo bailar la lluvia. Cuando echa a andar hacia la entrada de la mansión, sus botas chapotean entre el lodo. Los viejos árboles del jardín, que en algún momento tuvo que ser hermoso, crecen salvajes alrededor de la casa y forman una galería en penumbra sobre el sendero, una isla de vegetación y roca en medio de los páramos. Poco antes de llegar a la puerta de la casa, sin embargo, se abren, dejando ver el cielo gris acero y el color oscuro de la piedra, ennegrecida como si estuviera manchada de hollín.  
  
    Es entonces cuando Draco se da cuenta de que hay algo extraño en la casa.  
  
    La gran puerta de doble hoja que da entrada a la mansión es nueva. La madera está pintada de un rojo alegre, intenso, a pesar de la luz grisácea del amanecer. Hay una bicicleta apoyada en la pared, al lado de la puerta, cubierta con una tela de un extraño material transparente. Cuando Draco extiende una mano, curioso, sus dedos resbalan sobre la humedad que se acumula sobre éste. A través de alguna rendija sale olor a comida, y en una de las ventanas del piso superior brilla una luz. Draco mira a su alrededor, confuso: es entonces cuando ve la silla y la mesa que hay a la izquierda, bajo un manzano de ramas retorcidas, los muebles de aspecto extraño y endeble, su presencia incoherente con el resto de la casa. Se acerca, caminando sobre la hierba empapada y las flores silvestres, y palpa hasta que se convence de que es real.  
  
    Cuando escucha abrirse la puerta, salta sobre sí mismo, la varita en la mano y el corazón en la garganta. Al darse la vuelta, resbala un poco sobre el barro y el césped y se tiene que agarrar a la silla, que cede bajo su mano. Enmarcada por la luz dorada que sale de la puerta roja hay una mujer: Draco tarda un segundo en reconocer a su tía Bellatrix, de vuelta de la tumba, alta y morena y terrible como la última vez que la vio, gritando enloquecida maldiciones en el Gran Comedor. De una forma lejana, sabe que debería alegrarse de verla: pero un terror amargo le sube por el estómago, bilis y algo más, y retrocede, resbala de nuevo y acaba cayendo al suelo, la varita temblorosa, hecho un lío con su propia capa.  
  
    Bellatrix, sin embargo, no dice nada. Baja los dos escalones que hay hasta el barro del jardín y sale al exterior a pesar de la lluvia. Lleva una bata de felpa de color rosa, botas de agua y la varita en la mano derecha.  
  
    Draco parpadea, confuso.  
  
    —¿Quién eres tú y qué haces en mi casa? – dice la mujer. Tiene la voz grave, un poco cascada, y sus ojos color miel están rodeados de una telaraña de arrugas casi invisibles.  
    —Esta no es tu casa. – es lo único que se le ocurre responder. – Pertenece a los Black, y mi madre- Oh. Eres tú.  
  
    La mujer alza las cejas, sarcástica, cuando Draco cae en la cuenta.  
  
    —Efectivamente, soy yo. – responde Andromeda, y tras un momento de duda, se guarda la varita en la manga.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
    Draco ve amanecer desde su cama por última vez una mañana de finales de agosto. En la Mansión hace frío, y tiene la punta de la nariz helada. Al otro lado del cristal, el sol sale entre las colinas y tiñe de naranja la motas de polvo que flotan en la habitación. Lleva despierto varias horas. La noche anterior tardó mucho en acostarse, ocupado cerrando la casa, cubriendo los muebles con sábanas blancas, ocupándose de la poca comida que quedaba en la despensa, preparando el invernadero para su largo reposo. Tiene un dolor de cabeza intenso y los ojos hinchados, pero quiere grabar todo lo que ve en su memoria, para siempre.   
  
    El reloj de pared del pasillo del piso de arriba suena las ocho, y Draco sale de la cama. Por última vez, intenta no tocar el suelo helado mientras se pone las zapatillas. Por última vez, se lava los dientes en su cuarto de baño, por primera vez en mucho tiempo impoluto, ordenado. Luego baja a la cocina, tomando el camino largo por última vez, para llenarse la cabeza con los crujidos de la casa, los olores, los saludos y los gruñidos de los retratos. La mayoría de las puertas de las habitaciones están cerradas, pero aquí y allá se intuye la figura incierta de un sillón o un escritorio cubierto de blanco.  
  
    Cuando llega a la cocina prepara el desayuno de manera mecánica. Con el tiempo, se ha acostumbrado, y puede hacerlo sin pensar. Pone el agua hervir, echa las hojas de té en la tetera, tuesta el pan, rescata lo que queda de leche y mantequilla. La habitación está tan silenciosa como una tumba, llena de ecos. Las paredes están vacías, los hornos relucientes, y la luz de la mañana comienza a colarse por el alto ventanal, reluciendo a través de una telaraña, medio oculta en una esquina.  
  
    Por última vez, Draco y Narcissa desayunan juntos en el comedor que da al jardín, las ventanas bien abiertas para dejar que entre el olor a verano. Están todos los muebles ya guardados menos la mesa y las dos sillas que ocupan, y cuando terminan, Narcissa coloca ella misma la sábana, con mucho cuidado. Con la poción que le recetó la Sanadora Plamplin, está consciente casi todo el día, y puede moverse un poco por la casa, pero aún así, Draco valora su presencia en ese último desayuno en la Mansión: sabe lo que le cuesta. No le ha dicho nada sobre Andromeda, ni sobre el bebé del que ella cuida. Sabe que probablemente se va a arrepentir, la mala sangre entre las dos hermanas corre muy honda, pero no se sentía con fuerzas para asumir el cierre de la casa y la reacción de Narcissa cuando volvió por primera vez de Blackstone. No es como si tuvieran otra opción, y Draco no se ve capaz de echar a su tía y al bebé de su prima de una casa que realmente también les pertenece.  
    Antes de volver a llevar la bandeja a la cocina y guardarla por última vez, Draco se detiene frente a la ventana. Se ven los bosques que rodean los terrenos, el pequeño campo de Quidditch que instaló su padre por su octavo cumpleaños, el árbol del que se cayó el verano que empezó Hogwarts. Para Draco, el castillo fue siempre poco más que un sitio de paso: que su lugar estaba en la Mansión, con el resto de su familia, es algo que se le inculcó desde muy pequeño.  
  
    La carta del Ministerio decía que debían abandonar los terrenos antes del mediodía, así que a las once y media, Draco cierra por última vez la verja que cierra el muro. Su madre le está esperando al otro lado, al lado del equipaje. Está pálida, y observa la casa con una expresión difícil de describir.   
  
    —Cuando me mudé aquí por primera vez, después de casarme – dice de repente – odiaba esta casa. Estaba tan lejos de todo.  
      
    Draco no dice nada. Saca la varita y se concentra: las barreras de la casa están ahí, al alcance de sus pensamiento, y poco a poco las cierra del todo. Una pequeña victoria contra el Ministerio: pueden forzarles a abandonar la Mansión, pero nada más. Luego se vuelve hacia Narcissa y le ofrece el brazo.  
  
    —¿Adónde vamos, Madre? – pregunta Draco, aun sabiendo la respuesta. Narcissa entrelaza su brazo con el de su hijo con mucho cuidado.  
    —Blackstone Hall. – dice, con voz queda. Después agarra con una mano demasiado delgada el equipaje, y asiente. Draco toma aire una última vez, consciente del calor del sol en su nuca, del ligero temblor que afecta a su madre, y luego se concentra.  
  
    Un segundo más tarde ya no están.

 

 

_fin de la primera parte._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens!!


	5. II - HARRY: Kreacher

  
**Segunda parte: GRIMMAULD PLACE**

 

 

> “No live organism can continue for long to exist sanely under conditions of absolute reality; even larks and katydids are supposed, by some, to dream. Hill House, not sane, stood by itself against the hills, holding darkness within; it had stood so for eighty years and might stand for eighty more. Within, walls continued upright, bricks met neatly, floors were firm, and doors were sensibly shut; silence lay steadily against the wood and stone of Hill House, and whatever walked there, walked alone.”  
>      Shirley Jackson, _The Haunting of Hill House,_ 1959

  
  
  
  
    Vuelve a llover la mañana que Harry se acerca a Londres, unos días después de la gala. Hace un calor húmedo y pegajoso, y de vez en cuando el cielo se abre y deja caer litros y litros de una lluvia que hace poco por refrescar el ambiente. Mientras camina por una calle del sur de la ciudad, al otro lado del río, las deportivas de Harry chapotean entre los charcos de agua sucia que rebosan por la acera, y su cuerpo no parece ser capaz de decidir si tiene frío o calor.  
    Está nervioso. Lleva días dando vueltas a la proposición de Wallis, la tarjeta que la vieja oficial del Ministerio le dio durante la fiesta un recordatorio ineludible de que tiene que tomar una decisión. La idea le seduce: cree que a Sirius le habría gustado que esa casa, que tanto odió, fuera convertida en algo así. Sin embargo, Harry no es capaz de limpiar de su mente la realidad de Grimmauld Place: si se puede decir que una casa es hostil de manera consciente, no se le ocurre un ejemplo mejor que el viejo hogar ancestral de los Black. Hay algo en la misma composición de sus cimientos, en el papel de sus paredes, en Kreacher y la manera en la que responde a la casa, que le hace pensar que convertirla en algo distinto a lo que nació para ser puede ser más difícil de lo que parece en un primer momento.  
  
    Tampoco se siente cómodo con la idea de colaborar con la Fundación. Hay algo en la organización que le recuerda al viejo Ministerio de Magia, a la forma que Percy y muchos otros magos ven la guerra y su papel en ella. Todo lo que ha oído sobre el grupo parece positivo, pero hay una semilla de desconfianza, quizá irracional, de la que Harry ni puede ni quiere deshacerse. No ha tenido buenas experiencias con ese tipo de organizaciones y grupos y fundaciones, y por mucho que ésta parezca nueva y llena de ganas de hacerlo bien y buenos deseos, Harry no ve ninguna razón para cambiar del todo su opinión.  
  
    Preguntó a Percy por la situación de las oficinas de la Fundación, y la dirección le ha llevado hasta a un bloque de apartamentos, las hileras e hileras de ventanas sucias ojos ciegos que miran al cielo encapotado de la mañana. Un penetrante olor a aceite pasado y comida refrita flota de un puesto de comida que hay en la esquina, y el parque que hay en la calle es poco más que un par de columpios rotos, esqueléticos como carcasas de animal, que sobresalen entre el césped sin cuidar y plagado de colillas y botellas de plástico. No es el tipo de sitio que Harry esperaría para una organización como la Fundación Albus Dumbledore: hay un par de chavales, en chándal y pasándose un cigarro, sentados en el único banco que queda de pie, que no le quitan la vista de encima, y la zona huele muy fuerte a agua sucia.  
  
    Harry les mira de reojo cuando sube las escaleras que llevan al portal y toca al timbre. Tras unos segundos, una voz masculina, joven, responde. Harry dice su nombre y la puerta se abre con un chasquido.  
    El ascensor está roto, y le toca subir andando hasta el quinto piso. Las escaleras están muy sucias, llenas de papeles y trozos de plástico, una gruesa capa de mugre cubriendo el material originalmente blanco. Las luces de los fluorescentes parpadean, y las paredes finas del edificio dejan escapar el rumor de conversaciones, el ruido de la radio, trozos de canciones y discusiones, que se reflejan en el techo abovedado de las escaleras y siguen a Harry, acompañando al eco de sus pisadas.  
  
    Llega al quinto piso corto de respiración y sudando en la humedad fría del interior del bloque de viviendas. El único apartamento que parece habitado es el de la puerta de en medio, y tras un instante de duda Harry se dirige hacia allí, buscando con la mirada el timbre. No lo encuentra, así que acaba por golpear dos veces la madera con los nudillos, dubitativo. Al otro lado se escucha el rumor de pasos, y luego se abre la puerta.  
  
    —¿Eres Harry Potter? – dice la persona que hay al otro lado del umbral. Es un chico, y aparenta dos o tres años más que Harry. Es muy alto y delgado, con los ojos de un azul tan pálido que parece blanco. Tiene una cicatriz roja y brillante en la cara, ocupándole toda la mejilla derecha, y mientras Harry le mira parece cambiar un poco de forma, extenderse un poco más.  
    El chico inspira hondo, pero nada más.  
    —Sí. – responde Harry, incómodo. – ¿Es esto… ? ¿Me dijo la señora Wallis que viniera?  
  
    El chico le mira un par de segundos, fijamente, sin parpadear. Harry sabe que le ha visto en algún sitio antes, pero es incapaz de situarle.  
  
    —No sé. ¿Te dijo la señora Wallis que vinieras? – responde, finalmente. Cuando sonríe, sardónico, la cicatriz se abulta y le deforma la cara.  
    Harry frunce el ceño. Siente cómo se le ponen rojas las orejas.  
    —Sí. ¿Me dejas pasar?  
  
    Con un ademán teatral, el desconocido se aparta y señala el interior del piso. Está iluminado por una lámpara pasada de moda, que cuelga del techo del pasillo por un cordón medio pelado. El suelo está cubierto de una moqueta de color indefinido, pelada en algunos sitios, y la pared es de un verde pistacho horroroso. Todo está inmaculadamente limpio, y huele muy fuerte a ambientador de limón.  
  
    —La señora Wallis está ocupada ahora mismo. – dice el chico. Tiene un ligero acento irlandés. Gesticula hacia una puerta medio abierta, a la derecha. – Puedes esperar en la salita mientras voy a avisarla.  
  
    La salita es una habitación pequeña, sin ventanas, en la que hay un par de sillas desparejadas y desvencijadas y una radio enorme de plástico, apagada y pasada de moda. Al igual que el pasillo, está pintada del mismo verde chillón. Un gato pequeño y atigrado duerme en una de las sillas, y cuando Harry se sienta en la otra, el felino se levanta de un salto y sale corriendo por la puerta.  
    Como la mayoría de los pisos magos, el sitio es más grande de lo que parece desde fuera. De algún sitio llega el teclear de máquinas de escribir, un rumor de conversaciones, el ulular de una lechuza impaciente. Frente a las sillas, en la mesita baja, hay un pequeño montón desordenado de revistas, no todas mágicas. Harry encuentra un par de ejemplares atrasados de la National Geographic, y está hojeando un reportaje sobre las pirámides egipcias cuando alguien se aclara la garganta desde la puerta.  
  
    Al levantar la vista, le sorprende encontrarse con que es la mismísima Margareta Wallis la que está esperándole en el umbral. Lleva un vestido floreado que le roza los tobillos, la manga derecha colgado vacía, y parece mucho más cansada y menos imponente que la mujer que habló con él en la gala.  
  
    —Señor Potter. – dice Wallis. Parece sorprendida, e incapaz de decidir si la presencia de Harry es algo bueno o algo malo. – No le esperaba tan pronto.  
    —¿Llego en mal momento? – pregunta Harry. Se apresura a levantarse de la silla. En su impaciencia se le cae la revista al suelo, y cuando se inclina a cogerla siente cómo se le ponen las orejas rojas – Puedo volver otro día.  
    —No, no. Para nada. Sígame, señor Potter.  
  
    La mujer mira a todas partes menos a la cicatriz. Desde la muerte de Voldemort, se ha desvanecido un poco, pero sigue siendo algo obvio, los ramales muy blancos sobre la piel oscura de Harry. Resulta más conspicuo el esfuerzo que realiza para evitar que su mirada se pose sobre ella que si hiciera lo contrario, y a Harry no deja de resultarle un poco irónico: tanto ella como el chico que le ha abierto la puerta llevan sus cicatrices con el orgullo del que las entiende como un símbolo de supervivencia, pero también para ellos la que marca a Harry como el único en sobrevivir al Avada Kevadra es algo que merece una atención especial.  
  
    Harry sigue a Wallis por el pasillo, sus deportivas silenciosas sobre la moqueta deslucida. Está bordeado  por puertas cerradas a través de cuyos vidrios se intuyen sombras moviéndose, en frenética actividad. De vez en cuando suena un teléfono, su timbre incoherente en lo que Harry había tomado hasta entonces por una oficina puramente mágica. Wallis parece estar observándole por el rabillo del ojo, porque se da cuenta de que a Harry le extraña.  
  
—La mayoría de los voluntarios son hijos de muggles. – dice, con su voz calma y cascada. – Una vez aprendimos los demás a usar el teléfono descubrimos que es realmente muy cómodo. Y bastante menos engorroso que las lechuzas o la Red Flu, desde luego.  
  
    Harry no contesta. Caminan en silencio lo que se le antojan minutos, y cuando por fin se detiene Wallis, frente a una puerta exactamente igual que las demás, el pasillo a sus espaldas es exageradamente largo, la puerta de entrada perdiéndose en la lejanía. Wallis gira el picaporte, y luego se aparta, dejando pasar a Harry. La estancia es pequeña, y está abarrotada de estanterías y archivadores de metal. Una luz grisácea y húmeda entra a través de la ventana entreabierta, y en el alféizar hay una hilera de cactus pequeñitos en distintos estados de deterioro. El escritorio está a rebosar de papeles y rollos de pergamino, y en un rincón, como en si tuviera un sitio especialmente reservado, hay también un teléfono de un modelo pasado de moda, como el que Harry solo ha visto en las películas que ponía todas las tardes la señora Figg: el receptor cuelga en equilibrio sobre un gancho de hierro negro, pero el aparato al completo parece nuevo.  
  
    —Siéntese, por favor. – dice Wallis mientras da la vuelta con cuidado al escritorio. Harry obedece y toma asiento en la silla que hay en medio de la habitación. Como todo el mobiliario de la oficina, cada pieza es de un estilo y un modelo distinto: la silla en la que se sienta Harry es un taburete de madera un poco astillada que se tambalea, una de sus patas algo más corta que las demás.  
    Harry espera hasta que la señora Wallis ha tomado también asiento antes de empezar hablar.  
    —He estado pensando en lo que me comentó durante la fiesta. – dice. Wallis asiente, paciente, y le mira fijamente con sus ojos claros que todo lo ven. Harry se siente incómodo, pero no desvía la vista. – Me gusta la idea, pero no creo que Grimmauld Place sea una buena candidata.  
  
    Wallis asiente de nuevo, y luego se reclina en su silla. Al contrario que el taburete en el que está sentado Harry, tiene respaldo y parece de cuero, y al moverse la mujer, rechina.  
  
    —Entiendo entonces que la idea de la Fundación no le desagrada, entonces. –  dice Wallis finalmente. No es una pregunta, pero Harry se encoge de hombros y responde de todas formas.  
    —Me parece una buena idea.  
    —¿Cuál es el problema con la casa? Si necesita reformas, la Fundación dispone de unos fondos que-  
    —No es cuestión de dinero. – la interrumpe Harry. Wallis alza las cejas, claramente molesta, pero le deja hablar. – Grimmauld Place es… complicada. Tiene historia. Y un elfo doméstico, Kreacher. A estas alturas, si la casa es de alguien es de Kreacher.  
    —Entiendo. – contesta Wallis. Para Harry, lo peor es que parece entenderlo de verdad. Durante unos instantes mira a la nada, pensativa. – No me malinterprete: entiendo perfectamente a qué se refiere con que la casa es complicada y tiene historia. Es en parte por ello por lo que nos interesa, de la misma manera que nos interesan también lugares históricamente vinculados a familias como los Malfoy, los Nott o los Lestrange. Parte del objetivo de la Fundación es rehabilitar todas estas casas, construir algo a partir y a pesar de su historia.  
  
    Harry no puede evitar fruncir el ceño.  
  
    —Casi todas esas familias tienen aún miembros con vida. – dice – No son como los Black.  
    —No son como los Black, en efecto. – responde Wallis, y sonríe. – ¿Resultará el elfo doméstico un problema?  
    —¿En qué se diferencian de los Black, exactamente? – pregunta Harry. Wallis está intentando cambiar de tema. Cuando se da cuenta de que Harry no la va a dejar, pierde la compostura durante un segundo.  
    —En que los Black, aparte de estar extintos, podría decirse que se han redimido. Sirius Black era el único superviviente, y fue asesinado por los mortífagos durante la guerra.  
    —Ya lo sé. Yo estaba allí. – responde Harry, cortante. – No era el único Black superviviente, sin embargo, y tampoco el único que hizo cosas dignas de recuerdo. Su hermano, Regulus-  
    —Regulus Black fue un mortífago. – interrumpe Wallis a Harry.  
    —Si no fuera por Regulus Black, yo estaría muerto. – espeta Harry. No se da cuenta de que se ha puesto de pie hasta que cae en el respingo que ha pegado Wallis. La mujer le mira fijamente, una tensión en el brazo izquierdo inconfundible.  
    Harry se obliga a cerrar los ojos un segundo, cuenta hasta diez. No se vuelve a sentar, sin embargo.  
    —Perdón. – dice, y observa como Wallis se relaja un poco.  
    —¿Debería entender entonces que no está interesado en ceder Grimmauld Place? – prosigue la mujer. El adolescente frunce el ceño. – No se ofenda, señor Potter, pero vamos cortos de tiempo y tenemos más opciones. Me gustaría saber si debería desestimar de manera definitiva la casa.  
  
    Harry tiene la sensación de que Wallis está intentando manipularle, pero aún así se fuerza a calmarse. A Sirius le habría gustado, piensa.  
  
    —No estoy del todo de acuerdo con las motivaciones de la Fundación, y no sé tampoco si será posible hacer algo con la casa, pero estoy dispuesto a hablar con Kreacher. Si hay alguna posibilidad de utilizar la casa, él lo sabrá.  
  
    Wallis asiente en silencio. También se levanta, apoyándose con cuidado en la mesa, que se tambalea ligeramente. Le extiende la mano izquierda, una tarjeta pequeña de cartón violeta en su palma seca y arrugada.  
  
    —Me parece correcto. – dice, su expresión tan plácida y perspicaz como siempre. – Esperaré su llamada.  


 

* * *

  
  
   _Hay algo triste en Grimmauld Place_ , piensa Harry, mientras la casa surge de entre las fachadas de sus vecinas, abriéndose paso a empujones. No es solo el número doce: la plaza al completo tiene cierto aire de dejadez, de cosa olvidada y dejada enmohecer en el desván. El pub de la esquina está todavía cerrado, y lo único vivo en la zona es el cartero, que ni siquiera mira a Harry, y un gato despeluchado que sale corriendo entre un par de coches cuando le ve acercarse. A la luz amarillenta y mortecina del día, que ha amanecido cubierto de nubes, las fachadas parecen aún más grises, y los cristales de las ventanas sucias brillan como charcos de mercurio entre el ladrillo deslucido. Harry espera a que el cartero desaparezca antes de cruzar la plaza en dirección a la casa. Ha llegado en metro después de en vez de Aparecerse directamente, no sabe por qué, y después de un viaje que se le ha hecho eterno, atorado entre un señor trajeado leyendo el periódico y la pared de plástico del vagón, está agotado, de muy mal humor.  
  
    Ni siquiera sabe por qué está allí, en realidad. La discusión con Margareta Wallis le ha dejado con mal sabor de boca. Hay algo desagradable, que no le gusta, en la manera que tiene de hablar de las familias de mortífagos y de redención. La mayoría están en Azkaban, o han muerto, o algo peor. Hay una parte de Harry que entiende perfectamente esa necesidad de revolverse contra los que han estado haciéndote daño durante tanto tiempo, pero le incomoda cómo disfraza la gente como Margareta Wallis o Percy de redención algo tan humano y comprensible como la venganza, cómo colocan a la gente en buenas personas y mortífagos sin atender a matices. Harry no sabe si los Malfoy y todos los demás familiares de mortífagos se merecen perderlo todo, no sabe si es justicia, y hay algo en la manera que la Fundación y el Ministerio tienen de hablar de ello que le hace pensar que ellos tampoco lo saben, y que no les importa.  
  
    La última vez que estuvo en la casa fue la mañana de aquella malograda incursión en el Ministerio, durante la guerra. Desde entonces no se ha pasado siquiera ni para ver cómo está Kreacher, y le remuerde la conciencia: el elfo doméstico, a pesar de todo, se merece ese mínimo de atención y de compasión, y hasta hace bien poco Harry había borrado su existencia de la memoria. Una parte de él se repite que tenía razones para eso; pero otra, que suena mucho como Hermione, le recrimina que son excusas.  
  
    La puerta de la entrada cede fácilmente cuando Harry la empuja, girando con estrépito sobre unas bisagras que hace años que nadie engrasa. Alguien se ha ocupado de quitar la maldición del pasillo: el polvo que se ha acumulado sobre la moqueta y las horrorosas cabezas de elfos que hay montadas en la barandilla se mueve un poco a causa del viento que entra del exterior, y luego vuelve a posarse, como una manta. La casa está oscura, y huele a cerrado y, por debajo, a humo. Está muy silenciosa. Harry se detiene en el umbral, confuso, cuando afina el oído y no es capaz de escuchar el ruido de los pasos de Kreacher al acercarse, ni los murmullos de la señora Black en el retrato que hay al final del vestíbulo. La casa cruje, como un barco hundido, y en algún lugar se escucha un goteo, un grifo mal cerrado o una gotera. De una de las lámparas de gas que hay en la pared del vestíbulo cuelga una larga y densa telaraña, parecida a un mechón de pelo blanco, y cuando Harry cruza el umbral y cierra la puerta tras de sí, tres de ellas parpadean y no se encienden. La cuarta da una luz trémula y amarillenta, temblorosa contra el papel grisáceo que cubre las paredes.  
  
    —¿Kreacher? – dice Harry, y gira sobre sí mismo, esperando a que sus ojos se adapten a la oscuridad. El paragüero con forma de pata de trol sigue en el suelo, como la última vez que se lo llevó Ron por delante. Cuando nadie contesta, Harry se atreve a gritar un poco más. – ¿Kreacher?  
  
    Lo único que responde es el silencio de la casa, que tiene una cualidad casi líquida, espesa como la miel. Harry siente cómo se le mete por los oídos. Con una mal presentimiento, se dirige a la cocina, sus pasos levantando nubecillas de polvo sobre la moqueta al avanzar. La habitación está tan dejada como el vestíbulo: los escalones que llevan al semisótano en el que se encuentran están manchados de un polvo que, con la humedad, se ha convertido en barro, y a las lámparas que cuelgan del techo les cuesta encenderse, como si estuvieran despertándose de un largo sueño. A la luz débil que emiten, Harry puede ver un cazo abandonado en el fogón. Cuando se acerca, ve que lo que fuera que había dentro conciéndose se consumió hasta carbonizarse. La pila del fregadero se ha cubierto de un moho verdoso de aspecto tóxico, que Harry Desvanece sin dudar, tapándose la cara con la manga, y cuando se acerca a la enorme mesa que preside la cocina, un par de arañas gordas y negras se escapan del paño de cocina, verde también de moho, y se pierden en la oscuridad.  
    El nido de Kreacher en el hueco bajo la caldera está tan asqueroso como la última vez que Harry lo vio: en el medio del montón de mantas y trapos viejos se puede ver todavía el hueco en el que el elfo doméstico se acurruca para dormir todas las noches.  
  
    La caldera, sin embargo, está apagada, y cuando Harry acerca la mano la nota fría como el hielo.  
  
    Desorientado y un poco asustado, sale de nuevo al vestíbulo. Una por una revisa todas las habitaciones, llamando a gritos cada vez más altos a Kreacher. Nadie contesta. La casa está silenciosa, polvorienta, adormilada. Los ruidos del exterior no atraviesan sus muros, y las ventanas tienen todas las cortinas corridas, así que Harry va perdiendo poco a poco la cuenta del tiempo. No es hasta que llega al ático y se da cuenta de que es incapaz de abrir la trampilla que lleva al desván que abandona.  
  
    En el ático aún se encuentran los restos que dejó Buckbeak el año que se quedó allí: un par de esqueletos blanquecinos de roedor, paja podrida, varias plumas de color acero olvidadas en un rincón. Sin saber bien qué hacer, Harry baja al vestíbulo.  
    El retrato sigue silencioso. Las viejas cortinas de terciopelo están tan polvorientas y ajadas como todo lo demás, llenas de manchas negras de humedad y malolientes, pero nada se mueve al otro lado. Tras un instante de duda, Harry extiende una mano y tira del cordel que cuelga a un lado, corriéndolas con un ruido demasiado alto de raíles.  
  
    El cuadro está vacío.  
  
    Harry enciende la varita y luego acerca la punta al lienzo. La señora Black ha desaparecido. Lo único que se ve es el fondo: un sillón enorme de cuero, y detrás una pared tapizada con el mismo papel que cubre las paredes de Grimmauld Place. Confuso, Harry retrocede un par de pasos, como  si la distancia fuera a hacer aparecer a Walburga Black de entre las pinceladas. Con un chisporroteo, la única lámpara de gas que da luz al pasillo se apaga. Harry se pasa una mano por el pelo, confuso. Finalmente, se da la vuelta y vuelve a revisar la casa, habitación por habitación.  
  
    En el salón se encuentra los restos de la última partida de ajedrez que jugaron él y Ron en la casa, las piezas en las posiciones que las dejaron, aparentemente dormidas. Hay un par de tazas de té vacías, los posos resecos, en el comedor, y cuando Harry corre las cortinas del despacho le sorprende descubrir que se ha hecho de noche. El cristal sucio de polvo refleja su rostro, pálido y desorientado, y tras él, el simulacro distorsionado de la salita.  
     _Si esto fuera una película de terror ahora aparecería el reflejo de la señora Black detrás de mí_ , piensa Harry, y no puede evitar dejar escapar una risa un poco nerviosa.  
    La casa parece un museo, y la desconexión es fácil: es muy sencillo sentirse solo un visitante. Hasta ese momento Harry se ha sentido como si estuviera solo de paso, como si la casa no le pudiese tocar. No sabe qué ha cambiado, pero de repente hay algo, como una presencia invisible pero imposible de ignorar, que le hace sentir incómodo y en peligro, como si estuviera asomándose al borde de un acantilado.  
  
    Cuando escucha el ruido de la puerta de la entrada al abrirse, Harry salta en el sitio. Se apresura a salir del despacho hacia la oscuridad del vestíbulo, la varita por delante.  
  
    —¿Harry? – es la voz de Charlie. Suena lleno de aprensión, preocupado. Cuando Harry sale por fin del pasillo se lo encuentra también con la varita encendida, mirando a su alrededor con el ceño fruncido, el rostro algo desencajado.  
  
    —¿Harry? ¿Estás bien? - repite, las palabras mezclándose. No apaga la varita. Su luz parece triste, pálida. Charlie, por su parte, tiene el pelo rojo muy revuelto, un poco mojado. Tiene las rodillas de los vaqueros manchados de barro, un chubasquero que gotea lluvia y las botas sin abrochar.  
    Harry le observa, sin entender.  
    —¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Ha pasado algo? – pregunta, confuso.  
  
    Charlie no responde. Le mira fijamente, una expresión ilegible en la cara. Finalmente, susurra _Nox_ y se apaga su varita.  
    —¿Que qué hago aquí? - pregunta entonces Charlie. Se pasa una mano por el pelo, y continúa con un bufido incrédulo. – Harry, se ha hecho de noche. Pensábamos que te habría pasado algo.  
  
    Harry tarda unos segundos en procesar las palabras.  
  
    —¿Qué? Oh. – dice. – No puede ser, acabo de llegar, estaba… estaba hace unas horas en las oficinas de la Fundación. Y luego estaba buscando a Kreacher.  
    —¿A quién? – pregunta Charlie, confuso.  
    —Al elfo doméstico de los Black. – responde Harry, mirando el suelo. Tiene la sensación de que hay un trozo de tiempo que no recuerda, como si su mente saltara de una escena a otra sin transición.  
    —Aquí no hay nadie. – dice Charlie, el ceño fruncido, y luego mira a su alrededor. Aún no ha soltado la varita, y se balancea sobre las plantas de sus pies, inquieto. – No creo que sea buena idea que vengas aquí solo, Harry.  
  
    Harry no contesta. Está intentando recordar: sabe que bajó hasta el vestíbulo, y que el cuadro de la señora Black estaba vacío. Que no encontró a Kreacher por ningún lado, que por más que llamó el elfo siguió sin dar señales de vida.  
  
    —¿Harry? – insiste Charlie, y le pone la mano en le hombro. Harry salta un poco en el sitio, y sonríe por reflejo.  
    —¿Qué? Oh, no pasa nada. Es solo una casa. – responde, la sonrisa un poco torcida. Charlie tuerce aún más el gesto, y no le quita la mano del hombro.  
    —Harry, le has dado un susto de muerte a mi madre. - dice Charlie, un poco cortante. Cuando ve cómo Harry se encoge sobre sí mismo, su expresión se suaviza. - Oye, volvamos a casa. Aquí hace un montón de frío. La próxima vez, avísame y vendré contigo.  
  
    El tema con Charlie es que es un pozo infinito de amabilidad y buenas intenciones, que ni siquiera la guerra ha conseguido amargar del todo. Ha perdido a un hermano, está viendo cómo su familia se desintegra delante de él sin poder hacer nada al respecto, y aún así se ha levantado en medio de la noche para ir a buscar a Harry, al que ni siquiera conoce bien. Y Harry sabe además que la alternativa ni siquiera se le ha ocurrido: Charlie es el tipo de persona que vuela desde Rumanía hasta Escocia para ir a buscar una cría de dragón solo porque se lo ha pedido su hermano pequeño. A Harry se le hace terrible, de la manera que los fenómenos naturales son terribles: el buen corazón de Charlie Weasley es un poco como un terremoto.  
  
    Mientras tanto, Charlie sigue hablando.  
  
    —No sé cómo puedes venir aquí solo. Esto es como un cementerio. - continúa, mirando a su alrededor. Su pelo rojo y el azul intenso de su jersey desentonan sobre el verde plateado de las paredes del pasillo, dos mundos distintos. Harry escucha la pregunta oculta en el comentario, pero no se siente capaz de contestar. Se vuelve a encoger de hombros.  
    —Una vez te acostumbras no es tan malo. - dice. Luego comienza a bajar las escaleras. Con un suspiro, Charlie le sigue. - ¿Cómo has llegado?  
    —Me he Aparecido en el escalón de la entrada. ¿No habían maldecido el pasillo del vestíbulo, por cierto?  
  
    Harry asiente sin hablar. En silencio bajan hasta el vestíbulo. El cuadro vuelve a tener las cortinas echadas, y el lienzo al otro lado de la tela está en silencio. Cuando mira al suelo, Harry no puede ver las pisadas que dejó en el polvo al llegar hasta allí, pero no consigue que le preocupe tanto como sabe debería. Es como si le hubiera pasado a un Harry distinto, en un sueño.  
  
    —No es normal que los elfos domésticos desaparezcan así como así. – dice Charlie de pronto. Harry había olvidado que estaba allí, y se sobresalta un poco. Al darse la vuelta se encuentra con la mirada preocupada del Weasley. – ¿No era Andromeda prima de Sirius? Lo mismo ella sabe algo.  
  
    Harry se encoge de hombros.  
  
    Cuando abre la puerta de la calle, una bocanada de aire frío, lleno de lluvia, les da en la cara. Por la noche, Grimmauld Place es aún menos acogedora que por el día. solo una de las farolas de la plaza funciona, y la esquina está llena de basura: alguien ha volcado un contenedor, que reposa de medio lado, como un animal herido en la oscuridad.  
    Charlie se Desaparece primero. Harry le sigue unos segundos más tarde. Deja que la puerta de Grimmauld Place se cierre con un chirrido de bisagras mal engrasadas, y luego gira sobre sí mismo, cierra los ojos muy fuerte para no tener que ver el mundo desvanecerse en un remolino.  


 

* * *

  
  
    Harry y Charlie se aparecen en la entrada de la Madriguera. Es noche cerrada, y un viento fresco hace susurrar las hierbas altas. Las luces están encendidas en la cocina y en varias de las habitaciones superiores de la casa, una isla de luz en la oscuridad casi absoluta de los campos que rodean la casa de los Weasley. A lo lejos se distingue Ottery St. Catchpole, y luego la nada: la sensación de aislamiento es casi absoluta. Cuando Harry mira hacia arriba, distingue millones de estrellas.  
  
    Ginny les espera en la puerta de la casa, sentada en los escalones. Tiene un bote de barniz a su derecha y la escoba sobre las rodillas, y repasa de manera obsesiva el mango de su vieja Cleansweep con un trapo ya negro. Cuando escucha el ruido que hace la Aparición alza la vista y les saluda con una mano.  
  
    —¡Mamá! ¡Ya han vuelto! – grita, mientras se levanta con cuidado. Luego se vuelve hacia Harry y Charlie. – Nos estaba volviendo locos a todos.  
    —Perdón. – contesta Harry, incómodo. – No sabía que había pasado tanto tiempo.  
  
    No sabe cómo tratarse con Ginny. Ella, por su parte, dedica tanto esfuerzo a actuar como si no pasara nada en absoluto que es casi creíble. Cuando Harry pasa por su lado ella le sonríe un poco torcido, sus ojos color avellana reflejando la luz dorada del interior de la cocina. Tiene una mancha negra de barniz en la barbilla y los labios muy cortados.  
  
    —No te disculpes. – contesta Ginny, antes de echar a andar en dirección al cobertizo, para guardar su escoba. – La has distraído del tema Hogwarts.  
    Charlie bufa una risa.  
    —No cantes victoria tan pronto, Ginny. – le dice a su hermana. – solo es una pequeña tregua.  
  
    Ginny hace un ademán con la mano que no sujeta la escoba, sin volverse, y por el rabillo del ojo Harry ve cómo Charlie niega con la cabeza. Luego le pone una mano en el hombro a Harry y con un empujón le hace entrar en la casa.  
  
    Están Molly y Arthur sentados en la mesa de la cocina. La señora Weasley tiene una taza de té humeante frente a ella, y su marido la agarra de la mano, hablándole en susurros con tono tranquilizador. La radio murmura en su rincón, al lado de la chimenea encendida, pero nadie hace caso, y cuando ambos escuchan el ruido que hacen Charlie y Harry al entrar en la habitación, el rechinar de la silla de la señora Weasley contra el sueño de la mesa ahoga de manera muy efectiva el sonido.  
  
    Con un par de pasos rápidos, la mujer se abalanza contra Harry, su expresión tensa. El movimiento es tan súbito, el silencio anterior tan artificial y tan extraño, que Harry retrocede un par de pasos, un poco por reflejo. Sin embargo, lo único que hace la señora Weasley es agarrarle de la cara, sus manos regordetas y ásperas, marcadas por una vida de trabajo constante, rodeándole la mandíbula. Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry ve cómo Arthur se levanta, pero no hace nada por moverse: permite que Molly le taladre con la mirada, sus ojos nerviosos, perspicaces, totalmente fijos en los suyos durante un periodo que parece eterno. Luego le abraza, y Harry se pierde un poco de tensión y apoya la cabeza en su hombro, los ojos un poco húmedos sin razón.  
  
    El resto de los Weasley parecen relajarse también. Arthur vuelve a sentarse, y Charlie abre la caja de galletas que hay en una esquina del banco de la cocina.  
  
    —Se puede saber dónde has estado. – dice Molly, ajena a todo lo demás, y se separa un poco de Harry. – Nos has pegado un susto de muerte.  
    —En Grimmauld Place. He perdido la cuenta del tiempo.  
    —¿Has cenado, Harry? – dice Arthur.  
    —No, qué va. – el adolescente se pasa una mano por el pelo, incómodo. – No sé qué hora es siquiera. No sé muy bien qué ha pasado.  
  
    Molly y Arthur intercambian una mirada preocupada, y Harry se apresura a corregirse.  
  
    —Pero no pasa nada, en serio. Es solo que estaba ocupado, supongo. – dice. No le gusta preocupar a los Weasley.  
    —Bueno, ya estás aquí y no ha pasado nada. – dice Molly, resuelta. Le empuja hacia la mesa. – Siéntate, cariño, te he guardado un poco de cena.  
    —Gracias, señora Weasley. – Harry se vuelve hacia ella. – ¿La ayudo? No hace falta que haga nada, ya me caliento ya la comida.  
  
    La señora Weasley resopla, y luego le ignora. Harry se sienta un poco a regañadientes.  
  
    —¿Has dicho que estabas en Grimmauld Place, Harry? ¿Para qué? ¿La cosa de Percy? – dice Arthur cuando Harry está arrimando su silla a la mesa.  
    —Sí, estaba allí. – interviene Charlie, hablando con la boca llena. Tiene una galleta de chocolate en la mesa, y la lata abierta bajo el brazo. – Se me había olvidado lo horrible que es esa casa.  
    —Charlie, no hables con la boca llena. Y deja de comer entre horas. – dice la señora Weasley sin volverse.  
    —Sí, mamá.  
    —Sí, lo de Percy. – responde Harry. Tras unos instantes de duda, continúa. – Kreacher ha desaparecido.  
    —¿Desaparecido? – dice el señor Weasley, extrañado. – ¿De la casa, dices?  
    —Sí, no lo he encontrado por ningún lado. – contesta Harry. – No es muy normal, ¿verdad?  
    —No es común en los elfos domésticos en general, pero de Kreacher en particular me extraña aún más. – el señor Weasley se quita las gafas y se frota los ojos cansados. Cuando se las vuelve a poner, prosigue. – Probablemente no sea nada, pero es raro, sí.  
  
    La señora Weasley le pone a Harry un plato de guiso, y durante unos instantes la cocina queda en silencio mientras él cena.  
  
    —¿Qué vas a hacer con lo de la Fundación, Harry? – dice Charlie de repente.  
  
    Harry se encoge de hombros.  
  
    —No lo sé. Quería hablar con Kreacher antes de decidir. La casa es más suya que de nadie. – responde Harry. En las caras de los Weasley lee que no están de acuerdo, pero ninguno de los tres dice nada al respecto.  
    —No entiendo cómo nadie querría usar Grimmauld Place para nada. – dice Charlie. Ha dejado la lata de galletas en la encimera y tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el jersey, la mirada perdida. – Hay algo muy raro en esa casa.  
    —Te acabas acostumbrando. – responde Harry. Charlie bufa una risa. – Bueno, más o menos.


	6. II - DRACO: Familia

    La casa respira. Por debajo de los parloteos del bebé, del viento de los páramos, la lluvia y el silencio helado de Narcissa, Draco escucha cómo respira la casa. Lleva abandonada más de medio siglo, y está llena de habitaciones cerradas, armarios llenos de túnicas pasadas de moda, libros enmohecidos y retratos de gente que Draco no reconoce, y que le susurran al pasar. Blackstone Hall está hecha de piedra negra y dura, empapada en magia, y a veces, por la noche, si afina el oído, le parece escuchar un inspirar y expirar muy lento, como el de una bestia dormida. Le hace sentir como en casa, a pesar de las humedades y las corrientes y el polvo que llena todos y cada uno de los rincones de la parte de la casa que les ha dejado Andromeda.   
    Es extraño lo que se parece a Bellatrix. Comparten la altura, la pose, la mata de cabello oscuro y la elegancia. Pero Andromeda sonríe dulce – siempre al bebé de su hija muerta y el hombre lobo, nunca a su hermana o a su sobrino – y es serena, estable, como las mismos cimientos de la casa.  
  
    Narcissa no la puede ni ver. No sale de lo que ha adoptado como sus habitaciones desde que llegaron, recluida entre los muebles antiquísimos. Se entretiene arreglándolo todo según una imagen que tiene en mente que Draco desconoce, cambiando cosas de sitio y cambiando el color de las paredes con una varita que, según el Ministerio, ya no es suya y además no debería estar usando. Draco no tiene corazón ni estómago para recordárselo, y la deja hacer, mirando desde la puerta cómo las viejas paredes crujen y cambian según los deseos de su madre, muy consciente de que ella le odia un poco, y de que se lo merece. Aún así, poco a poco Draco sabe que se recupera, que paso a paso se aleja de la enfermedad que la ha tenido recluida en una cama durante semanas, y eso le es suficiente.  
  
    Draco prepara todos los días la poción que recetó la Sanadora Plamplin: la mayoría de los ingredientes se encuentran fácilmente en el páramo y los jardines de Blackstone Hall, y él agradece la oportunidad de salir, de no tener que verle la cara a nadie. Siempre ha odiado estar solo, pero en el interior de la casa se siente como un fantasma: Andromeda le rehuye, oculta al bebé, y Narcissa apenas le dirige la palabra. Al menos en los páramos no hay nadie que pueda mirar a través de él.   
  
    Así pasan los días. Siempre que no llueve, Draco deja la varita en Blackstone Hall y coge la bicicleta muggle de Andromeda o la escoba y se pierde en los páramos. Aún no se ha recuperado de Azkaban, no del todo, así que la mayoría de las veces tiene que parar aún a la vista de la casa, falto de respiración y torturado por el dolor de piernas, que no llega a desaparecer de un día para otro, por mucho que fuerce a su cuerpo. Le frustra, le hace sentir débil y humillado. Es como volver a enero, a la ocupación de la Mansión Malfoy. A veces ve pasar, a lo lejos, los coches de los muggles. Varias millas al sur hay una pequeña aldea, y en ocasiones Draco se encuentra con gente cargando con mochilas y bastones y vestida de manera absurda simplemente paseando por el páramo, haciendo fotos con sus pequeñas y brillantes cámaras de fotos. Una vez, escucha un ruido horrible en el cielo, y al alzar la vista se encuentra con una enorme de máquina flotando sobre el azul claro de finales de agosto. No le cuenta a nadie lo que ha visto, por miedo a que no le vayan a creer, pero la máquina voladora le persigue durante los siguientes días, el rugido de las aspas al girar un rumor que, a veces, parece venir de los páramos.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
    Una mañana le despiertan unos gritos. Es muy pronto, y el cielo es poco más que una bola blanca flotando en el horizonte lleno de niebla. El otoño se acerca, y los días son cada vez más cortos. Draco se incorpora en su cama, alarmado, y entrecierra los ojos, confuso. Su habitación da al oeste, y por lo tanto está aún en penumbra. Es una de las más pequeñas del pasillo, en el tercer piso, pero la cama es enorme, y la ventana da a la parte de atrás de la casa y, cuando baja el sol, se llena de una luz roja, incandescente.  
    Los gritos parecen llegar desde el otro lado de su puerta. Draco palpa en su mesilla de noche, a ciegas, en busca de su varita; luego recuerda que la tiene su madre.   
  
    Cuando sale al pasillo se encuentra a Andromeda y a Narcissa, frente a frente en el rellano de las escaleras. Su madre agarra la varita con una mano de nudillos blancos, y Andromeda se parece más a su hermana Bellatrix que nunca, el pelo revuelto y las líneas de la cara duras, enloquecidas. El silencio entre las dos es tenso: Draco sabe que es la primera vez que se ven cara a cara desde que llegaron a la casa, la primera vez que se ven en años y años. Son distintas, como la noche y el día: el pelo rubio de Narcissa, aún muy corto, reluce plateado a la luz moribunda que entra a través de las ventanas, y su figura parece aún más empequeñecida al lado de Andromeda, que la observa,  fija y furiosa.  
  
    Al escuchar el ruido que hace Draco al salir al pasillo, sin embargo, se vuelve hacia él, rápida: en un par de zancadas esquiva a Narcissa, y comienza a caminar hacia él, la varita bien agarrada. Draco intercambia una mirada aterrada con su madre, que le observa blanca como la cera, y se esfuerza para no retroceder.  
  
    —Dónde está Teddy. – dice. No es una pregunta. Andromeda le coloca la punta de la varita bajo la barbilla, y Draco retrocede hasta que su espalda golpea contra la puerta recién cerrada de su habitación. Andromeda es casi tan alta como él, y en la penumbra el blanco de sus ojos reluce,  azulado.  
    —Andromeda, deja a Draco. No tiene ni idea de lo que estás hablando. – Narcissa apunta con su vieja varita a la espalda de su hermana. Le tiemblan las manos, y lleva aún el camisón, pero Draco no duda por un segundo de ella.  
    —¿Qué Teddy? ¿El bebé? – Draco se siente aún en un sueño. En cualquier minuto, escuchará un siseo y al darse la vuelta verá a Nagini saliendo de la oscuridad.  
  
    Andromeda enseña los dientes. Lleva la bata desabrochada y el pelo revuelto; claramente, se acaba de despertar. Durante un segundo, su cara y la de su hermana Bellatrix se confunden en la mente de Draco: está seguro de que va a echarse a reír, de que apretará más fuerte la varita contra su cuello y dirá unas palabras y antes siquiera de poder distinguirlas, Draco verá una luz verde y morirá.  
  
    —Andromeda. Aparta tu varita del cuello de mi hijo, o te juro por esta casa que te mato. – la voz de Narcissa, fría y contenida y extrañamente alta, restalla en el silencio del pasillo. Andromeda pega un respingo, y parpadea. Luego obedece. Retrocede un par de pasos, la mano que sujeta la varita flácida. Draco se apresura a separarse de ella y colocarse al lado de Narcissa, que le agarra con una mano fría como el hielo de la muñeca.  
    Narcissa continúa hablando, y no baja la varita, a pesar de que comienza a temblarle el brazo. — No tenemos maldita idea de dónde está.  
  
    Con un susurro de tela, Andromeda se guarda la varita en la manga. Luego se gira a mirarlos, y se aparta el pelo enmarañado de la cara.  
  
    —Me desperté y no estaba en su cuna. Le he buscado por toda la primera planta, no aparece por ningún lado. No tiene ni un año. – habla muy rápido, su voz, habitualmente grave y calma, más aguda de lo normal.   
    La expresión de Narcissa podría estar tallada en piedra. Lentamente, baja la varita. Luego suelta la muñeca de Draco, se da la vuelta y echa a andar hacia su habitación, con pasos cansados.  
Andromeda parece derrumbarse.  
    —Podrías hacer al menos como te importa lo que le ha pasado a mi nieto. – le dice, con voz ronca. Narcissa se detiene, y la mira por encima del hombro.  
    —Cualquier oportunidad que tuviste de que me fuera a importar lo que le pase a tu pequeño sangre sucia – dice, siseante, articulando con cuidado todas y cada una de las sílabas – la perdiste al apuntar a mi hijo con tu varita.  
  
    Andromeda toma aire, como si Narcissa le hubiera dado un golpe.  
  
    —Tu hijo – dice, sin mirar a Draco. – el mortífago.  
  
    Narcissa no contesta. Se mete en su habitación, y la puerta se cierra sola a su espalda con un ruido que hace temblar las paredes.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
    Un mar de niebla cubre el páramo, y ola tras ola sube por encima del muro cubierto de brezo, se cuela entre los árboles salvajes del jardín y empapa los muebles de plástico que hay bajo el manzano pelado. Ese verano ha sido extraño, pero aquel es el primer día realmente frío: el otoño está cada vez más cerca. Draco lleva un buen rato sentado en una de las sillas endebles, hecho un ovillo bajo su capa, mirando cómo la niebla parece respirar. Andromeda sigue buscando a su nieto por toda la casa: de vez en cuando, el adolescente alza la vista y ve la luz de su varita aparecer y desaparecer por las ventanas. Las paredes de la casa son demasiado gruesas, pero Draco se imagina su voz, llamando a Teddy, desesperada.   
  
    Aún tiembla un poco, y se siente humillado, pero es muy consciente del poder que tiene Andromeda. Sabe que a ella no le costaría nada echarles de la casa, quedársela para ella sola: si tienen un techo bajo el que cobijarse es porque ella quiere. Así que Draco se ha quitado de en medio, a pesar del frío y sin siquiera pasar por la cocina a robar una manzana, y lleva lo que parecen ser horas acurrucado sobre el plástico blanco – hasta hace días no sabía siquiera que existiera el material –, mirando la niebla.  
    Teddy. El bebé, su primo, se llama Teddy. Draco piensa en su padre, el hombre lobo, y en el curso que estuvo dando clase en Hogwarts. No recuerda gran cosa sobre él, aparte de que no paraba de adular a los Gryffindor, pero pesar de ello le puso buena nota en el examen final. Era un hombre callado, tranquilo, que vestía como un vagabundo, y que gracias a la presión de su padre dejó el colegio al terminar el curso. Draco sabe también que era un licántropo, pero es incapaz de reconciliar sus recuerdos de Fenrir Greyback con los de Remus Lupin.  
    Draco se pregunta dónde estará Teddy Lupin. Hay muchos sitios en los que se puede esconder un niño pequeño, especialmente si es mago; también hay muchas cosas que le pueden pasar a un bebé escondido. Cuando mira hacia arriba, hacia la casa, se encuentra con que su madre está mirando por la ventana de su habitación, una sombra blanca que desaparece con un revoloteo de cortinas.  
  
    Draco se levanta con un crujido de rodillas y echa a andar hacia la casa. Se puede entrar a la cocina por la parte de atrás: tiene la idea de coger algo de comer, y luego subir a por su escoba. Con la niebla, es probablemente el mejor día que va a encontrar para salir a volar. Y si primero echa un ojo a las habitaciones, buscando lugares en los que se pueda meter un bebé, eso no lo tiene por qué llegar a saber nadie.  
  
    El jardín de Blackstone Hall es poco menos que un bosque salvaje después de los años de abandono. Los árboles se han multiplicado, y compiten por el espacio con las malas hierbas y el brezo, que está por todas partes. Una hiedra monstruosa trepa por uno de los lados de la casa, reptando por los bloques de piedra negra. A la luz neblinosa del día, parece un tumor que se está comiendo la casa poco a poco. Finalmente, llega al huerto abandonado que está a la puerta de la cocina de la casa. Draco supone que en algún momento el pequeño jardín vallado estaría lleno de comida, pero ahora lo han consumido las malas hierbass. En uno de los rincones crece una enorme mata de fresas, medio oculto entre la niebla, y es allí donde ve al pequeño Teddy Lupin.  
    Al principio cree que se lo está imaginando. El bebé, que según su limitada experiencia con los niños debe de tener alrededor de un año, está sentado en la tierra negra, jugando con el barro. Tiene la cara manchada de zumo de fresas y otras cosas que Draco prefiere no saber qué son, y el poco pelo que tiene en la cabeza cambia de color, ora verde, ora blanco, ora el castaño surcado de canas de Andromeda.  
  
    Parece muy tranquilo, y cuando escucha a Draco acercarse levanta la vista tan solo un segundo antes de seguir jugando. El adolescente no sabe muy bien qué hacer: le da miedo que, si desvía la vista tan solo un segundo, el bebé desaparezca de nuevo. Finalmente pasa por encima de la valla y camina hasta Teddy. Éste para de jugar y se le queda mirando, sus manos enterradas en el barro negro hasta las muñecas. Lleva aún el pijama, pero no está temblando: cuando Draco se acerca un poco más, siente la burbuja de calor que rodea al bebé. Tras un instante de indecisión, Draco se pone de cuclillas frente a él. El niño se cansa de mirarle y vuelve a su juego.  
  
    —Hola, Teddy. – dice Draco. Teddy vuelve a levantar la vista. Tiene unos ojos enormes color miel, como los de Andromeda, y la cara regordeta. – Tu abuela te está buscando.  
  
    Draco supone que debería coger al bebé en brazos y llevarlo de vuelta a la casa. Nunca ha cogido a un niño en brazos.  
    No sabía que fueran tan sucios.  
  
    Aún en cuclillas, extiende los brazos. Teddy los mira y sonríe, extiende los suyos, su cara iluminada en una sonrisa que deja a la vista cuatro dientes pequeñitos, muy bien colocados en la encía superior. Tiene hoyuelos, y la boca manchada de tierra. Es diminuto, y cuando Draco le agarra por debajo de los brazos le sorprende lo poco que pesa. Teddy tiene el trasero del pantalón del pijama empapado, y cuando abraza a Draco por el cuello, éste siente cómo un puñado de tierra le resbala por dentro del jersey. A pesar de eso, es más fácil de lo que pensaba llevarle hasta la cocina. Draco abre la puerta con el pie, y luego intenta sentar a Teddy en la mesa de madera, pero el bebé no le suelta del cuello, y hace ruiditos de enfado cuando Draco intenta desengancharle de todas formas.  
  
    —Como me vea tu abuela contigo en brazos me va a colgar de mis propios intestinos de las vallas del jardín, como advertencia. – le dice Draco al bebé, separándose un poco para poder mirarle a la cara. Tiene la ligera sensación de que todo el barro que falta en sus mejillas está ahora en su jersey. – Y no me apetece nada.  
  
    Por fin consigue dejarle en el banco que hay al lado del fregadero pasado de moda de la cocina. Teddy tiene la cara negra y rosa, y mientras Draco le observa, el bebé se mete un dedo roñoso en la boca y comienza a masticar.   
    No sabe muy bien qué hacer con él. De una manera un poco abstracta, se plantea ponerlo en algún sitio por el que vaya a pasar Andromeda y dejar que ella le encuentre: es mucho menos complicado e incómodo que ir directamente hacia la mujer con el niño en brazos, y Draco ya ha tenido bastantes encontronazos para un mes.  
  
    —No te metas la mano en la boca, está sucia. – le dice al bebé, e intenta agarrarle de la muñeca pringosa. Teddy manotea, la cara arrugada, y no se deja. – Te vas a poner malo.  
  
    Hay una tela más o menos limpia colgando de un gancho sobre el fregadero esmaltado de blanco. Draco moja una esquina con un poco de agua helada e intenta quitarle a Teddy el barro de la cara, pero el niño se remueve, echándose para atrás. Finalmente, el adolescente descubre la manera de agarrarle con un brazo y darle en la cara con el paño mojado, y poco a poco comienza a quitarle el barro de las mejillas.  
  
    —¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? – dice una voz desde el umbral de la cocina. Draco salta en el sitio y suelta a Teddy y el paño como si quemaran. Andromeda está en la entrada, la varita apagada en la mano derecha y una expresión confusa en la cara. Sus ojos van de Draco al bebé al paño, en el suelo, intentando entender. – Ése es el trapo de limpiar la mesa.  
    —No lo sabía. – se excusa Draco, con voz entrecortada. Señala a Teddy con la cabeza. El bebé se ha vuelto a meter la mano en la boca. – Estaba muy sucio.  
  
    Andromeda parpadea, y luego cruza la cocina en un par de pasos largos. La habitación es bastante grande, toda madera desgastada y cristales empañados por la edad, pero su presencia la hace encoger. Cuando coge a su nieto en brazos, el bebé engancha la mano que no tiene en la boca en su bata rosa. Bajo la mirada de dos pares de ojos tan parecidos, Draco no sabe dónde meterse.  
  
    —¿Lo has encontrado tú? – pregunta Andromeda, con voz extraña. Una serie de emociones, demasiado rápidas para poder distinguirlas, aparecen y desaparecen en su cara.  
    —Estaba en el huerto. – responde Draco. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Echa de menos su varita.  
    —¿Al lado de las fresas? – dice Andromeda, la mirada baja, fija en el bebé. Le acaricia con un dedo cuidadoso su cabeza medio pelona, y el cabello del bebé cambia de color, del rubio casi platino de antes al castaño de su abuela.  
    Draco no se había dado cuenta de que Teddy le estaba imitando.   
    —Sí. – el silencio llena la cocina. Andromeda sigue mirándole, fijamente. Draco traga saliva. – ¿No sabía que era un metamorfomago?  
    —Su madre también lo era. – responde Andromeda, la mirada baja, de nuevo en el bebé. – Mi hija Nymphadora.  
  
    Draco le ha recordado a su hija muerta. Muy bien, Draco, se dice, otra vez el mejor.  
  
    —Siéntate. – dice de repente Andromeda. Draco salta un poco en el sitio, sin entender.  
    —¿Qué? ¿Dónde? – pregunta. Su tía le mira como si fuera estúpido.  
    —En la silla. Al lado de la mesa.  
  
    Andromeda aún tiene la varita a mano, le asoma del bolsillo de la bata. Con una mirada de reojo, Draco obedece. La mujer le coloca a Teddy encima, sin avisar, y Draco agarra al bebé de la cintura, por instinto. Teddy se remueve un poco, e intenta alcanzar el periódico que hay abandonado sobre la superficie de madera arañada.  
  
    —No le dejes coger el periódico, se come el papel. – dice Andromeda, sin mirar. Está de espaldas a los dos, sacando platos y cosas de los armarios de la cocina. Draco obedece en silencio, separando un poco el ejemplar de El Profeta. Es una excusa magnífica para no tener que mirarlo. – ¿Té?   
    —¿Eh? Sí. – Draco se siente como si se hubiera levantado en un mundo aparte, una dimensión alternativa. – Gracias.  
    —¿Tostadas? – sin esperar respuesta, Andromeda mete varias rebanadas de pan en una cosa cuadrada de plástico que hay en un rincón, y luego le da con la varita. El pan desaparece, como si se lo hubieran tragado. Luego se dirige hacia el armario blanco que hay en una esquina de la cocina, que Draco aún no sabe para qué sirve, y saca una botella de leche, una barra de mantequilla en un platito y una botellita más pequeña llena de algo blanco, que coloca delante de Draco. – Esto es para Teddy. Caliéntalo un poco y dáselo.  
  
    Los encantamiento no-verbales a Draco no se le dan del todo mal, y Andromeda da por hecho que es capaz de seguir sus órdenes sin ayuda, así que el adolescente se concentra y solo necesita un par de intentos antes de conseguir subir la temperatura del contenido de la botella. Está hecha de un material transparente que parece cristal pero no lo es, y en la parte de arriba tiene una cosa blanda de color marrón, que Draco supone que es por donde se toma lo de dentro. Cuando la destapa y se la acerca al bebé a la boca, Teddy lo agarra con sus dos manos aún sucias y comienza a chupar, ansioso.   
  
    El sol está comenzando a asomar entre la niebla, y la luz dorada entra a través de los cristales ligeramente deformados de las ventanas de la cocina, dibujando siluetas de madera más clara sobre el entarimado desgastado del suelo. Andromeda hace algo en el fogón, de espaldas a él, la varita sujetando su masa de pelo castaño en un moño desmañado, y Teddy está calentito, y huele bien, a bebé y a sueño y a fresas, a pesar de las capas de barro. Draco sujeta un poco más fuerte la botellita, con cuidado de no moverse, y respira.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
    A mediodía, Draco sube a la habitación de su madre. Lleva una bandeja llena de cosas, ninguna de ellas preparada por Andromeda: una tetera llena de Earl Grey, un par de sándwiches un poco tristes, una tableta del chocolate negro de Honeydukes, un cuenco lleno de fresas recién cogidas del jardín, y la poción para los pulmones. Es una comida que apenas merece tal nombre, pero Narcissa come poco.   
    Antes de entrar, Draco llama a la puerta: cuando ésta se abre, aparentemente por voluntad propia, entra en la habitación. Está llena de luz, y a través de las ventanas se ven las copas de los árboles del jardín, y luego el páramo, aparentemente infinito. Ha desaparecido la niebla de la mañana, tan repentina como llegó, y el sol calienta. Narcissa está sentada en un viejo sillón delante de una de las ventanas abiertas, la cara inclinada hacia la luz. Tiene la nariz un poco roja, pero no parece importarle.   
  
    Draco deja la bandeja en la mesita de patas delgadas que tiene a su izquierda y luego se sienta en el sillón que hay frente a su madre. La última vez que estuvo en la habitación era del color verde musgo del mobiliario de la sala de Slytherin, pero ahora tiene un tono azul muy claro, casi plateado, y un bordado casi invisible con forma de flores de lis en hilo dorado. La sala es grande, más de lo que parece desde fuera, y está cálida, llena del aire del páramo: Draco siente cómo se le pega la camisa a la espalda. No es del todo desagradable.  
  
    —Es Earl Grey. – dice Draco. Se pregunta si Narcissa va a decir algo de lo que ha pasado esa mañana.  
    La mujer abre los ojos y se incorpora en la silla. Tiene que parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrarse a la luz, y molesta, corre las cortinas un poco con un ademán de varita. Lo primero que hace después de servirse un poco de té en una taza es abrir el vial en el que está la poción y beber un trago, que sigue rápidamente con otro de Earl Grey. Al parecer no es suficiente para borrar el sabor.  
    —De verdad, Draco, creo que esa mujer me odia. – dice Narcissa con voz queda, el gesto torcido. Draco supone que está hablando de la sanadora.  
    —He intentado cambiar la composición para que no sepa así – responde Draco – pero es imposible.   
  
    Narcissa le da un par de golpecitos en la rodilla con una mano aún demasiado delgada, y luego coge una fresa.  
  
    —¿Son del jardín? – dice, jugueteando con ella. En comparación con la carne roja de la fruta, sus dedos parecen aún más blancos y delgados. Draco asiente, y mira por la ventana. – Han llegado un par de lechuzas. De los Parkinson. Y de Miranda Goyle.  
  
    Draco vuelve a mirar a su madre. Narcissa tiene la mirada baja, fija en la fresa. Está tan madura que le está manchando los dedos de zumo, pero parece no darse cuenta. Sigue hablando, sin mirar a su hijo.  
  
    —Los Parkinson están en Escocia, en la casa de los padres de Linda. Están bien. No quieren saber nada de nosotros. – dice Narcissa, con voz monótona. Draco tampoco esperaba algo distinto, pero aún así duele. Se pregunta si alguien le habrá preguntado algo a Pansy; si a ella le importará, siquiera, ahora que los Malfoy son unos pobres apestados.  
    —No sabía que hubieras escrito a la madre de Greg. – responde, por decir algo. Hace meses que no sabe nada de su amigo.  
    —No lo hice. Me escribió ella. – contesta Narcissa. Deja la fresa en su cuenco, con las demás. Tiene las yemas de los dedos manchadas de rojo, y una gota de zumo le resbala por el dorso de la mano. Narcissa se la lleva a la boca, y Draco desvía la mirada. Vuelve la vista hacia la ventana. El silencio es casi absoluto.  
    —Me gustaría saber de Greg – dice, con mucho cuidado. – ¿Has contestado ya a la carta?   
    —Sí. – responde Narcissa. No le está mirando a la cara. Draco siente cómo se le hiela algo por dentro.   
    Cuando se levanta, su madre alza la vista.   
—¿No comes conmigo? – dice, agarrándole de la muñeca sin fuerza.  
    —Ya he comido, Madre. – miente Draco, mirándola a los ojos. Luego se inclina y le da un beso en la mejilla aún huesuda, y sale de la habitación.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
    En la librería de la casa hay varios miles de libros. Draco agarra uno sobre pociones en la Antigüedad que no parece muy aburrido y un paquete sin abrir de calderos de chocolate y se va al jardín delantero, a leer bajo la poca sombra que da el manzano. Es el único lugar de la casa en el que está seguro de que no le va a molestar nadie.  
  
    Está muy entretenido leyendo un pasaje especialmente truculento sobre pociones anticonceptivas en la época romana cuando alza la vista y se encuentra al mismísimo Harry Potter caminando hacia la casa.


	7. II - HARRY: Blackstone Hall

  
  
    Los páramos alrededor de la vieja casa de los Black le recuerdan a la tienda de campaña, a la caza por los Horrorcruxes. Harry se Aparece en un bosquecillo de árboles achaparrados, y sale a la carretera. A lo lejos, Blackstone Hall es una mole negra, recortada contra el cielo azul claro y los brezos violetas. A Harry le recuerda a un escarabajo gigantesco, escondido entre la hierba. Hace calor: cuando echa a andar por el camino retorcido, el asfalto está caliente bajo las suelas de sus zapatillas, y el sol pega fuerte contra su nuca descubierta.  
    Harry nunca ha estado en la casa. Ha visto a su ahijado un par de veces; Sirius tenía más o menos su edad cuando Lily se quedó embarazada, y a veces Harry se pregunta si su padrino se sentía también así, lleno de un terror imponente a hacerlo todo mal. Sabe que que la situación es distinta: Teddy tiene a Andromeda, que hará todo lo posible y más por mantenerle feliz y seguro. Aún así, conforme camina hacia la casa, siente cómo se le hace un nudo en el estómago, de nervios. No puede evitar tener la sensación de que está fallando nada más comenzar: no puede evitar pensar que está fallando a Remus, decepcionando la confianza que puso en él al nombrarle padrino de su único hijo. Después de todo, solo le ha visto dos o tres veces desde que nació, y la guerra terminó hace meses.  
  
    Lo que no se espera encontrarse cuando cruza por fin la verja es a Draco Malfoy sentado en una silla de plástico, leyendo un libro de aspecto mohoso y comiéndose un caldero de chocolate. La luz del sol de agosto se filtra a través de las ramas del árbol bajo el cual está sentado, y se refleja en su pelo rubio platino. Lo lleva más corto de lo que Harry ha visto nunca, como pelusa medio transparente o los filamentos plateados de un diente de león. Está aún más delgado que durante sexto curso, a pesar de la voracidad con la que come calderos de chocolate: la camisa blanca que lleva le queda grande en los hombros, y sus muñecas parecen extrañamente frágiles bajo los puños.   
    Aún así, parece satisfecho, repantigado en la tumbona desvencijada de Andromeda con un libro en el regazo y una bolsa llena de dulces al alcance de la mano. Como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado, Harry se siente como cuando le observaba desde el otro lado del Gran Comedor, durante los desayunos: una furia absurda, ilógica, le embarga.   
  
    Malfoy le está observando de manera disimulada por encima del borde de su libro, sus ojos grises casi negros a la sombra del árbol. Tiene el caballete de la nariz un poco quemado, y le ha salido una constelación de pecas casi invisibles sobre los pómulos.   
  
    —Qué haces aquí. – le espeta. Malfoy se incorpora en la silla, las cejas alzadas. Cierra con cuidado el libro y lo deja en la mesa. Parece más viejo que la casa, y a Harry su mera imagen le enfurece aún más.  
    —Vivo aquí. – Malfoy habla como siempre: tiene el mismo acento y la misma manera de entonar las palabras, alargando las sílabas más de la cuenta, como si necesitara mecanismos extra para denotar condescendencia. – ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Potter?  
  
    Harry aprieta la mandíbula. No quiere creer a Malfoy, pero sabiendo lo que sabe sobre Andromeda, las expropiaciones y todo lo demás, tampoco le extrañaría.  
  
    —Soy el padrino de Teddy. – responde, finalmente, a regañadientes.   
  
    Es la primera conversación más o menos normal que tienen en aproximadamente todo el tiempo que se conocen.  
  
    —¿Y? – pregunta Malfoy, los brazos cruzados.  
    —¿Cómo que “y”? – le espeta Harry.   
    —Bueno, ésta es mi casa. – dice Malfoy. – Vete de aquí.   
  
    Se ha puesto de pie, y tiene los brazos cruzados. Es un poco más alto que Harry, pero parece un espantapájaros, todo extremidades demasiado delgadas y pelo de punta.  
  
    —No es tu casa. Y no puedes impedirme que vea a Teddy. – responde Harry, un poco a la expectativa de que Malfoy haga exactamente eso.   
  
    Sin embargo, lo único que hace es encogerse de hombros, y cuando Harry sigue el camino hacia la puerta roja de la casa comienza a seguirle, la bolsa de calderos en una mano y el libro bajo el otro brazo.  
  
    —No hace falta que me sigas. – dice Harry, tras unos segundos. Malfoy es una sombra blanca y alargada a su espalda, y  hace más ruido del que es necesario al caminar, la bolsa de celofán de los calderos crujiendo al son de la grava bajo sus pies.  
    Harry ve de reojo cómo el otro adolescente se cruza de hombros antes de responder.  
    —Es mi casa. – responde Malfoy. – Espero no molestar.  
  
    Lo dice con la cara del que espera con todas sus fuerzas justo lo contrario, así que Harry se concentra en intentar ignorar la presencia de Malfoy de su espalda.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
    Hace menos de un mes desde la última vez que le vio, pero Teddy ha vuelto a crecer. Ahora solo cambia el pelo (Harry intenta no pensar en lo frecuentemente que su ahijado elige el rubio platino de Malfoy), y cuando le ve aparecer por la puerta, el bebé sonríe y enseña una hilera de dientes más completa que la última vez.  
    Andromeda le da un abrazo y luego le guía a la salita de la primera planta en la que Harry supone que pasan la mayor parte del tiempo. Hay una radio, un sofá más o menos nuevo con una manta con los colores de Hufflepuff sobre el respaldo, y las ventanas miran al jardín, salvaje. El resto del mobiliario tiene aspecto de ser al menos tan antiguo como la casa: algunas de las estanterías de madera oscura que forran las paredes parecen mantenerse enteras tan solo con ayuda de magia, y las tallas de la chimenea, de la misma piedra que la casa, se mueven cuando entran en la habitación y susurran, les siguen con la mirada. Todo, o casi todo, es del verde plateado que Harry recuerda de Grimmauld Place, pero en Blackstone Hall el efecto es muy distinto: a través de la ventana abierta entra el susurro del viento contra los árboles y el olor verde del verano, y la habitación es acogedora a pesar de su decadencia. Más que una casa señorial da la sensación de ser una granja, un lugar pensado para estar lleno de niños gritando, más similar a la Madriguera que a la Mansión Malfoy. Aún así, hay cierto hedor a humedad por debajo de las flores, y cuando mira al techo se encuentra con una enorme mancha abombando el yeso.  
  
    Andromeda le suelta a Teddy en el regazo.   
  
    —Probablemente se te duerma. – le dice, con un pie en el umbral de la puerta del salón. – Ha tenido un día movido.  
    —¿Le dejo? – pregunta Harry, y baja la mirada al bebé. No tiene mucha experiencia con niños, pero Teddy tiene los ojos brillantes, bajos, y las mejillas rojas. Ha apoyado la cabeza en su hombro, y está jugueteando con un hilo suelto de la camiseta Harry. Ahora su pelo se parece al de él; el adolescente siente un estremecimiento extraño en el estómago.   
    —Por favor. – responde Andromeda, sonriendo de medio lado. Tiene el pelo recogido en un moño descuidado, y le sobresale la varita del bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros. Nunca dejará de sorprenderle lo mucho que se parece y lo distinta que es al mismo tiempo de su hermana mayor.  
  
    Cuando vuelve, Teddy ya se ha dormido. Está dejando un reguero de saliva en la camiseta de Harry, pero éste no se siente capaz de moverlo. Le resulta complicado concebir que Teddy se siente lo bastante seguro con él como para quedarse dormido en sus brazos, tan pequeño y calentito y vulnerable. Harry no recuerda haberse sentido así jamás con nadie.  
    Andromeda deja con cuidado una bandeja con té y galletas de chocolate en la mesa baja que hay frente al sofá, y luego agarra a su nieto con brazos cuidadosos y desaparece de nuevo.  
    Las tazas tienen todas formas distintas. Una de ellas es muy claramente un regalo de alguna tienda de turistas del Londres muggle, y Harry está tan ocupado imaginándose la serie de acontecimientos que llevarían a su compra que no se da cuenta hasta que es demasiado tarde de que no hay dos, sino tres. Para entonces, Malfoy ya ha entrado de nuevo en el salón, detrás de Andromeda. El adolescente tiene una expresión impávida en la cara: Harry supone que si no hubiera pasado años y años observándole de manera más o menos obsesiva no sabría que, en realidad, Malfoy se siente tan incómodo como él. Andromeda, por su parte, tiene el ceño un poco fruncido. Cuando indica con un gesto de la mano al sofá, al asiento que hay al lado de Harry, Malfoy obedece muy claramente a regañadientes,  y se sienta en el borde del cojín, casi encima del brazo.   
  
    Tiene las botas manchadas de barro, y un enganchón en la tela gris oscuro de su pantalón.   
  
    Andromeda toma asiento en el sillón que hay a la izquierda, y con un ademán indica a las tazas de té. Durante unos segundos, el salón se llena del susurro de la infusión al golpear contra la porcelana, del tintinear de las cucharas contra el interior de las tazas, del ruido de los pájaros en el jardín. De vez en cuando, algo cruje en los pisos de arriba, como si alguien se paseara de un lado a otro de la habitación. El movimiento hace restallar la madera, y Harry no quiere ni empezar a imaginarse cómo debe de ser estar en la casa los días de tormenta, bajo el viento y la lluvia.   
  
    —Conoces a Draco, ¿verdad? – dice de repente Andromeda. A Harry el trago de té se le va por el lado que no es, y tiene que toser un par de veces para despejarse la garganta. La mujer hace como que no se da cuenta y sigue hablando. – Lleva unos días viviendo aquí.  
    —Oh. – Harry intenta no mirar a Malfoy. – Sí, fuimos compañeros de colegio. ¿Está la señora Malfoy viviendo también aquí?  
  
    Nada más decirlo, Harry sabe que es lo peor que podría haber salido de su boca. La sonrisa que bailaba sobre la boca de Andromeda desaparece, y Malfoy se mueve a su izquierda, haciendo crujir el sillón sobre el que está sentado.  
  
    —Eso no es asunto tuyo, Potter. – dice, con voz cortante. Harry deja con cuidado la taza de té en la mesa y se vuelve hacia él.  
    —Estáis viviendo en la casa de mi ahijado. Claro que es asunto mío.  
  
    Malfoy se levanta del sofá como ayudado por un resorte, la taza de té aún en sus manos. Se le cae algo de líquido humeante en el dorso, pero no se inmuta. Durante unos instantes, él y Harry se miran fijamente, la tensión tan obvia que casi se ve.  
  
    —Draco, siéntate. – dice Andromeda, con voz queda. Se pasa una mano por la cara.   
  
    Malfoy deja la taza sobre la bandeja.  
  
    —Gracias por el té, Andromeda. – responde, y echa a andar hacia la puerta del salón. El lugar donde el líquido caliente le ha tocado la piel de las manos se le está empezando a poner rojo, y Harry siente una punzada de culpabilidad.   
    —Draco. – repite Andromeda, en voz más alta. – Haz el favor de sentarte. No sois críos.  
  
    Eso se lo dice también a Harry, mirándole de reojo. Éste siente cómo poco a poco se le ponen las orejas rojas, y baja la mirada. Oye más que ve cómo Malfoy vuelve a sentarse en el sofá, de nuevo todo lo lejos que puede.  
    El silencio vuelve a llenar el salón. Harry abre la boca, pensando en disculparse, pero Andromeda se le adelanta.  
  
    —Harry, ¿has venido para algo en especial? – dice, como si nada. Suena perfectamente amable y educada, pero Harry no puede evitar escucharlo como una crítica, como si la única razón por la que podría pasarse a ver a Teddy es si necesitara algo. El hecho de que sea verdad solo le hace sentir más culpable.  
    —Más o menos. – contesta. Toma aire: no sabe bien por dónde empezar.   
  
    Finalmente, decide contarle la historia desde el principio. Harry le habla de la fiesta, de la Fundación Albus Dumbledore, de la oferta sobre Grimmauld Place. Cuando llega a la desaparición de Kreacher, Malfoy interviene.  
  
    —Eso es imposible. – dice, prepotente pero claramente interesado a su pesar. Harry se pregunta, bajo la irritación que siente por ser interrumpido, si habrá unido sus circunstancias actuales con la Fundación. – Los elfos domésticos no abandonan sus casas si nadie les llama.  
  
    Harry recuerda el papel de Narcissa Malfoy en la muerte de Sirius. De repente se siente un poco sucio, muy decepcionado de sí mismo. Sabe que no todo el mundo está más allá de la redención, que muy poca gente es totalmente malvada, que sin la ayuda de Narcissa nunca habría podido acabar con Voldemort; pero nunca olvidará de que ella es la responsable indirecta de que él se quedara sin padrino.  
  
    —Ya lo sé. – responde, en voz queda. No puede dejar de mirar a Malfoy. El otro adolescente le mantiene durante unos segundos la mirada, y luego baja la vista, sus ojos grises apagados.  
    —¿Te pasó algo más en la casa, Harry? – dice Andromeda. Harry se vuelve hacia ella. La mujer parece preocupada. Tiene las manos entrelazadas en el regazo, y le mira fijamente.  
    —No me pasó nada. – dice Harry, riéndose. Se pasa la mano por el pelo, incómodo. – solo es una casa.  
    —Grimmauld Place no es normal. – dice Andromeda. – Sirius no solo la odiaba porque le recordaba a su madre, Harry.  
  
    Harry se encoge de hombros. Recuerda el retrato vacío de la señora Black. Sabe que perdió tiempo dentro de la casa, pero no cómo expresarlo sin parecer un lunático. Hay cosas que son extrañas incluso en un mundo en el que la magia existe.  
  
    —¿Qué tiene de especial Grimmauld Place? – interviene Malfoy de repente. Suena muy interesado. – Nunca llegué a estar. La tía Walburga murió antes de que yo naciera.  
  
    Harry y Andromeda intercambian una mirada.  
  
    —No es un lugar agradable. – acaba por decir Andromeda. A Harry se le escapa una risa, y la mujer le mira de reojo, sonriendo de medio lado. – Ha estado muchos años abandonada.  
    Luego se vuelve hacia Harry de nuevo, el ceño fruncido. – Hay algo que no me estás contando, Harry, pero aún así: no deberías ir solo a Grimmauld Place. Deja la casa estar.  
  
    Malfoy bufa y dice algo entre dientes. Harry le ignora.  
  
    —No sé, me preocupa Kreacher. Y no me parece bien tener el edificio así, vacío. – dice, y se frota de nuevo el pelo. – Creo que a Sirius le habría gustado que fuera utilizada para algo como la Fundación.  
  
    Andromeda asiente, la mirada baja. El silencio vuele a llenar el salón, pero esta vez es distinto. La mujer tiene una expresión extraña en la cara, tristeza con algo más.  
  
    —Yo no puedo ir contigo, Harry, pero creo que no deberías ir solo a Grimmauld Place. – repite finalmente Andromeda, el ceño un poco fruncido. El adolescente se muerde el labio, y luego asiente.  
    —Supongo que puedo pedirle a Charlie que me acompañe. – dice, dubitativo. No se siente cómodo con la idea.   
  
    Malfoy bufa, sarcástico, y se reclina sobre el respaldo del sofá, las largas piernas cruzadas y una sonrisita burlona en la cara.  
  
    —¿No decías que era solo una casa, Potter? ¿O es que necesitas un Weasley para funcionar?  
  
    Harry sabe perfectamente que Malfoy lo está haciendo a propósito, pero aún así no puede evitar la punzada de irritación al escuchar el tono con el que habla el otro mago. Después de años y años de enemistad, está condicionado.  
  
    —Cállate, Malfoy. No sabes de qué estás hablando. – le espeta, volviéndose hacia él. Malfoy mantiene su posición en el sofá y sonríe, retorcido y muy satisfecho de sí mismo.  
    —¿Tiene el gran Harry Potter miedo de una casa? – prosigue Malfoy, burlón. Harry aprieta los puños. Una parte bastante grande no se puede creer que el otro adolescente siga teniendo ese efecto sobre él, pero está totalmente subordinada a las ganas totalmente irracionales que tiene de pegarle un puñetazo.  
  
    Andromeda se aclara la garganta con un carraspeo.  
  
    —Os agradecería – dice, con voz queda y tranquila – que no despertarais a Teddy.  
  
    Sus palabras resuenan en la habitación. Malfoy se queda blanco en un segundo, y su cara pierde la movilidad que tenía antes, convirtiéndose en una máscara de yeso, inexpresiva. El cambio es tan rápido y tan súbito que Harry tarda en reaccionar, en procesar lo que acaba de decir Andromeda. La vergüenza es entonces intensa.  
    La mujer niega levemente con la cabeza, y luego se pasa las manos por su rostro cansado. Luego se vuelve a sentar, dejándose caer con pesadez en el sillón. El silencio vuelve a llenar el salón, y Harry fija la mirada en la ventana. Hay un pájaro pequeño y marrón posado en la rama de uno de los árboles del jardín. Picotea la corteza en silencio, y es casi invisible entre las hojas.  
  
    —Harry. – dice Andromeda de repente. El adolescente se vuelve a mirarla, lleno de aprensión. – Creo que deberías llevarte a Draco a Grimmauld Place.  
  
    Harry parpadea.  
  
    —¿Qué? – pregunta. – ¿A Malfoy?  
    —No. – responde Malfoy, por su parte. – No, no, no y no.   
  


* * *

  
  
    Aún es pronto, pero la cercanía del otoño se ve en la manera en la que la tarde parece más cerca de lo que debería. Nubes de tormenta han aparecido de improviso cerca del horizonte, y un viento frío hace revolotear las cortinas de la ventana del salón, y llena la habitación del murmullo de las hojas de los árboles, de los crujidos de la casa. En algún sitio hay una contraventana suelta, y el panel no para de golpear contra la piedra negra de la casa, un ruido sordo e intermitente que juguetea de manera experta con los nervios de Harry. Hay un par de velas encendidas, las llamas artificialmente inmóviles bajo el viento creciente de la tormenta que llega, pero la penumbra no desaparece del todo.   
  
    Andromeda está despertando a Teddy, en algún sitio de la casa, y Harry está a solas con Malfoy en el salón, cada uno en su rincón del sofá. El silencio entre los dos es una cosa vacía, de conversación y de interés. Harry le siente al otro lado demasiado cerca y al mismo tiempo en el extremo de una distancia infinita, inabarcable. El segundero del reloj de pared que hay al lado de la puerta de entrada da un par de vueltas mientras él lo mira, jugueteando con un hilo suelto del sofá, observando por el rabillo del ojo como Malfoy mira a la nada, cruzado de brazos y encogido sobre sí mismo. No entiende el porqué de la idea de Andromeda. A la mujer ha debido de quedarle más que claro que entre los dos hay poco más que enemistad, y Harry sabe que no tiene contacto con su familia desde que se casó con Ted Tonks, hace casi treinta años. Que Harry sepa, además, Malfoy no ha estado jamás en Grimmauld Place. Walburga Black murió cuando ambos eran bebés; ésta estuvo vacía durante años y años, Kreacher su único habitante, con el retrato de su vieja ama por única compañía.  
  
    ¿Quizá sea pena?, se pregunta Harry. Es cierto que Malfoy tiene peor aspecto que durante aquel último curso en Hogwarts. Está demasiado pálido, a pesar de las pecas y la nariz algo pelada, una blancura que las ojeras no hacen más que destacar. Tiene los huesos de las muñecas tan afilados que parecen que vayan a atravesar la fina piel de sus articulaciones, y su rostro anguloso lo está aún más, la barbilla demasiado puntiaguda, los labios resecos y siempre apretados. Harry recuerda que, de hecho, el adolescente pasó un mes en Azkaban. Con un aguijonazo de compasión involuntaria se dice que lo aparenta.  
    De repente, Malfoy se gira hacia él. Harry se apresura a bajar la mirada, avergonzado, pero no antes de ver cómo el otro mago frunce el ceño, molesto.  
  
    —¿Qué miras, Potter? – dice, su voz preñada del desprecio de siempre. Harry, sin embargo, se da cuenta de que es todo pose. Malfoy se encoge aún más sobre sí mismo, y tras un segundo baja la vista, humillado, un tono rosa casi delicado subiéndole por el cuello.  
    Durante un instante Harry se plantea ser cruel: sabe que, en su situación, el otro adolescente no lo habría pensado dos veces.  
    —Nada en absoluto. – responde, sonriendo educado. No le ve la gracia a reírse de alguien que parece tan triste y tan cansado como Draco Malfoy.  
  
    Éste reacciona como si alguien le hubiera dado un golpe. Ante la vista desconcertada de Harry, Malfoy se levanta del sofá y echa a andar hacia la puerta de salida, sus pasos rápidos y decididos. El otro adolescente se levanta también, confuso, y con la prisa se da un golpe en la rodilla con la mesita baja en la que aún siguen las tazas de té. Éstas tiemblan con un repiqueteo que resuena en la habitación.  
  
    —¿A dónde vas? – pregunta Harry, mientras un dolor agudo comienza a subirle desde la espinilla.  
    —¿Y a ti qué te importa, Potter? – contesta Malfoy, una mano en el marco de la puerta. Sus dedos, como las patas de una araña, ágiles y pálidos, agarran la madera. De repente, se da la vuelta. – ¿Por qué crees que Andromeda ha sugerido eso?  
  
    Harry se encoge de hombros. Recortado contra la oscuridad del pasillo y fuera del alcance de la luz que entra por la ventana, al margen de las velas, Malfoy es una sombra pálida sobre la penumbra.   
    Cómo reaccionará si le digo la verdad, se pregunta Harry. Malfoy siempre ha hecho fácil ser cruel.  
  
    —Soy uno de los tres Blacks que quedan con vida, por eso. – dice Malfoy. Harry alza las cejas.  
    —¿Y? – responde, sarcástico. – ¿Quieres un premio?  
    —Tu ignorancia no dejará jamás de sorprenderme, Potter. – contesta Malfoy, y de repente es como volver a estar en el sótano de Pociones, Snape mirándole a través de los ojos grises de su alumno favorito. Harry aprieta la mandíbula. De nuevo el silencio se instala entre los dos, lleno de animosidad. La tensión crece y crece. Las cortinas de la ventana se mueven como si las empujara un viento huracanado, pero en el jardín los árboles han enmudecido, vigilantes ciegos otra vez.  
    —Quizá haya algo en la casa. – dice de repente Malfoy. Harry no le puede ver la cara, pero sabe que el otro adolescente está sonriéndose, satisfecho de sí mismo. Un escalofrío le recorre la espalda a Harry, seguido del ya familiar aguijonazo de irritación. – Quizá sí que debería acompañarte. Por si acaso.  
  
    Harry sabe, con la claridad con la que ha sabido pocas cosas en su vida, que no es una buena idea; pero cuando Andromeda vuelve, Teddy en brazos, le dice que ha cambiado de opinión sobre Grimmauld Place y Malfoy.


	8. II - DRACO: La puerta de Jano

    El piano está desafinado, pero cada pasada a la melodía suena mejor, como si el instrumento solo necesitara ayuda para recordar dónde van las notas. La música llega desde algún lugar del pasillo, de alguna de las muchas habitaciones cerradas de la vieja casa de campo de los Black. Es un viejo vals que Draco recuerda haber escuchado muchas veces en la Mansión, que bailó una vez con Pansy y otras muchas con su madre cuando ésta le estaba enseñando a moverse como corresponde a un heredero de los Malfoy.  
    Es mediodía, y los repiqueteos irregulares del piano se confunden con el piar de los pájaros en los árboles, con el ruido que hacen Andromeda y Teddy en la cocina. Cuando Draco termina de vestirse, lo único que debe hacer es seguir la melodía. Sabe que trazará de manera inequívoca un camino hasta donde está Narcissa, tocando una y otra vez la misma frase.

    El papel con la dirección en la que está la casa de los Black se encuentra sobre la mesita de noche, las palabras “La casa de la familia Black está en el número doce de Grimmauld Place, Londres” escritas con la letra descuidada de Potter en tinta negra. La trajo una lechuza vieja y desmañada la noche anterior. Draco la coge y, tras un instante de duda, la tira al interior de la estufa apagada.

    Antes de salir de la que, un poco a regañadientes, Draco ya considera su habitación, se mira una última vez en el espejo. Su reflejo, comido por la humedad, es tan poco halagüeño como siempre. Demasiado delgado, demasiado pálido, el pelo rubio demasiado corto, de punta como si le hubieran dado un susto de muerte. Hay una parte de él que jamás perdonará a Potter que le haya visto así. El recuerdo de la lástima con la que le miró arde en su estómago como una brasa mal apagada, una rabia humillada con la que no sabe bien qué hacer. Se le amarga en la boca y le pone anclas en los pies: está retrasando lo inevitable, pero cuando echa a andar siguiendo el vals de Narcissa sus pasos son más lentos de lo habitual. Antes dedica una última mirada a la habitación, a los libros que ha ido amontonando en la mesita de noche y el sillón orejero que ha acercado a la ventana: daría lo que fuera por quedarse ahí, en ese pequeño refugio que se ha construido, el resto del día.

    En comparación con el cielo azul intenso de los páramos, la oscuridad del interior de la casa es aún más chocante. En el pasillo que da a las habitaciones, el papel de pared verde pálido desaparece, y se ve sustituido por paneles y paneles de madera oscura y carcomida. Cada pocos pasos cuelgan lámparas de gas pasadas de moda, pero la mitad del tiempo no funcionan bien. Draco se siente siempre que camina por el pasillo como uno de los duendes de Gringotts, paseando por alguna gruta. El suelo, de madera también, está cubierto por una apolillada alfombra gris y verde, más polvo que otra cosa, a través de la cual Draco nota la rugosidad de las tablas del entarimado casi como si fuera descalzo. Hace poco por ahogar el sonido de sus pasos, así que cuando llega a la sala en la que está Narcissa, su madre ya ha parado de tocar.

    Al abrir la puerta, Draco se la encuentra sentada frente a un enorme y vetusto piano de cola, la vieja madera color miel arañada y comida por el tiempo. A su alrededor, como espuma de mar, hay una sábana de color blanco viejo; el resto del mobiliario está cubierto aún. Narcissa le mira, las manos aún sobre las teclas del piano. Le ha crecido un poco el pelo, pero su figura, bajo el viejo vestido azul, es aún demasiado frágil. Tiene la piel de la cara reseca, un poco enrojecida, y le tiemblan ligeramente los dedos.  
    Cuando ve a Draco sonríe, y extiende un brazo hacia él.

    —¿Draco? – dice Narcissa. Pasa la mano por la tela oscura de la chaqueta que lleva, apreciativa, siguiendo con los dedos los bordados en seda. – ¿Adónde vas tan arreglado?

    Draco siente cómo se le encienden las orejas. Ha tardado media hora en elegir qué ponerse: no sabía cómo corregir la imagen que veía en el espejo. Finalmente, eligió algo oscuro y elegante, un poco pasado de moda, el tipo de traje que su padre y sus amigos del Ministerio habrían apreciado hace cuatro o cinco años. Le queda un poco grande, como toda su ropa, y Draco se siente como un pájaro atrapado dentro de una jaula, dándose de bruces contra las costuras de la túnica.

    —Tengo que ir a hacerle un favor a Potter. – dice por fin. Narcissa frunce el ceño, y deja caer la mano. De nuevo, le mira de arriba a abajo, pero esta vez su expresión es contemplativa, levemente reprobadora.  
    —¿Qué tipo de favor? – pregunta, su voz tranquila, libre de toda inflexión.  
    —Algo que ver con la casa de los Black. – Draco ve de reojo cómo Narcissa parpadea, cómo la expresión de su rostro vacila un segundo. – La de Londres. La de la tía Walburga.

    Narcissa alza las cejas. Acaricia las teclas del piano, la mirada baja, y el instrumento gime, grave y sonoro.

    —¿Qué va a hacer Potter – Narcissa no dice el nombre, lo escupe – con eso?

Draco se encoge de hombros.

    —Madre. – Narcissa alza la vista, el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa. – Necesito la varita.  
    —Draco, estás evitando la pregunta. – responde la mujer. – ¿Qué quiere Potter con la casa de mi familia?  
    —La va a… a ceder. – hay una mosca muerta patas arriba en el alféizar de la ventana, un poco más allá del piano. Draco fija la vista en el insecto. – A una fundación.  
    —A la Fundación Albus Dumbledore. – le corrige Narcissa, y cuando Draco se vuelve a mirarla, la mujer sonríe, sardónica. La expresión está fuera de lugar en su rostro. – No es ésa la única casa que persiguen, Draco.

    Algo encaja dentro de la cabeza de Draco. Si están detrás del número doce de Grimmauld Place, ¿por qué no también de otros lugares, como la Mansión Malfoy? De repente, el adolescente entiende que esto es algo que Potter sabía antes de llegar: y una llamarada de odio, súbito y sorprendente por su intensidad, le sube desde el pecho y le deja la mente en blanco. Durante unos segundos, Draco se siente otra vez como cuando tenía quince años y su padre acababa de ingresar por primera vez en Azkaban.

    Narcissa le pone una mano en la muñeca, y Draco siente poco a poco cómo vuelve a la tierra. Cuando baja la mirada, se encuentra con que su madre le está extendiendo la varita con la otra mano. Draco la coge y se la mete en el bolsillo interior de la túnica.

    —Recuerda que Potter te debe un favor. – dice entonces Narcissa, sin soltarle de la muñeca, mirándole fijamente a los ojos, el gris idéntico.  
    —La casa por la Mansión. – murmura Draco.

    Narcissa sonríe. Le suelta de la muñeca y luego, con cuidado, le arregla el cuello de la túnica.

 

* * *

 

    Potter está esperando en la puerta del número doce de Grimmauld Place, una figura gris y pequeña frente a la fachada gris y triste de la casa. Draco la ve aparecer a empellones, una mole oscura y delgada como un ciprés que se abre paso en la realidad con un crujido de ladrillos. El otro mago no se inmuta. Lleva la capucha de su extraña chaqueta muggle puesta, y está sentado con las rodillas encogidas sobre uno de los escalones que llevan a la entrada de la casa.  
    Todo es gris en la pequeña plaza de Grimmauld Place: las casas, el cielo londinense que se ve por encima de los tejados, el asfalto. Es mediodía, pero la tienda que hay en la esquina está cerrada, el letrero luminoso apagado. De una de las casas muggles llega el ruido de música, de conversaciones, y eso y el rumor del viento es lo único que rompe la gris monotonía.

    Draco no abre la boca, pero Potter parece percibir su presencia de todas formas. Cuando alza la vista, sus ojos verdes brillan de manera excesiva en su rostro moreno a pesar de las sombras de la capucha y de lo plomizo de la luz del día. Parece cansado, más ojeroso que la última vez que le vio, en casa de Andromeda.  
   _Espero que sea culpa mía,_ se dice Draco. La semana sin dormir le pesa en los huesos: él tampoco quiere estar allí. Se obliga a acercarse, con pasos lentos, muy consciente de lo ajeno que es al entorno. La acera muggle se siente extraña contra las suelas de sus zapatos, y no puede evitar echar una mirada entre curiosa y desconfiada a su alrededor. Puede contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que ha estado en la parte no mágica de la ciudad, y es a la vez más normal y mil veces más extraño de lo que imaginaba. Hay coches por  todas partes, de varios colores y modelos, y las farolas a las que está acostumbrado, de gas y elegante hierro negro, se han visto sustituidas por altos postes de metal gris, que ascienden tan altos como los tejados puntiagudos de las casas.

    Lo más sorprendente es lo vacío que está, el silencio: de vez en cuando dobla alguien la esquina, o cruza una acera, pero nadie saluda, nadie habla, nadie se saluda. Draco siempre ha sabido que los muggles eran muchos más que los magos, pero nunca pensó que eso significaría que la mayoría son perfectos desconocidos entre ellos.

    —Malfoy. – Potter se pone de pie cuando Draco se acerca un poco más, y se baja la capucha. La chaqueta le viene grande, y las mangas le ocultan las manos. Sobre el primer escalón de los que llevan a la casa, es algo más alto que Draco. Mira al otro adolescente de arriba a abajo e intenta ocultar, sin éxito, una sonrisita. – ¿Leíste la nota?  
    —Obviamente. – responde Draco a la pregunta. Se obliga a no encogerse sobre sí mismo. Potter entrecierra los ojos. Draco no necesita verle las manos para saber que las ha convertido en puños. – ¿Eres el guardián secreto de la casa?  
    —Obviamente. – contesta Potter, sarcástico. Después toma aire, hondo, y se pasa la mano por el pelo. Lo lleva más largo que la última vez, una nube negra que forma un halo entorno a su cabeza. Parece tener vida propia. En el silencio incómodo que se forma a continuación de su respuesta se aparta de nuevo el flequillo de la cara, y Draco distingue cómo la cicatriz se pierde en el nacimiento de su pelo.  
   _Me pregunto hasta dónde llega._

    —¿Entramos o qué? Quiero decirte una cosa, antes de empezar a hacer lo que sea que pretendes que hagamos ahí dentro. – Draco se siente muy incómodo. Vulnerable y expuesto, sí, y más lejos de lo que conoce de lo que ha estado jamás; pero también se está dando cuenta de que no sabe cómo tratar a Potter. Necesita que al menos deje de odiarle, si quiere conseguir lo que le ha pedido su madre, pero no sabe cómo conseguir un cambio tan radical. Algo le dice que su vieja estrategia de adulación y mentiras piadosas no va a funcionar con él.  
    —¿Y no me la puedes decir aquí fuera, Malfoy? – responde Potter. Tiene dos estados de ánimo: sarcástico y despectivo, o lleno de una furia ciega. Draco no sabe cuál prefiere, y se obliga a tomar aire, a ser el mago digno y educado que ha criado Narcissa.  
    —La gente no habla en la calle, Potter. – le dice. Suena bien, casi como su padre. Potter bufa, se encoge de hombros, y luego se gira hacia la puerta de la casa. Es de madera pintada de verde, de un tono tan oscuro que parece casi negro. El llamador tiene forma de serpiente, una cosa enorme y burda y hortera que, cuando pone la mano sobre el picaporte, sisea de manera audible, enseña los colmillos.

    Es exactamente lo que Draco esperaría de una casa relacionada con la familia de la tía Bellatrix, pero en general no se ajusta a sus expectativas. Ha estado en la casa de los Parkinson, en la de los Goyle, en la de la casa que tiene la madre de Zabini en Londres, y ninguna de ellas se parece a este edificio gris, sombrío, tan similar a sus vecinos muggles.

    Potter abre la puerta, ignorando la serpiente. El interior de Grimmauld Place es más oscuro que el exterior, y en cuanto el adolescente pone un pie en el vestíbulo, una de las lámparas de gas que hay a lo largo del estrecho pasillo que sale de éste chisporrotea y se vuelve a apagar. Las demás iluminan con una luz amarilla y enfermiza. Potter se aparta de la entrada y Draco le sigue, poniendo un pie dubitativo en la moqueta color gris verdoso que cubre todo el suelo hasta donde abarca la vista. Bajo la tela polvorienta, el entarimado de madera cruje y se hunde ligeramente. Huele a polvo y a moho, a casa cerrada y a cosas viejas. Draco tuerce la nariz, y cuando Potter cierra la puerta se encuentra echando de menos el hedor a coches y orina de la calle muggle de Grimmauld Place.

    Las paredes están forradas de papel verde, comido por puntos negros de humedad, y puertas se abren a los lados, entradas a una oscuridad que la débil luz de las lámparas es incapaz de disipar. El techo es demasiado bajo, y hace calor: la mezcla de la temperatura, la humedad, y la penumbra le resulta a Draco claustrofóbica, pero no de una manera totalmente desagradable. Hay algo terrible y fascinante en las puertas vacías.

    —Malfoy. – la voz de Potter suena ahogada. Cuando Draco se vuelve hacia él se da cuenta de que el otro adolescente tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos, los hombros encogidos. Ni siquiera el verde brillante de sus ojos, tras las gafas, parece ser capaz de desafiar la luz débil del vestíbulo, y su rostro entero ha adquirido un matiz cetrino. – ¿Qué querías decirme?

    Draco parpadea. Le cuesta conectar las palabras de Potter, como si acabara de salir de un sueño muy profundo.

    —Oh. – no es capaz de poner sus pensamientos en orden. Se siente como si sus ideas estuvieran hechas de humo, y se disiparan poco a poco en el aire viciado de la casa. – Necesito que me hagas un favor.  
    —¿Qué tipo de favor? – pregunta Potter, desconfiado. Draco parpadea de nuevo, se pasa la mano por la cara. Tiene la piel empapada en sudor, y un río le resbala por el interior del cuello de la túnica, se concentra en la parte de atrás de sus rodillas. No le tiemblan las piernas, pero se siente inestable, inseguro. Potter parece darse cuenta, porque su expresión cambia ligeramente, a una de preocupación. Tiene un rostro tan móvil y flexible, se dice Draco. ¿Cómo debe de ser, sentir tanto todo el tiempo y llevarlo en la cara sin miedo? – ¿Malfoy? ¿Te pasa algo?  
    —Hace un poco de calor aquí. No es nada. – dice Draco. En respuesta, Potter frunce el ceño más profundamente, y el otro adolescente chasca la lengua, impaciente. – En serio, Potter.  
    —Malfoy- – Potter cierra los ojos un segundo, y suspira. Se pasa las manos por el pelo y luego las alza, en un ademán que parece creer que implica que abandona. A Draco no le resulta creíble. – Vale. Lo que tú digas. Qué tipo de favor quieres.

    Una a una, las luces del pasillo se apagan. Es algo lento, como una bestia acercándose sigilosa, y deja a Draco con la palabra en la boca. En la oscuridad súbita y profunda que llena el vestíbulo de Grimmauld Place, la sensación de estar en las profundidades, en el fondo del mar o en las vísceras de algún animal enorme, crece y se expande: Draco siente cómo nace en algún lugar de su diafragma y se extiende poco a poco, hasta llenarlo todo.  
    Cuando exhala, la tensión desaparece. El adolescente sabe, con la certeza con la que sabe muy pocas cosas, que él ha tenido algo que ver con las lámpara, pero que hay algo más detrás, una cosa sigilosa que espera tras las paredes.

    —Odio esta casa. – la voz de Potter corta la oscuridad como un cuchillo. Draco la sigue como un murciélago. – Lumos.

    La luz de su varita ilumina blanca el pasillo, y dibuja sombras irregulares sobre el papel de la pared y la moqueta del suelo.

    —¿Pasa esto a menudo? – pregunta Draco. De repente, la casa parece fría, un cascarón que cruje y susurra y respira nubes de polvo. Cuando mira a su alrededor se fija en todo lo que no había visto antes: hay una hilera de cabezas reducidas de elfos domésticos montadas en la barandilla de la escalera que se pierde en la oscuridad, un paragüero hecha con una pierna de trol amputada al lado de la puerta.  
    Potter resopla, y comienza a cruzar el pasillo hasta una de las puertas abiertas que hay al final. Draco le sigue hasta una habitación que en la luz trémula de la varita parece una especie de sala de estar, y espera mientras el otro mago abre las cortinas que cubren las ventanas, a tirones. Una luz trémula y gris ilumina un par de sofás desvencijados y una mesita baja en la que hay un juego de té con tres tazas sucias y una galleta enmohecida. Draco tuerce el gesto y aparta la mirada, se dirige a Potter. Éste se encoge de hombros.  
    —Sí. – dice. Está frente a la ventana, mirando a través del cristal sucio. – Antes no era tan malo. ¿Qué querías pedirme, Malfoy?

    A Draco le cuesta un segundo un segundo recordar.

    —Quiero algo a cambio, Potter. – dice, las manos en los bolsillos. La madera de la varita es una presencia cálida en las yemas de sus dedos.  
    —¿A cambio de qué? – pregunta el otro adolescente. Cuando se da la vuelta queda de espaldas a la luz que entra por la ventana, y su rostro pierde definición. No suena sorprendido. – ¿De ayudar con la casa?  
    —Sí.  
    —No sabía que tu presencia aquí fuera a ayudarme en algo, Malfoy. – dice Potter, sarcástico. Draco alza las cejas y se cruza de brazos. El corazón le late en las sienes, pero se mantiene en silencio, dejando que se estire y se estire hasta que Potter pierde la paciencia. Éste chasquea la lengua. – Qué quieres, Malfoy.  
    —Quiero mi casa de vuelta. – dice Draco, sin darse tiempo a pensar.  
    —Tu casa de- Oh. – Potter baja la mirada. Durante un segundo parece casi avergonzado. Sería propio de él, de San Potter, sentir pena por los pobres mortífagos que lo han perdido todo.     Quizá esa es una de las muchas razones por las que a veces le mira así, lástima por debajo de las múltiples capas de irritación y desprecio e impaciencia.  
    Probablemente en realidad se alegra, se dice Draco. Se mete de nuevo las manos en los bolsillos, se obliga a mantener una expresión distante, como haría Narcissa. Finalmente Potter se encoge de hombros. – Vale. No va a servir de nada, pero hablaré con P- veré si se puede hacer algo.  
    —Eso es lo único que pido. – contesta Draco, y sonríe. Hace una pequeña genuflexión. – Gracias, Potter.

 

* * *

 

    Grimmauld Place es pequeña. Potter le enseña el comedor, con el árbol genealógico de los Black en la pared y la vajilla de plata, deslucida, brillando al otro lado del cristal sucio de las cómodas, y la cocina, oscura y húmeda y vagamente maloliente, y Draco se siente como que falta algo. La casa es pequeña y deprimente: no hay nada del esplendor y la decadencia que recuerda de otros hogares magos de familias sangre limpia. La magia que exuda es una magia tenue, escondida.  Los retratos del vestíbulo duermen profundamente en sus marcos, y las luces de las lámparas de gas se apagan y encienden de manera intermitente. A pesar del sofoco que sintió Draco nada más entrar, en la casa hace un frío gélido, que supera con mucho la temperatura habitual de un día de principios de otoño.

    Cuando se lo dice a Potter, éste no parece entender a qué se refiere.

    —Según me dijo Sirius, la casa siempre ha sido así. – contesta, encogiéndose de hombros. Es más que obvio que para él el tema es muy poco interesante. Ve la casa a través de las palabras de su padrino, el infame Sirius Black, más que a través de sus propios ojos: Sirius esto, Sirius lo otro, la repugnancia muy mal escondida tras las palabras. El disgusto que le provoca la casa es evidente. Draco no entiende por qué no se deshizo de ella sin pensar en cuanto le ofrecieron la oportunidad: el elfo doméstico perdido no le parece una razón suficiente.  
    —Potter, eso es imposible. – dice Draco. Están subiendo las escaleras hacia el primer piso, donde están las habitaciones. Los escalones, de madera, están recubiertos de la misma moqueta verdosa que cubre el suelo de la entrada. Crujen de manera ominosa cada vez que pisan, y la barandilla y su colección de cabezas secas tiemblan. Las lámparas del primer piso sí que funcionan, pero son innecesarias: hay un enorme ventanal al final del pasillo que sale del rellano, y a través de sus cristales sucios entra la luz grisácea del sol otoñal, y se ven cordilleras de tejados puntiagudos.

    Potter vuelve a encogerse de hombros. Tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su enorme chaqueta gris, y la mirada algo ausente bajo el ceño fruncido. Mira a Draco con la cabeza algo inclinada, sin responder, durante un instante.

    —¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta finalmente. – ¿Por qué es imposible que la casa sea así?  
    Draco chasquea la lengua, impaciente. –Los Black han sido durante ciento cincuenta años una de las familias sangre limpia más ricas de las Islas Británicas. ¿Tú ves normal que vivieran en un lugar así, Potter? ¿Has visto la casa de campo, verdad?  
    —Pues ésta es la única casa que tienen en Londres, Malfoy, así que tú me dirás. – responde Potter, molesto y ácido, pero Draco ve en su cara que algo empieza a moverse en su cerebro.  
    —Yo te diré, qué. ¿Qué pretendes que haga yo aquí?  
    Potter se pasa la mano por el pelo, impaciente. Tiene las uñas muy mordidas, y se deja flequillo aún más de punta y las gafas torcidas.

    —No sé. Mira por ahí, a ver si hay algo raro, supongo.

    Draco alza las cejas, incrédulo, y Potter se encoge de hombros otra vez más, hosco e impaciente, sus ojos verdes fijos en el suelo.

    —En serio, Potter. ¿”Mira por ahí”? Qué se supone que es algo raro. – pregunta Draco, sarcástico. – Sé que te cuesta, pero intenta pensar y expresarte como una persona y no como un animal de granja.  
    —Estás aquí porque me lo ha pedido Andromeda, Malfoy. Me importa una mierda lo que hagas. – le espeta Potter, y ahí está el mago que Draco recuerda, furioso y despectivo y un poco terrorífico.

    Piensa en la Mansión. Piensa en casa, se dice Draco. Se muerde el carrillo, por dentro, para no retroceder ni cambiar la expresión de su cara, y luego habla, pronunciando las palabras con cuidado.

    —Ya que estoy aquí – dice Draco, consciente de cómo resuena su voz en el pasillo de la casa – sería más conveniente para los dos que me dijeras de qué se supone que tengo que estar pendiente.

    Potter parpadea, confuso. Se rasca la cabeza. Draco no se puede creer que ese chaval delgaducho y desarrapado sea el salvador del mundo mágico.

    —A veces el tiempo hace cosas raras. Pasa demasiado rápido, demasiado lento. Las lámparas no funcionan bien. – dice, finalmente. Tiene la mirada un poco perdida, los ojos verdes opacos. – Había un retrato que solía insultarme a gritos, de la madre de Sirius, en el vestíbulo, pero ella ha desaparecido. No la he encontrado en ningún otro. Y los elfos domésticos no suelen desaparecer así como así, ¿verdad? Lo más probable es que le haya pasado algo.

    Draco está tan sorprendido de verse como interlocutor de un Harry Potter que se está expresando como una persona que tarda un poco en reaccionar.

    —Sí. – dice, y carraspea, sin saber cómo continuar. Potter le ignora, y sigue hablando.  
    —Así que, no sé. Echa un ojo, a ver qué encuentras. Y si pasa algo grita. – dice Potter. Draco se da cuenta de que está tan perdido e incómodo como él: la certeza ayuda y mucho a eliminar un poco de su propia ansiedad.  
    —¿Qué va a pasar aquí, Potter? – responde Draco, sarcástico, sin poder evitarlo. – Es solo una casa.

    Potter le sonríe de medio lado, despectivo.

    —Ya, bueno. Tú intenta no salir corriendo.

 

* * *

 

    La casa tiene cuatro pisos y pasillo tras pasillo de habitaciones vacías. Algunas de ellas muestran signos de haber sido usadas recientemente: Draco encuentra un par de calcetines de lana rosa abandonados en un cajón en una, y en otra, la mesita de noche está hasta arriba de libros, formando una torre inestable que parece bambolearse ante su mirada. Todas huelen a humedad y a polvo, y algunas no tienen siquiera ventanas y las lámparas no funcionan, obligando a Draco a utilizar la varita de su madre para iluminar el camino. Su única compañía son los crujidos de la casa, y el ruido que hace Potter en el piso inferior. Es como si la casa fuera una dimensión aparte, aislada del exterior. El rumor de la ciudad muggle que rodea Grimmauld Place como un océano se queda en la puerta, y parece incapaz de atravesar el delgado cristal de las ventanas y las paredes llenas de ratas, que a veces escucha Draco, un pataleo distante y hueco que pronto desaparece.

    Es un lugar claustrofóbico, oscuro y desagradable, y Draco se pierde un par de veces en el pasillo aparentemente recto, pero aparte de eso la casa no tiene nada de especial. El papel de las paredes está húmedo y sucio de hongos, el entarimado de madera se abomba bajo la alfombra que cubre el pasillo, y hace un frío horrible, que se instala en los huesos: Draco quiere volver a Blackstone Hall, o la Mansión, o incluso a la calle muggle del exterior. Oler moho tanto tiempo seguido no puede ser bueno.

    Lo mismo hay algún tipo de espora tóxica, se dice. Y el elfo se ha muerto de estar respirándola durante años y años. Draco comienza a subir las escaleras que llevan al siguiente piso. En la pared hay una serie de viejas fotografías, sus ocupantes entretenidos en un bucle infinito de acciones siempre iguales. Son antiguas, y en algunos lugares el pigmento ha desaparecido: donde debería tener la cara, una de las chicas retratadas sonríe con una mancha borrosa desde el brazo del que puede que sea su esposo o su hermano, y el resto está teñido de sepia, la tinta negra marrón oscuro. Es más triste que otra cosa: Draco sabe que toda esa gente es familia, pero no conoce sus nombres. Nadie los recuerda ya. El peor tipo de fantasma.

    Cuando llega al rellano se encuentra con lo que supone que es el pasillo en el que están las habitaciones principales: el verde del papel de las paredes es más profundo, surcado de flores bordadas en hilo dorado, y a pesar del tiempo y del descuido aún brilla. Es una ventana al pasado de la casa, y Draco no puede evitar extender una mano y tocarlo, pasear los dedos por las espirales y las flores y las delicadas hojas que se vislumbran en la oscuridad. Se mueven ligeramente, como si sintieran la magia que hay dentro de Draco y la anhelaran, una parodia triste y decadente de un campo de girasoles.  
    A pesar de eso, Draco sigue con los bordados, inmerso en la sensación del papel en las yemas de los dedos. Cuando toca algo que no es como el resto de la pared necesita un segundo para cerciorarse de que no se ha equivocado. Entra una luz blanca y difusa a través de la ventana, y es suficiente para distinguir algo que parece parte del diseño pero en realidad no lo es.

    Es una flor más, de una especie indeterminada y del mismo color oro viejo que el resto, pero al contrario que ellas no es de hilo de oro: es madera, desgastada por los años, y, Draco está seguro, también por la multitud de miembros de la familia Black que han hecho lo mismo que está haciendo él. La madera está suave, levemente ennegrecida a pesar del cuidado y la multitud de encantamientos que han sido utilizados para mantenerla al mismo nivel que las demás.

    Con un Lumos susurrado, muy pendiente de los ruidos que hace Potter en el piso de abajo, Draco enciende la punta de la varita y la acerca para poder examinar mejor la flor. Hay algo que la distingue del resto, aparte de lo obvio: su forma es algo distinta, pero Draco tarda en averiguar a qué le recuerda. No es hasta que coloca la varita justo debajo que distingue la forma: son dos perfiles humanos, idénticos hasta la nariz aguileña, y cada uno mirando para un lado.

    De repente le empieza a latir muy fuerte el corazón en el pecho.

    — _Nox_.

    En la penumbra, Draco intenta girar primero la flor para un lado, luego para el otro. Intenta hundirla un poco más en la pared, pero no cede, por mucho que empuje. Tampoco consigue extraerla. Después empieza con la magia, todos los encantamientos de abrir puertas y desentrañar secretos que conoce, pero no hay forma. La flor sigue ahí, ennegrecida y prácticamente igual que las demás, riéndose en su cara.

    —Sé tu secreto. – le dice Draco, un susurro ronco en el silencio casi absoluto del pasillo. – Todos los demás, los Weasley y Granger y Potter, no lo conocen, pero yo sí.

    Por primera vez en meses se siente poderoso, el único poseedor de una verdad oculta, poderosa. La flor esconde una puerta de Jano: un mecanismo de casi mil años de antigüedad que se lleva usando todo ese tiempo para guardar todo lo que no ha de ser encontrado. La mayoría de las veces están disfrazadas de otra cosa: un escobero, o un armario, o una despensa, o una habitación que, simple y llanamente, parece llevar a ningún sitio. En la Mansión hay varias, dispersas por las zonas más vetustas, detallitos que solo es capaz de encontrar un ojo entrenado y que solo la familia sabe cómo abrir.

    Draco piensa como hace semanas que no piensa; ávido, repasa todo lo que sabe sobre los Black, sobre sus costumbres y su forma de pensar, sobre quién construyó Grimmauld Place, y cuándo, y cómo.

    Después se hace una pequeña herida en el dedo índice con la varita: en la oscuridad, la sangre parece negra sobre la madera. Sin embargo, ésta desaparece pronto, absorbida casi de inmediato como si fuera una esponja, y después las dos mitades de la flor se separan, abriendo un hueco en la pared en el proceso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La banda sonora del fic, para quien le interese: [La casa de atrás BSO](https://open.spotify.com/user/minigami/playlist/5WIAbNDThggFgFutFTdZJF)


	9. II - HARRY: La casa imposible

La puerta cede cuando Malfoy gira el pomo. Revela un largo pasillo, iluminado por  lámparas de gas, que se encienden una por una ante la vista de ambos adolescentes. Es estrecho, pero el papel de pared claro y los espejos que hay cada poco lo hacen parecer más grande. El techo, muy bajo, está pintado de azul celeste, y un par de nubes encantadas se deslizan, perezosas, por el falso cielo veraniego. Una capa de polvo casi invisible cubre todo, pero aún así, el cristal de las pantallas de las lámparas reluce, y el entarimado de madera color miel refleja el techo y la luz, compite con los enormes y bruñidos espejos que cuelgan de las paredes.  
    El silencio es absoluto. En el umbral de la puerta, al lado de Malfoy, Harry mira a su espalda, a la oscura y retorcida Grimmauld Place, y luego de nuevo al reluciente pasillo. Son dos mundos distintos. Acudió al último piso después de escuchar la voz del otro mago, llamándole, y ahora está a su lado, sin saber qué decir.

    —Tenía yo razón. – dice Malfoy, a media voz. Suena orgulloso y un poco sobrecogido, y cuando Harry le mira de reojo, la expresión entre anhelante y desconfiada que tiene el rostro del otro mago le sorprende. Nunca le ha visto así. – Eso no era la verdadera casa.

    Harry niega en silencio, y luego vuelve a fijar la vista en el largo pasillo que hay frente a él. Le atrae y le repele al mismo tiempo: la curiosidad que siente se ha aliado con la intuición de que lo que sea que hace a Grimmauld Place peligrosa, especial, es más fuerte en esa extraña casa de atrás.

    —¿Cómo lo has abierto? – pregunta, volviéndose hacia Malfoy. El adolescente se encoge de hombros.  
    —No lo sé. Estaba pasando la mano por la pared y se abrió solo. – dice, sin mirar a Harry. Parece hipnotizado por el brillo de las lámparas de gas. De repente, sonríe.  – ¿Entramos?

    Harry se muerde el labio. El bonito pasillo, con su luz y su madera reluciente y su cielo azul, le hace sentir incómodo.  
      
    —No sé si es una buena idea, sin saber adónde lleva. – responde finalmente. Malfoy bufa, y se gira por fin a mirarle, la cara retorcida en una expresión burlona.  
    —¿Asustado, Potter? – dice.

    Harry frunce el ceño.

_Solo es una casa._

    Harry cruza en un paso largo el umbral de la puerta, y cuando llega a la mitad del pasillo gira sobre sus talones y se vuelve a mirar a Malfoy, que sigue en la entrada, con cara de susto. Durante unos segundos, ambos permanecen en silencio, a la expectativa de que pase algo, cualquier cosa, pero los segundos se alargan y lo único que suena son los ruidos habituales de la casa, sus crujidos escandalosos y el rumor de las ratas en las paredes.  
    Malfoy y Harry intercambian una mirada. Éste último se cruza de brazos y alza las cejas.

    —No todos somos Gryffindors. – dice Malfoy, y por fin se adentra en el pasillo, la barbilla bien levantada.  
    —Un día de estos deberías dejar de culpar al Sombrero Seleccionador de que seas un mierdas. – le responde Harry, impaciente. Ignorando a Malfoy, que farfulla algo a media voz, se da la vuelta y se concentra en la puerta cerrada que hay al final del pasillo. Está cerrada. Harry saca la varita. – _Alohomora_.

    La puerta sigue cerrada. Malfoy chasquea la lengua, y se pone al lado de Harry, acercándose más a la puerta. La tela de la túnica que lleva huele raro, como a alcanfor, y Harry tiene que contener un estornudo. Malfoy saca la varita del bolsillo interior, y el otro mago reconoce inmediatamente la varita de Narcissa. Con una punzada de culpabilidad, recuerda que aún tiene la de Malfoy en su baúl, en la Madriguera.  
    Malfoy susurra un par de hechizos más, y al tercero algo suena en el interior de la puerta, y ésta cede, se abre con el mismo silencio que se abrió la otra. Harry piensa en Kreacher, en el poco cuidado que ha demostrado siempre hacia la parte más exterior de la casa, y frunce el ceño. La existencia de otra casa, más secreta, más Black, explicaría mucho sobre él. _¿Sabía Sirius que esto existía?_

    Malfoy empuja un poco más la puerta de madera, hasta que se abre del todo, y de nuevo un pequeño ejército de lámpara de gas se encienden solas, precediendo a la enorme lámpara de araña que preside el techo de la habitación. Ésta ilumina un vestíbulo enorme, señorial, con una escalinata de mármol que sale del centro y se pierde en la oscuridad, y un par de vetustas y enormes puertas de madera a cada lado. El suelo es de mármol también, y brilla, bien pulido, refleja la luz de las lámparas y la multiplica. Hace frío, pero no es el frío húmedo y viciado de Grimmauld Place, sino el frío de los hogares en los que hace años que no vive nadie, un frío fácil de resolver.

    Harry mira a su espalda, y, efectivamente, al otro lado del extraño pasillo está todavía la vieja casa de Sirus. El papel de la pared con su verde oscuro y desvaído resulta aún más decadente comparado con el esplendor del vestíbulo abandonado. Dubitativos, él y Malfoy cruzan el nuevo umbral a la vez, por una vez demasiado absortos en la contemplación de la casa como para insultarse. Harry se acerca a una de las puertas cerradas de la derecha, y, tras un instante de duda, gira el picaporte: la puerta cede con facilidad, y revela un enorme salón de baile, presidido por un enorme piano de cola reluciente. Las paredes, de nuevo, están cubiertas de espejos, espejos enormes y, que a pesar de la penumbra y el polvo y el tiempo, brillan dorados. Hipnotizado, Harry entra en la habitación. Como sintiendo su presencia, el piano deja escapar una sola nota, dulce y grave, que flota en el silencio del salón mientras Harry corre las espesas cortinas de terciopelo azul que cubren los ventanales y deja pasar la gris luz del otoño londinense.

    Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la certeza de las posibilidades de la magia le sobrecoge. Ante sus ojos, Londres es un mar de tejados puntiagudos y rascacielos relucientes, el Támesis plateado, al fondo. Es muy fácil imaginar el pasado de la casa, el salón de baile lleno de invitados hasta altas horas de la noche mientras la ciudad muggle brilla al otro lado del cristal, ajena a todo.

    —¿Potter? – la voz de Malfoy le saca de su ensoñación y le hace saltar. Suena extraño. – ¿Dónde estás?  
    —Estoy aquí, en el salón de baile. – responde Harry, y se aleja de la ventana. Malfoy aparece en la puerta.  
    —Ven un momento. – dice, y espera hasta que Harry se acerca, arrastrando un poco los pies. Su rostro, pálido pero habitualmente tan móvil y flexible, parece una máscara.  
    —Parece que hayas visto un fantasma. – bromea Harry. Malfoy bufa, sardónico, y echa a andar a través del vestíbulo, en dirección a las otras dos puertas que hay en la pared de enfrente. La más pequeña de las dos está abierta, y deja ver unos escalones de piedra que se pierden en las profundidades.  
    —Creo que he encontrado al elfo.

 

* * *

 

    Harry se da cuenta de que está comenzando a pensar en la casa de atrás como algo distinto al número doce de Grimmauld Place cuando se encuentra comparando y catalogando las diferencias que hay entre las cocinas de ambas casas y sorprendiéndose de lo que se parecen. La cocina de la casa de atrás es una habitación pequeña, de techos bajos, con los mismos fogones de hierro negro pasados de moda y la misma mesa de madera rayada presidiendo el centro del cuarto.  
    Está limpia, exceptuando la leve capa de polvo que lo cubre todo, pero algo huele a podrido. La luz amarilla de la lámpara que cuelga del techo ilumina una manzana a medio pelar, abandonada en la mesa y negra, en la que se mueve un gusano pálido y gordo, al lado de una bandeja llena de platos cubiertos y mohosos. Al lado, en el suelo, está Kreacher.

    El elfo está tumbado de lado, como si estuviera dormido. Su rostro, huraño en vida, tiene una expresión de paz. Cerca de su mano, en el suelo, está el cuchillo que estaba utilizando para pelar la manzana. Con cuidado, Harry se arrodilla y le cierra los ojos.  
Cuando se vuelve a levantar, Malfoy le está observando lleno de incomprensión, la cabeza algo inclinada. Harry, molesto, se cruza de brazos.

    —Se merece respeto. Por mucho que sea un elfo doméstico. – le dice, a media voz. Malfoy parpadea y se mete las manos en los bolsillos.  
    —Supongo. – responde, también en voz baja. Suena contrito. Pronto destroza la ilusión. – Pero no era un elfo muy agradable.

    Harry decide no preguntarle cómo lo sabe.

    Malfoy se acerca a la bandeja que hay en la mesa, y toca con un dedo curioso el borde de uno de los platos, antes de alejarse, con cara de asco.

    —¿Vive alguien más aquí? – dice, mientras se frota el dedo contra la tela de la túnica.  
    —No que yo sepa. – dice Harry, mirando a su alrededor. La cocina está tan limpia como todo lo demás, y, al contrario que el salón de baile, muestra señales de ser usada regularmente. Hay una caja de té en uno de los bancos, un par de cazos limpios en el fogón apagado, y una manzana roja y  reluciente en el frutero.

    Harry se acerca al plato tapado, y tras tomar aire, lo descubre. Un hedor horrible a comida podrida le ataca inmediatamente, y el adolescente vuelve a soltar la tapa inmediatamente, intentando respirar por la boca.

    —Pero qué te pasa en la cabeza, Potter. – dice Malfoy, desde la otra punta de la cocina. Tiene una de las mangas de la túnica en la cara, y su voz suena ahogada. Tiene los ojos grises muy abiertos, y suena casi escandalizado. Por alguna razón, a Harry le da la risa. Se encoge de hombros.  
    —Tenía curiosidad. No creo que fuera para él. – dice. Vuelve a bajar la mirada a Kreacher, y una punzada de culpabilidad le atraviesa el estómago. Las ganas de reír se le pasan de golpe. – ¿Qué hacemos con él?

    De manera inconsciente ha incluido a Malfoy, y cuando alza la cabeza cae en que éste también se ha dado cuenta. El mago parpadea, y luego baja el brazo.

    —Los elfos domésticos suelen ser enterrados en el cementerio de la familia, al lado de sus dueños. Pero no sé qué hacían los Black. – contesta, dubitativo, la mirada perdida. Luego tuerce la boca. – Siempre podemos montar la cabeza con el resto, en la barandilla de las escaleras.  
    —Bueno, – dice Harry, la mirada fija en la figura pequeña y arrugada de Kreacher. Sabe que debería sentir pena, pero solo es capaz de reunir un sentimiento difuso que podría ser cualquier cosa. – eso es lo que él habría querido.

    Malfoy bufa una risa, y cuando Harry se vuelve hacia él no puede evitar una media sonrisa.

    —Eres horrible. – le dice Malfoy, muy sonriente. Parece casi orgulloso de Harry, y la expresión le cambia la cara  
    —Un poco. – contesta éste. Luego se pasa una mano por el pelo. – Pero en serio. No sé qué hacer con Kreacher. Supongo que podemos preguntarle a Andromeda, pero mientras tanto…

    Malfoy se acerca un poco al cuerpo de Kreacher, la varita en la mano. Harry ve de reojo cómo la agarra, sus dedos largos y flacuchos nerviosos sobre de la madera. No se muerde las uñas, pero los pellejos de alrededor son una carnicería.

    —Un encantamiento de conservación, dices. – interviene Malfoy. Tras una mirada de reojo a Harry, se acerca a Kreacher y levanta la varita.

    Harry no conoce el hechizo que utiliza, pero siente cómo la magia comienza a actuar de manera inmediata. El aire alrededor del cuerpo de Kreacher pierde de manera instantánea la humedad, y el frío que exuda es tan fuerte que Harry ha de retroceder un paso.

    —¿Cuánto va a durar? – pregunta, sin mirar a Malfoy. Está impresionado, y es más, la manera en la que el adolescente ha dado con la solución al problema de manera inmediata le recuerda a Hermione; y, por mucho que Malfoy esté demostrando ser bastante más soportable de lo que Harry había predicho, sigue sin sentirse cómodo con la comparación.  
    —Un par de semanas. Es muy básico. – contesta Malfoy, guardándose la varita. Suena extraño, y cuando Harry aventura una mirada de reojo, le sorprende la expresión amarga que tiene en la cara. Parece estar recordando algo desagradable. – Es el que usábamos en la despensa de casa.  
    De todas formas, los elfos domésticos tardan más que los seres humanos en descomponerse. Probablemente no sea necesario.

    Un silencio no del todo incómodo desciende entre los dos. Harry se muerde el labio, y hace como que examina el cadáver de Kreacher.

    —¿Para quién sería la comida? – dice de repente Malfoy.  
    — ¿Para él mismo? Los elfos domésticos comen, ¿no? – es una idea estúpida, así que Harry no se molesta demasiado cuando Malfoy le mira como si fuera tonto. Harry se encoge de hombros. – No lo sé. Ni siquiera sabía que esto existiera.

    Ambos observan la bandeja, con su plato cubierto, su servilleta y su vaso, en el que tan solo queda un poso anaranjado. ¿Zumo de calabaza?

    —Es una comida un poco extraña, ¿no? – comenta Malfoy. Extiende una mano en dirección a la bandeja, pero a mitad de camino parece arrepentirse, y la retira, arrugando el gesto. – No parece el tipo de plato que preparas para una persona.

    Harry le mira, las cejas alzadas.

    —Que yo sepa, los dementores no comen con cuchara. – contesta, irónico. Malfoy le mira con una expresión de asco absoluto. A Harry le hace sentir cómodo la familiaridad.  
    —Me refiero a que no parece una comida para una persona adulta, Potter, no seas imbécil. – dice Malfoy.  
    —Ya, bueno, Malfoy. Los niños son también personas. – responde Harry, sin poder contenerse, la mirada ya fija en la bandeja.

    Es cierto. El plato es muy pequeño, solo hay una cuchara, también pequeña, y al lado, doblada, lo que podría ser una servilleta muy grande o un babero. Harry y Malfoy se miran, en un momento de compenetración en el que Harry sabe que están pensando lo mismo.

   _¿Quién vive aquí?_

 

* * *

 

    Malfoy y Harry comienzan a revisar una por una las habitaciones de la primera planta, sin encontrar nada. Todas están limpias, mantenidas en perfecto estado por Kreacher, una fina capa de polvo la única muestra de su abandono. Aún así, Harry se siente como en un museo: la casa de atrás, la verdadera Grimmauld Place, es más una ventana al pasado que una vivienda. Todo es hermoso, antiguo, elegante; todo está en su lugar. No hay ni un solo libro a medio leer, ni un cuadro torcido. El entarimado de los suelos de madera brilla y refleja las luces de las lámparas de gas, que se encienden y se apagan con chisporroteos silenciosos a su paso.

    Harry encuentra un gran comedor, una biblioteca, lo que parece una sala de visitas, y escucha los pasos y las exclamaciones ahogadas de Malfoy, haciendo lo mismo al otro lado de la casa. Los cuadros de las paredes le siguen con la mirada, cuchicheando entre ellos, pero ninguno de las personas retratadas se dirige a él directamente. Es como volver a estar en Hogwarts, consciente de que toda la atención del colegio está puesta sobre él por algo que está más allá de su control, y Harry tiene que obligarse a seguir caminando con la cabeza bien alta y las manos en los bolsillos.

    El único ruido que produce su paso por la casa es el sonido de sus zapatillas contra el suelo de madera, y en el silencio Harry se encuentra aguzando el oído para distinguirlo mejor. Sabe que no está solo; Malfoy está a pocos metros de distancia, abriendo y cerrando puertas, pero la sensación de soledad se le hace opresiva poco a poco. Harry sube otro tramo de escaleras y encuentra un pasillo bordeado de habitaciones, todas listas para ser habitadas, todas vacías, las camas perfectamente hechas y los espejos de los tocadores relucientes. Cada cuarto es diferente: el papel de las paredes, la ropa de cama, hasta las cortinas tienen en cada habitación un color y un estilo distinto, como si cada generación de la familia hubiera elegido habitaciones nuevas, en vez de reutilizar las ya existentes.

    Harry recorre el pasillo y, al final, encuentra una puertecita de madera. Está cerrada con llave, pero un _Alohomora_ es más que suficiente. La puerta cede, con un chirrido casi inaudible. Harry ve, primero, unas escaleras retorcidas que ascienden y se pierden, serpenteantes, en la oscuridad; después, un fuerte hedor le golpea en la nariz y le obliga a retroceder, a cerrar de nuevo la puerta.  
    El cerrojo gira con un chasquido, y uno de los retratos deja escapar una risita cruel e infantil.

    —¿Potter? – Harry salta, sobresaltado. Cuando se gira, ve a Malfoy al otro lado del corredor. Parece confuso, un poco asustado. – ¿Ha pasado algo? He escuchado a alguien. ¿Has sido tú?  
    —No, uno de los retratos. – contesta Harry. El otro mago avanza hasta colocarse a su lado, y a su pesar, Harry se siente poco a poco más tranquilo. Señala a la puerta. – Creo que he encontrado algo.

    Malfoy tuerce la nariz. Intenta girar el picaporte, pero la puerta está cerrada. Mira a Harry, interrogativo.

    —Con un _Alohomora_ vale. – dice éste, y luego se aparta un poco. Cuando Malfoy suelta algo que se parece mucho a una arcada, está preparado para sujetar la puerta antes de que se vuelva a cerrar, la cara bien tapada con la manga de la sudadera. Malfoy retrocede un par de pasos, su rostro habitualmente pálido verdoso.  
    —Podrías haberme avisado. – reprocha a Harry, cuando consigue volver a respirar, su voz algo ahogada.  
    El adolescente se siente algo culpable, pero se encoge de hombros.  
    —¿Para qué? ¿No decías que soy horrible?– contesta. Malfoy bufa, y se acerca un poco. Ambos observan las escaleras. Están tan limpias como el resto de la casa, pero el hedor que baja por ellas las cubre de una pátina invisible de algo más insidioso que la mera suciedad.  
    —Supongo que deberíamos subir. – dice de repente Malfoy. Suena como si ya estuviera arrepintiéndose, y Harry se sonríe, un poco sin querer, y enciende su varita para comenzar a ascender.

    Harry intenta contar el número de escalones, pero pierde rápidamente la cuenta. La escalera parece seguir y seguir, infinita, formando espirales cerradas. La luz de su varita ilumina las paredes, pintadas de un color indeterminado en su penumbra, y a sus espaldas lo único que se escucha es la respiración de Malfoy, cada vez más laboriosa, y su farfullar entre dientes. El hedor crece en intensidad cuanto más suben, y cuando al fin llegan al final de la escalera y se encuentran una nueva puerta, también cerrada, Harry es incapaz de alegrarse.

    —Voy a abrirla. – le dice a Malfoy, sin girarse. – Si aparece algo…  
    —Sí, ya sé. Intentaré no salir corriendo. – dice Malfoy, ácido. – Esta casa es estúpida.

    Mentalmente, Harry le da la razón, y luego abre la nueva puerta, con un _Alohomora_ que suena demasiado alto en el súbito silencio.

    El hedor es más fuerte aún con la puerta abierta. Malfoy alza un poco más su varita, aprovechando la diferencia de altura para asomarse por encima del hombro de Harry. La luz blanca del hechizo ilumina primero una habitación pequeña, libre de mobiliario salvo por un pequeño catre, situado en el medio. A la izquierda hay una hilera de ventanucos, los cristales pintados de negro.  
    Encima del catre hay una persona.

Ven al hombre al mismo tiempo. Harry siente cómo Malfoy comienza a temblar, y le agarra de la muñeca con la mano que tiene libre. Está tan delgado que, a través de la gruesa tela de su túnica, es capaz de distinguir sus huesos.

    —¿Hola? – dice. La voz de Harry suena demasiado alta, temblorosa. – ¿Está usted bien?

    Nadie contesta. Malfoy baja la varita, y las sombras danzan al compás del movimiento.

    —Potter. Está muerto.

 

* * *

 

    No llueve, pero el cielo de Londres está bajo, gris. La madera del banco en el que están sentados está húmeda, y el viento frío hace susurrar las hojas de los árboles del parque y se le cuela a Harry por debajo de las mangas de la sudadera. Malfoy, en su túnica negra, no parece mucho más cómodo. Los pocos turistas que hay paseando le miran de reojo, una atracción más en una ciudad famosa por su originalidad, pero él observa todo con los ojos grises muy abiertos. No ha dicho nada horrible ni racista en todo el tiempo que llevan en la ciudad muggle, pero Harry lo achaca más al shock que otra cosa. Él no sabe cómo se siente. Adormecido, como si lo estuviera viendo desde lejos, quizá. Después de encontrar el cadáver decidieron abandonar la casa. Harry guió a Malfoy a ciegas por las callejuelas del Londres muggle hasta encontrar un parque más o menos vacío, y compró una caja de patatas fritas pringosas y un par de latas de Coca Cola en el kebab de la esquina.

    La comida sigue ahí, sin tocar, y Malfoy lleva un rato jugando con la arandela de la lata con expresión ausente. Harry se da cuenta de que no sabe cómo abrirla.

    —Malfoy. – el adolescente pega un pequeño salto y luego le mira, interrogativo. Sintiéndose muy violento, Harry señala al refresco. – ¿Me dejas?

    El mago parpadea, y luego le alcanza a Harry la lata desde su rincón del banco. Tiene las largas piernas cruzadas en un nudo que parece imposible, y las manos muy frías. Observa a Harry con curiosidad mientras éste abre la Coca Cola, y luego examina un instante la lata con desconfianza antes de acercársela a la boca.

    —Aceptable. – dice, con voz tenue. Luego, aún más bajo, continúa. – Gracias.

    El silencio vuelve a instalarse entre los dos.

    —Supongo que debería avisar al Ministerio. – dice Harry, finalmente. – Y a la Fundación.  
    —Sabes que no van a investigar en serio el cadáver, ¿verdad? – responde Malfoy. Suena hastiado, un poco amargo. Harry recuerda de repente que para él Grimmauld Place era la esperanza de recuperar su casa, y algo se le agria en el estómago: sabe que Malfoy no está equivocado.

    Harry calla, y se muerde el labio. Poco a poco vuelve a sentir la ya familiar frustración que le lleva asfixiando desde hace meses.

    —No sé qué hacer. No tengo ni idea. – dice, más alto de lo que pretende. La caja de patatas fritas sale disparada del banco, esparce patatas flácidas por el césped mal cortado. Un par de palomas empiezan a picotear.  
    Malfoy resopla. No suena muy impresionado, pero está agarrando tan fuerte la lata de su refresco que el metal cruje.  
    —Al cadáver le va a dar igual. – contesta. Deja con cuidado la Coca Cola a su lado, en el banco. Harry le mira de reojo. Su perfil son todo esquinas, los pómulos demasiado marcados y la nariz afilada. Ha ganado algo de peso, pero sigue frágil, como si una ráfaga de viento un poco más fuerte de lo normal le fuera a tirar al suelo. Quizá sea esa vulnerabilidad, o que Harry sabe que en realidad a Malfoy todo le importa más de lo que parece, pero no le sale enfadarse.  
    —A mí no me da igual. – responde finalmente. Se gira un poco para mirar a Malfoy de frente. – ¿Te da a ti igual?

    Malfoy parpadea. Sube las piernas al banco y se abraza las rodillas.

    —No. – dice, cuando Harry piensa que ya no va a responder. Encogido sobre sí mismo parece más joven, más pequeño. – Sabes que no me da igual, Potter, y sabes por qué. Pero lo único que va a hacer el Ministerio es llevarse al muerto y cerrar la casa.  
    —No sabes eso. – responde Harry. Quizá el viejo Ministerio, pero tiene más confianza en Kingsley, en los demás, de la que tenía en Fudge. Quiere pensar que son distintos, a pesar de todas las muestras que le están dando de que no es así. Malfoy bufa.  
    —Créeme, Potter. – dice, sarcástico. – Sé de lo que estoy hablando.  
    —Qué propones entonces que hagamos, Malfoy. – contesta Harry, impaciente. Malfoy se encoge de hombros.  
    —No sé, Potter. Te lo estoy diciendo. No tengo ni idea. – suena impaciente. Se pasa la mano por el pelo, y se le queda todo de punta.  
    —Así que te vas a rendir. Sin más. – le dice Harry, incrédulo. – Pensaba que querías recuperar tu casa.

    Malfoy bufa, frustrado, y vuelve a poner los pies en el suelo. Se gira hacia Harry.

    —Claro que quiero recuperar mi casa, Potter, pero estoy siendo realista. – comienza a enumerar, con los dedos de la mano derecha. – Pero ten en cuenta que no sabemos ni quién es el muerto, ni cómo murió, ni qué hacía en la casa, ni qué es siquiera la casa. No sabemos nada.

    Harry parpadea, y lo que iba a decir sobre el Ministerio se le muere en la boca. Sabe que Malfoy tiene razón: en otro momento, lo mismo los Aurores se preocuparían de investigar y descubrir las circunstancias en las que el desconocido murió en la cama de la casa de atrás, pero ahora mismo tienen un país que reconstruir, mortífagos huidos que atrapar. Llega a la conclusión obvia en segundos.

    —Podemos descubrirlo nosotros. – dice. Malfoy entrecierra los ojos, y Harry casi le ve pensar. – Sabemos más que el Ministerio, y tenemos el tiempo, después de todo.

    Malfoy tarda un segundo en contestar, pero Harry sabe que le tiene.

    —Supongo que lo podemos intentar. Mientras tanto, yo me voy a casa, Potter. – cuando se levanta coge su lata de refresco con mucho cuidado y, tras un último trago, se acerca a tirarla a la papelera que hay al otro lado del banco. – Gracias por la bebida, y por el cadáver, supongo.  
    —No hay de qué. – responde Harry, sarcástico. Observa cómo Malfoy saca la varita del bolsillo y mira a su alrededor. – Ve mañana a Grimmauld Place. A la misma hora que hoy.

    Malfoy parpadea, y luego asiente, muy breve y casi invisible. Un segundo más tarde ya no está ahí.

 

* * *

 

    Percy irrumpe en la cocina cuando el reloj da casi las diez y Harry está intentando leer el libro de Hermione tirado en el sofá del salón. Cada vez que cierra los ojos ve el cadáver del desconocido, o a Kreacher, tan viejo y tan solo en la cocina de la extraña casa de atrás. No le ha contado a nadie lo que han encontrado. Sigue sin saber cómo reaccionar, cómo sentirse al respecto, pero una parte de él cada vez mayor se preocupa de cómo va a afectar eso a la memoria de Sirius, qué haría su padrino si estuviera en su lugar. Harry sabe que a Sirius le daba bastante igual lo que la gente pensara de él, pero duda mucho que se hubiera quedado de brazos cruzados en su situación.  
    Es ya de noche: hace horas que Molly subió a su cuarto, y los únicos sonidos que llegan de los pisos superiores son los crujidos de la casa y los gemidos ahogados del ghoul del desván, a los que Harry ya se ha acostumbrado. Ginny está volando a solas, Arthur sigue en el trabajo y Charlie está en la mesa de la cocina, jugando a las cartas contra sí mismo con una baraja encantada que de vez en cuando le insulta. George es como el ghoul, pero silencioso: Harry supone que está en su cuarto porque no le ha escuchado Desaparecerse.

    El tercero de los Weasley parece cansado, envejecido. Tiene el pelo de punta y los ojos azul acuoso muy enrojecidos tras el cristal empañado de las gafas. Cuando entra en la cocina se queda un segundo petrificado en la entrada. Su mirada oscila entre Charlie, que le observa con interés por encima de sus cartas, y Harry, estirado a lo largo de los cojines del sofá. Cuando su vista cae sobre Harry entrecierra los ojos.

    —Harry. No puedes tratar así a la señora Wallis. – le espeta Percy de pronto.

    Harry parpadea y se incorpora. El libro le resbala por el regazo hasta dar contra el suelo con un ruido sordo.

    —¿Percy? ¿De qué estás hablando?– Charlie suena un poco divertido.  
    —¿Así cómo? – Harry está confuso. Percy frunce el ceño aún más, la mandíbula apretada. – De verdad, no tengo ni idea de a qué te refieres.  
    —¿No es verdad que fuiste hace un par de semanas a las oficinas de la Fundación? – le espeta Percy. Se esfuerza por controlar el tono de voz, pero aún así suena demasiado alto en la cocina silenciosa.  
    Harry se siente como si estuviera de nuevo prestando declaración en el Ministerio, y el recuerdo del papel del propio Percy en la experiencia le hace sentirse a la defensiva.  
    —Sí, sí que fui. – responde, algo cortante. Se pone de pie y, tras cruzarse de brazos, mira a Percy por encima del respaldo del sofá. – No me gustó lo que dijo sobre Sirius y los Black.

    Percy bufa, incrédulo, y se pasa la mano por el pelo, revolviéndoselo más aún. No es la primera vez que Harry le ve tan joven, tan normal, y quizá por eso la muestra de vulnerabilidad no le afecta demasiado.

    —Harry. La gente habla. La gente siempre habla. – comienza Percy, algo condescendiente. – La señora Wallis sabe lo que hace, estarías ayudando a limpiar su memoria, a que la gente-  
    —No hay nada que limpiar, Percy. Eso es lo que no entiendes tú y lo que no entiende ella y lo que no entiende la Fundación. – le interrumpe Harry. Percy frunce el ceño, pero el adolescente no le deja continuar. – Sirius y Regulus eran héroes, la historia se ha repetido una y otra vez, y si la gente es lo bastante estúpida como para seguir creyendo mentiras no es culpa de ellos y tampoco mía.

    Percy se pasa las manos por debajo de las gafas. De nuevo, a Harry le choca lo cansado que parece, pero él también está cansado. Está agotado.

    —A Sirius le hubiera gustado que la casa se usara para algo así. – dice Percy de repente. Es como un perro con un hueso. – Y lo sabes. Hasta yo, que no le conocí, lo sé.  
    —Percy- – Charlie se levanta con un chirrido de madera contra el suelo de la cocina. A Harry se le había olvidado que también estaba allí.  
    —No, Charlie. Harry tiene que escuchar esto. – le interrumpe Percy. Charlie alza las cejas y luego se cruza de brazos. Percy vuelve a mirar a Harry. – ¿Qué vas a hacer, Harry, aparte de esconderte aquí y repetir las mismas historias una y otra vez? La guerra ha terminado, ahora tenemos que reconstruir, que crear, que- se lo debemos al mundo mágico y a los que ya no están.

     _Lo peor es que se lo cree,_ se dice Harry, con unas ganas horribles de echarse a reír. Él lo ve así.

    Nadie sabe qué pasó cuando fue al bosque. Ni siquiera Ron y Hermione. Nadie sabe que murió, ahí, entre los árboles, y que decidió volver para terminar el trabajo. Harry está alto de dar y dar y dar cosas y no poder quedarse con nada. Ni siquiera con la casa de su padrino, que es imposible y está llena de malos recuerdos y tiene un cadáver medio podrido y apestoso en un desván.

    —Es lo único que tengo de Sirius. Lo único. He perdido todo lo demás. – explica, con una voz que le sale pequeña. Harry traga saliva. – Así que perdóname si no la regalo así como así.

    Percy parpadea. Harry casi es capaz de ver cómo los engranajes giran en su cabeza, buscando un nuevo ángulo, una forma nueva de convencerle, así que no le da la oportunidad. Recoge el libro de Hermione del suelo y sube a su cuarto sin decir una palabra más. Ve amanecer rodeado de las cartas que le han ido mandando Ron y Hermione desde Australia, y cuando llega la hora de su cita con Malfoy, se ducha, se bebe una taza del café horrible que se prepara Ginny para ella y se Desaparece, de camino a Grimmauld Place.


	10. II - DRACO: Historia familiar

    De la bodega de Blackstone Hall sale un pasillo que da al viejo laboratorio de pociones de la casa. Es una estancia pequeña, polvorienta, con una hilera de ventanucos pegados al techo. Los cristales están rotos, y el viento, la lluvia y las malas hierbas se cuelan en la estancia. Las flores del brezo crecen, violetas, como si nadie les hubiera dicho que necesitan el sol para sobrevivir, y de vez en cuando algún insecto confuso se pierde y acaba entre los viejos manuales de pociones.   
    La mayoría de los libros y los calderos tienen más de setenta años de antigüedad, y están comidos por el moho y el óxido, respectivamente. Los ingredientes que hay en el viejo armario de la esquina apestan la habitación —Draco aún no se a atrevido a abrir las viejas puertas de madera y vaciarlo — y las ratas campan a sus anchas por las paredes.  
  
    Es un mal lugar para hacer pociones, pero aún así, es el lugar que ha elegido Draco para preparar los medicamentos que necesita Narcissa. Le recuerda a la clase de Pociones en Hogwarts, y le gusta la sensación de estar aislado, aparte del mundo. Aún así, ha intentado no encariñarse con el lugar. Las ventanas están sin arreglar, los tarros y tarros de pociones caducadas sin tirar, los ingredientes estropeados sin limpiar.  Sabe que el momento en el que empiece a convertir el viejo laboratorio olvidado en un lugar cómodo será cuando tenga que aceptar que jamás volverá a casa, a la Mansión.  
  
    La mañana siguiente al descubrimiento del cuerpo desconocido en Grimmauld Place, Draco se levanta como todos los días con el sol, después de una noche en la que no ha pegado ojo, y tras vestirse baja al sótano a preparar las nuevas dosis de la medicina de Narcissa. Sin embargo, por primera vez en las semanas que lleva viviendo en la vieja casa de los Black, se plantea en serio hacer el laboratorio habitable. No comparte la fe de Potter en su habilidad para descubrir quién era el cadáver y poder establecerse en Grimmauld Place como si nada. La poca esperanza que tenía cuando llegó la tarde anterior a Blackstone Hall ha desaparecido, y le ha dejado una amargura que le pesa como una piedra, y que le acompaña como un fantasma más mientras prepara la medicina y la sube con cuidado a la cocina, el brebaje aún caliente en  su frasco. No es necesario prepararlo todo los días, y Narcissa es más que capaz de mezclar los ingredientes ella sola, pero a Draco le gusta la rutina, la sensación de utilidad.  
  
    Andromeda entra en la habitación, Teddy en brazos, cuando Draco está colocando la tetera en la bandeja. El adolescente siente la mirada de su tía sobre su espalda, pero la mujer no habla hasta que está a punto de salir de la habitación.   
  
    —¿Qué tal ayer? Fuiste a lo de Harry, ¿verdad? – dice, con voz ronca, sobresaltando a Draco. Los cubiertos tintinean en la bandeja. El mago tarda un segundo en darse la vuelta.  
    —Sí. – contesta finalmente. Cuando no elabora, Andromeda alza las cejas. Parece cansada, más de lo normal: sus habituales ojeras son más profundas, y tiene el pelo sucio, recogido en una trenza medio deshecha. Aún lleva el pijama, su bata rosa mal abrochada por encima, y tiene una mancha de saliva aún húmeda en uno de los hombros, en el lugar que Draco supone que estaba apoyado Teddy. No debería ser imponente, pero al adolescente le cuesta mantenerle la mirada, y finalmente la desvía hacia el bebé. Está tan rechoncho y rosado como siempre, y se ha vuelto a cambiar el pelo al rubio platino que suele adoptar que ve a Draco. Roe una galleta con cara concentrada.  
    —¿Y? – inquiere Andromeda. Se ha cruzado de brazos, y tiene el ceño fruncido.   
    —Y, ¿qué? – Draco sabe que suena impertinente, pero tiene a su madre esperando, la bandeja pesa, y no quiere pensar en el cadáver que hay en Grimmauld Place hasta que sea totalmente necesario.  
    Andromeda no parece impresionada.  
    —Qué tal con Harry. Qué tal la casa. – repite, seca y un poco sardónica. Hay algo en la manera que tiene de decirlo, de hablar y pronunciar las palabras, que le hace pensar en su madre. Es la primera vez que ve algo de Narcissa en Andromeda.  
    Draco se encoge de hombros.   
    —Normal. Llena de polvo. Encontramos a Kreacher, muerto. No sabemos qué hacer con él. – dice, y se obliga a alzar la vista. Andromeda le mira fijamente a los ojos. Draco se pregunta si sabrá Legilimancia; luego recuerda que es una Black. Por su puesto que sabe Legilimancia. El silencio se estira un poco más.   
    —Así que por fin el viejo Kreacher ha muerto. Los elfos de la familia tienen un lugar propio en el cementerio de la ciudad. – contesta por fin Andromeda. – El lugar y todo lo demás deberían estar en la casa, en el estudio. ¿Necesitáis ayuda?  
    —No. – responde Draco, demasiado rápido. Andromeda alza las cejas y se cruza de brazos. – Gracias, pero será necesario.  
    —Si tú lo dices. – Andromeda no suena convencida. No para de mirarle, el ceño algo fruncido, y Draco acaba cediendo, y baja la mirada a la bandeja.   
    – Tengo que subir esto. Se está enfriando el té. – dice.  
  
    Andromeda parpadea, y luego asiente, pero no desvía la mirada.  
  
    —Claro. – dice. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos, la vista aún en Draco. – Tu madre debería a empezar a acostumbrarse a hacer las cosas sola.  
    —Está enferma. – repone Draco, molesto. Andromeda bufa, irónica.  
    —No lo dudo. – responde. – Pero eso no le impidió amenazarme de muerte, Draco.  
  
    Es la primera vez que dice su nombre en voz alta, y durante un segundo ambos se miran fijamente, sin saber qué decir. Draco cambia las manos de posición en la bandeja, incómodo: se le están empezando a cansar los brazos.  
  
    —¿No se estaba enfriando el té? – dice Andromeda de repente. Draco asiente, incómodo, y se apresura a salir de la cocina.  
  
    Encuentra a Narcissa despierta. Ha abierto las ventanas, y está sentada en su sillón de siempre, mirando el cielo gris. Hace frío, y un viento lleno de lluvia hace revolotear las cortinas blancas. Draco deja con cuidado la bandeja en la mesita que hay al lado del sillón y se sienta a su lado a desayunar. A pesar del fresco, entiende por qué su madre necesita el aire, los olores del páramo. Hay veces que la vieja casa de los Black se le hace claustrofóbica, a pesar de su tamaño: alguien podría vivir en compañía en Blackstone Hall durante años sin ver a nadie, pero hay algo en ella que, al contrario que la Mansión Malfoy o Grimmauld Place, parece obligarte a ser consciente de lo imposible de la soledad, algo que trasciende los planos o el número de habitaciones.   
Probablemente no ayude el hecho de que Narcissa lleva sin salir de la casa varias semanas, sin poner apenas un pie más allá del pasillo que ha reclamado como suyo.   
  
    Durante unos segundos, ambos desayunan en silencio. Su madre es una de las pocas personas con las que Draco no siente la necesidad de evitar las pausas en la conversación. Narcissa abre el frasco con la medicina y la consume de un trago, y acto seguido se mete una fresa en la boca, una de las últimas del verano, para disfrazar el sabor, la boca torcida en un mohín asqueado. Draco oculta su sonrisa en su taza de té, pero Narcissa le ve igual, y le mira de reojo, afectando enfado. Poco a poco vuelve a parecer la misma de siempre. El nudo de ansiedad de acompaña al adolescente se afloja un poco, y se concentra en su desayuno, en el té caliente y las tostadas con mantequilla y la manzana, verde y ácida y crujiente, que devora lo primero.  
    Entonces el reloj de la entrada da las diez, y la ilusión de tranquilidad desaparece.  
  
    —¿Draco?   
  
    El adolescente no se da cuenta de que ha dejado su taza de té en la mesita hasta que Narcissa le pone una mano fría en la muñeca. Draco parpadea, y se encuentra con la mirada preocupada de su madre. Se obliga a sonreír. No le ha dicho nada a Narcissa sobre Grimmauld Place, porque sabe que si empieza a hablar no será capaz de parar. Y no sabe cómo explicárselo: el descubrimiento del cadáver, la casa de atrás, la puerta de Jano, cuya verdad ha ocultado a Potter, todos son factores que complican una narrativa que debía ser fácil.   
  
    —No es nada. Tengo que volver a Grimmauld Place en un rato, y no me apetece mucho. – contesta, y se obliga a mirar a Narcissa a los ojos mientras sonríe. Al principio parece que va a funcionar, pero entonces su madre ve algo en el rostro de Draco, y su expresión se hace de piedra. Suelta su muñeca y coge su taza de té, se reclina en su asiento.  
  
    Unos segundos de silencio, y entonces:  
  
    —¿Qué tal ayer la casa?   
  
    Draco aguanta un instante antes de ceder y contárselo todo a su madre. Tarda menos de diez minutos, y cuando termina, Narcissa no dice una palabra durante unos segundos, la mirada baja y los labios apretados. Luego se levanta con cuidado de su sillón y abre uno de los cajones del escritorio que hay en un rincón de la habitación. Saca una carta, el sobre con el membrete del Ministerio y el sello de Azkaban, y se la da a Draco, que la lee tres veces, tres veces hasta que al fin el significado de las palabras cala en su cerebro.  
  
    Lucius se está muriendo.   
  
    —Qué quieres que haga yo con esto. – le dice a su madre, gesticulando con la carta. Narcissa le mira fijamente, sentada muy recta en su sillón, las manos entrelazadas en el regazo.  
    —Está en tu mano que tu padre pueda morir en casa. – responde, en voz queda y serena. Le brillan los ojos grises. Draco siente cómo le sube la bilis por la garganta, y se obliga a tragar.   
    —¿Te crees que no lo sé? ¿Te crees que no entiendo lo que me juego? – le espeta, con voz ronca. Narcissa parpadea, y Draco baja a la mirada, al pergamino, cada vez más arrugado entre sus dedos. Se siente traicionado. _¿De verdad cree que esto es necesario?,_ piensa, y tira la carta a la mesa. Cae sobre una de las tazas de té, y poco a poco la infusión comienza a calarla. Narcissa no se mueve, la boca apretada.  
    —Draco. – advierte cuando éste se levanta de la mesa.   
    —Me tengo que ir. – dice Draco, y echa a andar hacia la puerta. – Me llevo la varita.  
  


* * *

  
  
    Potter está de nuevo sentado en las escaleras de Grimmauld Place cuando Draco cruza la plaza tras Aparecerse en uno de los callejones aledaños. Lleva la misma ropa del día anterior, y tiene al lado, en los escalones, una de las extrañas _bolsas de plástico_ , parecida a las que Andromeda usa para traer la compra a Blackstone Hall. El día es frío, la primera mañana de septiembre verdaderamente otoñal, y su chaqueta es insuficiente para aislarle del viento que, a ráfagas, azota y arrastra la basura con la que los muggles parecen obsesionados con ensuciar sus calles. Cuando Draco se acerca el otro adolescente le fulmina con la mirada por encima de las gafas.   
  
    —Llegas tarde. – le espeta. Está ojeroso y pálido, su piel oscura casi cenicienta, pero Draco siente cómo una oleada de irritación le sube desde el estómago. – Dijimos a las once.  
    —Son las once y cinco. – le responde Draco, petulante, y luego continúa. – Y a los cadáveres les va a dar igual. No tienen ningún sitio al que ir en especial.  
    —Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo. – dice Potter, con voz algo ronca, y se levanta. Desde el primer escalón es capaz de mirar a Draco desde arriba, y quizá es por eso, por el cambio de perspectiva, que el adolescente se da cuenta de que no parece muy convencido.  
  
    Draco se siente herido, en carne viva después de las noticias sobre Lucius y la actitud de Narcissa, y sabe que no se merece nada de eso, así que va a donde cree que puede doler.  
  
    —¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué otra gran hazaña ha de llevar a cabo San Potter? ¿Tienes más cadáveres de elfos domésticos que enterrar? – le dice, venenoso. Potter parpadea, y luego frunce el ceño, las manos convertidas en puños.  
    —Tu tía Bellatrix mató a Dobby. – responde, los ojos verdes brillantes, casi enfebrecidos.   
  
    Draco no se está esperando eso, y al principio no sabe de quién está hablando: luego recuerda a aquel elfo doméstico que Lucius perdió hace años y años, por culpa de Harry, después del desastre que fue la apertura de la Cámara de los Secretos. Su padre odiaba a Dobby, aún más que al resto de elfos de la Mansión. Le cargaba con las peores tareas y luego le castigaba cuando, inevitablemente, fallaba: y, como Draco veía a su padre tratarle así, le imitaba sin pensar, regodeándose en los chillidos de dolor y los lagrimones de la criatura. A Narcissa todo aquello le parecía de mal gusto, pero nunca hizo nada al respecto.  
  
    —A mi tía Bellatrix le gustaba matar cosas. – dice, tras una pausa que se ha extendido sin que él se haya dado cuenta. – Dobby no era especial.  
  
    Un silencio cargado de tensión, roto solo por el débil rumor del tráfico en las calles colindantes, se establece entre los dos. Potter parece a punto de estallar, y Draco está agotado. Le late la cabeza, y de vez en cuando recuerda que Lucius está en Azkaban, que Lucius se está muriendo, que van a perder la Mansión para siempre, que Potter le odia y le odia con razón, y le entran unas ganas irremediables de desaparecer, de dejar de ser Draco Malfoy y comenzar a ser nada.  
  
    —Lo siento. – la voz de Potter le pilla por sorpresa. Draco alza la cabeza, sorprendido, y se encuentra al otro adolescente mirando a algún lugar por encima de su hombro izquierdo. Ante la vista alucinada de Draco, Potter se obliga a mirarle a los ojos, y carraspea, incómodo. – No has llegado tarde.  
  
    Draco parpadea.  
  
    —Qué llevas en la bolsa de plástico. – dice, y luego, dubitativo, toma asiento en el escalón, al otro lado de la susodicha. Mientras hace como que mira dentro observa, por el rabillo del ojo, cómo Potter le imita.  
    —Comida y té. Para hoy. – responde. Draco es incapaz de distinguir un paquete muggle de otro, así que decide creerle.  
    —¿Para qué? – Draco cree que sabe a dónde quiere llegar Potter, pero necesita escucharlo para hacerse a la idea.  
    —¿Así no tendremos que salir a comer y eso? – dice, dudoso. Draco le mira de reojo, y ve al otro mago, rascándose la cabeza, la mirada baja. – Me pareció una buena idea.  
  
    Draco asiente, en silencio. Hace frío, y el escalón está mojado y siente cómo poco a poco la humedad atraviesa la tela de su pantalón, pero no le apetece volver a la casa. Una chica muggle vestida de manera especialmente extraña cruza la plaza, pasando la vista por encima de los dos, sin verles, sus zapatos resonando estentóreos sobre la superficie de la acera.  
  
    —No es muy mala. La idea, digo. – responde Draco al fin. Potter bufa.   
    —Vaya, gracias, Malfoy. – dice. Suena más normal, como el Potter del día anterior, y Draco siente cómo algo dentro de él vuelve a alinearse.   
    —¿Hablaste con Andromeda de lo de Kreacher? – pregunta de repente Potter.   
    —Sí. Los Black solían enterrar a sus elfos domésticos cerca, con ellos, en un mausoleo aparte. Tienen una zona reservada en el cementerio.  
    —¿En qué cementerio? No sé si lo sabes, pero en Londres hay por lo menos cinco. – responde Potter, sarcástico.  
      
    Durante un segundo, Draco piensa que es broma.  
  
    —¿En el único cementerio para magos que hay aquí? ¿En el único de toda Inglaterra? – dice, pronunciando las palabras despacio. Potter le mira fijamente, sin entender. Incrédulo, Draco bufa. – Tu ignorancia jamás dejará de sorprenderme.  
  


* * *

  
  
    La puerta se quedó abierta, y el hedor se ha extendido desde la habitación escondida de la casa de atrás hasta ocupar la totalidad de Grimmauld Place. Al abrir la puerta de la entrada, les golpea  y les deja sin aliento durante segundos, y luego crece y decrece en intensidad de manera aparentemente aleatoria. Las lámparas de gas del largo pasillo no se encienden, sin embargo: ambos han de manejarse por la casa guiándose mediante la luz de sus varitas y la poca claridad que entra a través de las ventanas que se dejaron abiertas la otra vez. Ninguno de los dos dice una sola palabra, pero Draco sigue a Potter cuando éste comienza a dirigirse hacia la cocina, la bolsa con la comida balanceándose en una de sus manos morenas y la otra tapándose la nariz.   
  
    A Draco el olor le recuerda a la ocupación. A Greyback y los suyos, a las cenas de Nagini, a la ropa sucia de la tía Bella, hecha un ovillo en un rincón de la habitación que se adjudicó, capas y capas de sangre seca. A pesar de eso, se siente más alerta que la primera vez que entró en Grimmauld Place: las luces no parpadea, y el helor propio de la casa se le ha colado por debajo del jersey de lana, se está instalando en sus huesos. Quizá por primera vez se fija en el retrato vacío que hay en el vestíbulo, al final del largo pasillo.  
  
    Está franqueado por un par de cortinas abiertas, de terciopelo, comido por la humedad y de un color difícil de distinguir en la penumbra. Draco entrecierra los ojos y acerca la cara al lienzo. Se ve un sillón colocado ante una pared cubierta del mismo papel que cubre el resto de la casa, pero nadie se sienta ahí, y nadie se asoma por los lados del marco para saludar o intentar ahuyentarle.  
  
    —Es el retrato de la madre de Sirius. – la voz de Potter le sorprende, y Draco salta en el sitio antes de darse la vuelta. El otro adolescente tiene aún la cara tapada, pero cuando sonríe se le ve en los ojos. – Lo siento, no quería asustarte.  
  
    Draco pone los ojos en blanco antes de volverse hacia el cuadro.  
  
    —¿Y dónde está? – pregunta. Hay algo en el retrato que no le gusta, más allá de lo puramente estético. – ¿Tiene más retratos?  
    —No que yo sepa. – contesta Potter, y se acerca hasta ponerse al lado de Draco. Observa el cuadro con expresión extraña. – Cada vez que nos veía se dedicaba a insultarnos. No puedo decir que la eche de menos.  
    —¿Insultaros? – Draco sabe que tienen prisa: el hedor no ha desaparecido, y el recuerdo de la carta y la enfermedad de su padre y todo lo demás están en segundo plano en su cabeza, lo suficientemente cerca de la superficie como para permitirle ser funcional y poco más. – ¿A qué te refieres?  
  
    Potter tarda un poco en contestar. Tiene la varita sujeta en la mano que lleva también la bolsa, la punta apuntando hacia abajo, y debido a eso su rostro es una colección de sombras extrañas en la que solo se distinguen los ojos verdes, brillando tras las gafas.  
  
    —Antes de la guerra. Cuando aquí estaba la Orden del Fénix. – están lo bastante cerca como para que Draco le sienta tragar. – Ella odiaba a Sirius, y también a todos los demás, supongo. Pero a Sirius más.  
  
    Draco recuerda el día que murió Sirius Black. Fue también el día que Lucius ingresó por primera vez en Azkaban, y también la primera vez que vio al Señor Tenebroso en persona. A veces sueña con esa noche, solo que en vez de conocer a Lord Voldemort en la Mansión, de la mano de su madre, el mago aparece en su dormitorio de la Sala Común de Slytherin, alto y pálido e inhumano.  
    Por alguna razón, hasta ahora no se le había ocurrido que Potter quizá también tendría alguna razón para recordar aquel día: hasta ese mismo momento, la idea de Sirius Black era algo abstracto, sin demasiada influencia en el presente.  
  
    Draco sabe que Narcissa mató indirectamente a Sirius Black, y cuando Potter sigue andando hacia la cocina, le sigue en silencio.  
  
    El hedor a cadáver es más débil en la cocina subterránea de la casa, pero por lo demás, la habitación resulta tan húmeda y lóbrega como Draco la recuerda. Las velas del aparatoso candelabro de hierro negro que cuelga del techo se encienden solas, y dan una luz débil y temblorosa, pero el olor a cera ayuda a disimular el de la podredumbre. Potter deja la bolsa encima de la mesa que preside la cocina, y comienza a guardar cosas en los armarios. Draco se apoya en un rincón, intentando no tocar demasiado el banco de la cocina, y le observa en silencio.  
  
    —No entiendo cómo nadie se dio cuenta de que la casa de atrás existía. Pasamos semanas revisando esto de arriba a abajo. – dice de repente Potter, y se vuelve a mirarle. Draco, incómodo, se encoge de hombros.  
    —Ni mi madre ni Andromeda sabían nada. – responde, la mirada baja, y cambia de tema. – Me pregunto quién será el muerto.  
  
    Potter termina de guardar las cosas e imita a Draco, apoyándose también en el banco de la cocina.  
  
    —¿Alguien de la familia? – dice, dubitativo. Se rasca el pelo, y luego suspira, arruga la nariz. – Supongo que deberíamos ir a mirar.  
  
    Draco bufa.   
  
    —Y yo que estaba empezando a echar de menos los cadáveres. – dice, la mirada fija en sus zapatos, intentando deshacer con ironía el nudo que se le está haciendo en el estómago. – Esto está siendo como volver a vivir con la tía Bellatrix.  
  
    Durante un segundo, Potter se mantiene en silencio. Luego se incorpora, y echa a andar hacia la puerta, el paso resuelto y la espalda algo encorvada, como siempre.  
  
    —¿No decías que querías volver a casa? – le dice a Draco por encima del hombro, una sonrisa torcida en la cara, y al adolescente se le escapa una risa, un poco a su pesar.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
    Cuando vuelven a la casa de atrás, el cadáver de Kreacher sigue en su sitio, de lado y como dormido en la cocina, y la capa de polvo sigue también exactamente igual, sin tocar, quizá un poco más espesa. Antes de subir a la habitación colocan el ligero cadáver del elfo doméstico en la mesa que domina la estancia y lo tapan con algo que Draco esta casi seguro de que es un mantel, un recuadro de tela blanca y fina comido por las polillas y que huele a humedad.  
    Luego se miran, enfrentan lo inevitable, y comienzan a subir escaleras.   
  
    A medio camino, Draco se detiene y forma una burbuja de aire alrededor de su cabeza; Potter le imita inmediatamente. El hedor es cada vez más fuerte, espeso y pegajoso, y se le está metiendo en la cabeza: algo le dice al adolescente que tendrá que lavar varias veces su ropa cuando vuelva a Blackstone Hall, y se alegra de no haberse puesto nada especial para esa segunda visita. Si algo le disgusta en especial de los cadáveres es la falta de higiene.   
  
    El espectáculo que les espera cuando llegan por fin a la habitación escondida es aún peor de lo que Draco esperaba: a la luz trémula de sus varitas, el cadáver es una sombra quieta e informe, una cosa que en la penumbra parece hormiguear, extendido sobre su catre, sus miembros agarrotados en un rictus desesperado. Potter encuentra un interruptor en la pared, y la luz de la lámpara del techo ilumina el cuerpo de un hombre, delgado y sucio, su cabello cano y enmarañado. Está atado a la cama, el único mueble de la habitación, con unas ligaduras de cuero que vibran de magia, y tiene los ojos cerrados y hundidos, la boca abierta.   
  
    Lleva lo que parece un camisón, manchado de sangre y heces y otras cosas, la tela rígida de suciedad, y el borde levantado deja ver unas piernas que son poco más que hueso, retorcidas.   
  
    Eso es quizá lo que más fuerte golpea a Draco: a quien quiera que fuera lo dejaron morir de hambre, encerrado en la oscuridad, atado a una cama. La persona que ordenó a Kreacher que lo mantuviera con vida no pensó necesario planear qué hacer con el prisionero en caso de que a ambos les pasara algo, y el desconocido, aparte de morir la muerte más cruel, ha muerto también la muerte más completa: el olvido.   
    Draco siente un movimiento a su derecha, y cuando mira, ve que Potter ha hecho el amago de acercarse al cadáver. Tiene la varita agarrada con una mano de nudillos blancos, y su piel habitualmente morena está cenicienta, los ojos muy abiertos, horrorizados.  
  
    —Se murió de hambre. – la burbuja de aire que lleva alrededor de la cabeza amortigua y distorsiona el sonido, y le hace sonar extraño. – Y fíjate en la cama, en las marcas en el suelo: llevaba años y años aquí.  
  
    Draco se obliga a colocarse al lado de Potter, a mirar a donde éste señala. Le cuesta dejar de ver el cadáver como un muerto, pero finalmente lo consigue.  
    El otro mago tiene razón: en el entarimado polvoriento del suelo hay multitud de arañazos, algunos frescos y otros no tanto, alrededor de las patas de hierro de la cama. Curioso, y un poco ausente, como si lo estuviera mirando desde fuera, Draco examina el cuerpo. Con la punta de la varita le levanta una de las mangas, descubriendo uno de sus antebrazos.  
  
    —¿Crees que se lo hizo él? – pregunta al aire, señalando las cicatrices, cientos y cientos, que tiene el hombre en la piel. La mayoría parecen viejas, ya curadas desde hace años. – ¿Y que por eso está aquí?  
  
    Potter tarda un poco en contestar. Está mirando fijamente al cadáver, los ojos muy abiertos, sin pestañear. Le tiemblan un poco las manos.  
  
    —¿Es eso algo que se hace? – dice, en voz queda. – ¿Esta persona está intentando matarse, vamos a encerrarlo en una habitación y atarlo a una cama y dejar que se muera de hambre?  
  
    Draco le mira, confuso. No sabe por qué está tan sorprendido, tan horrorizado. Sabe que Potter es consciente de las cosas de las que son capaces los seres humanos, probablemente mejor que la mayoría de la gente.  
  
    —¿Por qué te sorprende tanto, Potter? – la pregunta se le escapa. – La gente es horrible, y lleva siendo horrible años y años y años, y seguirá siendo horrible cuando estemos muertos.  
  
    Cuando Potter le mira, furioso, Draco está seguro de que le va a pegar un puñetazo. Durante un segundo eterno se mantienen la mirada, ambos en tensión.  
  
    —Necesito salir un momento de aquí. – dice entonces Potter. Se quita las gafas y se las mete en el bolsillo. Sin ellas, sus ojos son aún más grandes y verdes. Tiene las pestañas larguísimas. – ¿Puedes hacer el hechizo del otro día? ¿El de Kreacher?  
  
    Draco parpadea.  
  
    —Claro.   
  
    El encantamiento le sale a la primera. Draco se alegra, y luego se pregunta por qué. A la luz amarilla es difícil ver el resplandor que rodea el cadáver, pero el frío se siente a través de la ropa, y rivaliza con el de la casa. Cuando mira a Potter, le sorprende lo perdido que parece: tiene la mandíbula apretada y las manos flojas, la mirada fija en el muerto, sin verle.   
  
    —¿Potter? – dice Draco. Éste no contesta, y el adolescente le coloca una mano un poco temblorosa en el hombro. – Eh. Hay un estudio en la planta de abajo. Podemos mirar a ver qué hay.  
  
    Potter asiente, pero no se mueve hasta que Draco le empuja suavemente en dirección a las escaleras. Se siente ajeno a la imagen, a la realidad: ni siquiera el hombro de Potter parece de verdad. Es un estado con el que es familiar, y a veces, Draco desearía quedarse a vivir ahí, en la cómoda indiferencia.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
    El estudio de la primera planta es una mezcla de biblioteca y despacho, similar al de la otra Grimmauld Place pero más grande, más grandioso. Enormes ventanales que miran hacia la ciudad se asoman entre las estanterías que cubren las paredes del suelo al techo. En el centro de la habitación hay un pequeño semicírculo de sillones y sofás, colocados en torno a la chimenea apagada y limpia de hollín, pero lo que realmente preside la habitación es el enorme escritorio de madera oscura que hay al final. En la brillante superficie de madera se ven los objetos que dejó su dueño la última vez que estuvo sentado en el majestuoso sillón de cuero que hay detrás: un par de gafas de montura dorada, un ejemplar atrasado de El Profeta, amarillento y casi ilegible, una bonita y elegante pluma de águila, un tintero lleno de tinta reseca.  
  
    Por encima del respaldo del sillón, en la pared, cuelga un cuadro. Cuando Potter entra en la habitación se lo queda mirando, fijamente, los ojos muy abiertos. Retrata lo que Draco supone que es una familia: un padre, sentado en un sillón muy similar al del estudio y profundamente dormido, y sus dos hijos pequeños, que cuchichean y se ríen entre ellos, mirándoles de reojo en cuanto les ven entrar.  
    Los tres son morenos, y visten el tipo de ropa que se consideraba formal, de buen gusto, hace más de veinticinco años. Tras un segundo, Draco comprende que es un retrato de la última familia que ocupó la casa. El hombre debe ser Orion Black, uno de los tíos de su madre, que murió en los setenta, y los dos niños, casi imposibles de distinguir, son Regulus y Sirius. Los tres son morenos, de piel bronceada y pelo negro, y Sirius y Regulus les observan, maliciosos, con ojos grises muy parecidos a los que Draco ve todas las mañanas en el rostro de su madre, en su propio espejo.  
  
    Hay algo extraño en el cuadro, y no es hasta que Potter lo señala que Draco es capaz de averiguar qué es.  
  
    —¿Y Walburga? – dice, con voz ronca. En algún momento se ha vuelto a poner las gafas, y descansan torcidas sobre su nariz.   
    —¿Lo mismo se ha ido y ahora vuelve? – responde Draco. – ¿No decías que os odiaba?   
  
    Potter asiente, en silencio, y durante unos minutos ambos miran fijamente el cuadro. Sirius y Regulus se cansan de cuchichear y se sientan en el suelo, a jugar con unos dragones de madera que Draco cree reconocer de algún lugar, pero Walburga no aparece, y Orion no se despierta: sigue durmiendo, en su sillón, la cabeza apoyada sobre el respaldo y la boca ligeramente abierta. Un suave ronquido sale del cuadro, casi inaudible.  
    Finalmente, Potter se pasa la mano por el pelo y se acerca al escritorio, comienza a abrir cajones.  
  
    —¿Potter? – dice Draco, sin saber si acercarse o no. Hay algo nuevo en ese Potter, algo más frágil y vulnerable y que le ha descolocado. No sabe cómo tratarle, o si tiene permiso para acerarse.  
    —Quizá haya algo por aquí. Un diario, cartas, lo que sea. – contesta el otro adolescente, sin alzar la cabeza. Está mirando la portada de El Profeta. Cuando lo coge, el pergamino cruje, y uno de los niños del cuadro levanta un segundo la vista, inquisitivo. – Esto es del trece de diciembre de 1970. ¿Sabes si pasó algo ese día, Malfoy?  
  
    Draco parpadea, y luego se acerca un par de pasos, hasta poder rodear el escritorio y colocarse al lado de Potter. Éste le pasa el periódico, y el adolescente se encuentra de pronto mirando por una ventana al pasado.  
  
    —Creo que por ahí es cuando se murió el tío Orion, pero tendría que mirarlo. – dice, distraído, hojeando El Profeta. – Oh, mira. Fue también el último año que los Cannons no quedaron últimos en la Liga.  
  
    Potter bufa. En algún momento se ha metido por debajo de la mesa, y está toqueteando algo en la madera. Cuando habla su voz tiene un eco extraño.  
  
    —Ya solo por eso el periódico tiene valor histórico.  
  


* * *

  
  
    Durante los primeros dos días los cadáveres se quedan en las habitaciones en las que fueron encontrados, pero una mañana dejan los dos en el gran salón de baile, al lado del piano, tapados con sábanas blancas, el del hombre junto al del elfo doméstico. Todas las mañanas, cuando vuelven a la casa, Draco no puede evitar mirar la estampa a través de la puerta siempre abierta de la habitación: el suelo de madera comienza llenarse de polvo, pero la grandeza de la sala no se ve afectada, como si estuviera más allá del tiempo, en un universo en el que la decadencia no puede tocarla.  
  
    El resto de la casa es igual. Pasan días y días en las habitaciones, buscando respuestas, pero solo encuentran más y más preguntas. Cada cosa que descubren les deja claro que la multitud de cosas que desconocen, sobre los Black, sobre Grimmauld Place, sobre sus respectivas familias y el pasado. Por otro lado, Draco llega a conocer bien a Potter, sus cambios de humor, sus silencios y sus chistes y su sarcasmo; en algún momento, el otro adolescente se convierte en Harry, al menos cuando piensa en él, y poco a poco Draco comienza a hacerlo con más frecuencia. Pasa los días con él, hundido en el pasado de la casa, y cuando vuelve a Blackstone Hall solo necesita cerrar los ojos para verle en su cabeza.  
  
    Antes de llegar a Hogwarts, Draco tenía un amigo invisible que se llamaba Harry Potter. El Harry de verdad es lo peor que le ha pasado, el responsable directo de que haya perdido su casa y su familia, y el Draco adulto lo sabe; aún así, el momento que ve la cabeza despeinada del otro adolescente en la puerta del número doce de Grimmauld Place es el mejor momento del día, y cada vez le cuesta menos no sentirse culpable.  
    Harry es un chico normal y corriente, con los ojos verdes más bonitos que ha visto en su vida y un sentido del humor horrible, y Draco no sabe qué es lo que le da más miedo: que Narcissa averigüe lo que siente, o que lo averigüe Harry.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
    El estudio de la casa de atrás es un buen lugar en el que sentarse a pensar. A Draco le gustan los sillones que hay frente a la chimenea, y los miles de libros que ocupan las estanterías, e incluso el retrato con los tres Black. Con el paso de los días ha aprendido a distinguir a Regulus y a Sirius; sin embargo, en todo ese tiempo no ha visto nunca a Orion despierto. Y Walburga no ha aparecido.  
    Draco sabe que hay algo en el cuadro que a Harry no le gusta, más allá del hecho de que es un recuerdo de su padrino, pero aún no ha conseguido que se lo explique. A veces, el adolescente piensa que el otro mago ni siquiera sabe qué es lo que le inquieta del retrato, pero Harry evita en la medida de lo posible la habitación, y pasa la mayoría de su tiempo revisando el resto de la casa.  
  
    Cuando Draco necesita estar solo, el estudio se ha convertido en su refugio, un lugar en el que leer y separar cajas de papeles en silencio, al calor del fuego, y con los ojos de la familia que nunca conoció en la nuca.   
  
    Ha encontrado varios cajones llenos de viejos diarios, de fajos de cartas atados con lazos de colores. La mayoría de los diarios son de Orion; el resto son de Regulus, que murió un año antes de que Draco naciera, y las cartas son de Walburga.   
    Draco las encuentra fascinantes. Hasta la guerra, Narcissa nunca habló de su familia, y una vez empezó, Draco descubrió que los pocos parientes que le quedaban vivos eran como su tía Bellatrix —loca de atar y en prisión —, o como Andromeda o Sirius Black —alguien de quien no se hablaba, simple  y llanamente —. La gente que ha llenado hojas y hojas de palabras era gente real, sin embargo: gente con su rutina y sus enemistades y sus aficiones, que esperaba con ganas el comienzo del curso y discutía con su madre y gustaba de ir de compras.  
  
    Al menos, al principio. Draco ha descubierto que, en cierto punto, tanto los diarios de Orion como los de Regulus comienzan a oscurecerse. Dejan de ser un recuento de actividades, de pequeñas discusiones domésticas, y empiezan a revelar cierta tensión que, en ambos casos, parece centrarse en la figura de la misteriosa Walburga.   
    En ambos diarios esto sucede en 1969: en el caso de Regulus, que si Draco no se equivoca tenía apenas nueve años, esto se traduce en una ansiedad difusa e infantil que se ve más a través de lo que el niño se callaba que lo que escribía con su letra irregular y redondeada; el diario de Orion, sin embargo, es mucho más revelador.  
  
    Orion habla de su esposa como de una mujer “de carácter difícil”, arisca y agresiva, excesivamente severa con sus hijos y consigo misma. Draco aprende que Walburga se opuso en un primer momento a mandar a sus hijos a Hogwarts, prefiriendo educarlos en casa; que la mujer despreciaba el gusto de su marido por las fiestas y las cenas de sociedad, a las que invitaba a quien fuera necesario del Ministerio, sangre sucias  incluidos; y que no entendía el poco uso que se le daba a la verdadera Grimmauld Place. Lo que comienza en el diario de Orion como una serie de discusiones tontas, a las que el hombre no parecía dar importancia, crece en tensión y en amargura con el tiempo, hasta la última entrada, un día de diciembre de 1970. En ella, Orion habla de Kreacher, de lo extraño de su comportamiento, de su intención de cerrar la casa de atrás, de hacer algo y de manera “indefinida” con Walburga.   
  
    El último diario de Orion Black es el más nuevo, un libro pequeño y delgado, sus tapas de un cuero verde agradable al tacto. El pergamino ha envejecido bien, a pesar del tiempo, pero hay algo en el objeto que habla de las horas que ha pasado Draco con él entre sus manos, y de las horas que pasó su dueño escribiendo, furioso y frustrado, la tinta negra de la pluma salpicando a veces las páginas.  
  
    Draco está tan concentrado en el diario que no escucha a Harry hasta que el mago está prácticamente a su lado en el sofá. Entonces alza la vista, sobresaltado, ocultando la página del diario como si estuviera haciendo algo prohibido.   
    El adolescente le sonríe, de medio lado y algo sardónico. A pesar de eso, Draco se da cuenta de que intenta por todos los medios no mirar al retrato.  
  
    —Tenemos que salir ya para el cementerio. – dice. _Parece muy animado para una persona que va a un funeral,_ piensa Draco. – ¿Qué estás leyendo que no quieres que yo vea, Draco?  
  
    Draco no puede evitar la pequeña mueca que se le escapa cuando escucha su nombre de labios de Harry. Cree que esa es parte de la razón por la que lo hace, porque Harry Potter es, aparentemente, una persona horrible.  
  
    —No estoy leyendo nada. – contesta, petulante, y luego se levanta con un gruñido. Lleva un par de horas hecho un ovillo en el sillón, y le duelen las piernas. – Es el diario que te dije, el de Orion.  
    —¿El raro? – inmediatamente, Harry cambia de expresión. Draco asiente, en silencio, y el otro adolescente baja la mirada hacia la libreta.   
  
    Durante un momento, ninguno de los dos dice una palabra, y entonces Harry rompe el silencio, hablando lentamente.  
  
    —Lo mismo como teoría es… _demasiado_ – dice, la mirada baja, fija aún en diario pero sin verlo, y las manos en los bolsillos – pero, ¿tú crees que el muerto de la habitación tiene algo que ver?  
  
    Draco se muerde el labio.  
  
    —¿Con qué? ¿Con el diario? – pregunta, para asegurarse. Harry asiente, el ceño fruncido. Le brillan los ojos verdes, y por un segundo es el viejo Harry Potter, buscador del equipo de Gryffindor. – No puedo decir que no se me haya ocurrido.  
    —Sería demasiado fácil, ¿verdad? – dice Harry, con una risa un poco forzada. Draco alza las cejas.  
    —¿Qué parte de todo el tiempo que llevamos aquí te ha parecido fácil, Potter? – le pregunta, sarcástico. – Hemos puesto esta casa patas arriba, y todavía no sabemos nada de nada. Tendría bastante sentido.  
  
    Quizá sea porque él ha sido el que ha dicho la idea en voz alta, pero Harry parece bastante escéptico cuando dirige la mirada hacia el retrato, en el que Orion está dormido, como siempre.   
  


 

* * *

  
  
    El cementerio de Santa Priscila, primer y único cementerio mago de Londres, está a un par de manzanas del callejón Diagon, y es posible llegar hasta él a pie desde el Ministerio de Magia. Draco sabe que lleva ahí desde por lo menos el siglo XVII, cuando el gobierno muggle de la ciudad le cedió el terreno al por aquel entonces recién formado Ministerio. La mayoría de las familias que Draco conoce tienen cementerios y criptas familiares en sus respectivas mansiones, así que para él es tanto una nueva experiencia como para Harry; aún así, intenta hacer como que se pasa por allí todos los días.  
  
    Cuando llegan, es media tarde, y el cementerio está vacío. Es la primera semana de octubre, los días cada vez son más cortos, y el cielo tapado y acerado del otoño londinense no ayuda: las luces del cementerio están ya encendidas cuando ambos se Aparecen a las puertas del lugar con su carga, un pequeño ataúd de madera que contiene el cuerpo ligero y arrugado de Kreacher, sujeta entre los dos. El lugar está rodeado por un muro de piedra, y las puertas están abiertas: a primera vista, parece un pequeño jardín en medio del Londres muggle, en una calle común y corriente por la que no dejan de pasar coches. Draco se pregunta qué pensarán los vecinos del lugar, si serán capaces siquiera de ver el cementerio.  
  
    Nada más entrar, la verja se cierra con un chirrido tras ellos, por sí sola. Draco siente cómo Harry pega un bote, a su izquierda, pero está demasiado ocupado observando a su alrededor como para prestarle atención: el viejo cementerio es, probablemente, el lugar más extraño en el que ha estado jamás.   
  
    Está totalmente vacío, exceptuando por ellos dos, y se extiende hasta donde llega la vista, tumbas y tumbas surgiendo como setas de manera desordenada. Hay de todas las religiones, de todas las épocas, de cientos de familias, algunas de las cuales Draco sabe que llevan extintas años, y otras que ni siquiera él conoce; algunas de ellas tienen flores secas, y otras parecen llevar siglos olvidadas. A lo lejos, se distinguen varios mausoleos, y también algo que parece un pequeño bosque. Un retorcido y descuidado camino de grava se retuerce y corta a través del cementerio, y se pierde en la penumbra. El lugar está mal iluminado, con anticuados faroles de gas que chisporrotean bajo la húmeda tarde de octubre, y que parpadean y se apagan de vez en cuando.  
  
    —No me puedo creer que un lugar así esté en el centro de Londres. – susurra Harry, maravillado. Cuando Draco le mira tiene una expresión de ilusión infantil en el rostro, que le hace parecer más joven, casi dulce.  
    —Es solo un cementerio. – dice Draco. Tiene un nudo en la garganta. – Está lleno de muertos y nosotros traemos uno nuevo.  
  
    Harry bufa, y su rostro vuelve a su expresión habitual.  
  
    —Vaya, gracias, Draco. – contesta, sarcástico, y le mira de reojo.   
    —De nada. – contesta éste. Señala hacia delante, para no tener que mirar a Harry. – ¿Vamos? Esto está empezando a pesar.  
  
    El mausoleo de los Black no está muy lejos de la entrada. Es pequeño y achaparrado, uno de los más modernos del cementerio, y está construido con la misma piedra negra que Blackstone Hall: en la penumbra de la tarde, es casi invisible.   
    Cuando Harry y Draco paran frente a él, éste último abre la puerta de hierro con la llave pequeña y oxidada que le dejó Andromeda. Las luces del lugar tardan un poco en encenderse, y revelan un lugar pequeño y deprimente, lleno de polvo y telarañas. La habitación es alargada, franqueada de alcobas selladas. Al final de ésta, en la pared, se encuentra la pared de los elfos domésticos, hilera tras hileras de pequeños nichos, la mayoría cerrados y con el nombre de su ocupante tallado en la piedra, y de la derecha sale un pasillo que se pierde en la oscuridad.  
  
    Harry y Draco intercambian una mirada antes de internarse en el mausoleo, dubitativos, pero el proceso de colocar a Kreacher en su nicho correspondiente es bastante poco emocionante. La tapa, una pequeña lápida del mismo mármol negro que las demás, la encargó Draco hace un par de días, y está al lado de los nichos, en el suelo. Cuando Harry la coloca en su sitio, la magia con la que está encantada hace su trabajo, y se une al resto de la estructura con un crujido que resuena en la habitación.  
  
    Draco está ya pensando en la taza de té que le espera cuando vuelva a Grimmauld Place cuando ve cómo Harry se aleja y comienza a andar en dirección al pasillo aún a oscuras.  
  
    —¿Adónde vas? – le pregunta, en un susurro. Le parece una falta de respeto hablar en voz más alta. – Solo tenemos permiso para estar aquí hasta las siete.   
  
    Harry se detiene en el principio del pasillo, la varita ya encendida, y le mira por encima del hombro.  
  
    —¿No tienes curiosidad? – dice. Draco niega con la cabeza, y el otro adolescente se encoge de hombros. – Bueno, yo sí.  
  
    Y con eso interna en la oscuridad. Draco dura un segundo a solas en la habitación, rodeado de cadáveres, antes de apresurarse a seguirle.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
    Cuando Draco le encuentra, Harry ya está en la habitación al final del mausoleo, curioseando entre las tumbas. Son más modernas que las de la entrada, y pronto Draco comienza a reconocer nombres. Primero es el de uno de sus abuelos, y luego ve el de Walburga, y el de Orion. Harry está parado frente a la tumba de éste, un sarcófago de piedra con el perfil del hombre tallado. La estatua respira, aparentemente dormida, y sus suspiros de mármol llenan con un chirrido el mausoleo, un coro de falsas exhalaciones que poco a poco crispan los nervios de Draco.  
  
    —Qué haces, Harry. – dice, impaciente, y se coloca al lado del otro adolescente. Éste no reacciona, pero se sonríe un poco, distraído. Está leyendo lo que pone en el sarcófago, vocalizando las palabras sin llegar a pronunciarlas.  
    —¿El día de la muerte coincide con el de la última entrada del diario, no? El trece de diciembre de 1970.  
  
    Draco parpadea, confuso, y se inclina para leer también la fecha.   
  
    —Y con el periódico. ¿Te acuerdas? Lo de los Cannons. – responde, sin mirar a Harry. Éste le está observando fijamente. – ¿Y?  
  
    Harry tarda un poco en contestar.  
  
    —Necesito que me ayudes a hacer una cosa.   
    —Qué cosa.   
  
    Harry coloca las manos sobre la tapa del sarcófago y mira a Draco, interrogativo. Éste tarda un segundo en reaccionar.  
     _No me puedo creer que vaya a hacer esto._  
  
    —Te recuerdo que eres un mago. – dice Draco, y luego saca la varita. Harry retrocede un par de pasos, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, y se aparta mientras Draco levita con cuidado la tapa de la tumba, la estatua aún dormida. Cuando ésta golpea el suelo con un ruido sordo, ambos se acercan de nuevo al sarcófago. Dentro hay un ataúd de madera oscura, polvoriento. Draco se vuelve a guardar la varita y retrocede un poco, las manos en alto. – Yo no pienso abrir eso.  
  
    Harry pone los ojos en blanco, y luego, sin dudar, susurra un Alohomora que resuena en el mausoleo. El ataúd se abre con  un chasquido, la parte superior girando con un quejido de bisagras oxidadas. Cuando se acercan, el resplandor de sus varitas ilumina madera, envejecida y llena de polvo: está vacío.


	11. II - HARRY: Walburga

    Harry está contento. Tumbado en la cama, el ghoul paseándose por el suelo del desván y la última carta de Ron y Hermione en la mano, observa el amanecer a través de la ventana y da vueltas al pensamiento. El otoño ha llegado por fin a la Madriguera, y el viento de la tormenta que acecha golpea contra los cristales y hace crujir y balancearse ligeramente la casa, como un barco en una tempestad. Es muy pronto y fin de semana, pero Harry escucha el rumor de las voces de los Weasley en los pisos inferiores, de puertas cerrándose y abriéndose, el gemido de las viejas cañerías. Es un día más, un trocito de rutina, pero Harry está contento por primera vez en lo que le parece mucho tiempo, y no sabe muy bien por qué.  
  
    En la carta, Ron y Hermione le dicen que planean volver para Navidad de Australia. Harry sabe que hay cosas que no le están contando; les conoce lo bastante bien como para poder leer una verdad que se están callando entre líneas, pero ni siquiera eso es suficiente para empañar su buen humor de manera importante. Es como si las mantas en las que está envuelto formaran un cascarón, que le protege el mundo y de todas las cosas horribles que quizá le reserve el futuro; y, por una vez, Harry no tienes ganas de salir al frío de la mañana, a afrontar la realidad.  
  
    Sabe que Draco le entendería perfectamente. Ese pensamiento es tan súbito como la certeza de su felicidad, y solo un poco incómodo. Porque el caso es que Harry se ha acostumbrado a su presencia, a su amistad tentativa, a ser el único de los dos que piensa en su relación de esa forma de manera consciente. De una carga y una responsabilidad ha pasado a ser un compañero, reticente y quejica pero valiente, de una manera que siempre parece pillarle por sorpresa más a él que a Harry. Llevan tanto tiempo viéndose día sí y día también para lo de la casa que su ausencia es una cosa incómoda, como un diente flojo, y como un diente flojo, Harry no para de palpar la idea, de examinarla de manera obsesiva. El caso es que el saber que no le va a ver hasta dentro de un par de días, que el extraño equipo que forman está a punto de disolverse, le hace sentir raro, como si estuviera olvidando algo.  
  
    Han desvelado el misterio de la casa de atrás y del cadáver de la habitación escondida: lo único que queda es decidir qué hacer con Orion Black y luego hablar con la gente de la Fundación, encontrar una forma de intercambiar el número doce de Grimmauld Place por la Mansión Malfoy. Harry aún no sabe bien qué hacer con ninguna de las dos cosas, pero aún así sabe que, sea lo que sea, dará con una solución. Se lo prometió a Draco, y a Harry no le gusta incumplir sus promesas.  
  
    La lechuza aparece de repente en la ventana. Harry tarda un segundo en reconocerla. Es de Andromeda, la hembra pequeña y arisca que usa para su correspondencia personal. Cuando el animal se posa en la repisa y golpea, impaciente, el cristal con el pico, Harry se apresura a salir de la cama. Lleva una nota atada con prisa a la pata derecha, y al adolescente necesita unos segundos más de la cuenta para conseguir deshacer el nudo, la lechuza observándole con un ojo inteligente y dorado. Cuando al fin lo consigue, no espera a recibir un premio o una respuesta, sino que sale volando. Pronto es una mota perdida en el cielo gris de la mañana.  
  
    Harry cierra la ventana y luego se sienta en la alcoba que hay debajo, entre los cómics de Martin el Muggle, para leer la nota. Tarda menos segundo en reconocer la caligrafía. Es una carta de Draco, breve, escrita con su letra diminuta y amontonada en el centro mismo del trozo de pergamino a lápiz.  
  
    “Mi padre se está muriendo. Mañana hablamos.”  
  
    No está firmada, no sabe si por descuido o por otra razón, pero el caso es que Harry sabe inmediatamente de quién es, y no le cuesta imaginarse la expresión de Draco, que, a pesar de todo, de que cada vez se aleja más de las ideas de sus padres, les sigue queriendo con todas sus fuerzas. Harry no siente ningún tipo de pena por la muerte de Lucius Malfoy en prisión, pero se imagina que lo que debe estar pasando Draco es muy distinto.  
  
    Harry tirita. La habitación, más allá de sus mantas y de su cama caliente, está bastante fría. Con la nota aún agarrada en la mano, se abraza las rodillas y mira por la ventana, al día gris y tormentoso, y siente cómo poco a poco su buen humor se va desvaneciendo.  
  
  
  


* * *

  
  
    La cocina de la Madriguera está vacía cuando Harry baja por fin. A través de la puerta de la cocina, ve a Molly en el jardín, arreglando uno de los parterres de flores que lleva todo el verano intentando cultivar. Los gnomos están obsesionados con los capullos, y no dejan de intentar robarlos. Aún así, Molly no se ha rendido todavía, y todas las mañanas, cuando tiene un rato libre, sale al jardín, llueva o haga sol, con la guía de Plagas del Hogar en una mano y la varita en la otra, y se dedica a experimentar.  
    Es aún pronto, y el cielo está muy tapado: una penumbra gris y espesa ocupa la cocina, y la chimenea está apagada. Harry enciende las lámparas con un movimiento descuidado de varita, y se acerca al fogón a prepararse una taza de té, la cabeza en otra cosa. La lata de galletas que suele haber en la encimera está vacía cuando la abre, y el adolescente dedica unos segundos a maldecir a Charlie, el más que probable culpable.  
  
    Cuando Percy baja, Harry está desayunando un plato de sobras sentado en la mesa de la cocina mientras intenta hacer el crucigrama de El Quisquilloso, la única prensa que se compra de manera regular en casa de los Weasley desde el final de la guerra. Sigue sin ser la misma, pero poco a poco vuelve a la normalidad; Harry no ha vuelto a ver ni un ejemplar de El Profeta en la Madriguera desde aquella vez a finales de verano.  
    Percy parece cansado. Tiene el pelo muy revuelto y las gafas sucias, torcidas. Lleva el batín encima del pijama y va descalzo, sus pies pálidos y huesudos pisando con cuidado por encima de las alfombras que plagan toda la casa. Al ver a Harry, se queda petrificado durante un segundo, sus ojos llenos de sueño mirándole fijamente.  
  
    Es entonces cuando Harry cae en que es sábado.  
  
    Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos dice nada. No han vuelto a dirigirse la palabra desde su discusión hace un par de semanas. Ha sido más fácil de lo que Harry hubiera pensado, antes: ninguno de los dos pasa demasiado tiempo en la Madriguera. La mayoría de los días, ni siquiera se cruzan: cuando Percy se despierta, Harry está durmiendo, y cuando Harry vuelve de Grimmauld Place, Percy ya está en la cama, o sigue aún en el Ministerio. Es muy sencillo evitar a alguien cuando ambas partes se esfuerzan para conseguirlo.  
  
    Finalmente, Percy parpadea, y sin decir palabra se dirige hacia la vacía lata de galletas. Cuando descubre que está vacía, suelta una maldición entre dientes que le arranca a Harry un bufido de risa. Percy se vuelve a mirarle, atraído por el sonido. Tiene el ceño fruncido, a la defensiva.  
  
    —No, es solo. – Harry se encoge de hombros, y baja la mirada a su pollo asado con patatas. – Me ha pasado lo mismo.  
  
    Percy le imita, y algo parecido a comprensión parece iluminar su rostro pecoso. Tiene los ojos más claros que Ron, pero, de pronto, a Harry le golpea lo mucho que se nota que son hermanos.  
  
    —¿Queda té en la tetera? – dice de repente Percy. Harry, pillado por sorpresa, tarda un instante en comprender la pregunta.  
    —Sí, he hecho de más. – responde.  
  
    Un silencio incómodo se instala en la cocina mientras Percy se prepara una taza de té. Harry observa el proceso, sin saber qué decir, y muy consciente de la tensión que poco a poco se instala en los hombros flacuchos del otro mago. Finalmente, Percy termina y, tras una mirada algo traicionada a la vacía lata de galletas, comienza a dirigirse hacia las escaleras.  
    Harry baja la mirada, sintiendo una mezcla extraña de decepción y alivio, e intenta concentrarse de nuevo en su crucigrama. No se le dan especialmente bien, pero algo le dice que el de ese número de El Quisquilloso es aún más raro y complicado de lo normal.  
  
    Cuando Percy separa una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina con un chirrido y se sienta a su lado, Harry salta, sobresaltado. Cuando levanta la mirada, el otro mago tiene la vista fija resueltamente en la madera, las orejas un poco rojas, y la taza de té agarrada con cuidado con una mano de nudillos blancos. Harry abre la boca, no sabe muy bien para qué, pero Percy se le adelanta.  
  
    —Quería disculparme. – dice de repente. Harry parpadea, la boca aún abierta. – No pensé en el valor que podía tener la casa para ti. No… no llegué conocer a Sirius Black. Ni a vivir allí.  
  
    Lo dice con la mirada baja, y una media sonrisa amarga. Parece estar viendo algo que en realidad no está ahí. Harry cierra la boca, y espera, en silencio. Sabe de una manera instintiva que Percy no ha terminado. El viento golpea contra las ventanas cerradas y hace crujir la casa, y llegan los murmullos de la señora Weasley, hablando consigo mismo mientras arregla sus flores, pero Percy no sigue hablando, y los segundos se alargan, puntuados por el tic tac del reloj que cuelga de la pared.  
    Harry no sabe qué decir. Nunca ha entendido bien a Percy: antes del infierno que resultó ser su quinto año en Hogwarts ya era el hermano con el que menos relación tenía de todos los Weasley, sin incluir a Charlie y a Bill. Mirándole de reojo, Percy en pijama y con el pelo revuelto, la mirada baja y contrita, se da cuenta de que en realidad no le conoce casi nada. Nunca ha sido parte del caos que forman los Weasley allá donde van, su forma de ser y de entender el mundo una pared invisible entre él y el resto de su familia.  
  
    Se culpa de la muerte de Fred. Lo saben todos, y por pasiva y por activa han intentado hacerle comprender que no tiene por qué, sin éxito. Harry sabe que es por eso por lo que Percy está tan involucrado con el Ministerio y la Fundación, y entiende perfectamente el impulso que le lleva a buscar soluciones, a buscar justicia: a veces, el adolescente se pregunta por qué él no está haciendo lo mismo. Está actuando de la manera que piensa que sus padres, Sirius, Dumbledore y todos los demás querrían que actuara, pero, ¿y si se equivoca? ¿Y si en realidad su lugar estuviera en el Ministerio, persiguiendo a los mortífagos que quedan, a sus familias, a todos los colaboradores? Pocas cosas le dan tanto miedo como la idea de decepcionar a todos los que creen en él, a todos los que han sacrificado sus vidas o han perdido a sus seres queridos en la guerra.  
  
    Harry no sabe qué decir, así que baja la mirada al crucigrama otra vez, un agujero de impotencia desgarrándole por dentro.  
  
    —¿Harry? – Percy suena preocupado. Harry alza la cabeza, sorprendido. El otro mago le mira desde su lado de la mesa, el ceño un poco fruncido, las gafas todavía torcidas. – ¿Estás bien?  
    —Sí, sí. Lo siento. – Harry deja la pluma que aún agarraba con la mano derecha en la mesa y se revuelve el pelo con la mano. – Está siendo una mañana rara.  
  
    Percy se echa ligeramente hacia atrás en silla, sus ojos repentinamente opacos.  
  
    —Oh. ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Por mí? – dice, y lleno de falso buen humor. Harry tarda unos segundos en contestar.  
    —Sabes que Draco Malfoy me estaba ayudando con la casa, ¿verdad? – responde, finalmente. Percy asiente, repentinamente serio, y Harry se pregunta si Percy ya sabe lo que le va a decir. – Hoy íbamos a… terminar unas cosas. Pero no puede. Lucius se está muriendo.  
  
    Percy tarda un segundo en contestar.  
  
    —Y eso es malo. – dice. No suena muy convencido, y Harry bufa.  
    —Tampoco exageremos. – responde, y luego baja la mirada, sintiéndose culpable. – No sé. Si alguien se merece morirse en Azkaban es Lucius Malfoy, pero sigue siendo su padre.  
  
    Un silencio extraño vuelve a instalarse entre los dos, pero esta vez es distinto; más cómodo y más tenso a un tiempo.  
    Harry todavía no le ha dicho a Percy la promesa que le hizo a Draco para conseguir su ayuda con Grimmauld Place: tras un instante de duda, decide que probablemente es el mejor momento que va a encontrar para contárselo, y traga saliva antes de empezar hablar. La historia que cuenta deja las mejores partes, como el cadáver de la habitación secreta y la casa de atrás, pero aún así, la reacción de Percy es previsible.  
  
    Lo primero que hace es levantarse de la silla, abandonando su té en la mesa, y comenzar a deambular por la cocina, sin cuidado de por dónde caminan sus pies descalzos. Al principio parece mudo, sus ojos azules muy abiertos, casi horrorizados, las manos hechas puños. De vez en cuando se detiene en su paseo, y mira a Harry, incrédulo. Éste, cuando el silencio se extiende y Percy sigue sin decir palabra, coge su tenedor y sigue comiendo, por hacer algo, el crucigrama olvidado y su estómago un nudo que se niega a procesar comida.  
  
    La situación se mantiene hasta que aparece Charlie por las escaleras, despeinado y bostezando. Con ojos aún somnolientos mira primero a Harry, comiendo contrito sobras de pollo asado, luego a su hermano, que ha comenzado a hablar consigo mismo entre dientes, y durante un segundo parece tentado de darse la vuelta y subir de nuevo a su cuarto. Luego, porque es Charlie Weasley, se encoge de hombros y se sienta a la derecha de Harry.  
  
    —¿Qué le pasa, y por qué no estás con Malfoy en la casa? – dice, con voz ronca. Harry supone que está acostumbrado a Percy, después de años y años de ser su hermano. – ¿Me das un poco?  
  
    Tras un pensamiento pasajero hacia las galletas, Harry le pasa el plato entero.  
  
    —Se está muriendo Lucius Malfoy. Draco está con su madre. – responde. Luego vuelve a agarrar su taza de té, por tener algo que hacer con las manos mientras repite lo que le acaba de contar a Percy. La reacción de Charlie consiste en mirarle durante todo el proceso muy fijamente, como quien contempla un puzzle especialmente extraño. Después se encoge de hombros y comienza a comer, sin decir palabra.  
  
    Mientras tanto, Percy se acerca a la mesa y se sienta al otro lado, el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.  
  
    —Supongo que no hay manera de que te convenza de que rescindas tu trato con Malfoy, verdad. – dice, con voz seca, agotada. No es una pregunta, pero Harry niega de todas formas. Charlie le bufa una risa a los guisantes.  
    Percy suspira. – Vale, esto es lo que vas a hacer. Hoy voy a ir contigo a la Fundación. Vas a intentar convencer de que la señora Wallis ceda a intercambiar la Mansión Malfoy por Grimmauld Place. Probablemente pida algo más a cambio.  
    —Me niego a ir a más fiestas. – dice Harry. Percy frunce el ceño aún más, pero el adolescente se le adelanta. Solo de pensar en la gala a la que tuvo que atender siente cómo un sudor frío le nace al final de la espalda. – No, Percy. Lo digo totalmente en serio.  
  
    Durante un segundo éste parece tentado de insistir, pero finalmente accede.  
  
    —Vale. Nada de fiestas. ¿Ni fiestas, ni galas, ni eventos, ni ruedas de prensa? – repite Percy. Harry asiente, y mira su té. Se está quedando frío. – ¿Qué, entonces?  
  
    Harry se encoge de hombros.  
  
    —¿Podrías dar entrevistas? – interviene Charlie, con la boca llena. – A El Quisquilloso, o a alguna revista pequeña. O la radio. Algo así.  
  
    Percy asiente, pensativo, la mirada ya perdida.  
  
    —Eso podría estar bien. – responde. – Con periodistas de confianza y demás, por supuesto.  
  
    Harry podría negarse un poco más. Podría estirar esta discusión hasta el infinito, intentar salirse con la suya, pero sabe que realmente es postergar lo inevitable, así que asiente.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
    La lluvia que resbala por el exterior de los cristales de las ventanas da al interior de Grimmauld Place un aspecto acuoso, onírico. La luz de la mañana se mueve por el suelo alfombrado en ondas inconstantes, y las sombras parecen más profundas. Cuando Harry cierra la puerta de la calle a su espalda, permanece un segundo de pie en el vestíbulo en penumbra, mientras sus ojos se acostumbran a la luz temblorosa de las lámparas de gas. Su ropa empapada gotea poco a poco un charco de agua de lluvia junto a la puerta, y Harry tiembla, se frota las manos mientras intenta recuperarse de la fuerza de la tormenta. Son las once del mediodía: tiene tres horas para retirar el cuerpo de Orion Black antes de ir hacia la Fundación. El reloj del comedor comienza a dar, fúnebre, las campanadas que marcan la hora, y el adolescente salta en el sitio, algo sorprendido. Cuando el sonido se detiene, permanece unos instantes de más en la entrada, la espada pegada a la puerta de la entrada y la mirada fija en la nada.  
  
    Es extraño volver solo a Grimmauld Place, por primera vez en días y días. Se ha acostumbrado a la charla continua de Draco, a sus observaciones, al silencio expectante que las detiene cuando encuentra algo que le interesa. La vieja casa, con sus humedades y sus crujidos casi inaudibles, adquiere un carisma distinto, que absorbe toda su atención y le obliga a su pesar a prestar atención a cada gemido del entarimado bajo las alfombras y moquetas, a la manera que tienen las puertas abiertas de moverse de manera casi invisible en la penumbra del día de lluvia sobre sus goznes.  
  
    Harry deja su chubasquero empapado en la entrada, donde el agua comienza a gotear poco a poco sobre el suelo de madera, y luego echa a andar hacia las escaleras, intentando no mirar al rincón del vestíbulo en el que el viejo retrato de Walburga sigue vacío, como un ojo en blanco. Hay algo en el cuadro que le pone los pelos de punta. La sensación ha ido creciendo de forma paulatina, sutil, desde la primera vez que visitó la casa a solas, hasta el punto de sentir una sensación semejante en la repugnancia si tan solo ve las cortinas apolilladas que lo ocultan de la vista. Harry no sabe por qué es, exactamente: el cuadro es una cosa inerte, vacía, una peculiaridad más de la casa.  
  
    El ruido de las campanadas parece flotar aún en el ambiente cuando comienza a subir, crujido a crujido, escaleras arriba. Los sonidos se mueven de forma extraña por el interior de Grimmauld Place, como humo o niebla: durante un segundo, Harry está seguro de que, cuando llegue al último piso, el reloj aún no habrá terminado de dar las once. No por primera vez, el adolescente se pregunta cómo debió de ser para Sirius pasar días y días encerrado en la casa, sin poder salir, Kreacher y el furioso retrato de Walburga su única compañía. Tras un instante de duda, cuando llega al final de las escaleras, a la puerta que lleva a la casa de atrás, se dirige hacia el pasillo de la izquierda, donde están las habitaciones de la familia.  
  
    La puerta que da al viejo cuarto de Sirius está medio abierta, como la dejaron él y Draco la última vez que estuvieron revisando las habitaciones. Cuando Harry se asoma, la luz gris del día ilumina la cama, hecha de nuevo, el suelo polvoriento, las pilas de viejos libros de texto que hay sobre la mesa del escritorio, los desvaídos pósters muggles de chicas en bikini y motocicletas de las paredes. El caos que dejó Snape durante su visita final a la casa ha desaparecido, pero en la habitación queda una energía inquieta, triste: a Harry no le cuesta imaginarse a su padrino, joven y frustrado y mirando por la ventana a un mundo que le está prohibido a través del cristal sucio. Al contrario que la casa de atrás, apesta a soledad y decadencia, a abandono.  
  
    Hay muchas cosas sobre los Black que Harry no entenderá jamás, pero el por qué del desuso de la verdadera mansión está muy arriba en la lista. El número doce de Grimmauld Place es una casa pequeña y oscura, que huele a moho y a polvo, cuyas paredes rezuman humedad los días de lluvia y con la madera del suelo abombada como el casco de un barco hundido. Algo le dice que Sirius, al contrario que su hermano pequeño, Orion, y Harry supone también que Walburga, desconocía  que la casa de atrás existía. Cuando se siente cínico, el adolescente duda también que le hubiera importado, siquiera. Para su padrino, Grimmauld Place fue siempre nada más y nada menos que la prisión de la que había conseguido escapar y a la que había tenido que volver. La emoción que siente Draco cuando ve los retratos de familiares que solo conoce por las historias de su madre, al reconocer su nombre en el árbol genealógico, al tocar los diarios y cartas que escribieron sus parientes no vio su eco en ningún momento en los ojos de Sirius.  
    Para Draco la casa es un portal a un pasado que no ha llegado a conocer, por el que siente una curiosidad infinita, un poco amarga; para Sirius, sin embargo, simbolizaba todo lo que quería olvidar.  
  
    Quizá sea porque está solo, o porque es muy probablemente la última vez que vaya a poder considerar suya la casa, pero Harry se siente extraño. El frío habitual de Grimmauld Place se le ha metido en los huesos, y cuando mira a la lluvia que golpea contra el cristal de las ventanas de la habitación, le recorre un escalofrío. Tiene las deportivas empapadas, y cada paso que da deja huellas húmedas sobre la moqueta verde desvaído. Tras entrar en la habitación, intenta imaginar en qué la convertirá la Fundación, pero es incapaz: su cabeza es incapaz de concebir un futuro en el que esa habitación gris no esté vinculada a Sirius.  
   _¿Estoy preparado para vender Grimmauld Place?_ , no puede evitar preguntarse. Harry apoya la frente contra la ventana, acerca la cara hasta que se le clavan las gafas. Llueve tanto que es imposible ver nada a través del cristal.  
  
    No se mueve hasta que siente cómo el tiempo comienza a irse sin él. Algo cruje en la casa, con un ruido seco y resonante, y Harry recuerda las palabras de Charlie y sale de la habitación, una última mirada al interior antes de cerrar la puerta con cuidado.  
  


* * *

  
  
    Harry deja el cadáver de Orion Black para el final. Primero se pasa por el viejo estudio, y guarda todos los diarios y las cartas que han ido encontrando por la casa en un par de servilletas arrugadas que Transfigura en dos cajas de cartón de aspecto endeble. Sabe que Draco las encontrará interesantes, y a Harry le gusta ese Draco más que todos los demás. Es el que menos se parece al que recuerda del colegio, y también el que parece más feliz. El retrato sigue como siempre: Orion duerme en su silla, inmutable, y Sirius y Regulus juegan sentados en el suelo, mirando de vez en cuando a Harry de reojo. De Walburga no hay ni rastro, y en los días que han pasado Harry y Draco en la habitación eso no ha cambiado. La señora Black es un misterio, un agujero negro que absorbe la atención de Harry sin dar nada a cambio.  
  
    Al contrario que sucede con el resto de cuadros de la casa, los ocupantes del retrato familiar de los Black no dicen jamás una palabra. Los niños ríen con muecas mudas, y Orion descansa, las piernas cruzadas y la barbilla apoyada en una de sus manos. Se parece más a Sirius que a la cosa arrugada y maloliente que descansa en el salón de baile, con su pelo oscuro y sus manos elegantes. Inspira y expira en silencio, y da igual lo que hagan sus hijos, jamás despierta.  
  
    Un trueno hace temblar los cristales de las ventanas, y Harry salta un poco en el sitio. Lleva horas lloviendo, y el cielo está tan tapado que parece más tarde de lo que en realidad es. El fuego crepita, tembloroso, en la chimenea, y las lámparas de gas están encendidas, pero ni la luz de unas ni la calidez del otro son suficientes para disipar la fría penumbra otoñal que ha tomado posesión de la casa de atrás. Con un escalofrío, Harry termina de empaquetar los últimos papeles y saca la varita. Las dos cajas le preceden en su camino de vuelta a Grimmauld Place, y, cuando al fin alcanza el pasillo que une ambas casas, por una vez Harry no encuentra tan chocante la diferencia. La tormenta aúlla igual de furiosa en las dos, y la oscuridad, que la débil luz de las lámparas hace poco por disolver, es casi nocturna.  
  
    El ruido del viento es tan fuerte que al principio Harry no escucha el piano.  
  
    Las notas flotan, apagadas, desde algún lugar de la casa de atrás. El mismo trozo de canción, una y otra vez, triste y obsesivo. Harry deja caer las cajas con suavidad al otro lado de la puerta, y luego se da la vuelta, curioso. El piano del salón de baile a veces suena por sí mismo, pero son siempre notas aisladas, nunca melodías. Una tarde, Draco intentó tocar un par de canciones, pero abandonó muy frustrado al descubrir que el viejo instrumento estaba desafinado.  
  
    Tiene que volver de todas formas, a por el cuerpo de Orion Black —sus planes, aún un poco difusos, consisten en Transfigurarle en algo pequeño y fácil de ocultar y luego colarse en el cementerio y dejar al pobre hombre en su sepulcro — así que Harry, la varita aún en la mano, se da la vuelta y echa a andar hacia el salón de baile.  
    Las lámparas parpadean, como resintiéndose a causa de la tormenta, y en algún sitio una contraventana suelta golpea contra la fachada de la casa, a merced del viento; cuando las luces se apagan, a Harry no le pilla por sorpresa. Con un susurro, invoca a un pequeño fuego en su mano izquierda. La sutil calidez de las llamas azules hace poco por quitarle el frío de encima, pero le recuerda a Hermione, y la luz que emite es más que suficiente.  
  
    El piano no deja de sonar conforme Harry se acerca a la sala de baile, cada vez más alto, cada vez más rápido; la melodía, al principio agradable, comienza a crisparle los nervios. Por debajo de la música y la tormenta, sin embargo, la casa de atrás está silenciosa: los retratos de los pasillos, que habitualmente cuchichean y se ríen entre ellos, se mantienen callados. En la penumbra, es difícil distinguirlos de retratos muggles.  
    Harry cruza el vestíbulo de la casa y llega hasta las puertas de la sala de baile. Una de las hojas está entreabierta, y algo de la claridad que se filtra a través de las ventanas ilumina el suelo polvoriento. El adolescente se detiene frente a la puerta, una mano en la madera y un terror súbito, espontáneo, subiéndole desde el estómago como si fuera bilis. Por debajo del olor a humedad y polvo de la casa se intuye el hedor a podredumbre del cadáver.  
    Harry frunce el ceño, confuso bajo el miedo; el hechizo debería haber aguantado.  
  
    Cuando empuja la puerta, lo primero que ve es el cuerpo de Orion Black. Está sobre la mesa de la cocina, y tapado con un trozo de tela comido por la humedad, lleno de manchas negras. Harry siente cómo el terror se mezcla con la bilis en su garganta, y tiene que taparse la boca con la mano que sujeta la varita.  
    La situación es surrealista. La tormenta ruge y zarandea las ráfagas de lluvia más allá de los ventanales del enorme salón, la capa de agua tan espesa que el exterior es poco más que una cosa gris, informe. Todas las cortinas están descorridas, pero la habitación está en penumbra, las sombras difusas, difíciles de distinguir de la oscuridad. El olor es aún más fuerte que la vez que encontraron el cadáver en la sala escondida, y, por encima del todo, el piano suena, enloquecido y veloz.  
  
    El olor en el salón de baile es insoportable, pero Harry se fuerza a avanzar hacia el piano. Algo está moviendo las teclas: cuando el adolescente baja la tapa del piano, el ruido se detiene, dejando como recuerdo tan solo el eco de su presencia. La madera del piano está muy fría, y cuando Harry quita la mano le deja la palma manchada de un polvo negro y maloliente; intenta limpiársela restregando los dedos contra la tela áspera de sus vaqueros, sin éxito.  
  
    Está muy asustado, y no sabe por qué. La casa, habitualmente plácida, tranquila, parece haber despertado a su alrededor. La atmósfera amenazante que a veces se respira en Grimmauld Place es nada en comparación con la cosa que ha agarrado a Harry, que le deja el corazón en la garganta y le impide pensar correctamente. Todos sus instintos le dicen que huya, que se vaya de allí, que no vuelva jamás, y menos solo.  
  
    El susurro que produce la sábana blanca que cubre el cadáver de Orion Black al caer al suelo resuena más de lo que debería. Harry se da la vuelta, la varita extendida frente a sí mismo, el piano a sus espaldas, y apunta a la figura de negro que observa el cuerpo con expresión pensativa a la luz plateada de la tormenta. Es una mujer, de mediana edad y no muy alta, la piel demasiado blanca y el cabello castaño claro recogido en un moño severo que parece estirarle la piel. Va de luto, y con una mano enguantada acaricia la mejilla del cadáver. Parece una mujer normal y corriente, una bruja pequeña y delgada de mirada ligeramente triste, pero hay algo en ella que aterra a Harry: todos sus instintos le gritan que lo que está viendo es imposible, pero él la escucha, la huele, la _siente_ , una presencia que ocupa un lugar en el espacio.  
  
    —Pequeño sangre sucia. – dice, de repente. Su voz, grave y musical, resuena en la sala vacía. No alza la vista – Estás en mi casa.  
    —¿Quién eres? – Harry siente como si tuviera una sierra atascada en la garganta; las palabras le duelen. – Esta no es tu casa.  
  
    La mujer alza la vista. Tiene los ojos de un azul muy pálido, casi imposible de distinguir del blanco, y cuando sonríe se le forma un hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda. Harry no sabe cómo se le acerca, pero la bruja aparece de repente frente a él, enorme y diminuta al mismo tiempo, la mano con la que estaba acariciando tan cariñosamente al cadáver de Orion Black en la mejilla de adolescente. Está fría como el hielo, aún a pesar del guante de seda, y cuando Harry intenta retroceder la mujer le agarra de la mandíbula con dedos de hierro.  
  
    —De quién es esta casa, entonces. – dice, con voz queda, sus ojos pálidos fijos. Harry se obliga a responder.  
    —Mía. – con voz queda. La mujer le agarra aún más fuerte, le clava las uñas en la cara; Harry siente cómo una lágrima ardiente le resbala hasta la barbilla. – De Sirius.  
  
    El rostro de la mujer se retuerce, sus rasgos cambian, envejecen y se endurecen; Harry, tan cerca, se siente incapaz de cerrar los ojos.  
  
    —Maldito desagradecido. – espeta Walburga Black, amargada y retorcida, los mismos ojos azules ardiendo en su rostro arrugado. Harry sabe que habla de Sirius, pero aún así, el odio que escucha en la voz de la mujer le hace intentar retroceder.  
    —No puedes ser ella, no puedes ser. – Harry sabe que está balbuceando, pero en la vida ha estado tan asustado. Ha enfrentado la muerte, un basilisco y al mismísimo Lord Voldemort, pero hay algo en la humanidad imposible de los ojos furiosos de Walburga que le aterra como nada más.    
  
_Walburga está muerta. Lleva años muerta._  
  
    —Sabes las cosas que hice por esta casa. Por mi familia. – dice ella, sin escucharle, de nuevo al lado del cadáver. – Yo soy esta casa, sangre sucia. Es mía, mía para siempre, mía para hacer lo que quiera con ella, míos. Todos eran míos.  
  
    Walburga Black levanta la vista, su rostro de nuevo joven; Harry, la varita en una mano temblorosa, escucha cómo, a lo lejos, se cierra primero una puerta, luego otra.


	12. II - DRACO: La confesión

    Las ventanas de laboratorio están cerradas, pero el agua de la lluvia torrencial se cuela entre las grietas y las juntas mal aisladas. El goteo constante se pierde bajo el estruendo de la tormenta, el ruido del viento y la furia de las ráfagas de lluvia que hacen crujir los árboles del jardín y la casa por igual. A pesar del fuego encendido en la chimenea, hace frío, y Draco tiene las manos ateridas, la nariz helada. Está terminando una poción calmante, la mirada fija en el líquido que se enfría lentamente en el caldero, varios botecitos de cristal de varios tamaños a su derecha. La mayoría son para Narcissa, pero ha hecho de más.  
  
    Recibieron la carta de Azkaban esa mañana; se adelantó a la tormenta. La lechuza, un animal gris y enorme, se fue sin esperar respuesta, y a Draco no se le olvidará jamás la cara de su madre mientras leía la carta, el pergamino grueso y amarillento entre sus dedos demasiado pálidos. No la ha visto desde entonces; cada uno en una punta de la casa, Draco siente como si la muerte de Lucius fuera algo irreal, que le estuviera pasando a otro. Está adormecido, pero sabe que no va a durar. Esa es la razón por la que lleva todo el día encerrado en el laboratorio, preparando varios litros de poción calmante.  
  
    Cuando suena el timbre de la casa, al principio piensa que es la tormenta. Luego se repite el sonido, una y otra vez, y Draco acaba por subirse a la mesa de trabajo, para poder mirar por una de las ventanas. Una esperanza difusa, que no tiene ganas de reconocer, le dice que quizá sea Harry, de vuelta en Blackstone Hall por alguna razón. Sería propio de él, pasarse a visitar porque sí, para mostrarle su apoyo, a pesar de que Draco sabe perfectamente que Harry aborrece a Lucius. Sin embargo, no reconoce a las dos figuras que hay esperando bajo la lluvia. Curioso, decide subir a la parte de arriba, y tras apagar el fuego del caldero y tapar la poción, comienza el camino de vuelta a la casa, las manos metidas en las mangas del jersey.  
  
    Escucha las voces ya en la bodega. Son dos, masculinas y alteradas, y el eco de éstas se ve cortado por las intervenciones más calmadas de Andromeda. Sin embargo, hay algo en el ritmo de la conversación que le hace detenerse a mitad de camino, en medio de las escaleras, y prestar atención al otro lado de la puerta medio abierta, entre la cocina y el sótano. Draco no distingue las palabras, pero las voces suenan nerviosas, llenas de una energía urgente. Cuando al fin sale, y se dirige al salón, se encuentra con dos hombres altos y pelirrojos goteando sobre el suelo de madera de Blackstone Hall, hablando con una Andromeda que abraza a Teddy con expresión grave. El pelo del bebé tiene un tono claramente rojizo, pero cuando ve a Draco a través de la puerta semiabierta, lo cambia en un parpadeo al rubio platino que el adolescente ve todas las mañanas en el espejo, y sonríe.  
  
    Los dos Weasley —porque por supuesto que son Weasley — , como llevados por un resorte, se vuelven al mismo tiempo a mirar a Draco. Éste reconoce solo a uno de los dos, de Hogwarts: es Percy Weasley, prefecto y Premio Anual de hace unos años. Tiene el pelo rojo rizado y muy mojado y las gafas empapadas de lluvia, torcidas. Observa a Draco con una expresión furiosamente desconfiada, llena de un odio apenas oculto. El otro, más ancho de hombros y bajito y desconocido, está obviamente muy preocupado pero mantiene más distancia.  
  
    —Draco. – dice Andromeda, incómoda. Cruza la habitación hasta colocarse frente al adolescente, y los dos Weasley se apartan sin decir palabra. Cuando Teddy extiende los brazos en dirección a Draco, le pasa el bebé en silencio. No está acostumbrado a llevar niños en brazos, pero Draco sabe reconocer un gesto, así que no dice nada y abraza a Teddy, con cuidado. Está muy calentito, y huele a galletas y a bebé. – ¿Has hablado con Harry hoy?  
  
    Draco parpadea, confuso. Teddy le está babeando el jersey, y los dos Weasley le miran fijamente.  
  
    —Le mandé una carta esta mañana, y ya está. – responde, en voz queda. La hostilidad que emite Percy Weasley es tan densa que le hace arrepentirse de no tener la varita a mano.  
    —¿No te ha dicho nada más? – dice el otro, el Weasley sin nombre. Tiene una voz calma, y los ojos color miel. A su pesar, Draco siente cómo se relaja.  
    —No. – contesta, negando con cuidado con la cabeza. Teddy le ha agarrado del pelo con una manita sudorosa. Draco mira a Andromeda, interrogante; una sensación extraña se le ha abierto en la boca del estómago. – ¿Ha pasado algo?  
    —Fue a Grimmauld Place esta mañana – dice Andromeda, la vista fija en su nieto. – y ha desaparecido.  
  
    Draco se muerde los labios.  
  
    —¿No está en la casa? – pregunta, inseguro. No sabe si Harry les contó el descubrimiento de la casa de atrás y todo lo demás.  
  
    El otro Weasley niega, los brazos cruzados y la mirada fija en Draco. Tiene los ojos inteligentes,  fríos a pesar del color.  
  
    —No. Se suponía que iba a quedar con Percy – dice, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza a su hermano – en  torno a la una. No ha aparecido.  


 

* * *

  
    La lluvia cae con fuerza en Grimmauld Place, y los tres magos cruzan a todo correr la plaza. Cuando por fin entran en la casa, permanecen un segundo en el vestíbulo, calados hasta los huesos, intentando contener la respiración.  
  
    —No se qué pretendes encontrar que no hayamos visto nosotros. – dice Percy Weasley, limpiando el agua de sus gafas con una sacudida de varita y voz cortante. Es más o menos la misma persona que Draco recuerda del colegio, estirado e inflexible e irritante. El adolescente no puede evitar poner los ojos en blanco.  
    —Habéis sido vosotros los que me habéis pedido ayuda. – le recuerda, petulante, mientras se quita la capucha de la capa. Un pequeño riachuelo resbala hasta el suelo, y Draco tuerce el gesto. Percy no responde, pero el adolescente ve por el rabillo del ojo cómo aprieta los labios, los ojos furiosos.  
    —Hemos revisado toda la casa. – interviene el otro Weasley, Charlie. A Draco no le suena haberle visto nunca en Hogwarts, pero podría estar equivocado: todos los Weasley le parecen iguales. – De arriba a abajo.  
  
   _No saben nada de la casa de atrás._ No tiene sentido; si han revisado la casa, deberían haber visto la puerta abierta.  
  
    Draco se encoge de hombros, y, sin decir una palabra, comienza a subir las escaleras, los dos Weasleys un par de sombras pelirrojas a su espalda. La madera podrida de los escalones se hunde ligeramente bajo sus pies, pero con la práctica que da la costumbre, evita agarrarse a la barandilla: está llena de astillas. La familiaridad hace poco por librar a Draco de la aprensión que siente.   No le ha dicho nada a su madre: antes de salir, se asomó a su cuarto para coger la varita y se la encontró durmiendo en su sillón, la ventana abierta y el último frasco de poción calmante descansando vacío en la mesita de noche. La lluvia entraba a oleadas en la habitación, arrastrada por el viento, y la falda del vestido de Narcissa esta ya empapado. A pesar de ello, la mujer no se inmutó mientras Draco se apresuraba a cerrar la ventana, a secarle la ropa con un hechizo susurrado. Parecía más frágil que nunca, hecha un ovillo sobre la tela desgastada de su asiento y con su pelo aún corto sin peinar. El adolescente intenta no pensar en qué hará cuando despierte y se dé cuenta de que él no está allí, de la misma forma que está intentando no pensar en su padre, o en lo que le ha podido pasar a Harry. Está casi seguro de que está en la casa de atrás, pero no se le ocurre qué le ha ocurrido. El otro mago tiene una habilidad especial para meterse en problemas, sin embargo, y Draco mucha imaginación: no para de dar vueltas en su cabeza a todo lo que le puede haber pasado a Harry en el rato que ha estado solo en la casa.  
  
    Grimmauld Place está tan fría y silenciosa como siempre. La tormenta azota las paredes del edificio y hace rechinar las ventanas mal cerradas, pero a pesar de eso no se escucha siquiera la orquesta de crujidos y gemidos habitual: es como si la casa contuviera el aliento. El silencio es una cosa espesa, melosa, y los tres suben las escaleras sin mediar palabra. El más bajito de los dos Weasley convoca una pequeña bola de fuego que les precede e ilumina con su luz azul las sombras que la claridad que entra por los cristales sucios de las ventanas hace poco por disipar. Cuando llegan al último piso, Draco tarda varios segundos en caer en que están en el lugar correcto: donde debería encontrarse la puerta, con el pasillo y la otra puerta al final, solo hay una pared. El adolescente siente como un escalofrío le recorre la espalda, y se queda petrificado en el último escalón.  
  
  _Nunca le dije a Harry que fui yo el que abrió la puerta._  
  
    Luego ve a la luz azul y fantasmagórica del fuego mágico el par de cajas frente a la pared cerrada, y necesita agarrarse a la pared.  
  
    —¿Malfoy? – susurra Percy, impaciente. Está detrás de él en las escaleras, y su presencia ayuda a Draco a sentirse más seguro. – ¿Pasa algo?  
    —No lo sé. – contesta. Sacando la varita del bolsillo, se intenta hacer un pequeño corte en la palma de la mano, pero le tiemblan tanto los dedos que se pasa y lo hace muy profundo. Cuando avanza hacia la pared, deja un reguero de gotas de sangre sobre el suelo de moqueta: Draco escucha como uno de sus acompañantes murmura una maldición sorprendida. Le cuesta un poco encontrar el lugar correcto, pero pronto la puerta aparece frente a él.  
  
    El corte es una cosa que late y sangra sin parar, pero Draco es mucho más consciente del pasillo que hay frente a él que de la herida. Está como la última vez que lo vio, el día anterior, pero la segunda puerta está también cerrada, y un fuerte olor a podrido llena poco a poco el rellano de las escaleras del segundo piso, se extiende por el resto de la casa.  
  
    —Qué mierdas es esto. – dice Charlie, la voz algo ahogada. Por el rabillo del ojo, Draco ve cómo se está tapando la nariz con la mano. – ¿Sabía Harry que estaba aquí?  
  
    Draco asiente, en silencio. A su espalda, Percy farfulla algo.  
  
    —No se lo dijimos a nadie. – Draco sabe que su voz suena demasiado aguda, casi infantil. –  Pero siempre dejábamos la puerta abierta.  
  
    Percy bufa, pero no dice nada. Al adelantarse, golpea a Draco en el hombro, impaciente, y éste pierde el equilibrio, tropieza con una de las cajas que hay en el suelo. Una cascada de papeles se desparrama por el suelo. Son los diarios de Regulus y Orion; Draco supone que Harry los dejó allí, y luego volvió a entrar en la casa. Tras recuperar el equilibrio, y con una última mirada al desastre, sigue al Weasley, su mano izquierda dejando un rastro de sangre. A su espalda, escucha a Charlie exhalar, sorprendido.  
  
    —¿Lo has abierto _con tu sangre_? – dice, en voz demasiado alta. Draco se encoge de hombros, sin volverse. En esos momentos es el menor de sus problemas.  
    —Requiere de la sangre de un Black. Yo soy un Black. – responde. Percy está abriendo la segunda puerta, pero cuando le escucha bufa de nuevo, furioso.  
    —Supongo que este detalle Harry no lo sabría. – le espeta, con voz cortante. Está de espaldas a Draco, pero el adolescente le ve las orejas rojas, los hombros tensos.  
  
    Nunca le dijo a Harry que había sido él el que abrió la puerta, ni la verdadera naturaleza de ésta: en su momento le pareció un juego a costa del gran Harry Potter, Salvador del Mundo Mágico, y el hecho de conocer algo que éste desconocía ayudó a Draco a sentirse mejor, a sentir como que tenía algo de control sobre su vida y su mundo.  
Nunca pensó que callarse algo así tendría consecuencias.  
  
    La segunda puerta se abre al fin, y los tres entran en tropel en la casa de atrás. El olor a podrido es aún más fuerte, pero lo demás está como la última vez que Draco estuvo allí: las lámparas de gas se encienden inmediatamente, y el ruido de la tormenta parece algo amortiguado, como si la lluvia y el viento estuvieran amainando.  
  
    —¿Harry? – grita Charlie de repente. Draco salta en el sitio. _Malditos Gryffindors_. – ¡Harry! ¿Dónde estás?  
  
    Lo único que le contesta es el eco.  
  
    —Id mirando vosotros en esta planta. – dice Draco. Los dos Weasley se giran hacia él. – Yo me ocuparé del primer piso.  
  
    Percy parece dispuesto a discutir, pero Charlie le agarra del codo con una mano enorme y llena de cicatrices, y su hermano se calma.  
  
    —Si encuentras algo, grita. – responde, y echa a andar hacia las puertas cerradas de la sala de baile. – Si es algo lo que te encuentra a ti, también.  
  
    Draco va directamente al estudio. Es la habitación en la que más tiempo han pasado en las semanas que han estado revisando la casa. Se acabó convirtiendo en una especie de cuartel general, en el que reunirse y discutir ideas, discutir en general. Cuando llega, le sorprende el frío que hace en la habitación, mucho más que en el resto de la casa. Las gruesas cortinas de terciopelo están corridas, y tapan las ventanas, a pesar de que ellos solían dejarlas sin correr, y el silencio es sepulcral. Con un ademán de varita, Draco las destapa, y una espesa nube de polvo echa a volar, le hace toser.  
  
    A la luz grisácea y débil del atardecer, el adolescente ve primero que el cuadro que preside la estancia ha cambiado: Sirius y Regulus ya no juegan, y hay una mujer rubia y elegante de pie detrás del sillón en el que duerme Orion Black, y parece mirarle fijamente. Cuando sus ojos azul pálido se encuentran con los de Draco sonríe, pequeño y casi invisible, y señala con la mirada hacia abajo, hacia el sofá. Confuso, Draco sigue el gesto con la vista.  
  
    Al primer grito le cuesta salir, pero a los demás no.  


* * *

  
  
    El pasillo de la cuarta planta de San Mungo está sumido en un silencio tenso, espeso, que parece concentrarse en el rincón más cercano a la ventana. Allí espera Draco, sentado en una silla dura e incómoda de madera, los codos en las rodillas y la barbilla apoyada en la mano derecha. Tiene la mano izquierda mal vendada con un pañuelo ya manchado de sangre, y la herida le late. Cada vez que mueve un poco la muñeca, las punzadas de dolor le recorren todo el antebrazo; no ha dejado que nadie le cure. Narcissa está sentada a su izquierda, elegante y pálida en un vestido azul marino. Es la primera vez que está en público en meses y meses, pero es la viva imagen de la dignidad. Draco sabe que no para de mirar de reojo al par de Aurores que montan guardia en el rellano, frente a las escaleras, y que la misma acción de viajar hasta San Mungo le está costando energía que realmente no tiene. Lo más increíble, sin embargo, es la presencia de Andromeda, sentada con un Teddy muy dormido en la silla a su derecha, el pelo castaño claro recogido en una trenza despeinada. Agarra a su nieto con brazos tensos, y tiene la vista fija en la puerta cerrada, a través de la cual se filtra un rumor casi continuo de voces.  
    Han llegado juntas, y llevan casi dos horas sin discutir, sin amenazarse. Draco cree que lo están haciendo por él, pero el pensamiento le es tan ajeno que casi no se atreve a concebirlo.  
  
    Está agotado, totalmente drenado de energía. Aún le duele la garganta, y cada vez que cierra los ojos vuelve a ver a Harry, acurrucado en el sofá del estudio de la casa de atrás, encogido y frío como si llevara allí dentro meses en vez de horas. Sabe que si hubieran tardado un poco más, si los Weasley no se hubieran presentado en Blackstone Hall casi inmediatamente, Harry habría muerto. Y habría sido culpa de Draco, de Draco y de su necesidad de sentirse mejor, de sentirse en control. Las consecuencias de algo tan estúpido como una pequeña mentira por omisión casi matan a alguien, y Draco está cansándose de casi matar a gente por idiota. Se siente amargo, venenoso, y no sabe si quiere ver a Harry otra vez, o volver a casa, a su habitación de la vieja Mansión Black en los páramos, y no ver a nadie nunca más.  
      
    El rumor de voces se acerca hacia la puerta, y pronto una eterna fila de Weasleys comienza a desfilar por el pasillo en dirección a las escaleras. La mayoría no miran ni a Draco ni a su madre, limitándose a saludar a Andromeda, con susurros destinados a no despertar a Teddy. La última en salir es Ginny Weasley, alta y atlética y pelirroja. Cierra la puerta a su espalda con cuidado y se queda parada frente a Draco, sus ojos color miel ardiendo. Intercambian una mirada en silencio, ambos inmóviles, y durante un segundo, el adolescente está seguro de que la bruja le va a maldecir. Quizá sea el casi invisible movimiento que realiza Narcissa a su izquierda, o el ceño fruncido de Andromeda, pero finalmente Ginny chasca la lengua, despectiva, y sigue a su familia, su larga coleta balanceándose.  
  
    Draco se levanta con cuidado, la mano izquierda pegada a su torso, y se vuelve hacia Andromeda, interrogante. La mujer niega con la cabeza, sonriendo de medio lado, y señala con un gesto a Teddy, dormido en su regazo. Cuando Draco coloca la mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta, el metal está frío contra su palma sudorosa. Durante un segundo, se plantea salir corriendo: Harry está bien, y eso es lo único que necesita saber. No sabe si se atreve a mirarle a la cara, después de mentirle, después de haberle colocado de manera indirecta en San Mungo.  
  
    El picaporte cede y la puerta gira con un chirrido sobre sus goznes.  
  
    Harry está tumbado en la única cama de la estancia, una pequeña y desangelada habitación individual, mirando por la ventana. Sigue lloviendo, y las luces muggles son nubes naranjas en la oscuridad, difusas por la distancia y por el agua que empapa los cristales, casi invisibles en la fuerte luz blanca del interior de la habitación. Las paredes están pintadas de un blanco sucio, y huele fuerte a ozono, a hechizos, y un poco a poción reconstituyente. En la mesita de noche que está junto a la cama hay una botella a la mitad con una pajita dentro. Hace un calor seco, extraño, y Harry ya tiene mejor aspecto que cuando Draco le encontró, pero sigue demasiado pequeño, y mira con la mirada perdida, sin ver. No parece escuchar la puerta cerrarse cuando Draco entra en la habitación, tembloroso, tan nervioso y ansioso que tiene ganas de vomitar. Al mismo tiempo, el alivio que le provoca la certeza de ver con sus propios ojos que Harry está bien, _está vivo_ , le da ganas de llorar.  
  
    Hay una silla al lado de la cama. Tras un instante de duda, Draco cruza la pequeña habitación y toma asiento con cuidado. Un silencio tenso, roto solo por el ruido de la lluvia al otro lado del cristal, se instala entre los dos.  
  
    —Deberías pedir que te arreglaran la mano. – la voz de Harry suena débil, ronca. Apoyado en una enorme almohada, sigue sin girarse. Draco intercambia una mirada con él a través del reflejo. – Ya que estás aquí.  
  
    Un plomo se le instala a Draco en el estómago. _Se lo han contado_.  
  
    —Harry- – empieza Draco, sin saber que decir, pero con la seguridad de que necesita decir algo, lo que sea. Harry le interrumpe. Lo que le haya pasado en la casa le ha dejado seco, encogido, como si se hubiera pasado semanas vagando por el desierto, pero sus ojos verdes siguen siendo los mismos, capaces de detenerle a Draco el corazón en el pecho.  
    —¿Por qué no me contaste la verdad? – le espeta, su voz débil demasiado alta en el silencio de la habitación. – ¿Por qué, Draco? Pensaba que-  
  
    Harry se detiene, se muerde los labios. Draco, con la mirada baja, no sabe qué decir. Le arden los ojos, y poco a poco está cayendo en algo que no se había parado a considerar: cómo se sentiría Harry. Casi le mata, sí, pero también ha destrozado la amistad tentativa que habían conseguido construir entre los dos.  
  
    —Harry, lo siento. – dice Draco, la voz ronca. Extiende una mano temblorosa y le agarra de la muñeca a Harry. El adolescente no relaja el puño, y Draco le agarra también con su otra mano, la mano vendada. No se atreve a levantar la vista, pero le agarra con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente, Harry relaja los dedos. Con sus dos manos coge la izquierda de Draco, examina con pulso tembloroso el pañuelo sucio de sangre.  
  
    Draco alza la cabeza; durante unos instantes, ambos se miran fijamente, y el adolescente se atreve a pensar que Harry le va a perdonar, que no todo está perdido, que no se ha vuelto a acabar el mundo. Pero entonces Harry desvía la mirada, le suelta la mano, vuelve a girar la cabeza hacia la ventana.  
  
  
    Draco se levanta con cuidado y se va.

 

 

 

_fin de la segunda parte._


	13. III - HARRY: Normalidad

**Tercera parte: NAVIDAD, 1998**

 

> Death was the glass; death was between us; coming to the woman first, hundreds of years ago, leaving the house, sealing all the windows; the rooms were darkened.  
>     Virginia Woolf, _A Haunted House_

  
  
  
  
  
    El sol de diciembre brilla a través de las nubes grises que tapan el cielo londinense. El resplandor, amarillento y deslucido, resalta lo triste de Grimmauld Place. Es mediodía, y la calle está vacía de transeúntes. El rumor del tráfico de la gran ciudad es casi inaudible, y en algún lugar, en alguna esquina olvidada, se pelean dos gatos. Los gritos furiosos de los dos felinos ahogan en ocasiones el ruido de los coches, demasiado altos en el silencio opresivo y extraño que parece formarse entre los vehículos mal aparcados y los contenedores a rebosar de la plaza. De vez en cuando, una figura amorfa se mueve al otro lado de las ventanas de las casas que rodean el lugar, con un revoloteo de cortinas, quizá atraída por el extraño movimiento que hay, desde hace unos días, en el número doce.  
  
    Harry se pregunta qué pensarán los vecinos respecto a la súbita aparición de la casa. Destaca como un dedo gangrenado, gris y retorcida entre los números once y trece, y su mera visión es suficiente para sentir frío, un frío denso y pesado, como dolor de huesos. De vez en cuando, una brisa húmeda y helada hace revolotear la basura que hay amontonada en las esquinas, mezclada con hojas secas, y al adolescente se le antoja que el viento huele a moho, a polvo, un poco a algo que se pudre despacio.   
    Lleva más de veinte minutos frente a Grimmauld Place, las manos metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo. Le queda grande, suelto en los hombros y en el pecho: es como volver a la infancia, a los Dursley y a la ropa de segunda mano de Dudley. Harry se esconde en el enorme cuello de la mirada de los Aurores y los Inefables y los operarios y burócratas varios del Ministerio que pululan en torno a la casa, mal vestidos y mal disfrazados, como una tortuga dentro de su caparazón, e intenta convencer a sus pies de que recorran los diez metros que faltan.  
  
    A su lado Charlie se remueve en el sitio, incómodo. Lleva una camisa de franela y uno de los viejos chubasqueros de Arthur, y parece no sentir el frío, como si la mezcla de pelo rojo y músculos le protegiera de las bajas temperaturas. Cuando carraspea, Harry le mira de reojo, interrogativo y un poco molesto: es el Weasley el que se ofreció a acompañarle, y no al revés.  
  
    —¿Sabes que dicen que, a lo mejor, esta tarde nieva? – dice Charlie, de repente. Sonríe un poco, contrito. – Por eso hace tanto frío.  
  
   _Por eso tienes tanto frío,_ escucha Harry en realidad. _Por eso no hace falta que vayas hoy a la casa._  
  
    El adolescente frunce el ceño, y se encoge de hombros. Se siente humillado, furioso consigo mismo y con Charlie, pero aún así, se siente físicamente incapaz de entrar en la casa. Ha pasado casi un mes, pero las pesadillas no le dejan: es como volver al verano después del Torneo de los Tres Magos, a las noches de aquel julio infinito en el que Privet Drive casi acabó con él. Pensaba que, sin Voldemort de por medio, no tendría que sentirse así jamás.  
  
    —Harry. – Charlie suena preocupado. Cuando alza la mirada, Harry se ve obligado a recordar que fue él el que le sacó de allí. – No hace falta que hagas esto hoy. No tienes que demostrarle a nadie nada.   
  
    Hay un par de periodistas de pie frente a la puerta de Grimmauld Place, dos brujas jóvenes que el adolescente recuerda vagamente de Hogwarts. Una de ellas lleva una cámara colgada del cuello. Cuando se da cuenta de que Harry la está mirando, alza el aparato y se lleva el visor a la cara. Harry se da la vuelta, le da la espalda. Ante la expresión de su rostro, Charlie le coge del brazo, y sin decir una palabra más, Desaparece a los dos de allí.  
  


* * *

  
  
    La cocina de la Madriguera es un torbellino, y la señora Weasley está en el ojo del huracán. Dirige la actividad del resto de miembros de su familia con la habilidad de un general veterano, y en la confusión, Harry cree ver incluso a George, ayudando a Ginny a pelar patatas en un rincón. Cuando Charlie abre la puerta, sacudiendo la nieve del chubasquero antes de colgarlo en el perchero a rebosar, Molly chasquea la lengua, reprobadora, pero no se vuelve a mirarle. Para Harry tiene una sonrisa, rápida y cálida y un poco distraída, y cuando le llama con un ademán el adolescente obedece en silencio. La Aparición le ha dejado un poco mareado y tembloroso, y la realidad parece temblar, difuminarse un poco por los bordes. Le cuesta muy poco dejarse acunar por los brazos de la mujer, fuerte y estable a pesar de su baja estatura. La señora Weasley le aprieta durante un segundo y luego se separa un poco, le mira de arriba a abajo, crítica.   
  
    —Ron y Hermione llegarán en un par de horas, y Billy y Fleur deben de estar también al caer. ¿Por qué no subes al cuarto de Ron, te aseguras de que esté todo en orden?  
  
    Harry aprieta la mandíbula.  
  
    —Puedo ayudar en la cocina. – responde, mirando a su alrededor. Ginny y George están jugando a levitar las patatas, a ver quién de los dos empuja la suya más fuerte; George parece casi animado. Percy y Arthur aún no han vuelto del trabajo, y Charlie está husmeando entre las ollas que sisean en el fogón.  
    —No, cariño, no te preocupes. Lo tengo todo bajo control. – dice Molly, sonriente. De manera muy poco sutil comienza a empujarle hacia las escaleras, una mano en la espalda de Harry. Ginny grita una carcajada, y algo se rompe con un estruendo de cristales. La señora Weasley ni se inmuta, pero el adolescente siente más que ve cómo se le tensan las arrugas entorno a los ojos.  
    —¿En serio? – pregunta Harry, sin poder evitar la sonrisa de medio lado. Molly no parece impresionada.  
    —Haz el favor de subir a la habitación. – repite, un poco más insistente. Le pone una mano regordeta, desgastada por el trabajo y los años, en la mejilla, y la deja ahí un segundo. Harry se siente petrificado: no recuerda la última vez que alguien le ha tocado así. – ¿De acuerdo?  
  
    Harry baja la mirada, y asiente. Se mete las manos en los bolsillos, y comienza a subir las escaleras. El silencio va sustituyendo el fragor de la cocina conforme asciende, el silencio que ha aprendido a asociar con la Madriguera: un silencio incompleto, lleno de crujidos y susurros, de los gemidos del ghoul el desván, y de los ruidos raros que parecen siempre salir de la habitación de los gemelos. En los últimos meses se ha convertido en una especie de segundo hogar, pero poco a poco va aceptando que llegará un momento, cada vez más cercano en el tiempo, en el tendrá que mudarse, buscar otro sitio en el que vivir. Durante un tiempo, Harry pensó que Grimmauld Place podría ser una opción. Ya no.  
  
    La habitación de Ron está como siempre. Ha pasado tanto tiempo allí, solo, que no sabe si se le va a hacer extraño volver a dormir en el mismo cuarto que su mejor amigo, pero le echa tanto de menos que le da lo mismo. Añora a Ron, con su humor fácil y su pragmatismo y lealtad, y también a Hermione. Harry ha dejado las cartas de los dos al lado del libro que le pidió prestado a ésta, en la mesita de noche, a la vista, los pergaminos colocados en orden, semana tras semana. Las de Draco las tiene guardadas en el baúl. Son solo dos, dos cartas breves, escritas en trozos de pergamino recortados de libros viejos, en pedazos descartados de otras cartas, raspados hasta borrar la tinta original. Harry contiene la tentación de sacarlas de su escondrijo, dentro de unos calcetines viejos, y se sienta en la cama. Está empezando a nevar, y el mundo que se ve a través de la ventana es un caos de copos blancos que se confunden con el cielo gris.  
    No sabe cómo va a explicarles lo de la casa, o la amistad tentativa que llegó a mantener con Draco.   
    En general, no tiene ni idea de cómo les va a explicar Draco Malfoy.  
  


* * *

 

    Harry se despierta temblando, con el pijama empapado en sudor y la garganta dolorida. Lo primero que ve, a la luz amarillenta de la lámpara de la mesita de noche, es la mirada preocupada de Ron, su pelo rojo de punta y las marcas de la almohada aún impresas en la cara. Está arrodillado en el suelo, al lado de la cama, y cuando Harry intenta incorporarse le quita la mano del hombro y se aparta un poco. El ghoul gruñe en el piso de arriba, y el resto de la casa está en un silencio casi absoluto, solo roto por los crujidos y el silbar del viento. A través del cristal de la ventana, empañado, lo único que se ve es la oscuridad de la noche, el punto de luz de la lámpara. Ante la vista de Harry, todo está difuso, borroso: en cuanto Ron se aleja un poco, su rostro deja de ser reconocible y se convierte en una forma más en el mar de sombras que es la habitación.  
  
    —Esto es casi como volver al colegio. – dice Ron, con voz queda. Suena muy seco, pero Harry escucha la culpabilidad que hay debajo, la preocupación. – Estabas gritando.  
    —Perdón. – farfulla Harry, la cara oculta entre las manos. Ron le acerca las gafas, y cuando se las pone puede distinguir las ojeras en el rostro del otro mago. Es solo su primera noche de vuelta en casa. – Qué, ¿vas echando de menos Australia?  
   
    Ron se levanta del suelo con un gruñido y se sienta en la cama, esquivando por poco las piernas de Harry. Se frota los ojos con los nudillos y luego se quita el pelo demasiado largo de la cara. Todo él rezuma cansancio: Harry lo siente como algo físico, que casi puede tocar.   
  
_Debería estar durmiendo._   
  
    Alguien toca a la puerta de la habitación, y los dos adolescentes saltan. Ron se levanta con un susurro de calcetines y se cuela entre el espacio que queda entre las dos camas para abrir. Ha crecido en los meses que ha estado fuera, y aun encorvado su coronilla roza el techo inclinado del cuarto. Cuando abre la puerta, el rostro redondo y moreno de Hermione se asoma por la rendija. La luz de la lámpara se refleja en sus ojos oscuros, en los cortos rizos  con los que ha vuelto del otro lado del mundo. Con apenas una mirada a su novio, se dirige a Harry, en un susurro nervioso.  
  
    —¿Estás bien? Te he escuchado gritar en la parte de abajo.  
      
    Harry asiente con un gruñido, y empieza a decirle que está bien, pero Ron ya está abriendo la puerta del todo y dejando a Hermione espacio para entrar en la habitación. Ésta trepa por encima de las camas para acercarse a Harry, y una vez a su lado le coloca la mano en la frente, entre el pelo sudado, sus dedos cuidadosos rozando apenas la cicatriz.  
  
    —Solo ha sido un sueño. – dice Harry, un poco alto. Impaciente. – Estoy bien.  
  
    Hermione alza las cejas, y se cruza de brazos. Es un poco como la señora Weasley, pero peor, más concentrado. Harry frunce el ceño.  
  
    —En serio. – responde Hermione. Parece tan cansada como Ron, pero al contrario que éste, que se ha dejado caer en su cama y está mirando el techo, parece perfectamente despierta. Harry le mantiene la mirada.  
    —En serio. Estoy bien. Podéis iros a la cama. – dice.   
  
    Ninguno de los dos se mueve de la habitación. Ron, que Harry ya creía dormido, suelta un bufido incrédulo, y hace sitio en silencio a Hermione en la cama. Ésta se sienta con las piernas cruzadas, su bata rosa de felpa bien abrochada sobre el pijama.  
  
    —Asume lo inevitable. – dice Ron, su voz distorsionada por un bostezo. – Y deja que hable.   
  
    A Harry comienza a dolerle la cabeza, un latido constante y familiar que empieza en la nuca y le llega hasta las sienes. Se siente emboscado. Le han pillado por sorpresa, en un momento de debilidad, y sus ganas de intentar dormir, de dejarles descansar, se ven reñidas con lo que les ha echado de menos. Hay algo en la presencia de los dos que le calma, le hace sentir más estable: vuelven el mundo más fácil de entender. Llevan apenas seis horas en Inglaterra, pero hay algo dentro de él que ha vuelto a alinearse, que ha vuelto a su lugar. En la penumbra de la habitación, rodeados de silencio por todas partes, en medio de una noche que parece eterna, es fácil olvidar el pasado y el futuro y sentirse a salvo en un presente inocuo. Harry no quiere hablar de su pesadilla, ni de lo que ha pasado realmente con los padres de Hermione en Australia: quiere estar con ella y con Ron, juntos y solos mientras al otro lado de la ventana el viento ruge y la nieve cae sin parar.  
  
    Algo le dice que Hermione sabe eso, y que le da exactamente igual: siempre ha tenido mucho más claras que él sus prioridades.  
  
    —Harry, – comienza, con voz aguda y un poco insegura – ¿qué pasó con la casa?   
  
    Harry bufa, y se deja caer con un gemido de muelles sobre el colchón. Qué no ha pasado con la casa. Ron y Hermione saben casi todo, menos el final, lo que pasó con Walburga; tampoco saben mucho sobre Draco. Llegó un momento, durante los meses de otoño, que Harry dejó de ser capaz de poner en palabras qué era exactamente la relación que había entre los dos. Además, se sentía culpable, como si estuviera traicionando a sus mejores amigos: si alguien tiene alguna razón en especial para odiar a Draco Malfoy son las dos personas que están en esos momentos en la misma habitación que él. Harry escucha el colchón crujir en la otra cama, y cuando gira la cara, observa que Ron se ha incorporado, y está sentado al lado de Hermione. Ambos le contemplan, preocupados y expectantes.  
    Harry se encoge de hombros sin levantarse.  
  
    —No sé muy bien cómo explicarlo. – dice finalmente. Mira al techo para no tener que mirarles a la cara. Se pasaron toda la cena observándole de reojo, idénticas expresiones de culpabilidad y horror en sus rostro.   
    —¿El qué? – pregunta Hermione, con voz queda. Harry se atreve a mirarles por el rabillo del ojo; en la penumbra, Ron y Hermione son una gran sombra sin forma definida. Lo único que se distingue es el reflejo de la luz en sus ojos.  
    —No sé. Todo. Lo de la casa. – Harry cierra los ojos. Realmente, lo único que recuerda con claridad mientras está despierto es el frío, el tiempo, y la casa, eterna y silenciosa. Walburga solo aparece cuando duerme. A veces, en sus sueños, Harry es el cadáver de Orion, y escucha mudo bajo su sábana, atado a la cama de la habitación escondida.  
  
    Hermione le pone una mano en el brazo, y Harry pega un respingo, vuelve a la realidad. Cuando la mira, la bruja tiene los ojos brillantes, la mandíbula apretada. Ron se asoma por encima de su hombro, mordiéndose un labio.  
  
    —Harry- – empieza el mago, con voz queda. Harry le interrumpe.  
    —Estoy bien. – dice, y se sienta de nuevo en la cama. Aún tiene húmedo el pijama, y el frío nocturno le hace temblar. Tiene la piel de gallina.  
    —No, Harry, no estás bien. No deberíamos habernos ido sin ti. – le espeta Ron, las orejas rojas y los ojos brillantes. Hermione suelta algo que parece una mezcla entre un sollozo y un hipido.  
    —Estaré bien, entonces. – responde Harry, impaciente. Con un revolotear de mantas, sale de la cama y echa a andar hacia su baúl. Comienza a rebuscar otra camiseta de pijama. – ¿Cuándo no he estado bien?  
  
    Ninguno de los dos contesta. Sin girarse a mirarlos, se quita la camiseta mojada de sudor y se pone otra nueva. Vuelve a la cama con la mirada baja. Las sábanas están frías, un poco húmedas, así que en vez de meterse dentro se pone un jersey y se sienta sobre las mantas deshechas.  
  
    —No es culpa vuestra. – dice, al fin. Cuando les mira, se fija primero en Hermione, en su mirada reprobatoria. Tiene las mejillas un poco rojas y la mandíbula apretada, y le observa fijamente, el ceño fruncido. – No sabíamos que iba a pasar algo así.  
    —Ya, bueno. Eres tú. – dice Ron, a media voz. – Podríamos habérnoslo imaginado.  
  
    Harry bufa una risa, un poco a su pesar, y de manera casi imperceptible la tensión comienza a desaparecer de la habitación. El adolescente se coloca bien las gafas y sonríe, contrito. Hermione, por su parte, no se ha relajado.  
  
    —Lo que no entiendo – dice, enunciando muy lentamente las palabras – es por qué Malfoy.   
  
    Harry siente como si se le congelaran las entrañas. Al mismo tiempo, comienza a a latirle el corazón más fuerte. No sabe bien por qué.   
  
    —Fue idea de Andromeda. – es verdad, pero inmediatamente Harry se siente culpable, a la defensiva. – Sabe bastante sobre los Black y sobre casas, y cosas de esas.   
  
    Hermione asiente, en silencio. Harry la observa de reojo: conoce a la perfección la expresión que está en esos momentos en cara de su amiga, y no le gusta nada. Ron, por su parte, bufa.  
  
    —Tuvo que ser terrible. En Grimmauld Place y con Malfoy. – dice, con una sonrisa de medio lado. Harry se encoge de hombros, incómodo.  
    —Me dijo Percy – continúa Hermione – que fue por su culpa que te quedaste encerrado en la casa.   
  
    Un silencio tenso vuelve a ocupar la habitación. Harry, la mirada baja, descubre que quiere defender a Draco, y que no sabe cómo.  
  _Te quedaste encerrado en la casa por su culpa._  
  
    Es verdad, y al mismo tiempo, no lo es. Harry sabe que no era la intención del otro adolescente: incluso si no supiera qué tipo de persona es Draco Malfoy desde el colegio, la expresión de su rostro cuando le fue a visitar a San Mungo y las dos cartas desesperadas que tiene escondidas en el baúl le convencerían de lo contrario. Harry se siente traicionado, y duda mucho que vaya a ser capaz de olvidar jamás la mentira, y su estancia en la casa, pero al mismo tiempo sabe con toda certeza que Draco no es una mala persona. Es horrible, y maleducado, y está malcriado, pero no es solo eso. También es gracioso e inteligente, un pozo insondable de datos oscuros y comentarios impredecibles y ganas de caer bien.  
    Es la primera vez que Harry piensa en él detenidamente en casi un mes, y lo que le echa de menos en realidad le golpea como un mazazo.  
  
    —¿Harry? – de la voz de Ron ha desaparecido todo rastro de levedad. Parece dispuesto a salir de la casa en cualquier momento, varita en mano, y pegarle una paliza a Draco.  
    —Sí. Y no. – Harry se pasa una mano por el pelo, la mirada baja. – Hizo una idiotez y casi me mata sin querer. Un poco la historia de su vida.  
  
    Harry se sonríe un poco, de medio lado. Cuando alza la vista, ninguno de sus dos mejores amigos le devuelve el gesto.  
  
    —¿Por qué le estás defendiendo? – pregunta Ron. Parece confuso, de una forma real, genuina, que hace sentir culpable a Harry. Es una buena pregunta: el adolescente se encoge de hombros. Siente cómo la sonrisa se le resbala de la cara.  
  
 _Te quedaste encerrado en la casa por su culpa. ¿Por qué le estás defendiendo?_   
  
    Hermione le contempla en silencio, sus ojos oscuros observándole muy fijamente y la mano que no está entrelazada con la de Ron jugueteando con uno de sus rizos. Harry sabe con solo mirarla que ha adivinado algo sobre él que él mismo aún no conoce; no es la primera vez que ve esa expresión en su rostro. Es la primera vez, sin embargo, que ésta le revuelve el estómago de una manera extraña, no del todo desagradable, menos terror que anticipación.  
  


* * *

  
    Luna está intentando jugar con los gnomos del jardín, adormecidos por el frío, mientras Ginny monta guardia a su lado, la varita preparada. En teoría, la primera ha acudido a la Madriguera a saludar a Ron y a Hermione, pero lleva casi toda la mañana en el jardín, al lado de la pequeña de los Weasley. Es la primera vez que Harry la ve a Ginny a más de medio metro de una escoba en meses, y la cercanía que hay entre ella y la otra bruja le llama la atención, como si hubiera algo que no sabe. Le pica la curiosidad, y no puede evitar mirarlas de reojo a través de la ventana de la cocina de la Madriguera, donde está sentado con Hermione, terminando de desayunar. La tarta de zanahoria y cereza que ha traído Luna está sobre la mesa, la mitad ya desaparecida: el resto de habitantes de la casa ya han desayunado y están perdidos por las habitaciones. Del piso de arriba llega un ruido similar a un taladro, procedente de la habitación de George, y las tuberías de toda la casa gimen, luchando contra el tiempo y la gravedad para proveer a Ron de agua caliente para su ducha. Hermione, por su parte, tiene una colección de periódicos y revistas, restos de la prensa de los últimos meses, extendidas por toda la mesa. Sus ojos oscuros pasan de una publicación a otra, rápidos y nerviosos a pesar de las ojeras. Harry tiene la ligera sensación de que los está leyendo todos a la vez.  
  
    La ha echado mucho de menos.  
  
    —Esto es basura. Todo – dice de repente la bruja, golpeando con la mano abierta la mesa. Las tazas de té de los dos tiemblan, y Harry extiende una mano para agarrar la suya. –, toda la prensa, todo. Lo mejor es El Quisquilloso, ¿te lo puedes creer?  
  
    Harry toma un sorbo de té. Hermione, por su parte, sigue hablando, sin esperar respuesta.  
  
    —Tampoco es difícil, teniendo en cuenta el tipo de porquería que saca últimamente El Profeta. – continúa, el ceño fruncido. Harry ve la portada de un número atrasado del periódico, el que tenía la foto del Torneo de los Tres Magos. – Esto debería ser ilegal.   
  
    Hermione parece, súbitamente, muy frustrada. Harry no sabe si se refiere al uso de las fotos sin su permiso, si al estado de la prensa en general, o a qué. Está de acuerdo, pero también está muy cansado. La bruja comienza a recoger los periódicos, impaciente, la varita olvidada en el bolsillo de sus vaqueros. Cuando termina de colocarlos todos en una pila entrecierra los ojos. Luego coge la varita, y, con un ademán furioso, las hace desaparecer. Durante unos segundos, ambos permanecen en silencio. Después llega un grito del exterior: al otro lado de las ventanas ha comenzado una batalla de bolas de nieve, Luna y Ginny contra un Charlie que ha aparecido de no se sabe dónde. Harry se plantea durante un segundo salir, unirse a la pelea; Hermione debe de leérselo en la cara, porque empieza a hablar.  
  
    —¿Qué vas a hacer con la casa al final, Harry? – dice. Harry la mira de reojo; la bruja juguetea, nerviosa, con el asa de su taza.  
    Harry se encoge de hombros.  
    —Se va a ocupar el Ministerio. – responde, finalmente. – Resulta que lleva dando problemas durante años. Se ha formado una especie de leyenda negra en torno a la zona y todo.  
    —¿Cómo que problemas? ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunta, el ceño fruncido. Harry reprime el impulso de volver a encogerse de hombros.  
    —Ruidos extraños, olores extraños. – Harry baja la mirada. Está agarrando la taza con tanta fuerza que tiene los nudillos blancos. – Desapariciones también. Cosas así.  
    —¿Y nadie sabía nada? ¿Ni Dumbledore, ni Sirius, nadie de la Orden del Fénix? – Hermione suena incrédula, y Harry siente una punzada de irritación. No sabe por qué está tan sorprendida.   
    —No. Nadie sabía nada. – dice, quizá algo cortante. La adolescente le lanza una mirada rápida, sobresaltada. Luego frunce el ceño de nuevo.  
    —¿Y qué vas a hacer con Malfoy? – pregunta, de repente y a quemarropa. Harry salta en el sitio, y la mira fijamente, por encima de las gafas.  
    —¿Con Malfoy? – Harry está muy confuso. Hermione asiente, una vez. – ¿Nada? Hice un trato con él, pero sin la casa…  
  
    Debería ser imposible, pero Hermione frunce aún más el ceño.  
  
    —¿Un trato? – dice, despacio. Harry asiente. – ¿Qué tipo de trato?  
  
    Harry baja la mirada.  
  
    —Le prometí que si me ayudaba con la casa de Sirius – responde, en voz queda, muy consciente de la mirada de Hermione en su coronilla. – yo le intentaría ayudar a recuperar la Mansión. Se la han requisado, ¿sabes? Él y su madre están viviendo con Andromeda en la vieja casa de campo de los Black.  
  
    Hermione tarda un poco en contestar.  
  
    —Y lo habrías hecho. – dice. No es una pregunta, pero Harry contesta, ofendido.  
    —Claro que lo habría hecho. Se lo prometí. – está molesto: espera algo así de cualquier persona menos de Hermione. – ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?  
    —Casi te mata. – responde Hermione, como si fuera obvio. Harry ve a qué se refiere. Se encoge de hombros, esta vez sin poder evitarlo.  
    —¿Fue sin querer? – dice, solo un poco en broma. Hermione bufa, incrédula, esconde la cara entre las manos. Durante unos segundos, la cocina queda en silencio. El taladro sigue sonando, pero las cañerías ya han acabado de quejarse. Al otro lado del cristal de la ventana se ve a Charlie, Ginny y Luna, tirados sobre la nieve, riéndose a carcajadas de algo.  
    —¿No le has vuelto a ver, no? – pregunta de repente. Harry parpadea, confuso: Hermione le está mirando fijamente, como si intentara leerle la mente.  
    —No. – responde Harry. El té está frío, pero se obliga a tomar un trago.  
    —¿Por qué? – prosigue Hermione.   
  
    Harry tarda un poco en contestar.  
  
    —Porque me mintió. – dice al fin. El silencio que se forma entre los dos, esta vez, solo se ve roto por el ruido que hace el tenedor que está apoyado en uno de los platos al resbalar hasta el suelo. Hermione suspira, y se levanta de su silla. Cuando se acerca a Harry, éste levanta la mirada. La expresión en el rostro de Hermione es una cosa extraña, una mezcla de compasión y victoria, y el adolescente parpadea, confuso.  
  
    —¿Qué pasa? – pregunta. Hermione niega con la cabeza; luego se inclina un poco y le da un beso en el pelo, muy suave. – ¿Hermione?   
  
    Ron baja corriendo por las escaleras, el pelo aún húmedo y los cordones de las botas sin desatar. Tiene la cara muy roja y algo ha transformado su nariz, habitualmente más larga de lo normal, en una especie de fideo delgado y viscoso, que gotea y que ha de coger con cuidado para que no roce el suelo.  
  
    —¿Dónde coño está Ginny? La voy a matar. – dice, con voz extraordinariamente nasal, mucho más aguda de lo acostumbrado.  
  
    La tensión del momento desaparece. Harry y Hermione intercambian una mirada, y se echan a reír a carcajadas solo un poco histéricas.  
  


* * *

  
    Es tarde. La luz anaranjada de las farolas se refleja en los cristales de los coches, en las ventanas, destaca el gris sucio de los montones de nieve medio derretida que aún quedan en algunos rincones. Hace un frío intenso, y el cielo londinense, libre de nubes, deja ver alguna que otra estrella. Harry echa la memoria a las horas de Astronomía y busca con la mirada Venus: no tarda mucho en encontrarla. Es lo que más brilla en la negrura desteñida de la noche, la luna es poco más que un hilo plateado. En Grimmauld Place solo quedan un par de Aurores, casi indistinguibles contra la pared oscura del número doce. Una de las vecinas está paseando a su perro, abrigada de la cabeza a los pies. Lo único que se distingue es su nariz. Se balancea sobre las plantas de los pies, impaciente por volver al interior de su casa, y cuando Harry y Ron comienzan a acercarse a la puerta de la entrada de la casa no se gira a mirarles.   
  
    Por alguna razón, a Harry se le hace más fácil recorrer los metros que quedan entre él y la entrada de Grimmauld Place con Ron a su lado. El adolescente no para de frotarse la nariz, como para asegurarse de que ha vuelto a su tamaño habitual, y camina con las manos bien metidas en los bolsillos del abrigo.   
    A pesar de la presencia de su mejor amigo, sin embargo, cuando Harry llega al fin a lo escalones que suben hasta la puerta se queda quieto, paralizado. Los dos Aurores, un hombre y una  mujer vestidos de oscuro, de edad indeterminada en la sombra, le miran de reojo: Harry, tras un instante de duda, se aparta el flequillo de la cara. El mayor de los dos, una mujer de mediana edad con una larga trenza plateada, asiente tras un segundo de tensión. Su compañero la imita.  
  
    Ron comienza a subir las escaleras, sin una palabra. Durante un segundo, Harry está seguro de que va a salir corriendo, de que, una vez más, Grimmauld Place va a ser demasiado para él. Solo dura un segundo.  
  
    El interior de la casa está más o menos como lo recuerda. El silencio es profundo, casi absoluto, y hay pocas muestras de la presencia de Aurores e Inefables: cierto olor a ozono, un par de guantes olvidados en un rincón de comedor, los restos de un fuego reciente en la chimenea del salón. Las lámparas de gas se encienden solas, como si nada, y Harry no puede evitar saltar en el sitio, sorprendido, y mirarlas fijamente.   
  
    —¿Pasa algo? – dice Ron, un poco más delante. No se ha quitado el abrigo: el frío del interior de la casa no es mucho menos intenso que el de la calle. Harry niega.  
    —La última vez que estuve aquí – responde – las lámparas no funcionaban.  
  
    Ron alza las cejas, curioso, y se vuelve a mirarlas también, como buscando qué es lo que ve Harry en ellas.   
  
    —¿Quieres ir a alguna habitación en especial, o revisar la casa en general? – pregunta, tras un instante de silencio. – Según Percy, los Aurores van a estar aquí hasta las doce. Tenemos aún un par de horas.   
  
    Harry se encoge de hombros. Mira hacia arriba, hacia el lugar en el que las escaleras se pierden en la oscuridad.   
  
    —¿Harry? – repite Ron.   
    —La habitación de Sirius solo, creo. – se obliga a continuar. – Y me dejé un par de cosas al lado de la puerta.   
  
    Ron hace un ruido de asentimiento y comienza a subir, sin más. Harry, sin embargo, duda un segundo antes de seguirle. Sus pies, como por voluntad propia, le llevan hasta el lugar en el que cuelga el cuadro de Walburga Black.   
  
    En la pared no hay nada. Donde solía estar el retrato hay un agujero, como si alguien lo hubiera arrancado de cuajo. Se ven los ladrillos, y los bordes del papel de pared están quemados, negros, prácticamente carbonizados. No queda ni rastro siquiera de las cortinas de terciopelo. El olor a ozono, a magia, es mucho más fuerte ahí que en el resto del vestíbulo.   
  
    Ron le llama desde la planta de arriba, y Harry pega un respingo. Se da la vuelta y, con una última mirada a su espalda, comienza a subir las escaleras.


	14. III - DRACO: El funeral

  
    El ataúd que contiene el cuerpo de Lucius Malfoy flota, estable, y precede a la pequeña procesión que cruza los terrenos de la Mansión en dirección a la puerta principal de la casa. Vientos de tormenta cargados de aguanieve hacen revolotear las túnicas de los asistentes al funeral, negro y gris oscuro contra el gris casi violeta del cielo de diciembre. En los meses que la casa lleva abandonada, el césped del jardín ha crecido de más, y los árboles y arbustos comienzan a adquirir un aspecto salvaje; de los pavos reales albinos, que Draco ha asociado siempre a la Mansión, no hay ni rastro.   
  
    Son solo cinco, sin contar al cadáver: dos funcionarios de Azkaban, un representante del Ministerio, Draco y su madre. El ambiente es tenso, enrarecido. Es media mañana, pero Wiltshire está en penumbra, las nubes de tormenta formanuna noche temprana y antinatural, y el único ruido que se escucha es el crujir de los pasos de los cinco magos al pisar el césped helado y resbalar entre la grava del camino, el silbido del viento, el distante graznar de los cuervos de los bosques que rodean la Mansión. Draco se pregunta quién se ocupará de los terrenos, una vez ellos ya no estén: la primera vez que abandonaron la casa no se le ocurrió, pero ahora la pregunta adquiere un matiz urgente. La familia Malfoy lleva generaciones manteniendo sano y salvo el pequeño bosquecillo casi virgen, el arroyo que discurre a través de éste, los animales mágicos que lo pueblan. Cuando la procesión gira hacia los lindes, hacia la pequeña capilla achaparrada de piedra gris que se levanta al lado de ésta, la mirada de Draco baila entre los árboles, como atraída por un imán. En la penumbra del día, el espacio que queda entre los troncos alberga una oscuridad que intimida.  
  
    No es hasta que Narcissa le tira del brazo que Draco se da cuenta de que se ha detenido al borde del camino, el resto de la procesión con él. Percy Weasley, el representante del Ministerio y artífice de gran parte de las maniobras que han conseguido que Lucius sea enterrado en casa, le mira fijamente, el ceño fruncido bajo la capucha de su capa. Tiene las gafas manchadas de aguanieve.   
    El adolescente echa a andar de nuevo, y tras un instante le siguen los demás. Él y su madre son los primeros, seguidos por Percy, el ataúd y los dos funcionarios de Azkaban, callados y casi invisibles en la tormenta. Narcissa tiembla ligeramente, su mano agarrando con fuerza el antebrazo de Draco, pero aguanta en silencio mientras cruzan el pequeño cementerio que rodea la capilla, las tumbas de generaciones de sirvientes y miembros de poca importancia de la familia sobresaliendo entre la hierba medio helada como dientes podridos. Hace más de cien años que nadie es enterrado en esa parte del cementerio, y poco a poco el tiempo y el clima están haciendo su trabajo, borrando hasta su recuerdo del mapa. La vegetación trepa por las cruces de piedra, y los nombres y fechas son ilegibles.  
  
    La capilla, por otro lado, aguanta el embate de los siglos estoica e inmutable. Las piedras siguen en el mismo sitio en el que fueron colocadas, hace más de ochocientos años, y los crudos relieves que adornan el dintel de la puerta de madera enseñan las fauces y se retuercen entre las columnas con la misma nitidez que el día que fueron tallados. A Draco le aterraban, cuando era pequeño: veía el cementerio y la pequeña capilla a través de su ventana, y las noches de luna llena, que iluminaba con total nitidez los terrenos, evitaba mirar en esa dirección. Un verano se inventó que vivía un ghoul en las catacumbas, y metió tanto miedo a Greg que su madre llegó a hablar con Narcissa.   
    Hace años, un sacerdote vivía en la casita adosada a la pequeña iglesia, y se encargaba de su mantenimiento y de los servicios: sin embargo, tanto la casita como el sacerdote son cosa del pasado, y cuando Draco se separa del grupo y alza la varita, cuando recita mentalmente el largo y anticuado encantamiento que abre las puertas, que Lucius le obligó a memorizar cuando cumplió catorce años, les recibe una bocanada de aire aún más frío que el del exterior, que huele a polvo y a moho y a humedad.   
  
    La procesión entra en la capilla. Los candelabros que hay a ambos lados del altar se encienden por sí solos, unas llamas débiles y temblorosas prendiendo en las velas amarillentas, casi consumidas. Iluminan una habitación pequeña, rectangular, libre de bancos. La preside una talla de madera, medio oculta e imposible de distinguir en la penumbra, el material ennegrecido y carcomido por el tiempo. Las hileras de ventanas que bordean las paredes laterales, poco más que troneras, están cubiertas de alabastro casi translúcido y hacen muy poco por iluminar la única estancia. Por el rabillo del ojo, Draco observa cómo Percy Weasley se baja la capucha y mira a su alrededor, curioso, antes de quitarse las gafas y limpiarlas con un golpecito de su varita.  
  
    La puerta a la cripta está en el suelo, a un paso del altar. Draco alza de nuevo la varita y recita otro hechizo en su cabeza. Algo cruje bajo las losas de piedra, un estruendo que hace temblar el techo de la capilla y provoca que hilillos de polvo caigan de las vigas de madera. Después, la trampilla que da paso a las criptas se abre con un chirrido ensordecedor, casi como una flor de piedra, y deja a la vista unas escaleras desgastadas por el tiempo que se pierden en la oscuridad.  
    Durante un segundo, Draco mira fijamente hacia abajo, hacia la negrura más absoluta. La última vez que estuvo allí tenía seis años, durante el entierro de su abuelo, y lo único que recuerda es el olor a piedra húmeda, el frío, la presencia tranquilizadora de Lucius a su lado.  
  
    — _Lumos_. – dice Draco. La varita de Narcissa se ilumina, y la luz blanca le gana algo de terreno a la oscuridad. El adolescente toma aire, cierra los ojos un segundo: cuando exhala, la sensación de embotamiento, el terror abstracto que le produce el vacío, todo lo demás sigue allí. Le suda la mano que sujeta la varita, a pesar del frío, y la luz encantada parpadea.  
  
    Con un susurro de lana y seda, Narcissa comienza a bajar las escaleras sin decir una palabra, la cabeza bien alta. Sigue frágil, débil, y ha de agarrarse a las paredes de piedra con una mano enguantada, pero no vacila. Draco se apresura a seguirla, sus pasos arrancando ecos extraños.  
  
    La cripta de la capilla es una estancia monstruosa, mucho más grande que ésta. Se extiende de manera aparentemente infinita, un bosque de columnas y arcos redondeados entre los que reposan sarcófagos de piedra. Todos albergan generaciones de la misma familia, y caminar entre ellos es viajar atrás en el tiempo, a través de los siglos. Las cubiertas están talladas con cuidado, mostrando a sus ocupantes como fueron en vida, y los pechos de las estatuas suben y bajan con un chirrido casi inaudible, que en el silencio profundo de la estancia suena casi como el viento entre los árboles.   
    Han de caminar durante un par de minutos para encontrar la tumba de Lucius. Está vacía, la cubierta descansando en el suelo a su lado. La talla muestra a Lucius como solía ser, antes de la guerra: un hombre arrogante, seguro de sí mismo, ambicioso hasta la estupidez.   
    Draco ha visto lo que hay dentro del ataúd de madera. Le cuesta reconciliar ambas imágenes.  
  
    No siente nada cuando dejan el ataúd dentro del sarcófago, ni cuando cierran primero éste y luego la cripta, cuando recorren el camino por los terrenos de vuelta a las puertas que cierran la propiedad al resto del mundo. No es hasta que Draco mira a través del hierro forjado de la verja la Mansión, gris y sola sobre el verde profundo de los terrenos, y pronuncia a media voz el encantamiento que cerrará la propiedad para siempre, que siente cómo se le cierra la garganta, cómo la culpabilidad y el dolor se ciernen sobre él.  
    Tiene la piel de la cara tan fría que las lágrimas le queman, y ni siquiera llora por su padre: llora solo por su casa, por su infancia perdida, y por lo que Draco creía que iba a ser el futuro.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
    Los dos funcionarios de Azkaban se desaparecen con chasquido que suena más alto de lo normal en el frío tormentoso de Wiltshire. Draco se limpia la cara con una manga que está tan o más mojada que sus mejillas, y luego se vuelve hacia su madre. Narcissa está parada frente a la verja cerrada, su capucha reposando, abandonada, sobre su nuca. El flequillo le azota la cara, la mayor parte de su fino cabello rubio fuera del cuidado recogido, pero la mujer no se inmuta. Tiene la cara fría, como de piedra, y sus ojos grises parecen esquirlas de cristal. Mira sin ver lo que ha sido su casa durante los últimos veinte años, y Draco se pregunta qué se le pasa por la cabeza. Nunca ha entendido del todo a su madre, y es en momentos como ése en los que el adolescente comprende qué quiere decir eso. Draco tiene miedo, de repente: miedo a la furia que cree ver en el rostro impávido de Narcissa Malfoy, al dolor salvaje que se intuye cuando aprieta los puños hasta que se le ponen los nudillos blancos.  
  
    Draco no sabe por qué no se siente él también así. Está helado, aterido por dentro. Lo único que quiere es volver a su vieja habitación, cuyas ventanas intuye a lo lejos, y que todo vuelva a ser como antes.  
  
    —¿Malfoy? – la voz de Percy Weasley le hace saltar en el sitio: Draco había olvidado su presencia. Cuando se vuelve hacia él, se encuentra al otro mago a un par de pasos de distancia. Tiene una cartera de cuero marrón en una mano, y se sujeta la capucha de la capa con la otra.   
Narcissa le ignora; Draco no sabe siquiera si le ha escuchado.  
    —¿Pasa algo? – contesta Draco. Tiene la voz tomada, pero no sabe por qué: hace días que no habla, apenas. Weasley le alcanza la cartera, y el adolescente la coge, un poco por reflejo. El cuero está húmedo y frío bajo sus dedos.  
    —Es el contrato. – dice Weasley. Draco parpadea, y  luego baja la mirada. La cartera no es muy gruesa, pero pesa. – Estipula que tú y tus descendientes os comprometéis a responsabilizaros del destino del cadáver de Lucius Malfoy.  
  
    El aspecto de la necromancia al que se refiere Percy Weasley, el que usaba partes del cuerpo de magos poderosos para canalizar parte de su espíritu, dejó de practicarse hace más de cuatrocientos años, pero Draco no se molesta en recordárselo.  
  
    —No voy a tener descendientes. – responde. Weasley parpadea. Por el rabillo del ojo, Draco ve cómo su madre se vuelve a mirarle de reojo.  
    El mago pelirrojo tarda unos segundos en contestar. Cuando lo hace, la máscara de profesionalidad que lleva afectando durante toda la mañana se rompe por primera vez, y a Draco le golpea en la cara la intensidad del odio que hay debajo.  
    —Bien. – suena breve, cortante, venenoso. También suena muy joven. Draco tiene que contenerse para no llevarse una mano a la varita. – No os merecéis siquiera esto. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?  
  
    Draco se obliga a levantar la barbilla, muy consciente de la presencia de su madre a su espalda. Weasley, sin embargo, no ha terminado.  
  
    —El cadáver de Lucius Malfoy debería haberse quedado en Azkaban, o haber sido destruido. – continúa Weasley. Habla con voz queda, tranquila.   
    —¿Por qué está aquí, entonces? – susurra Narcissa.   
  
    Weasley la mira un segundo, como si hubiera llegado a olvidar que ella estaba también allí.  
  
    —Por alguna razón – dice finalmente, con voz amarga – Harry cree que le debe algo a tu hijo.  
  
    Con eso, y sin esperar respuesta, inclina la cabeza y se Desaparece.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
    El aire ya no se cuela en el laboratorio. Draco arregló las grietas en las ventanas poco después de recibir la noticia de la muerte de Lucius, cuando Blackstone Hall comenzó a parecer inevitable. Poco a poco ha ido limpiando las estanterías, haciendo sitio en las mesas de trabajo. Hay una bolsa de plástico, negra y enorme y más resistente de lo que parece, esperando en un rincón, llena hasta arriba de papeles viejos y calderos oxidados. Ni Andromeda ni Draco saben muy bien qué hacer con sus contenidos, así que lleva varios días sin moverse de su sitio: de vez en cuando, al adolescente le dan ganas de hacerla desaparecer, para dejar de pensar en ella.   
    Poco a poco, la habitación del sótano se ha ido convirtiendo en una especie de refugio, al margen del resto de la casa. Los ruidos llegan al laboratorio amortiguados, y la temperatura se mantiene más o menos constante, más un resultado de la profundidad y la piedra con la que está construido que de cualquier encantamiento. Es un lugar magnífico para hacer pociones, y lo primero que hace Draco cuando llegan del funeral es bajar al laboratorio.  
  
    En su cabeza, se dice porque es hora de preparar la medicina de Narcissa, que aún no se ha recuperado del todo de su estancia en Azkaban, pero realmente lo único que quiere es estar solo. Su mente es un caos, de sentimientos e ideas contradictorios. Hay un trozo de su cerebro que no deja de ver la silueta de la Mansión Malfoy, recortada contra el cielo gris de diciembre, tal y como estaba antes de abandonar los terrenos, y da igual lo que haga, la imagen no desaparece. Draco limpia su pequeño caldero de peltre, corta y prepara los ingredientes con el cuidado que le inculcó el Profesor Snape, y luego prepara un par de dosis especialmente concentradas de poción, pero la Mansión sigue ahí, un fantasma especialmente insistente.  
  
    No piensa en Lucius. No consigue creerse su muerte. Su padre siempre ha sido tanto: más grande que la vida, más poderoso, más inteligente, más astuto, más ambicioso. Draco ha modelado todo a su imagen, a la imagen que Lucius Malfoy cultivó durante años, y ahora no sabe qué hacer con sus creencias y aspiraciones.   
    Sabe que probablemente no es el hijo que su padre habría querido, y está haciendo las paces con la idea de que esa aspiración era un imposible. Aún así, de pie y vestido aún con la ropa del funeral, la culpa le corroe: ha fallado todas y cada una de las cosas que se ha propuesto realizar a lo largo de su vida, empezando por ganar algún año la Copa de las Casas a Gryffindor. Todo por culpa de Harry, por supuesto. Desde aquel encuentro fortuito en Madame Malkins, ha sido una piedra en el camino, su némesis particular.  
    Draco le echa mucho de menos, y no puede evitar pensar que el sentimiento no es más que otra derrota.  
  
    No escucha a Narcissa hasta que la bruja toca ligeramente con los nudillos en la puerta abierta del laboratorio. Draco salta en el sitio, sorprendido, y antes de volverse apaga el fuego mágico que arde bajo el caldero con un ademán. Cuando se gira se encuentra a su madre, vestida también todavía con la severa túnica negra que ha llevado funeral, en el último escalón. Contra la oscuridad que hay a su espalda, su rostro, más pálido de lo habitual, destaca como un faro en una tormenta. Tiene los ojos rojos y las mejillas totalmente secas, y observa el laboratorio con una mirada impasible mientras Draco la contempla en silencio. No sabe por qué, pero poco a poco se le tensan  los hombros. Hay algo en Narcissa que le huele a peligro, pero no es capaz de averiguar el qué, exactamente.   
  
    Ninguno de los dos rompe el silencio, y éste se extiende. El siseo de la poción al enfriarse se apaga poco a poco, y las malas hierbas del jardín, quemadas por el frío, golpean con cada ráfaga de viento contra los cristales empañados de las ventanas del laboratorio con un susurro apenas audible.   
  
    —¿Madre? – dice Draco, dubitativo. Hay veces que Narcissa consiente en ser llamada “mamá”, pero esa ocasión no es una de ellas.   
La muerte de Lucius parece haber abierto un profundo abismo entre los dos: Draco está a apenas  dos metros de su madre, pero la distancia le parece mil veces mayor.  
    —Conque estabas aquí. – responde Narcissa, tras un instante de silencio. – De vuelta en tu laboratorio.  
  
    Lo dice con desprecio. Draco parpadea, confuso.  
  
    —Estaba preparando tu poción. – es solo parte de la verdad. Narcissa lo sabe, y sonríe, cruel, muy pequeña. Draco se da cuenta de que tiene la varita en la mano, y la sigue con el rabillo del ojo cuando la bruja se adentra un poco más en la habitación.  
    —Ya. Mi poción. – dice, con voz sardónica. Con un ademán descuidado, mueve la varita, y algo falla en una de las precarias estanterías que guardan los pocos y preciosos libros de pociones que Draco consiguió sacar de la Mansión. Una cascada de pergamino arrugado y cuero arañado se desparrama por el suelo con un estruendo, y el eco sube por las escaleras hasta perderse. En el silencio que sigue, el adolescente exhala, como si le hubieran pegado un puñetazo en el estómago. – La poción, para tu pobre madre, la inválida. Te crees tan buen hijo. Tan buen hijo.  
  
    A Draco le arden los ojos. Baja la mirada. No sabe bien por qué su madre le está diciendo esto, pero sabe perfectamente que se lo merece. Lo han perdido todo, y es culpa suya.    
    Narcissa se le acerca con un susurro de seda, y, tras colocarle una mano delgada y enguantada bajo la barbilla, le obliga a lazar la cabeza. Intenta agarrarle con fuerza, pero no puede, le tiembla el pulso. Durante unos segundos eternos, madre e hijo se miran a los ojos, del mismo gris idéntico. Narcissa tiene los labios pálidos, los párpados violetas. El aliento le huele amargo. A Draco la sal de las lágrimas le pica en las mejillas.  
  
    Unos pasos apresurados se escuchan bajar por las escaleras. Narcissa aprieta la mandíbula, el rostro de nuevo impasible, y suelta a Draco como si ardiera.   
  


 

* * *

  
  
    Teddy tiene toda la parte de delante del jersey sucio de chocolate. Los restos de la media galleta que Andromeda le ha dado para merendar se encuentran también alrededor de su boca, una masa en tonos de marrón que, de alguna forma, el bebé ha conseguido extender casi hasta las orejas. Él y Draco están sentados el uno frente al otro, sobre la mullida alfombra de la sala de estar, y el adolescente le observa de reojo. Teddy parece más o menos estable, pero Draco no se fía del todo: le ha visto perder el equilibrio sentado. Andromeda ha rodeado la alfombra de cojines, entre los cuales se ven juguetes de colores, para prevenir ese tipo de accidentes, pero aún así Draco está en tensión, en alerta.  
  
    Aún le saben los labios a sal, y al otro lado de la puerta, de la cocina, se escucha a Andromeda y Narcissa discutir. Teddy hace caso omiso, concentrado en su mundo de bebé, y en la muñeca muggle, feúcha y desmañada, que últimamente es su juguete favorito. Ahora mismo está haciendo como que barre la alfombra con el largo pelo rubio de la muñeca, como si fuera una escoba, hablándose a sí mismo: sería menos inquietante si la mata de pelo que el mismo Teddy tiene en la cabeza no hubiera cambiado hasta mostrar la misma textura y el mismo color que el de la susodicha. El bebé está totalmente absorbido en su juego: se canta sílabas sin sentido, e ignora a Draco, como si él no estuviera allí.   
  
    A un par de habitaciones de distancia, las voces crecen en volumen, y Draco se encuentra afinando el oído sin demasiados resultados. Está nervioso, asustado: es la primera vez que Andromeda y Narcissa están más de dos minutos solas en la misma habitación en años y años, y no olvida además la expresión del rostro de su tía cuando la mujer bajó al laboratorio del sótano y vio los libros desparramados por el suelo, y a Narcissa, varita en mano y el rostro de piedra. Finalmente, Draco cede a la tentación, y, tras una mirada de reojo a Teddy, se levanta de la alfombra y cruza la habitación hasta la puerta cerrada. Con cuidado gira el pomo, y la abre un poco, apenas una rendija. Es suficiente para que las voces, rápidas y alteradas, adquieran sentido.  
  
    —… insinuar que no quiero a mi hijo. – está diciendo Narcissa, con el susurro ronco y furioso que Draco ha escuchado muy pocas veces en su vida. El adolescente siente cómo un peso frío se le coloca en el estómago.  
    —Eso dices, una y otra vez. Pero Narcissa, se hizo mortífago. – contesta Andromeda, sarcástica. – ¿Cuántos años tenía? ¿Quince, dieciséis?  
  
     _Dieciséis_. Cuando aceptó la Marca, Draco acababa de cumplir dieciséis años, y Lucius acababa de ingresar por primera vez en prisión. Lleva lo que parecen semanas sin pensar en ella, pero, de repente, el adolescente la siente de nuevo, la tinta negra y horrible contra la piel blanca de su antebrazo.  
  
    Narcissa tarda un poco en responder, y cuando lo hace, suena a la defensiva. —Eso no fue idea mía. Nunca quise- Hice todo lo que pude para-  
  
    Andromeda no le permite continuar.  
      
    —¿Qué te pensabas que iba a pasar? ¿Que Quién-Tú-Sabes os iba a tratar con clemencia? ¿Que Draco, después de lo que le habíais estado contando durante años y años, no se iba a ofrecer voluntario? – le espeta. Luego bufa una risa burlona. Suena un poco como la de Bellatrix. – Oh, sí, Narcissa, no me mires así. Sé todo lo que os ha sucedido a ti y a tu familia durante los últimos años. Dumbledore nos mantuvo bien informados.  
  
    Algo, una taza o un plato, rueda y se rompe contra el suelo en el silencio que sigue a las palabras de Andromeda.  
  
    —¿Y cómo te sientes al respecto? Satisfecha, supongo. – dice de repente Narcissa, con voz queda, que sube poco a poco en volumen. – ¿Contenta, de que el tiempo nos haya puesto a todos en nuestro lugar? ¿Estás contenta, Andromeda? La hermana pequeña, la oveja negra, por fin ha recuperado su sitio legítimo, por fin se ha visto vindicada, por fin-  
  
    Un chasquido llega desde la cocina. En el silencio que sigue, Draco ve cómo Teddy alza la cabeza y, tras fruncir el ceño, confuso, se empieza a poner rojo. A toda prisa, el adolescente cruza la habitación y, con un gruñido, le coge en brazos. En el tiempo que lleva allí el bebé ha crecido bastante, y cuando comienza a retorcerse a Draco le cuesta mantenerle sujeto.   
  
    —¿Contenta? – Andromeda suena peligrosa. De repente, comienza a gritar, un alarido de dolor que llena toda la casa de campo y hace llorar a Teddy. – Mi hija está muerta. ¡Mi hija está muerta!  
  
    Draco cruza corriendo el vestíbulo que separa la cocina del salón, e irrumpe en la primera. Andromeda y Narcissa están cada una a un lado de la habitación, la mesa de madera una muralla en apariencia insalvable. El aire entre las dos vibra, huele a ozono, a magia apenas contenida. Narcissa se agarra la cara, y por debajo de sus dedos blancos se escapa poco a poco una marca rojiza con la forma de una mano. Parece más sorprendida que otra cosa, los ojos grises muy abiertos. Andromeda, por su parte, tiene la cara empapada de lágrimas, y el pelo suelto, enmarañado. Está pisando con los pies descalzos los fragmentos de la taza rota, y no se ha dado cuenta de la sangre que está comenzando a manchar los dedos de sus pies.   
  
    Cuando Draco entra en la cocina, un bebé berreante y asustado en brazos, ambas mujeres se giran a mirarlo, y durante unos instantes el único sonido que se escucha en la casa son los sollozos de Teddy, que extiende los brazos en dirección a su abuela, la muñeca muggle aún bien sujeta en una mano redonda y pringosa. Andromeda se limpia la cara con la manga, se sorbe las narices, y luego cruza la habitación y le quita a Draco el bebé de las manos. Acunándolo con cuidado, y sin una palabra más, sale por la puerta, dejando un rastro de huellas de sangre.  
  
    Narcissa y Draco se miran durante un segundo. La mujer deja caer la mano que se sujetaba contra el golpe, y éste queda a la vista. Se le está hinchando la mandíbula. Sin saber bien qué hacer, Draco coge uno de los trapos que sabe que Andromeda guarda en el segundo cajón y lo moja con agua del grifo. Luego se acerca a su madre, y con mucho cuidado se lo coloca en la cara. Narcissa lo coge, un poco por instinto, y le observa con expresión interrogativa.  
    Draco aparta la mirada.  
  
    —Se te está hinchando la cara. – dice, la mirada baja. El suelo está lleno de trozos de loza, de gotas de agua y sangre. Observa cómo Narcissa se acerca, dubitativa, sus pies enfundados aún en sus botas asomando bajo los bajos del vestido negro que ha llevado al funeral. Están manchados de barro, ya seco. Cuando su madre le acaricia la cara, con cuidado, con la mano libre, Draco salta un poco en el sitio.  
    —Draco. – el tono de la voz de Narcissa le hace levantar la mirada. La mujer tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas, contenidas, sin derramar. Parece que quiere decir algo más, pero cuando abre la boca las palabras no le salen.  
    —¿Madre? ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Draco. Aún recuerda las palabras que le dijo en el laboratorio, y no sabe bien cómo actuar. Hay una parte de él, pequeña y malcriada, que una vez ha pasado el dolor inicial no para de quejarse, de gritar lo injusto que es todo.   
  
    Aún así, cuando Narcissa le agarra en un abrazo aún débil, con toda la fuerza de la que es capaz su cuerpo disminuido, Draco no puede evitar echarse a llorar.


	15. III - HARRY: Nochebuena

    La luz gris de la mañana entra a través del cristal empañado de la habitación de Ron. El sol de diciembre apaga el naranja encendido de las paredes y la colcha de la cama, y crea sombras en las esquinas a pesar de lo temprano de la hora. Después de varios días de nieve más o menos continua, ha parado por fin, y a través de la ventana cerrada llega el rumor de los gritos de los Weasley, que están intentando limpiar el jardín. La casa huele a Navidad, a pesar de que aún quedan varios días para Nochebuena: el aire tiene un olor dulce, a galletas y asado y vino caliente, y hay muérdago por todas partes. Charlie y Ginny han encantado la puerta de la habitación de Percy y, cada vez que entra o sale, su picaporte se pone a berrear villancicos.  
    Es la primera Navidad sin Fred, y todos son muy conscientes.  
  
    A Harry le cuesta creer que, hace apenas un año, él y Hermione estuvieran en Godric’s Hollow, visitando la tumba de sus padres. A veces, la guerra parece haberle pasado a otra persona, a un Harry distinto, hace toda una existencia. Le cuesta comprender este mundo que en ocasiones parece tan nuevo, en el que ya no hay Voldemort, tan lleno de ausencias. Harry sigue siendo el mismo: las manos que agarran uno de los muchos regalos envueltos con cuidado que está escondiendo en su baúl son las de siempre, morenas y delgadas y con los nudillos arañados, el “No debo decir mentiras” de Dolores Umbridge un recordatorio doloroso pero familiar. El baúl, el cuero exterior lleno de muescas, con su olor a tinta vieja y a polvo, es también el mismo, el mismo que le acompaña desde hace más de siete años.  
    Está lleno de ropa vieja y arrugada, camisetas y túnicas, calcetines desparejados enredados con plumas despeluchadas. Harry aparta la montaña de regalos que tiene a su lado, en el suelo, y comienza a sacar cosas para hacer hueco y poder esconderlos en el fondo del baúl.  
  
    Está en ello cuando algo se cae y rueda con un traqueteo de madera contra madera hasta perderse bajo la cama de Ron.   
  
    Harry se queda quieto, la cabeza ligeramente inclinada, durante un segundo. Luego suelta una maldición a media voz y vuelve a dejar el revoltijo de ropa en el baúl. No tiene mucho tiempo: Ron no tardará en escamotearse de lo que sea que pretende que hagan él y sus hermanos la señora Weasley, y correrá a su habitación a refugiarse, y a Harry le gustaría que los regalos de ese año fueran una sorpresa.  
    Cuando se asoma bajo la cama, su varita encendida en la mano, al principio no ve nada, solo polvo y telarañas, y un par de calcetines sucios en un rincón. Las gafas se le resbalan, y al intentar subirlas con el mango de la varita, ésta ilumina una forma extraña en la parte más alejada, pegada a la pared, casi indistinguible. A Harry, sin embargo, no le cuesta mucho trabajo adivinar qué es.  
  
    — _Accio_.  
  
    La varita de Draco Malfoy es más corta que la suya, de una madera oscura, elegante. Pesa un poco, pero es un peso que a Harry le da seguridad. Estuvo usándola varios meses, y parece que la magia que anida en el interior de la varita aún le recuerda: siente un calor reconfortante, extraño, latir bajo sus dedos cuando se endereza y se sienta sobre la cama de Ron. Había olvidado que aún la tenía. La guardó en su baúl después de la batalla de Hogwarts y apenas ha vuelto a pensar en ella desde entonces; Draco, por su parte, no le dijo nada durante todos aquellos días que estuvieron revisando Grimmauld Place. La varita que Harry se llevó de la Mansión Malfoy era otra cosa de la que no hablaban, nada más y nada menos.   
  
    Harry tiene ganas de volver a guardarla en el baúl, al lado de las cartas de Draco, y olvidar. Olvidar la casa, olvidar a Draco Malfoy, olvidar ese duelo desesperado durante la guerra, enterrarlo todo entre trozos de pergamino y plumas viejas.  
  
    Harry no hace eso. Harry se guarda la varita de Draco en uno de los bolsillos del vaquero, y luego termina de esconder los regalos de Navidad de su familia adoptiva.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
    El día de Nochebuena nace con un cielo azul intenso, libre de nubes, en el cual el sol brilla como un ojo ciego. Sin embargo, conforme avanzan las horas, el tiempo cambia: un viento frío, que hace susurrar las ramas desnudas de los árboles y se cuela entre las rendijas de la vieja casa de los Weasley, arrastra una nueva oleada de nubes de nieve, y a media tarde el cielo está negro y han empezado a caer los primeros copos.   
    El interior de la Madriguera es un mundo distinto. Un enorme abeto, sus ramas verde intenso tan llenas de adornos que parecen a punto de ceder, preside el pequeño salón. La voz de Celestina Warbeck ronronea villancicos desde la radio, como todos los años, y la casa huele a canela y a jengibre, a patatas asadas y a pastel de carne.   
  
    Molly ha reclutado a todos sus hijos para ayudar a preparar la cena. Los únicos que se han librado son Percy y Billy, y el primero por poco: la señora Weasley desaprueba enérgicamente que tenga que ir al trabajo el día anterior a Navidad. El resto, Harry y Hermione inclusive, llevan todo el día poniendo la casa a punto, preparando comida. El ambiente es festivo, pero bajo los villancicos y el calor y las bromas de mal gusto hay una pesadez de la que todos son muy conscientes y de la que nadie habla. George es poco más que un fantasma: ha bajado de su habitación, pero apenas dice palabra. De vez en cuando, parece seguir con la mirada cosas que no están ahí.  Los esfuerzos de Ginny, Charlie y Ron por incluirle en la conversación, por hacerle reír, se ven recompensados la mayoría de las veces por una sonrisa transparente, de mentira, y en medio de todo ello Hermione y Harry se miran, sintiéndose más ajenos a la familia que nunca.  
  
    Aún así, hay tanto que hacer en la casa que apenas tienen tiempo de recrearse en la guerra: y algo le dice a Harry que así lo ha planeado Molly. Aparte de Billy y Fleur también van a acudir los Lovegood, y está planeado que todos se queden a dormir en la casa: no solo hay que ayudar con la cena; también hay que limpiar las habitaciones y el salón, sacar colchones y camas de los armarios del último piso, organizarlo todo: la señora Weasley les despierta a todos a las siete de la mañana, y a las diez ya los tiene haciendo recados y hasta los codos en conjuros de limpieza.  
    Harry tiene planes para ir al día siguiente a Blackstone Hall, a visitar a Andromeda y Teddy y darles los regalos de Navidad. Quería llevarle también a Draco la caja con los diarios de Regulus, pero todavía no la ha encontrado. Está tan absorbido en el problema, en el hecho de que ha de enfrentar al otro adolescente después de un mes y algo más de silencio, de que no es capaz siquiera de dar con la caja, que al principio no repara en el estado de Hermione.  
  
    Los Granger siguen en Australia. Ni Ron ni la misma Hermione han profundizado demasiado en el por qué, pero Harry sabe que las cosas no salieron como ella esperaba durante el verano. Durante el año de la guerra, en el que los Granger pensaban que eran unas personas totalmente distintas, se construyeron unas vidas alrededor de esas identidades ficticias: unas vidas con sus problemas y sus alegrías, con sus decepciones y sus ilusiones; una vida en la que Hermione parece no tener sitio ya. La bruja lleva desde que volvieron ella y Ron a Inglaterra sumida en un estado de ánimo extraño, casi maniático, como si necesitara el exceso de actividad para seguir funcionando. Y Harry sabe que, a pesar de estar destrozada por la decisión que tomó en aquel momento, Hermione volvería a decidir igual de tener la opción.   
    Harry sabe también que es su culpa, como tantas cosas más. Si Hermione no fuera su amiga, si no se hubiera empeñado en acompañarle a buscar los Horrocruxes, no habría tenido que embrujar a sus padres para que la olvidaran.  
  
    El día transcurre así, entre bromas pesadas y villancicos berreados y silencios llenos de fantasmas. En torno a las siete, cuando la nevada se ha convertido en una verdadera tormenta, comienzan a llegar los pocos invitados, y pronto la casa de los Weasley se convierte en una fiesta: familiares y amigos se aprietan alrededor de la vieja mesa de la cocina y beben y comen y brindan y ríen hasta altas horas de la noche.  
  
    Es la Navidad más furiosamente navideña que Harry recuerda, pero en el momento no piensa en ello: bebe y come y brinda como el que más, y se deja llevar.   
  


 

* * *

  
  
    Xenophilius  Lovegood se ha quedado dormido en el sofá. Tiene una copa de vino vacía haciendo equilibrio en una de las manos, y un suave ronquido llena ese rincón del salón. No es el mismo hombre que fue a la boda de Bill y Fleur, ni siquiera el mismo que traicionó a Harry durante la guerra, pero respirando tranquilo a la luz cálida del fuego parece en paz. En la cocina solo quedan Charlie, Ron, Harry y Hermione: el resto de la familia está preparándose para meterse en la cama. El rumor de conversaciones baja de manera más o menos continua por las escaleras que llevan a los pisos superiores, y de vez en cuando las viejas cañerías de la casa chirrían y gimen, vuelven a la vida. Los regalos de Navidad están ya preparados bajo el enorme abeto que preside el salón, y que durante la noche parece haber crecido por sí solo. Las ramas verdes luchan contra las paredes y el techo, y se inclinan peligrosamente hacia la chimenea.  
  
    Hermione no para de mirarlo de reojo, preocupada. Ha bebido mucho, y está bastante borracha. Parpadea de vez en cuando, intentando no quedarse dormida, mientras la montaña de platos que está fregando no para de crecer: a pesar de su más que evidente estado de ebriedad, la mano no le tiembla en la varita. Ron, por su parte, está ayudando a Charlie a recoger y devolver las sillas dispares que rodean la mesa a sus respectivos lugares. No paran de subir y bajar las escaleras, precedidos por hileras de sillas y por los gruñidos de Ron, que no para de quejarse. Charlie, por su parte, lo aguanta con la cara del que está viendo su paciencia desafiada.   
    Harry, por su parte, está buscando la manera de guardar toda la comida que ha sobrado en la vieja nevera de la casa de los Weasley. Como todo en la Madriguera, es más grande de lo que parece, pero aún así se siente como si se estuviera enfrentando a un puzzle especialmente complicado. Está tan bebido como Hermione, somnoliento y hasta arriba de comida, y el proceso de trasladar los platos cubiertos a la nevera se le está haciendo una verdadera montaña.  
  
    Además, tiene la sensación de que se le olvida algo: le pica la lengua, la parte de atrás del cerebro, pero por más que piensa, su mente embotada es incapaz de recordar. No es hasta que Charlie y Ron han hecho el último viaje, y él ha terminado de guardar toda la comida en la nevera, que da con lo que quería decir: al final, solo le hace falta mirar de reojo la pequeña montaña de regalos que hay bajo el futuro accidente que es el árbol de Navidad.   
  
    —Ron, ¿sabes qué se hizo con la caja de papeles que encontramos en Grimmauld Place?  
  
    El adolescente, que está cotilleando en la nevera recién cerrada mientras su hermano termina de ayudar a Hermione a guardar los platos, tarda un segundo en responder.   
  
    —¿Qué caja? – dice, confuso. Harry siente cómo se queda frío por dentro. Debe de cambiarle la cara, porque Ron frunce el ceño. – ¿La de los diarios y eso?  
    —Sí, la de los diarios. Los diarios de Regulus. – responde. Hermione y Charlie se vuelven a mirarle. – ¿Recuerdas lo que hicimos con ella?  
    —Sí, la guardé en el cobertizo de papá. ¿Por?   
  
    Harry se muerde el labio. Un poco de vino ha atravesado el mantel, y ha dejado una marca húmeda sobre la madera de la mesa de la cocina. Contesta mientras lo limpia con el dedo.  
  
    —Quería llevárselo mañana a Andromeda.   
  
  _Se lo quiero llevar a Draco,_ es lo que no dice. Sabe que no lo van a entender.  
  
    Aún así, cuando alza la cabeza, Charlie, Ron y Hermione se están mirando entre ellos, un momento de conexión que no por inesperado se le hace menos molesto. Durante unos instantes, lo único que se escucha en la cocina es el ruido de los ronquidos de Xenophilius Lovegood, que descansa en el sofá, ajeno al mundo.  
  
    —La caja grande de cartón, ¿verdad? – dice de repente Charlie. – Creo que sé dónde está. Ahora vuelvo.  
  
    Echa a andar hacia la puerta de la salida, a pesar de la nevada, sin esperar a Harry. Éste le sigue, un poco para huir del silencio que se ha quedado a vivir en la cocina, un poco porque necesita sentirse útil, asegurarse de que la caja que Charlie recuerda es la correcta. Hay todo un mundo en esa caja de cartón.  
  
    —¿Harry? – dice el otro mago cuando le escucha abrir y cerrar la puerta. La luz dorada que sale a través de las ventanas ilumina la nieve de amarillo. Hace muchísimo frío, y el cielo es un lago negro, lleno de estrellas: hay luna nueva. – No hace falta que vengas.  
    —No, no pasa nada. – contesta Harry, y comienza a caminar hacia el cobertizo. La caseta es una sombra negra más oscura que se recorta contra las estrellas. A su espalda, Charlie suspira y susurra un _Lumos_ que hace brillar la nieve plateada.  
  
    Recorren el camino que separa la Madriguera del cobertizo en un silencio casi absoluto, solo roto por el crujido de sus zapatos al romper la superficie de la nieve. Ninguno de los dos ha cogido el abrigo, y pronto Harry comienza a tiritar, su mano aterida sobre la superficie de la varita. Una vez dentro del cobertizo tardan muy poco en encontrar la caja de cartón. Charlie la localiza con una mirada, en un rincón en el que, por alguna razón, a Harry no se le había ocurrido buscar, y la hace levitar hacia ellos con un susurro tembloroso. Vuelven a la Madriguera casi corriendo, la caja bien agarrada en los brazos de Harry, el cartón blando y polvoriento bajo sus manos heladas. Sin embargo, antes de entrar, Charlie se detiene un segundo frente a la puerta, con la mano en el picaporte. Sin volverse, le hace una pregunta.  
  
    — ¿Es para Draco Malfoy? La caja, digo. – dice, en voz queda, y mira a Harry por encima del hombro. Éste duda un segundo, y luego asiente.  
    —Sí. Se la voy a llevar mañana.   
  
    Charlie le observa en silencio durante un segundo. La luz le ilumina desde atrás, y Harry es incapaz de distinguir sus rasgos en la oscuridad.  
  
    —Eres un chico muy extraño, ¿sabes? – dice, y no espera respuesta. Abre la puerta, la sujeta mientras Harry entra en la cocina, y luego la cierra con cuidado antes de echar a andar hacia a las escaleras, de camino a la habitación que, esa noche, compartirá con Percy.  
  
    Harry parpadea, y luego se encoge de hombros. Con un gruñido deja la caja sobre la mesa de la cocina. Cuando alza la mirada se encuentra con los ojos llorosos de Hermione, que tiene la cara empapada y está sentada en una de las sillas que rodean las mesas de la cocina, Ron sentado a su lado.   
    Durante unos segundos, los tres se miran en un silencio confuso. Luego Hermione suelta un hipido escandaloso y rompe a llorar a sollozos apenas ahogados, que resuenan en la cocina medio vacía y se comen el ruido de los ronquidos de Xenophilius. Harry intercambia una mirada aterrada con Ron, y luego se acerca a toda prisa a su mejor amiga, le pasa un brazo inseguro por los hombros. Hermione se separa de su novio y agarra a Harry del cuello con todas sus fuerzas, y le hunde la cara en el jersey.   
    A veces, a Harry se le olvida lo pequeña que es en realidad. Hermione es tanto: tan fuerte, tan lista, tan decidida, la persona más generosa que Harry conoce. Tiene una presencia que llena las habitaciones que pisa de manera inmediata, de una manera más efectiva y especial que la propia magia, y que de una manera muy propia de Hermione a veces sirve también para esconder a la persona que hay detrás.  
  
    La posición es incómoda, pero Harry se queda donde está, medio inclinado sobre Hermione, hasta que ella le suelta. El adolescente coge una silla y se sienta a su lado mientras ella se suena la nariz con un pañuelo que Ron ha sacado de no sabe dónde. Harry tiene el hombro y parte del cuello empapado, y se siente incómodo, cada vez más y a más niveles, pero no se mueve de su sitio. Está preocupado, a pesar de que lleva viendo venir algo así desde que Ron y Hermione volvieron de Australia: a la bruja nunca se le ha dado bien reprimir lo que siente, en la semana y media que han estado de vuelta en la Madriguera ha sido como una olla a presión. En cualquier caso, a Harry le sorprende la ausencia de cosas rotas.  
  
    Es Hermione quien rompe el silencio.  
  
    —¿Es la caja para Malfoy? – dice, con voz ronca. A Harry la pregunta le toma por sorpresa, y asiente sin pensar. Luego frunce el ceño, molesto. _¿Por qué lo sabe todo el mundo?_ Hermione, sin embargo, sigue hablando sin esperar respuesta. – Mis padres se han quedado en Australia porque no me pueden ni ver, Harry.  
  
    Harry se queda frío.   
  
—Qué.   
  
    Hermione traga saliva como si le resultara doloroso. Agarra la mano de Ron con tanta fuerza que tiene los nudillos blancos, pero el adolescente no se inmuta. La observa fijamente con una expresión en la cara que Harry no ha visto antes, cariño y preocupación y algo que se parece de manera extraordinaria a admiración.  
  
    —Lo que hice. Antes de la guerra. – Harry tarda un segundo en recordar de qué está hablando. – Les borré las memorias, les hice olvidar sus vidas y quiénes eran, les- les obligué a olvidarme.  
    —Pero lo hiciste por ellos. Les habrían matado. Les habrían usado para hacerte daño. – pregunta Harry, confuso. Siente una furia blanca, candente, subirle por el estómago. La injusticia de todo el asunto es como ácido.   
    Hermione niega, sonriendo triste entre las lágrimas, y extiende su mano libre para agarrar a Harry de la muñeca.  
    —Pero tienen razón, Harry. Les hice algo horrible, aunque fuera, – y ahí Hermione tuerce el gesto, como si tuviera algo amargo en la lengua. – aunque fuera por su bien.  
  
    Harry ha escuchado las mismas palabras antes, varias veces: se niega a relacionarlas con Hermione. A la vez se siente furioso e impotente, un poco confuso: odia la injusticia de la reacción de los Granger, a los que recuerda como unas personas educadas, un poco confusas, pero ferozmente interesadas en la otra vida de su hija, pero a la vez sabe que está entrando en territorio que ni conoce ni conocerá jamás. Después de todo, Harry no tiene padres.  
  
    Un silencio tenso, roto por los ronquidos de Xenophilius en el sofá y el tic tac del reloj, se instala entre los tres. A Harry comienza a dolerle la cabeza: es casi la una de la madrugada, y los pisos superiores de la casa llevan un buen rato en silencio. Con un chirrido de las patas de la silla contra el suelo de madera, se levanta y se acerca al fregadero a llenar un vaso de agua. Escucha cómo, a su espalda, sus amigos se levantan también, y luego el ruido casi inaudible de un beso. Después, unos pasos sigilosos comienzan a subir por las escaleras.   
  
    Cuando Harry le da la vuelta, Ron sigue en la cocina. Ambos intercambian una mirada, y luego el otro adolescente sonríe, sarcástico, un poco torcido.  
  
    —Feliz Navidad, y tal.  
  


* * *

  
  
    El ghoul del desván está paseándose por el techo de la habitación de Ron, como siempre. Después de tantos meses allí, Harry se ha acostumbrado al ruido de los pasos del monstruo, a sus gemidos intermitentes, hasta el punto de que, normalmente, le ayuda a dormir. No esa noche: sigue lleno de energía nerviosa, y está un poco borracho aún: cada vez que cierra los ojos se siente como si el mundo diera vueltas. No para de pensar en Hermione, en sus padres, en la visita de la mañana siguiente, en Draco. Hace semanas que no le ve, que no sabe nada de él: es más, si le ha pasado cualquier cosa, Harry no lo sabrá hasta que aparezca en Blackstone Hall. Miles y miles de escenarios se dibujan en su mente, uno detrás de otro, hasta el punto de que su estómago comienza a retorcerse por algo que no es el alcohol.  
  
    La voz de Ron, que también sigue despierto, es una distracción bienvenida.   
  
    —¿Harry? No estás dormido, ¿verdad? – suena un poco ahogada, como si hablara contra la almohada. Aún así, en el silencio profundo de la Madriguera resuena más de lo normal. Harry se gira hacia él en la cama antes de contestar.  
    —No. No puedo dormir. – susurra.  
  
    Ron tarda un poco en contestar.  
  
    —¿Es verdad que mañana le vas a dar la caja a Malfoy? ¿Por qué? – Harry no estaba esperando eso, y al principio no sabe qué decir.   
    —Regulus era familia suya. – dice, finalmente, impaciente. Se siente culpable pero no entiende por qué, así que sigue hablando, a la defensiva. – También le voy a devolver su varita.  
  
    El silencio vuelve a apoderarse de la habitación. Un segundo sigue a otro, y Harry está comenzando a pensar que Ron ya se ha dormido cuando le escucha aclararse la garganta.  
  
    —Te voy a contar una cosa que no te va a gustar, – dice, con voz queda. – así que necesito que no te enfades ni rompas nada.  
    Harry alza las cejas en la oscuridad.  
  
    —Vale, dime.   
    —En serio, Harry.  
    —Que sí. Venga.   
  
    Un breve silencio, y entonces  
  
    —Hermione cree que te has – Ron vuelve a aclararse la garganta – te has enamorado de Malfoy. O algo así.  
  
    Harry escucha las palabras, las procesa, las entiende, y luego se queda en blanco. Harry se sienta en la cama, y enciende la luz. Harry mira a Ron, se pone las gafas, vuelve a mirarle: el otro adolescente le devuelve una mirada casi aterrada desde la otra cama. Harry hunde la cara en las manos, se clava las gafas en el puente de la nariz, y piensa en Blackstone Hall y en la varita y la caja con los diarios, y el regalo de Teddy, que no puede retrasar. Harry no piensa en Draco y luego sí, en sus cartas y su cara en San Mungo y todas las veces que le hizo la vida imposible en el colegio.   
Harry piensa en Draco.  
  
    —¿Harry? – dice Ron con voz tímida. – ¿Quieres que llame a Hermione?  
  
    Y después, a media voz  
  
    —Joder. _Draco Malfoy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Solo queda un capítulo! Muchas gracias a todas por leer, por los kudos y por comentar. Espero que os esté gustando.


	16. III - DRACO: La varita

    Draco se despierta el veinticinco de diciembre de 1998 con la sensación de que hay algo que va mal. Abre los ojos, parpadea en la penumbra de su cuarto, y luego recuerda: es Navidad. Le ha despertado el frío que hace en su habitación de Blackstone Hall. Hace días que no para de nevar, y la casa, después de tantos años inhabitada, no está realmente preparada para asumir el invierno. El aire se cuela entre las rendijas de la ventana, la humedad forma manchas en el papel de las paredes, y la enorme y polvorienta estufa de hierro que preside una de las esquinas de la habitación consume mucho combustible para el calor que produce. No es la primera vez que Draco se despierta de madrugada, tembloroso y aterido: con el tiempo, ha aprendido a realizar hechizos para atemperar el aire de la habitación medio dormido y sin varita.  
  
    Son las ocho de la mañana, Draco lo puede ver en la cara del reloj que hay en su mesilla de noche. Lleva menos de cinco horas dormido, y su cuerpo lo nota. Le pican los ojos, le late la cabeza, y tiene un tirón extraño en el cuello. Cuando se mueve un poco en la cama, se le clava en la espalda la espina del libro que leyó hasta dormirse. La mezcla de nervios y la pesadez inquieta que siente desde que enterraron a su padre le mantuvo despierto muchas horas, hasta que el resto de ocupantes de la casa estaban profundamente dormidos, y Draco comienza a estar acostumbrado al insomnio, pero su primer instinto es darse la vuelta en la cama, farfullar el encantamiento calentador un par de veces hasta que funciona, y dedicar unos diez minutos a compadecerse de sí mismo.  
  
    Acaba de empezar y ya es la peor Navidad que recuerda, algo que el año anterior habría creído imposible. Hace un año Lucius seguía vivo, y él seguía en su casa, en su habitación de la Mansión, con su cama siempre cálida y sus libros y la promesa de una comida copiosa si no elaborada en cuanto asomara la nariz por la cocina.  
    Draco echa de menos los banquetes de Hogwarts, el ambiente festivo, la promesa de las montañas y montañas de regalos que sabía que le esperaban en casa. Cierra los ojos, intentando volver a conciliar el sueño, pero ya está desvelado: en sus párpados se proyectan imágenes del Gran Comedor a rebosar de comida, de la Mansión decorada para las fiestas que organizaban sus padres, de Lucius aún en pijama y sonriendo, ausente, a una Narcissa que acaba de encontrar su regalo bajo el árbol.  
  
    Luego recuerda que Harry va a visitar la casa, para darle los regalos de Navidad a Teddy, e, increíblemente, el día se le antoja aún peor. Draco le mandó dos cartas hace un mes: aún no ha recibido respuesta. Eran patéticas, si no recuerda mal, así que es casi mejor, para él y para su dignidad, que Harry las tirara a la basura sin abrirlas, que es lo que muy probablemente ha sucedido. Envuelto hasta la cabeza en un lío de mantas, Draco añade otra piedra a la enorme montaña de razones que está encontrando para no salir de la cama en lo que queda de día.  
     _Seguro que aparecerá por aquí con uno o dos Weasleys,_ se dice, malhumorado. _Con un poco de suerte hasta aparecerá con la Chica Weasley._  
    Sabe que es irracional, pero de repente siente un odio tenaz hacia Ginny Weasley. En su cabeza ve la escena con extrema claridad: Harry de la mano de Ginny Weasley, guapa y alta y pelirroja, hablando con Teddy, abrazando a Andromeda, haciendo como si Draco no estuviera.  
  
    En imagen mental aparece hasta Narcissa: está detrás de Andromeda, por alguna razón, y le mira mientras niega con la cabeza, decepcionada. _Teníamos tantas esperanzas puestas en ti,_ parece decirle, _y aquí estás._  
  
   _Aquí estás, metido en la cama compadeciéndote de ti mismo y aguantándote las ganas de ir al baño._ Draco suspira, coge fuerzas y se sienta en la cama. Cuando mira al reloj, titiritando, se da cuenta de que ha pasado apenas un cuarto de hora. A pesar del encantamiento, en la habitación sigue haciendo muchísimo frío, así que lo primero que hace una vez sale por fin de la cama es encender la estufa. Cada vez que exhala, su aliento forma nubes en el aire de la habitación, y al descorrer las cortinas que tapan las ventanas se enfrenta a un desierto blanco, millas y millas de nieve, hasta donde llega la vista. Aún está amaneciendo, y la nieve tiene un tono grisáceo, casi el mismo que el del cielo. Un poco a la izquierda, Draco puede ver los árboles del jardín: pelados, alzan sus ramas desnudas hacia las nubes de tormenta como dedos negros.  
  
    Es un día muy poco navideño. Draco suspira, se pone un par de jerséis de lana por encima, y hace de tripas corazón antes de entrar en el baño helado.  


 

* * *

  
  
    Para cuando dan las diez de la mañana, la luz gris y mortecina del amanecer se ha transformado en una luz igual de gris y un poco menos mortecina que, al colarse por los ventanucos del laboratorio, ilumina plateadas las partículas de polvo que flotan en el ambiente. Draco lleva un par de horas allí, abrigado hasta las orejas y varita prestada en mano, intentando hacer algo habitable el lugar. Ha conseguido sellar las ventanas, con ayuda de un viejo manual de hechizos para el hogar que ha encontrado en un cajón de la cocina, pero sigue haciendo mucho frío, y la chimenea que hay montada en la pared no le inspira confianza. La vieja bolsa de basura sigue en su sitio, al lado de la puerta, ahora en compañía: se le han unido otras dos, de igual tamaño, y Draco sigue sin saber qué hacer con ellas. Está muy tentado de Aparecerse con ellas a algún lugar de los páramos y prenderlas fuego, pero con su suerte le verá algún muggle o algo así, y lo mismo acaba en Azkaban.  
  
    Por lo demás, y eso sin contar con el frío, el laboratorio sigue asqueroso. Hay un trozo de banco que Draco ha limpiado, donde está el caldero que suele usar, pero el resto muestra las marcas del tiempo, de generaciones de ingredientes y pociones derramadas. No por primera vez, Draco se pregunta para quién se construyó originalmente el laboratorio: tarda muy poco en darse cuenta de que tiene todo el tiempo del mundo para descubrirlo. Aquella casa en medio de la nada, medio ruinosa y olvidada, es probablemente lo único que va a ver durante el resto de su vida.  
  
    —¿Draco? – la voz de Narcissa le saca de sus pensamientos. El adolescente, sorprendido, alza la vista. Su madre sigue en pijama, una gruesa bata que no parece suya echada sobre sus hombros delgados. Está temblando ligeramente, y tiene los labios azules. – ¿Cuántas horas llevas aquí?  
    —Desde las ocho y media o así. Me he despertado pronto. – dice Draco, acercándose a su madre. – No deberías estar aquí, Madre, hace mucho frío.  
    —Draco, cariño, sabes perfectamente que hace el mismo frío en toda la casa. – contesta ella, ligeramente sarcástica. Esquivando la mano que está intentando agarrarla del brazo, Narcissa se interna un poco más en la habitación. Es la segunda vez que está en el laboratorio, y lo observa con interés. – Venía a darte tu regalo de Navidad, pero veo que estás ocupado.  
    —¿Mi regalo? – durante un segundo, Draco se siente ilusionado como un niño; no dura demasiado. – Madre, no era necesario.  
  
    Él no tiene nada para ella. Ni para Andromeda. En realidad, lleva semanas intentando olvidar hasta el mero concepto de Navidad.  
  
    Narcissa tarda un poco en contestar. Parece absorbida en la contemplación de la chimenea apagada. Cuando un fuego azul y reluciente comienza a arder por sí solo entre los ladrillos ennegrecidos, Draco salta un poco en el sitio.  
  
    —¡Madre!  
    —Draco. – dice Narcissa, sin darse la vuelta. Extiende las manos hacia el fuego – No me gustaría bajar un día y encontrarte congelado, cariño.  
  
    Draco está confuso. Después de meses encerrada en su habitación, sin salir apenas de su pasillo, Narcissa parece estar dispuesta a hacer de un segundo hogar una habitación que hasta entonces parecía odiar, el laboratorio. El adolescente se siente inestable, como si, una vez más, el universo hubiera dando un pequeño traspié y nada estuviera en su sitio correcto.  
  
    —Ven aquí un momento. – Narcissa le mira por encima del hombro, y Draco, sintiéndose como un niño pequeño, se acerca hasta colocarse al lado de su madre. La mujer le llega apenas por el hombro, pero él sigue sintiéndose tan joven como siempre.  
    Narcissa se mete la mano en el bolsillo de la bata, y saca algo que Draco tarda un poco en reconocer como el viejo anillo de su padre, el que los Malfoy llevan pasándose generaciones y generaciones. Es una cosa enorme, monstruosa, un sello de plata vieja que a pesar de los años brilla como recién forjado.  
    —¿Mamá? ¿Es esto… ? – pregunta Draco, con un hilillo de voz. Es una pregunta retórica: reconocería el anillo entre mil idénticos.  
    —Sí. – contesta Narcissa. Tiene la mirada baja, fija en el objeto que brilla en sus manos. De repente, se sonríe, amarga y sardónica. – Me lo dio antes de que se lo llevaran. Estaba tan seguro de que sería algo temporal.  
  
    Narcissa agarra a Draco de la muñeca y deja el pesado anillo en su palma. Está frío, helado casi: el adolescente no sabe muy bien qué hacer con él. Finalmente, se lo guarda en el bolsillo; su madre observa el hecho, y no dice nada. Un silencio, roto solo por el crepitar del fuego mágico en la vieja chimenea, se instala entre los dos.  
  
    —Madre. – empieza a decir Draco, pero Narcissa le interrumpe.  
    —¿Qué piensas hacer con eso de ahí? – dice, reprobadora, señalando a las pesadas bolsas de plástico que hay contra la pared.  
    Draco, tomado por sorpresa, se encoge de hombros.  
  
    —No tengo ni idea.  


* * *

  
  
    Cuando Draco sube a la cocina, unas horas más tarde, se encuentra con que Andromeda está terminando de recoger la mesa. Teddy está aún en su silla, destrozando un gigantesco trozo de pastel y llenándolo todo de migas, y lleva puesto un grueso jersey de lana amarilla con una enorme T azul marino bordada sobre el pecho.  
    Andromeda se gira hacia Draco al escucharle entrar en la cocina, y sin sacar las manos del fregadero, donde está empezando a lavar los platos, señala la nevera, una especie de armario frío muggle que su tía se empeña en usar en vez de una despensa normal y corriente. Parece cansada, y tiene los ojos rojos, pero le sonríe por encima del hombro.  
  
    —Feliz Navidad, Draco. – dice. Éste murmulla algo como respuesta, sintiéndose extrañamente cohibido, y cruza la cocina por detrás de Teddy en dirección a la nevera. Al abrir la puerta, le sorprende un pequeño ejército de paquetes envueltos en papel marrón y tarteras.  
    —¿Andromeda? ¿Por qué hay tanta comida? – pregunta Draco, curioso. Levanta un poco una de las tapas, y un delicioso olor a estofado le llega hasta el estómago. El adolescente siente cómo se le hace la boca agua.  
  
    Andromeda tarda un poco en contestar.  
  
    —Molly Weasley. – dice, sin volverse. Draco cierra lentamente la puerta de la nevera. Saber que Andromeda y Teddy pasaron Nochebuena en la casa de los Weasley y ver y oler la prueba de ello  son dos cosas muy distintas: a Draco le sorprende lo que le duele. Una parte pequeña y posesiva de él dice, _Son_ mi _familia, no la suya._ – Puedes coger, si quieres.  
    —No, gracias. – responde Draco, un poco seco.  
  
    Andromeda se gira a mirarle. Sus manos, mojadas, gotean sobre el suelo de madera de la cocina: prefiere fregar los platos a la manera muggle.  
  
    —Draco.  
    —No quiero nada de los Weasley. – responde éste. Sabe que es irracional, que es estúpido, pero le supera. Volviendo a abrir la nevera, rebusca entre las sobras de la cena de Nochebuena de los otros los ingredientes para hacer unos sándwiches. A su izquierda, intuye más que escucha el suspiro de Andromeda. Tras un segundo, Draco oye cómo la mujer vuelve a meter las manos en el agua.  
  
    Un silencio tenso, incómodo, se instala entre los dos. Lo único que lo rompe es el ruido de la cuchara de Teddy contra la loza.  
  
    —Esta tarde va a venir Harry. ¿Te lo dije, verdad? – dice de repente Andromeda. Draco se queda petrificado.  
    —¿Va a venir? ¿Por qué? – pregunta, horrorizado. Había conseguido olvidarlo. Cuando se gira a mirar a su tía, la mujer le contempla con las cejas alzadas, sorprendida.  
    —Pensaba que ya lo sabías. ¿No os llevabais mejor? – comenta con voz engañosamente tranquila. Draco termina de sacar las cosas de la nevera y se levanta del suelo, como en un sueño.  
    —Me odia. – contesta, un poco sin querer. Sin alzar la vista del banco de la cocina, comienza a preparar los bocadillos. De repente, tiene las manos muy frías.  
  
    Andromeda tiene la amabilidad de no decir en voz alta, _Algo habrás hecho,_ pero Draco no necesita mirarla a la cara para saber que lo piensa.  


* * *

  
  
    Harry llega un par de horas después de comer, y acompañado de sus eternos adláteres, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. El primero está aún más alto y pecoso que la última vez que Draco le vio, y conforme el trío cruza el camino por el páramo nevado en dirección a la casa, observa a su alrededor con curiosidad patente. Granger, por su parte, lleva un gorro rojo calado hasta las cejas, y parece inmersa en una intensa discusión con Harry. Draco, que les observa desde la ventana de su habitación, se siente de repente trasladado al pasado. Los páramos del norte de Yorkshire, ocultos bajo la nieve, podrían ser perfectamente los terrenos del colegio; su habitación, una sala cualquiera del castillo.  
  
    En cuanto terminó de hacer la comida se encerró en su habitación. Pensaba pasar la tarde en el laboratorio, poniéndolo a punto, pero la visita de Harry ha cambiado sus planes. No piensa arriesgarse a que el otro adolescente le vea: Draco nunca ha sido muy valiente, y la mera idea de tener que enfrentarse a él le aterroriza.  
    Harry nunca respondió sus cartas: hace semanas y semanas que no sabe nada de él. Al principio, su madre dejaba caer cuestiones sobre el otro mago de vez en cuando, sobre el destino de Grimmauld Place y lo que fuera que había pasado allí entre Harry y Draco y la misma casa. El adolescente no sabe por qué paró, pero agradece la tregua no solo por lo que es, sino por lo poco común de la misma. Narcissa había puesto muchas esperanzas en esa amistad tentativa que estaban desarrollando.  
  
    A veces, Draco se pregunta qué pensaría su madre de averiguar qué es lo que siente en realidad hacia Harry; el resto del tiempo está casi seguro de que Narcissa ya lo sabe. Nunca se le ha dado bien disimular.  
  
    Harry y sus amigos se internan entre los árboles pelados del jardín de Blackstone Hall. El primero lleva algo que parece una caja de cartón entre los brazos, y justo antes de cruzar la verja abierta mira hacia arriba, hacia las ventanas de la casa, con una expresión entre curiosa y anhelante. Durante un segundo, Draco está seguro de que Harry le ve, de que sonríe, a pesar de la distancia y del reflejo del sol que baja en los cristales de la ventana, y retrocede a toda prisa con un revoloteo de cortinas polvorientas, las orejas rojas y el corazón en la garganta. Un par de segundos más tarde suena el timbre de la casa, y Draco escucha cómo Teddy grita algo que, en la distancia, es imposible de distinguir, y acto seguido le llega un rumor de risas.  
  
    Después de correr bien la cortina y asegurarse de que la puerta de su cuarto está cerrada, Draco coge su libro y se sienta en el sillón, pegado a la estufa, y comienza a leer.  


* * *

  
  
    Los días invernales son muy cortos tan al norte; aunque aún es pronto, Draco ya ha encendido las velas de su habitación. A su lado, en el suelo, hay una pequeña pila de libros, que ha ido empezando y desestimando a lo largo del tiempo que lleva encerrado en su cuarto, y una bolsa de papel azul intenso de calderos de chocolate que ha robado de la cocina.  
    Draco se aburre miserablemente. De vez en cuando escucha el ruido de carcajadas, de conversaciones, y el sonido le saca de lo que sea que esté leyendo en ese momento. Al otro lado del pasillo, su madre está tocando algo al piano, una cosa complicada y grave que Draco no conoce, y que juraría que Narcissa está improvisando en el momento.  
  
    Al principio, cuando alguien llama a la puerta, está seguro de que es su madre. Pero entonces se da cuenta de que el piano sigue sonando.  
  
    —¿Andromeda? – pregunta, sin levantarse de su sillón. – ¿Pasa algo?  
  
    Nadie responde al otro lado de la puerta: Draco sigue leyendo. Sin embargo, quien quiera que sea vuelve a llamar, y, finalmente, con un gruñido, Draco se levanta y se encamina hacia la entrada de la habitación, su libro aún en la mano.  
    Cuando abre, su primer instinto es cerrar de nuevo. Lo único que se lo impide es el pie de Harry, que, con un aspecto algo contrito, lo coloca entre la jamba de la puerta y el marco de ésta. Lleva la caja de cartón entre los brazos, y sujeta con la barbilla un plato con un trozo de tarta y un tenedor encima. La luz es muy mala, y la piel oscura de Harry le ayuda a pasar desapercibido, pero Draco juraría que se está sonrojando.  
  
    Al principio, ninguno de los dos habla. Después, Harry deja con cuidado de sujetar el plato con la barbilla y habla:  
  
    —¿Me ayudas, por favor? – hace solo un mes que Draco no escucha su voz, pero le deja la mente en blanco. Un poco sin pensar obedece, y con la mano libre coge el plato que hay sobre la caja. La loza está caliente en el sitio que hacía contacto con la piel de Harry.  
    Se quedan en silencio durante unos segundos. – ¿Puedo entrar?  
  
    Draco parpadea.  
  
    —¿Qué haces aquí? – dice, con voz estridente, el plato aún en la mano. La tarta es de chocolate. Harry baja la mirada. Se encoge de hombros.  
    —Si quieres que me vaya – responde, hablando al cuello de su jersey –, me voy.  
  
    Draco no entiende nada, así que se aparta de la puerta y le deja entrar. Harry entra en la habitación mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor por debajo de su flequillo demasiado largo, la luz de las velas reflejada en sus gafas. Está más delgado, quizá un poco más alto, y Draco, de pie en centro de su habitación con un libro en una mano y un trozo de tarta en otra, no puede parar de mirarle. Cuando la puerta se cierra tras él, Harry deja con cuidado su caja en el suelo, y se acerca a la ventana. Las cortinas de pesado terciopelo verde ya están cerradas, y al retirar una de las esquinas se ve un trozo de cielo rojo a través del cristal. La luz colorada del atardecer invernal llena la habitación con un resplandor súbito, inesperado,  y hace palidecer el de las velas.  
Al otro lado del pasillo, Narcissa sigue tocando el piano.  
  
    —H- Potter. – dice Draco, rompiendo el silencio. Tras un instante de duda, deja el libro y la tarta encima de la colcha de su cama medio deshecha. Al escuchar su voz, Harry se vuelve a mirarle desde el otro lado de ésta. Draco tiene ganas de rodearla, de acercarse a él y tratarle con la misma familiaridad que hace un mes, pero se queda en su sitio y se cruza de brazos. – ¿Pasa algo? ¿Qué haces aquí?  
  
    Como respuesta, Harry se saca algo del bolsillo trasero del pantalón y se acerca a Draco. Cuando éste se da cuenta de que es una varita, no puede evitar retroceder un par de pasos, las manos en alto. El otro adolescente, sin embargo, no se detiene hasta estar frente a Draco, y una vez allí le agarra de la muñeca y le coloca la varita en la mano con dedos un poco temblorosos. Tarda un segundo de más en soltarle, pero Draco ya no le está prestando atención: no tiene problemas para reconocer el hormigueo que de la madera salta desde las yemas de sus dedos por el resto del brazo.  
  
    —Quería devolverte esto. – dice Harry de repente. Tiene las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, los hombros un poco encogidos. No mira a Draco a la cara, sino que tiene la vista fija en la mano de éste. – Lo encontré por mi baúl antes de Navidad.  
  
    Draco siente. No sabe qué, exactamente, pero es mucho, y le pican los ojos, y le duele un poco el pecho. Baja también la mirada.  
  
    —Ha- Potter. Gracias. – al contestar le sale la voz rara, pero por una vez le da igual. Con un movimiento descuidado de muñeca descorre del todo las cortinas, y luz roja del atardecer inunda la habitación, lo cambia todo de color. Harry parpadea, sorprendido, y levanta la mirada. Sus ojos verdes no parecen verdes bajo la luz colorada.  
    —Puedes llamarme Harry. – Draco siente cómo se le ponen las orejas rojas. El otro adolescente se muerde el labio por dentro antes de seguir. – Leí tus cartas, por cierto.  
  
    Draco parpadea, primero sorprendido y luego un poco horrorizado de que Harry se atreva a hablar de _ello_ en _público_.  
  
    —Qué.  
  
    Harry frunce el ceño, y luego se encoge de hombros.  
  
    —¿Me las mandaste para eso, no? Para que las leyera y tal. – pregunta, sonando algo confuso. Luego se sonríe, encantado y un poco burlón, y Draco casi le devuelve la sonrisa sin querer. – ¿Te da _vergüenza_?  
    —No seas ridículo, Ha- Potter. – responde Draco, ofendido. Tras guardarse la varita en la manga, se acerca a la caja de cartón abandonada en el suelo. De pronto, es como si todo (las semanas de silencio, lo que pasó con Walburga y la puerta y el secreto que casi mata Harry) hubiera desaparecido. Harry sigue siendo Harry, y a pesar de no haber pronunciado las palabras parece haberle perdonado, y le ha devuelto su varita y le ha traído tarta y una caja de cartón asquerosa. Es como un sueño, confuso y agradable y finito.  
    —Es la caja con los diarios de Regulus y Orion. – está explicando en esos momentos Harry, en apariencia muy satisfecho consigo mismo.  
  
    Cuando Draco se gira a mirarle, sorprendido, siente como si algo, físico y tangible, le cortara la respiración. Harry reluce, iluminado desde atrás por el sol que cae, rojo y dorado y rojo otra vez, el único punto de luz en la habitación a pesar de las velas. La música del piano de Narcissa se cuela aún a través de las paredes, pero Draco se siente como si estuvieran solos en la casa, en los páramos, los únicos habitantes de la isla de Gran Bretaña. Cuando se da cuenta de que no le importaría, a él, que siempre le ha aterrado la soledad, la certeza le deja un sabor agridulce en la boca. El miedo llega después.  
  
    —¿Draco? ¿Te pasa algo? – pregunta Harry, de repente. Draco se obliga a bajar la mirada, y con manos que tiemblan un poco empieza a desatar el cordel que ata la caja de cartón.  
    —No. No me pasa nada. – responde, la vista gacha. Con un frufrú de ropa, Harry se acerca. Draco ve por el rabillo del ojo cómo se arrodilla a su lado, hombro contra hombro.  
  
    Entre los dos terminan de deshacer los nudos. Draco levanta luego las tapas de la caja, y con una mano muy fría, casi insensible, acaricia con las puntas de los dedos los diarios polvorientos, los fragmentos de cartas. Poco a poco, el olor a pergamino viejo inunda su habitación.  
    Draco cierra los ojos, y lo inspira.  
  
    —¿Draco? – dice Harry, con voz ronca. Éste levanta la cabeza y abre los ojos. Cuando le mira, el otro mago le mira a su vez fijamente, la cara muy roja y la mandíbula apretada. La intensidad de su expresión es tal que a Draco le cuesta mantenerle la mirada.  
    —¿Qué? – responde. Cuando ve cómo Harry traga saliva comienza a preocuparse. – ¿Harry?  
    —¿Puedobesarte? - dice, muy rápido. Draco parpadea mientras lo procesa. Luego, siente cómo le empieza a subir un calor sospechoso por el cuello. – O no. Lo que quieras.  
    —¿Sí o no? – pregunta, confuso.  
  
    Harry se encoge de hombros y baja la mirada. Está furiosamente colorado: Draco no sabía que era posible ruborizarse así, con la piel tan oscura. Aún así, el otro mago se obliga a levantar la mirada antes de responder.  
  
    —¿Sí? – dice, el ceño fruncido.  
  
    Durante un instante, Draco se plantea salir corriendo. Quizá lo más conveniente sea una retirada estratégica: el camino que le está ofreciendo Harry significa más y más problemas, está envuelto en oscuridad, es una opción repentina y desconocida y fuera de todo su control.  
    El momento de duda solo dura un instante: porque Draco nunca ha sido muy valiente, pero sí es ambicioso, y no se le da bien negarse las cosas que quiere, y lo que quiere en esos momentos es comerle la boca a Harry Potter en el mismo pasillo en el que su madre está tocando el piano.  
  
    Están muy cerca, así que lo único que ha de hacer es inclinarse un poco en dirección a Harry. Éste le observa, confuso, y Draco alza las cejas.  
  
    —¿A qué esperas, Potter? – dice, impaciente.  
  
    Por el rostro de Harry pasan, en muy rápida sucesión, todo el espectro de emociones: finalmente suelta un bufido, de risa y algo más, y cuela los dedos de su mano derecha en los mechones cortos y finos que rozan la nuca de Draco antes de eliminar la distancia que queda.  
  
    Siguen de rodillas en el suelo, en una habitación cada vez más oscura, pero ninguno de los dos se mueve del sitio. Para Draco, todo es Harry: todos sus sentidos están llenos de él, de la textura de la cicatriz bajo sus dedos al sabor de su boca, del gemido casi inaudible que se le escapa cuando Draco le mete la mano en el pelo al calor de su cuerpo, que atraviesa el jersey como si no estuviera. El entarimado le hace daño en las rodillas, y de vez en cuando un compás del piano le recuerda que Narcissa está a pocos metros de allí, y las gafas se le clavan en la cara, pero Draco podría quedarse allí, besando a Harry, hasta el fin del mundo.  
  
    Harry, sin embargo, parece tener otra idea.  
  
    —Espera, un segundo. – dice de repente, y se separa de Draco. En otro momento, a éste le dará vergüenza cómo le sigue con la boca, pero no en ése en especial. – Las gafas.  
  
    El adolescente se las quita de un tirón, las patillas balanceándose tristemente en la penumbra de la habitación, y las tira en dirección a la cama, con tan mala puntería que da contra el plato de tarta de chocolate, que sigue haciendo equilibrios en el borde del colchón, y éste cae al suelo y se rompe con un estallido de loza y trozos de bizcocho.  
    La música del piano se interrumpe inmediatamente, y Harry y Draco intercambian una mirada.  
  
    —Eso – explica Draco, con una tranquilidad que en realidad no siente. – era mi madre.  
  
    Harry parpadea. Sin las gafas, sus ojos parecen más grandes.  
  
    —Oh. – dice, a media voz. Se muerde el labio, intentando contener la risa.  
    —¿Draco? – la voz de Narcissa llega desde el otro lado de la puerta. Rápido como el rayo, el adolescente le tapa la boca a Harry con la mano. – ¿Pasa algo, cariño?  
    —No, no pasa nada, Madre. Se me ha caído un plato. – responde éste. Bajo su palma, siente cómo Harry no para de temblar, conteniendo apenas la risa.  
  
    Narcissa tarda un segundo en contestar, y durante un instante terrible, Draco está seguro de que va a entrar en la habitación.  
  
    —Ten cuidado, cariño. – dice, finalmente. Poco a poco, el ruido de sus pasos se aleja. Del otro lado del pasillo llega el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse.  
  
    Draco suelta a Harry y se sienta en el suelo, lleno de trozos de plato y migas de pastel. Harry le imita, aún riéndose. Ya es de noche, y las velas de la habitación luchan para eliminar la penumbra. Aún así, ninguno de los dos se levanta. Draco se apoya en el colchón de la cama, y Harry se coloca a su lado, hombro contra hombro. De los pisos inferiores llega todavía el rumor de conversaciones y de risas, y el frío de diciembre comienza a notarse con más fuerza en la habitación.  
  
    —Tu madre es terrorífica. – dice Harry, en voz queda. Draco bufa una risa.  
    —No me había dado cuenta. – responde, sarcástico. Harry le golpea muy suave con el hombro.  
  
    A Draco se le ocurre, de pasada, que de verdad debería limpiar los restos de porcelana y pastel del suelo de su habitación. Sin embargo, no hace nada al respecto: después de todo, no hay prisa. Tienen todo el tiempo del mundo.  
  


**FIN**

 

> Enjoy your youth  
> Sounds like a threat  
> But I will anyway
> 
>   
>      Regina Spektor, “Older and Taller”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues se acabó. Muchísimas gracias por leer <333333333
> 
> (Podéis encontrarme en Twitter como @flowersdontlast, y en Tumblr soy jasondont.)

**Author's Note:**

> El capítulo dos se subirá (si todo va bien) el día 12 de mayo. ¡Y si veis alguna falta o algo así, no dudéis en comentarlo!


End file.
